Do ódio ao amor e vice versa!
by Pandora The Vampire
Summary: 7º ano em Hogwarts. ódio, amor, discórdias, amizades, profecias, professores novos, voldy de volta e personagens não humanas pelo meio. Draco e Hermione no meio de isto tudo como se irão eles safar? COMPLETA
1. Primeiro encontro

Notas de autor: esta é a minha nova criação! Espero que gostem. E se gostarem desta história que tal darem uma espreitada as outras que eu escrevi? É só carregarem no meu nome. Bem, não vos vou atrasar mais. Aqui está ela, a minha obra de arte.  
  
Disclaimer: Eu não sou dona de nada, embora gostasse de ser dona do Malfoy...  
  
~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* (Isto é uma cobra)  
  
Hermione Granger estava-se a preparar para iniciar o seu 7º ano em Hogwarts. Apesar de já não ser tão estudiosa como era no seu 1º ano ainda tirava as melhores notas da escola e tinha um comportamento exemplar.  
  
Graças a isso este ano, Hermione é chefe de turma e, como todos nós sabemos, Dumbledore gosta muito de experimentar coisas novas por isso no final do último ano ele confidenciou-lhe que iria haver um jornal com as notícias da escola e ela era a editora, e não só, ela também iria escrever uma coluna.  
  
Hermione dirigiu-se á plataforma 9 e ¾ e olhou em volta á procura dos seus dois melhores amigos: Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley.  
  
Hermione ouviu a voz de Mrs. Weasley atrás de si e virou-se. Ali estavam eles. Harry, Ron e Ginny.  
  
Harry tinha mudado um pouco nestes últimos anos. Tinha trocado os seus óculos velhos por umas lentes de contacto fazendo com que se notasse os seus olhos. O seu corpo tinha desenvolvido bastante graças aos seus seis anos de Quidditch. Ron também tinha mudado. Já não tinha tantas sardas e tinha cortado o cabelo deixando-o espetado. O seu corpo também tinha desenvolvido bastante pois depois de Oliver Wood sair da equipa ele tinha passado a ser o keeper dos Gryffindor.  
  
Isto fazia com que eles fossem dois dos rapazes mais desejados em Hogwarts.  
  
Mas apesar de eles serem bastante populares não eram os mais desejados. Quem era o mais desejado, era o sexy, sedutor, Draco Malfoy.  
  
Hermione, por sua vez era também uma das raparigas mais desejadas de Hogwarts, e Ginny também não lhe ficava muito atrás.  
  
Por todo o lado havia raparigas que odiavam e invejavam Hermione e Ginny por andarem todo o dia com dois dos rapazes mais giros de Hogwarts. E, havia também vários rapazes com inveja e ódio de Harry e Ron pela mesma razão.  
  
Hermione apesar de ser a mais desejada, sentia falta de qualquer coisa. Todos os seus amigos tinham namorados. Harry andava com Ginny, Ron andava com Parvati e até o Neville tinha uma namorada, ele andava com Lavander.  
  
Hermione foi ter com eles e deu a todos um abraço carinhoso.  
  
"Hermione, que bom ver-te! Foi uma pena não teres ido passar uns dias connosco na Toca. Divertimo-nos imenso!"  
  
"Ron, sabes bem que eu adorava imenso ter ido mas tive que ir a França com os meus pais."  
  
"Hermione, tenho tantas coisas para te contar!" Gritou uma Ginny muitíssimo ansiosa.  
  
Hermione riu-se simplesmente. Já tinha saudades de todos.  
  
O comboio apitou a avisar que ia partir. Deram um abraço rápido a Mrs. Weasley e foram a correr para o comboio.  
  
Foram para o seu compartimento habitual no fundo do comboio e conversaram sobre tudo e mais alguma coisa.  
  
"Desculpem mas eu tenho que me ir embora. Tenho uma reunião de chefes de turma lá á frente e como ainda não sei quem é o chefe de turma estou um pouco curiosa."  
  
"Vai Hermione, mas depois dizes-me quem é, se for um borrachinho depois tens que me convidar para dormir contigo umas noites!"  
  
Harry olhou para Ginny muito indignado.  
  
"O quê? Eu não te chego?"  
  
E depois fez um beicinho e fingiu estar amuado. Hermione saiu ainda a rir- se com a expressão de Harry e dirigiu-se ao compartimento da frente. Como ainda não estava lá ninguém ela sentou-se e tirou o seu leitor de CDs que ela enfeitiçou para trabalhar dentro de Hogwarts e começou a ouvir uma das suas músicas favoritas.  
  
~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~*  
  
Da Weasel - Nunca me deixes  
  
A noite era calma, A chuva era intensa, Uma fartasana mas isso é sem ofensa, Só eu e ela naquele fartote, Amor, prazer e eu mostrava o meu forte, Com muita calma, com muito amor, ela na minha alma e eu gritando por favor:  
  
Nunca me deixes preciso de ti, o amor é uma loucura e tu precisas de mim, Em qualquer altura, em qualquer lugar, sinto a tua presença até no meu olhar. Nunca me deixes preciso de ti, o amor é uma loucura e tu precisas de mim, Em qualquer altura, em qualquer lugar, sinto a tua presença até no meu olhar.  
  
Meu amor, minha dor, meu prazer, meu terror, Razão de toda a fé e descrença no criador, Tarde de Verão, noite de Inverno, brisa de paraíso ou chama de inferno, És como um dois em um, versão concentrada, Para a minha razão angustiada, Serenada sempre ao meu lado, sempre longe de mim, Sempre mais que suficiente, sempre assim assim.  
  
Nunca me deixes preciso de ti, o amor é uma loucura e tu precisas de mim, Em qualquer altura, em qualquer lugar, sinto a tua presença até no meu olhar. Nunca me deixes preciso de ti, o amor é uma loucura e tu precisas de mim, Em qualquer altura, em qualquer lugar, sinto a tua presença até no meu olhar.  
  
Ela endoideceu e logo me largou, sem preconceito, andar á deriva, Eu andava só e não tinha mais saída, Agora meu irmão, pensa um bocado, Como passarias se estivesses neste caso, Entre duas paredes num lugar estreito, É como querer nadar sem ter o braço direito.  
  
Nunca me deixes preciso de ti, o amor é uma loucura e tu precisas de mim, Em qualquer altura, em qualquer lugar, sinto a tua presença até no meu olhar. Nunca me deixes preciso de ti, o amor é uma loucura e tu precisas de mim, Em qualquer altura, em qualquer lugar, sinto a tua presença até no meu olhar.  
  
~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~*  
  
Hermione estava tão entretida que nem notou uma figura a aproximar-se da porta, abri-la e sentar-se no banco á sua frente.  
  
Como que sentindo que estava alguém a observá-la Hermione abriu os olhos e olhou em frente. A princípio não reconheceu quem lá estava sentado mas olhando para os seus olhos cinzento azulados e vendo o seu meio sorriso conheceu-o imediatamente.  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Ele estava tão diferente! Ele já não usava gel para manter o seu cabelo para trás. Ele agora usava o cabelo solto. Ele estava com uma t-shirt justa preta e Hermione conseguia ver que ele tinha uns bons músculos. O Quidditch tinha-lhe feito bem!  
  
Então era ele o chefe de turma... Hermione mal podia acreditar que teria de viver o seu último ano em Hogwarts com este cretino!  
  
Desligou o seu leitor de CDs e tentou iniciar uma conversa agradável.  
  
"Uhh... olá Malfoy! Então tu és o novo chefe de turma?"  
  
"Sim sangue de lama, parece que sim. Ah, e já que vamos viver este ano juntos agradeço que limpes tudo o que tocares pois eu não quero apanhar os teus germes!"  
  
Hermione levantou-se e deu-lhe um estalo.  
  
"Ouve bem Malfoy e vê-la se estas palavras entram nessa cabeça dura! Este ano é o meu último ano em Hogwarts e eu não estou para aturar as tuas merdas, por isso alguma coisa que digas, alguma coisa que faças que me ofenda, é isso que vais ganhar! Entendido?"  
  
Draco ficou espantado a olhar para ela e a esfregar a cara, mas não demorou muito para se compor.  
  
"Uau, nunca pensei viver o suficiente para ver uma sangue de lama nojenta a dizer palavrões e a ameaçar um Malfoy!"  
  
Hermione levantou outra vez a mão para dar um estalo mas desta vez Draco foi mais rápido e agarrou o seu pulso. Com a outra mão livre agarrou na cintura de Hermione e arrastou-a até ela ficar no seu colo. Aproximou a cara até aos seus narizes estarem separados por um mero centímetro.  
  
"Granger, és tão fácil de controlar, é como tirar um chupa das mãos de um bebé."  
  
Hermione levantou a outra mão pronta para um estalo mas Draco foi novamente o mais rápido.  
  
Ele riu-se e ela começou a lutar para se soltar mas ele estava a agarra-la com muita força. Com toda a luta foram os dois parar ao chão. Draco por cima da Hermione.  
  
Draco aproximou-se do ouvido de Hermione e suspirou:  
  
"Então Granger, desistes?"  
  
"Nunca!"  
  
E mesmo no momento em que Hermione ia recomeçar a luta a porta do compartimento abriu. Dumbledore entrou seguido da Professora McGonnagall. A professora McGonnagall abriu a boca e ficou a olhar escandalizada, Dumbledore sorriu e disse:  
  
"Bem, eu era para vos vir informar dos vossos deveres como chefes de turma mas parece que de momento estão ocupados por isso Minerva e eu saímos e voltamos mais tarde."  
  
Começou a dirigir-se para a porta mas Hermione empurrou Draco de cima dela e disse muito rápido e corando como um tomate:  
  
"Não professor, não vá! Não é nada do que parece nós estávamos só... hum, estávamos a..."  
  
"Não é preciso explicar Miss Granger, eu compreendo, embora não pareça, eu também já fui um jovem!"  
  
Hermione ficou ainda mais vermelha do que estava se é que isso é possível. Draco por sua vez estava muito calmo.  
  
"Minerva, queres começar?"  
  
"Bem meninos, o que eu quero dizer é que sendo vocês chefes de turma vão morar os dois juntos. Vão ter uma sala comum para os dois uma casa de banho para os dois e quartos separados. Vocês têm que ser um bom exemplo para todos os alunos por isso não quero que andem á bulha, nem fisicamente, nem verbalmente. Ah, também se vão juntar com os perfeitos para organizarem os bailes que temos preparados para este ano, sendo eles, o baile de mascaras para o Halloween, o baile de Natal e o baile do dia de S. Valentim. Também se iram juntar para organizarem todos os outro eventos necessários. Acho que é tudo."  
  
"Ah, Minerva, esqueceste-te de uma coisa! Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, lembram- se do que vos disse no final do último ano? Sobre o jornal? Bem, vão ser os dois os editores e vão os dois elaborar uma coluna!"  
  
"O quê? Mas professor, os dois? Eu vou ter que trabalhar com o Malfoy?"  
  
"Sim Miss. Granger! Espero que se dêem bem. Agora temos que ir. Vemo-nos na escola."  
  
Hermione não podia acreditar que além de ter que viver com o Malfoy o resto do ano também tinha que perder o tempo dela a fazer um jornal com ele!  
  
Malfoy também estava um pouco chateado, mas ele sabia que isto iria ser divertido.  
  
~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~*  
  
Notas de autor: Já está, o primeiro capítulo está pronto! Espero que tenham gostado! Se eu receber reviews suficientes e a dizerem bem da história em continuo! Até lá adeus!!  
  
Pandora 


	2. Acção na banheira

Notas de autor: Obrigada pelas reviews no último capítulo! Apesar de serem poucas foram um grande incentivo e eu adorei!!  
  
Só uma coisa, tudo o que está entre parênteses ( ) são os pensamentos deles.  
  
~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~*  
  
Assim que Dumbledore saiu do compartimento Hermione soltou um grito de angustia e ódio.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
"Tem calma Granger, eu sei que mal podes esperar para estares comigo, mas não precisas gritar, só mais uma hora e chegamos a Hogwarts!"  
  
Hermione olhou para ele com um ar de quem está prestes a matar alguém, deitou-lhe a língua de fora e saiu do compartimento batendo com a porta mas ainda teve tempo de ouvir o Draco a dizer:  
  
"Tens uma língua muito sexy! Gostava de saber o que mais consegues fazer com ela!"  
  
Draco riu-se e sentou-se confortavelmente no banco.  
  
Hermione chegou ao compartimento dos seus amigos e sentou-se com um ar furioso a murmurar qualquer coisa que ninguém percebeu.  
  
Ron olhou para Harry, Harry olhou para Ginny e Ginny olhou para Ron. Ele respirou fundo e disse muito baixinho:  
  
"Mione, o que se passa?"  
  
"Oh nada Ron! A não ser que aquele patife do Malfoy é chefe de turma e eu vou ter que viver com ele o resto do ano! Oh, mas há mais! Vamos ter que organizar a porcaria dos bailes que vamos ter este ano juntos! Mas ainda não fica por aqui! Eu sou a editora do jornal da escola e Dumbledore disse que ele também vai ser o editor e que eu vou ter que trabalhar com ele! Fora isso, nada! Não se passa nada de especial!!!"  
  
Quando Hermione acabou o seu discurso Harry, Ron e Ginny olharam-na espantados.  
  
"Mione, precisas de te acalmar..."  
  
"EU ESTOU MUITO CALMA RONALD WEASLEY!!"  
  
Ron sentou-se um pouco assustado e murmurou qualquer coisa que só o Harry ouviu e que se pareceu com:  
  
"Ela é uma doida..."  
  
No resto da viagem para Hogwarts ninguém falou muito pois Hermione ainda estava de mau humor e Harry estava um pouco 'ocupado' com Ginny.  
  
Quando chegaram á escola dirigiram-se o grande salão para o banquete de boas vindas que ocorreu logo após a selecção.  
  
Hermione já estava um pouco mais calma nessa altura e já conversava alegremente com os seus amigos. Ela e Ginny estavam a conversar animadamente quando Dumbledore as interrompeu com um leve bater no copo para chamar a atenção dos alunos.  
  
"Bem vindos a mais um ano em Hogwarts! Como já sabem a floresta proibida ainda é proibida e todos os alunos, e os terceiros anos para cima são autorizados a ir a Hogsmead. Os chefes de turma deste ano são: Miss Hermione Granger e Mr. Draco Malfoy. Espero que todos cumpram as ordens que lhes forem submetidas por eles e respeitem a sua autoridade. Acho que é tudo. Vá, para á cama!"  
  
Hermione e Draco foram ter com Dumbledore como ele lhes tinha dito.  
  
"Sigam-me, vou dizer-vos onde é o vosso quarto."  
  
Andaram por andares e corredores e finalmente chegaram a um quadro onde estava uma bela Deusa com uma toga azul e um Deus que tinha uma toga branca e segurava a mão da Deusa conversando alegremente com ela.  
  
"Helen, Damien. Este ano vão ter alguém muito especial nos vossos quartos. Hermione e Draco, a password é "Amor Vincit Omnia" espero que se dêem bem, boa noite!  
  
Hermione ficou muito espantada a olhar para o quadro e depois disse:  
  
"Amor Vincit Omnia." O quadro abriu-se. "Tenho que saber o que esta password significa, estou curiosa!"  
  
Draco olhou para Hermione com desprezo e disse:  
  
"Sangue de lama, nunca ouviste dizer que a curiosidade matou o gato? Nem quero pensar o que faria a uma sangue de lama nojenta como tu! Muito provavelmente nem se atreveria tocar-te com nojo mas talvez-..."  
  
Paft!  
  
Draco foi interrompido por um estalo bem dirigido de Hermione.  
  
"Eu já te avisei Malfoy, este ano não estou para brincadeiras, por isso ouve bem e que isto te entre bem nessa cabeça dura e sem miolos: c-a-d-a v-e-z q-u-e m-e i-n-s-u-l-t-a-r-e-s, LEVAS PORRADA! Entrou tudo ou é preciso um desenho?"  
  
Draco olhou para Hermione sem nenhuma expressão nos seus olhos.  
  
Sem aviso prévio, agarrou os pulsos dela e encostou-a á parede.  
  
"Ouve bem sangue de lama! Tu podes ter esses lábios apetecíveis, essas ancas que deixam toda a gente doida, um belo peito e ainda uma cara linda, mas não me assustas!"  
  
(O que é que eu acabei de dizer? Não era suposto eu insultá-la?)  
  
Hermione olhou para o Draco espantada.  
  
(wow, o grande Draco Malfoy acabou de me elogiar ou foi impressão minha?)  
  
"Malfoy, corrige-me se eu estiver enganada, mas isso não foi bem um insulto, foi mais um elogio! Mas sabes que mais?"  
  
Hermione aproximou-se do ouvido de Draco, suspirou levemente fazendo com que Draco sentisse um choque e sussurrou:  
  
"Eu... adorei..."  
  
Depois de dizer isto aproximou-se de Draco e ficou a poucos centímetros dos seus lábios.  
  
Draco não aguentava mais, afinal de contas, ele é um homem... aproximou-se para beijar Hermione, mas quando fez isso soltou um pouco as mão de Hermione, o que foi um erro quase fatal pois Hermione assim que se apercebeu que estava quase solta, pôs as mão sensualmente á volta do pescoço de Draco e... deu-lhe uma joelhada no sítio onde mais dói.  
  
Draco contorceu-se de dor enquanto Hermione olhava triunfantemente para ele. Nesta altura já ele estava ajoelhado no chão. Hermione ajoelhou-se ao pé dele e disse:  
  
"Tsk tsk tsk... pobre Drakie... talvez isto o ensine a não se meter com quem não deve. Ouve Draco, eu já não sou bem a menina santinha que era há uns anos atrás. Eu já não fujo a chorar. Se não tens cuidado, quando casares o teu pai é que vai ter que garantir a continuidade da vossa família, pois se me continuares a insultar, quando tiveres 20 anos já nem consegues por isso em pé!"  
  
Hermione dirigiu-se ao seu quarto sem sequer reparar na sala comum, deixando um Draco cheio de dores e muito espantado no chão da sala.  
  
A sala tinha uma enorme lareira no canto da sala onde ardia um belo fogo azul. As paredes eram forradas a violeta e os sofás eram vermelhos onde contrastavam com o chão preto. Tinham uma pequena mesa onde podiam fazer os seus trabalhos e estudar para os exames. Ao fundo tinha umas escadas em forma de V e em baixo tinha uma única porta onde era a casa de banho. As portas no cimo da escada tinham a fotografia de Draco, no quarto da esquerda e de Hermione, no quarto da direita, vestidos com os robes de Hogwarts.  
  
Quando Hermione entrou no quarto reparou que todas as suas coisas já lá estavam. Mas o que mais a fascinou foi o quarto ser todo branco, até a mobília era branca. Hermione presumiu que devia ter sido ideia de Dumbledore para que eles pudessem escolher a cor que queriam o seu quarto.  
  
Sentou-se na cama totalmente branca e pensou nas cores em que ia pintar o seu novo quarto enorme.  
  
Passado uns segundo já o quarto estava colorido. Tinha uma enorme cama de casal no centro do quarto com uns lençóis violeta, as paredes estavam pintadas de vermelho e a mobília de preto.  
  
Hermione sorriu e agarrou nas suas coisas para ir tomar um belo banho de água quente.  
  
Estava á espera de ver o Draco ainda ajoelhado com as mão nas suas preciosas jóias mas, para o seu espanto, ele estava sentado no sofá com as pernas esticadas e olhar para ela.  
  
"Sabes que mais Granger, aquilo doeu mesmo!"  
  
"Não digas! Mas pelos vistos eu não o devo ter feito como deve ser visto que já estás em pé e com um ar perfeitamente normal..."  
  
Sem lhe dirigir mais uma palavra Hermione dirigiu-se á casa de banho e preparou-se para um longo banho.  
  
A casa de banho tinha azulejos brancos e em cada um deles havia uma figura. Havia desde sereias a centauros, fénixes e dragões. Havia figuras de todas as formas e tamanhos. E o mais engraçado é que elas falavam e davam conselhos. A banheira era enorme e tinha imensas torneiras. Hermione abriu todas as torneiras e deitou-se na banheira.  
  
~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~*  
  
Entretanto o Draco, que estava na sala comum decidiu ir dar uma espreitadela no seu quarto, isto é, se já conseguisse andar...  
  
Levantou-se um pouco coxo mas conseguiu chegar ao seu quarto. O quarto dele, tal como o de Hermione estava em branco, e como ele não é nenhum burro, percebeu, tal como Hermione, que era para pintá-lo de acordo com os seus gostos.  
  
Draco não precisou de tempo para pensar. Pegou na sua varinha e pintou o quarto todo em tons de verde e cinzento, as suas cores preferidas e também as cores da sua equipa. Draco estava muito cansado mas como queria tomar um banho antes de se deitar ficou deitado na cama a pensar.  
  
( A sangue de lama Granger este ano está muito diferente... está mais atrevida, mais sexy, e muito mais apetecível. É estranho... o que se terá passado neste Verão para que ela tenha ficado assim?)  
  
Já tinha passado uma hora desde que Hermione tinha entrado para a casa de banho e Draco não estava a achar muita piada, então decidiu ir ver o que se estava a passar.  
  
"Sangue de lama! Para estares a demorar assim tanto tempo espero bem que te tenhas afogado! Assim pelo menos ficava contente!!"  
  
Não ouve resposta. Draco encostou a cabeça a porta a ver se ouvia algum barulho.  
  
Estava tudo silencioso...  
  
"Sangue de lama não estou a achar piada nenhuma! Vou contar até três e depois entro!  
  
1...  
  
2...  
  
3!"  
  
Draco abriu a porta da casa de banho e encontrou Hermione estendida na banheira como que morta.  
  
"Granger, acorda!"  
  
Hermione não se mexeu nem um centímetro.  
  
"Granger já não estou a gostar da brincadeira! Podes te mexer!"  
  
Ainda nada. Draco já estava a ficar um pouco assustado. Aproximou-se de Hermione e ia-lhe a tocar quando ela abriu os olhos.  
  
"Boo!"  
  
Draco deu um pulo e caiu para trás. Hermione não se aguentou e desatou-se a rir.  
  
"Ah ah ah ah! Tu és tão cómico!! Não sabia que os Malfoys se assustavam tão facilmente!"  
  
"Eu não estava assustado Granger! Só não estava á espera que estivesses viva! Era menos uma sangue de lama para me chatear! Agora se não te importas sais dessa banheira e deixas-me tomar o meu banho descansado?"  
  
"Hum, sabes que mais Malfoy? Ainda não vou sair... não estou satisfeita, preciso de mais tempo no meu banho!"  
  
Draco começava a ficar impaciente.  
  
"Ouve Granger, eu estou cansado e preciso de tomar banho antes de me deitar!"  
  
"Ouve Malfoy, eu não estou a pensar sair tão cedo por isso se queres mesmo tomar banho porque não entras para a banheira?"  
  
Draco nem pensou duas vezes. Começou a despir a sua roupa, para muito espanto de Hermione, e não ficou só pela camisa e pelas calças... ele ficou mesmo nu!  
  
Entrou para a banheira e suspirou. Hermione ainda olhava para ele de olhos abertos.  
  
"Gostas do que vez sangue de lama?"  
  
Hermione acordou do seu estado hipnótico e disse:  
  
"Por acaso até gosto Malfoy, mas não é uma coisa em que eu queira tocar, agora se não te importas vira a cara para eu sair do banho, já não está tão agradável como estava antes..."  
  
"Por acaso até me importo Granger, se queres sair saí, ninguém te impede!"  
  
Hermione não querendo ficar mais tempo a aturar o Malfoy levantou-se e saiu da banheira. Enrolou-se a toalha e olhou para Malfoy que a olhava com muito interesse.  
  
"Gostas do que vez Malfoy?"  
  
E saiu sem esperar a sua resposta deixando o Draco ainda de boca aberta a olhar para ela, ficou assim durante dois minutos e depois disse:  
  
"Sim, este ano vai sem dúvida ser muito divertido...!"  
  
~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~*  
  
Notas de autor: Queria agradecer outra vez a todos os que deixaram reviews!  
  
Tenho uma pequena surpresa para todos os meus leitores! Uma pequena amostra do que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo:  
  
~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~*  
  
"Granger não posso acreditar que fizeste mesmo isso! De todas as fotos no mundo porque é que editaste essa?!"  
  
Hermione pôs um ar inocentíssimo e disse  
  
"Desculpa Malfoy, foi sem querer, eu devo-me ter enganado na foto... foi um acidente!"  
  
"Granger, uma foto de mim nu era um acidente, isto foi mesmo de propósito! Foi só para destruir a minha reputação!!"  
  
~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~*  
  
Que foto será que Hermione publicou no jornal? Aviso-vos já... ela é mesmo má!  
  
Já agora, queria-vos pedir que carregassem naquele pequeno botão ali em baixo e escrevessem qualquer coisa. OBRIGADA!  
  
Pandora 


	3. A vingança

Notas de autor: Muito Obrigada por todas aquelas maravilhosas reviews!! Desculpem o atraso neste capítulo mas tive imensos testes e trabalhos para fazer... aqui vai ela!  
  
~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~*  
  
dely_li: aki está ele à tua disposição! Obrigada pela review!!  
  
Morticia: gaja eu tb adorei essa cena! Bigada pela review!!! Jinhos  
  
Belinha: eu sei k ela está mazinha, mas eu gosto assim! =) espero k gostes deste capítulo. Obrigada pela review!!  
  
~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~*  
  
No dia seguinte Hermione foi um pouco mal disposta para a mesa dos Gryffindor por causa dos acontecimentos da noite passada, não é que ela não tivesse gostado de ver o Malfoy nu, porque até era uma boa vista... o problema é que ela não tinha paciência nenhuma para o aturar.  
  
Hermione foi várias vezes interrompida por raparigas histéricas a fazerem perguntas como:  
  
"De que cor são os boxers dele?"  
  
"Qual é a sensação de viver com o rapaz mais bonito de Hogwarts?"  
  
"Não posso ir lá um dia?"  
  
É claro que estas perguntas só fizeram com que Hermione ficasse mais irritada e mal disposta do que já estava.  
  
Chegou á mesa dos Gryffindor e sentou-se ao pé dos seus amigos que de momento estavam um pouco ocupados. Ron estava com Parvati e Harry, claro, com Ginny. Quando Hermione se sentou ninguém notou a presença dela.  
  
"Uh, pessoal, eu já cheguei!"  
  
Ninguém ligou...  
  
"Já cá estou!! Oláaaaaa!"  
  
Ainda nada...  
  
Hermione deu um pontapé a Harry que estava á sua frente e um murro no braço de Ron que estava a seu lado. Eles pararam de beijar as suas namoradas e olharam para Hermione.  
  
Hermione fez o sorriso mais normal do mundo e disse:  
  
"Bom dia para vocês também,. E já que perguntaram sim, tive uma noite horrível com o patife do Malfoy! Uau, que conversa agradável não acharam? Upss, olhem as horas, tenho que ir! Até logo!!"  
  
Hermione agarrou uma sandes e levantou-se da mesa deixando os seus amigos a olharem para ela de boca aberta e olhos esbugalhados.  
  
Ron e Harry que a conheciam bem viram logo que qualquer coisa não estava bem, que ela devia estar a perder a paciência com Malfoy. Eles estiveram para ir atrás dela mas um olhar suplicante das suas namoradas e eles nem se mexeram e voltaram ao "trabalho"...  
  
Draco que tinha saído meia hora depois de Hermione também se viu confrontado com vários rapazes a fazerem o mesmo tipo de questões sobre Hermione, mas como Draco tem fama de ter muitas namoradas e obter sempre as mais bonitas, em vez de fazer como a Hermione e não dizer nada, respondia ás perguntas dos rapazes.  
  
"Pessoal, vocês nem sabem... ela está completamente apaixonada por mim. Assim que me viu caiu-me logo aos pés..."  
  
Os rapazes estavam todos contentes e esperavam ouvir mais do que se tinha passado quando uma voz feminina interrompeu o discurso de Draco.  
  
"Sabes Malfoy, acho que te enganaste um pouco... é que eu não caí aos teus pés... foi mais ao contrário, tu é que caíste aos meus pés, mas não foi bem por estares apaixonado... foi mais de dor... e medo que não pudesses manter a tua reputação por eu ter destruído o teu... "instrumento"..."  
  
Os rapazes afastaram-se de Draco para verem quem tinha dito aquilo, mas claro, já sabiam que era a Hermione Granger.  
  
"Pois é Granger, agora queres esconder que estás completamente apaixonada por mim não é? Negas tudo? Suponho que também negas o beijo que te dei, aquele que tu ficaste louca e querias mais. Lembras-te?"  
  
Hermione fez um ar pensativo. Eles estavam rodeados por metade, ou talvez até pela escola inteira pois os alunos tinham acabado agora de sair do grande salão. Ela sorriu e decidiu entrar na brincadeira, afinal, era uma oportunidade de humilhar o Malfoy.  
  
"Que beijo Malfoy? Não me lembro... Ah! Já sei! Aquela coisa pequenina que eu nem senti? Chamas a isso beijo Malfoy? Nem senti nada..."  
  
Draco começava agora a ficar um pouco furioso porque todas as suas fãs olhavam para ele escandalizadas por saberem que o seu adorado Draco Malfoy não sabia beijar! Apesar de ele não ter mesmo beijado a Hermione ele não queria parecer um parvo em frente da escola inteira. Fez um sorriso malicioso e disse:  
  
"Granger, só dizes isso porque queres mais, mas como eu sou misericordioso eu faço-te esse favor, e provo aqui em frente de toda a gente que estás a mentir! O que achas?"  
  
"Hum... não, acho que não vai acontecer Malfoy... afinal de contas para desilusão já bastou ontem..."  
  
Draco olhou para a multidão que os rodeava e disse:  
  
"Estão a ver, e depois eu é que não sei beijar... ela não quer dar parte de fraca e mostrar que não tem razão em frente de toda a gente pois a sabe- tudo Granger nunca errou uma questão! Seria ridículo provar a toda a gente que está enganada não é assim Granger?"  
  
Draco fez de propósito para ter um tom de desafio na sua voz, afinal de contas ele tinha a certeza que ela não passaria um desafio.  
  
"Ok Malfoy, eu aceito o desafio, mas só para provar que eu tenho razão e que tu não vales nada..."  
  
Draco sorriu e aproximou-se de Hermione. Pôs-lhe uma mão na cintura e olhou para ela. Hermione levou a mão á boca e bocejou com um ar de aborrecimento.  
  
Draco puxou-a de encontro a seu corpo e beijou-a furiosamente. Hermione respondeu ao seu beijo perfeitamente, apesar de estar um pouco espantada com a brutidão e com o facto de ele saber beijar tão bem. As fãs do Malfoy estavam com inveja de Hermione mas também estavam contentes pois pela demonstração o adorado Draco Malfoy sabia beijar, e mais que bem.  
  
Os fãs de Hermione também estavam contentes, mas não era por Hermione beijar bem, era mais porque Draco tinha uma mão por dentro da camisa de Hermione e estava-lhe a levantar a camisa, fazendo com que Hermione estivesse a mostrar mais do que o normal.  
  
Eles ainda se estavam a beijar quando se começou a ouvir umas vozes no corredor.  
  
"Mas o que é que se passa? Onde é que se meteu a Hermione?"  
  
"Não sei Ron! Olha só para esta confusão! O que se passa?"  
  
Ron e Harry furaram a multidão e ficaram com o queixo no chão com o que viram a seguir. Malfoy beijava Hermione furiosamente enquanto Hermione fazia o mesmo.  
  
"HERMIONE GRANGER! O QUE SE PASSA AQUI???"  
  
Ron gritou irritado fazendo com que Hermione e Draco acabassem o beijo. Estavam os dois com um ar normalíssimo mas estavam quase sem fôlego e estavam a respirar muito depressa.  
  
"Oh, não se passa nada Ron, mas é que era para provar que o Malfoy não sabia beijar, mas parece que estava errada... ok Malfoy, tenho que dar a mão á palmatória desta vez... tu realmente beijas bem... eu estava errada..."  
  
Hermione acabou o seu discurso, arranjou a saia e a camisa e dirigiu-se para a sala de aula ouvindo assobios de rapazes. Draco ainda estava no mesmo sítio com um sorriso triunfante na cara.  
  
Os rapazes olhavam Draco com inveja e as raparigas quase que choravam. A multidão começou a dispersar e Harry e Ron aproximaram-se de Draco.  
  
Harry quase que teve de segurar Ron pois ele só gritava:  
  
"Eu parto-te a cara toda Malfoy!!"  
  
Harry dirigiu-se ao Draco com um ar normal mas um pouco furioso e preocupado.  
  
"Ouve bem Malfoy, espero bem que não faças nada para magoar a nossa Mione ouviste? Porque se ela fica magoada por tua causa vais ter que te haver connosco!"  
  
Depois de dizerem isto e receberem um sorriso trocista de Draco dirigiram- se para a sala de aula. O dia passou a correr e sem que se apercebessem já estavam de volta ao grande salão para jantarem.  
  
Hermione estava a comer descontraidamente quando Dumbledore se aproximou da mesa e disse para depois de jantar ir ter com ele que ele precisava falar com os chefes de turma.  
  
Quando acabaram de jantar Hermione e Draco foram ter com Dumbledore com um pouco de curiosidade.  
  
"Hermione, Draco! Ainda bem que já chegaram. Só vos queria informar que amanhã o vosso jornal já vai sair. Só têm que o elaborar e deixá-lo em cima da mesa que está na vossa sala comum. De manhã todos os alunos vão ter um exemplar."  
  
Hermione e Draco dirigiram-se á sala comum para fazerem o jornal. Ia ser um trabalho chato... quando chegaram em frente do quadro a Hermione cumprimentou os seus ocupantes.  
  
"Boa noite Helen, Damien!"  
  
"Boa noite Hermione! Estou a ver que já te estás a dar bem com o teu amigo Draco não é?"  
  
"Não Helen, pelo contrário! Ele é uma peste e é impossível de aturar!"  
  
"Desculpa Granger? Eu é que sou a peste? Acho que estás enganada. Aqui a única peste és tu!"  
  
E com isto começaram os dois a discutir no corredor sem repararem que Helen conversava distraidamente com Damien.  
  
"Lembras-te Damien, nós também éramos assim... sempre á zaragata... belos tempos..."  
  
"Sim Helen, lembro-me como se fosse ontem. Mas foi a tua persistência e o teu ódio por mim que me fizeram apaixonar por ti."  
  
Helen sorriu e deu a mão a Damien.  
  
Não tiveram tempo de acabar a sua conversa pois Hermione e Draco tinham acabado de discutir e disseram a password ao mesmo tempo.  
  
"Amor Vincit Omnia"  
  
Entraram os dois e começaram a fazer o jornal sem uma única palavra. Passados alguns minutos aperceberam-se que não iam conseguir fazer nada de jeito se não o fizessem em conjunto.  
  
"Uh... Malfoy, não achas que ficava melhor se puséssemos umas fotografias?"  
  
"Faz o que quiseres Granger. Eu já venho, vou só ali ao quarto."  
  
Draco saiu da sala comum e Hermione foi procurar uma maquina fotográfica. Encontrou uma mas como viu que o Draco se estava demorar muito decidiu ir ver o que ele estava a fazer.  
  
Subiu a escada e abriu a porta devagarinho e sem barulho. Hermione ficou totalmente escandalizada com o que viu lá dentro.  
  
Malfoy estava com um gatinho preto bebé ao colo e estava a amamentá-lo com um biberão de leite, e além disso também lhe estava a fazer festas.  
  
Hermione ia-se desmanchando a rir mas controlou-se e em vez disso pegou na maquina fotográfica e tirou uma foto. Fechou a porta do quarto sem fazer barulho e foi para a sala comum. Quando lá chegou começou a ver a foto que tinha nas suas mãos. Na foto Draco estava a fazer festinhas carinhosas no gatinho e tinha um sorriso como Hermione nunca tinha visto. Ele tinha um sorriso lindo.  
  
Hermione ouviu uma porta a fechar e passos na escada e apressou-se a esconder a foto. Fez um ar muito concentrado e fingiu que estava a escrever qualquer coisa.  
  
"O que é que andaste a fazer Malfoy? É que demoraste imenso..."  
  
"Não tens nada a ver com aquilo que eu andei a fazer Granger!"  
  
"Ok, ok, não me batas mais..."  
  
Acabaram o trabalho e deixaram o jornal pronto em cima da mesa tal como Dumbledore lhes tinha dito.  
  
Hermione bocejou e dirigiu-se para o seu quarto dizendo que ia descansar. Mas quando lá chegou agarrou num pedaço de pergaminho e na pena e começou a escrever um artigo para o jornal.  
  
~*~  
  
No dia seguinte Hermione ia muito bem disposta para o pequeno almoço e ficou ainda mais contente por ver que Ron e Harry, como viram que ela tinha chegado largaram as suas namoradas e prestaram-lhe um pouco de atenção.  
  
"Bom dia Hermione! Estás muito bem disposta, o que se passou?"  
  
Hermione fez um enorme sorriso, olhou para o Draco e depois para Harry.  
  
"Daqui a pouco vais ver Harry... daqui a pouco..."  
  
Passado uns segundos as corujas começaram a entrar no salão para distribuir o correio. Desta vez todos os alunos receberam correio pois as corujas também traziam os jornais que Hermione e Draco tinham feito na noite anterior.  
  
Hermione olhou para Draco e viu que ele pôs o jornal de lado sem lhe tocar. Sorriu e passado uns segundos todo o salão, menos a mesa dos Slytherin onde alguns alunos tentavam esconder o ar de gozo, ecoava com as gargalhadas dos alunos e todos apontavam e gozavam com Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy estava muito confuso pois não fazia ideia do que é que tinha acontecido. Hermione pegou no jornal e dirigiu-se á mesa dos Slytherin. Parou ao pé do Draco e disse:  
  
"Toma Malfoy, acho que vais achar alguma coisa interessante no jornal..."  
  
Depois de entregar o jornal a Draco dirigiu-se para a mesa dos Gryffindor que estavam a rir que nem uns perdidos.  
  
Draco pegou no jornal ainda com um ar de confusão e logo ali na primeira página estava uma foto dele com o gatinho. Draco sentiu-se corar imediatamente. Depois começou a ler o artigo.  
  
~*~  
  
Sim, podem parar de olhar para a fotografia... é mesmo ele... Draco Malfoy! O durão! Com um gatinho indefeso nas suas mãos... Minhas caras amigas e amigos de toda a escola de Hogwarts. Esta foto é inédita! É a primeira vez que se vê o grande Malfoy com um sorriso carinhoso no rosto! Pois é... ele não é tão mau e insensível como toda a gente pensa. Afinal Draco Malfoy tem um coração. Por isso, aconselho-vos que parem de o recear e temer porque não é preciso! Se ele dá leitinho de um biberão a um pobre gatinho, então tenho a certeza absoluta que ele não vos fará mal. Raparigas, se ele faz isto a um gato, imaginem o que ele vos pode fazer a vocês!! Já agora, queria-vos pedir que se tiverem algum gatinho ou outro animal que não queiram ou não tenham tempo para cuidar, que o dêem ao Malfoy, afinal de contas, ele ADORA ANIMAIS!  
  
A editora - Hermione Granger  
  
~*~  
  
Draco acabou de ler o artigo e olhou para a multidão. Estavam-se todos a rir dele. A sangue de lama Granger tinha destruído a reputação que ele tinha levado tanto tempo a criar. Tudo por causa de um gato estúpido que a mãe lhe deu no Verão!  
  
Draco levantou-se, foi até á mesa dos Gryffindor, agarrou Hermione por um braço e arrastou-a até aos campos.  
  
"Granger! Porque fizeste isto? E já agora, o que estavas a fazer no meu quarto para teres tirado esta foto?"  
  
"Bem Malfoy, tu nunca mais vinhas para baixo e eu ia-te dizer que já tinha encontrado uma maquina fotográfica, mas quando lá cheguei e vi-te assim... tive mesmo que tirar a foto..."  
  
"Não posso acreditar que tenhas feito mesmo isto! De todas as fotos no mundo porque é que editaste esta?"  
  
Hermione pôs um ar inocentíssimo e disse  
  
"Desculpa Malfoy, foi sem querer, eu devo-me ter enganado na foto... foi um acidente!"  
  
Draco estava a começar a perder a paciência!  
  
"Granger, uma foto de mim nu era um acidente, isto foi mesmo de propósito! Foi só para destruir a minha reputação!!"  
  
"Se quiseres eu posso por uma tua nu... é só tu quereres..."  
  
Draco agarrou no braço de Hermione e ameaçou-a.  
  
"Granger, estás a abusar! Mas eu vou-me vingar... e aviso-te já! A minha vingança será terrível!!"  
  
Acabou de dizer isto e saiu dali dirigindo-se ao castelo. Hermione ainda gritou:  
  
"Uhh, até já estou a tremer de medo!! És mesmo assustador Malfoy!"  
  
~*~  
  
O resto do dia passou sem grandes percalços. Draco tinha passado o dia todo a planear a sua vingança e agora tinha que a pôr em prática.  
  
Ele tinha convencido uma rapariga dos Gryffindor que era amiga da Hermione e que estava caidinha por ele, a entregar um conjunto de lingerie a Hermione e obriga-la a vesti-la.  
  
Á hora combinada lá estava a rapariga á porta do quadro como ele tinha pedido. Draco disse a password e entrou com a rapariga. Deu-lhe instruções e um embrulho e mandou-a para o quarto de Hermione.  
  
A rapariga subiu as escadas e bateu á porta de Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, olá! Sou eu a Sabine! Vim-te fazer uma visita!"  
  
Hermione abriu um pouco confusa e depois de ver quem era fez um sorriso.  
  
"Sabine! Olá! E o que te traz aqui?"  
  
Disse Hermione abrindo espaço para a deixar entrar.  
  
"Bem, como não te dei nenhuma prenda de aniversário decidi vir dar-ta agora!"  
  
Hermione sorriu levemente, pegou no embrulhos e disse:  
  
"Oh, Sabine, não devias ter feito isso, não valia a pena..."  
  
"Que disparate Hermione, claro que valia a pena! Afinal nós somos grandes amigas!"  
  
Hermione ficou um pouco confusa, pelo que ela se lembrava só tinha falado com esta rapariga umas duas vezes e nem tinha sido nada de especial. Mas aceitou o embrulho na mesma pois Hermione adorava prendas!  
  
Hermione sentou-se na cama e abriu o embrulho. Olhou para dentro da caixa e viu um sutiã verde com um fio dental a condizer. Pôs a prenda em cima da cama e olhou lá para dentro. Ainda havia mais. Tirou umas ligas cinzentas e um chicote. Hermione olhou para as suas prendas e depois para Sabine.  
  
"Bem.. uh... são... são prendas... simpáticas!"  
  
Hermione não conseguia pensar noutra palavras para descrever tudo o que segurava nas suas mãos.  
  
"Bem Hermione, vai experimentá-las para eu ver se são o tamanho certo! Se não for eu posso trocar."  
  
"Uh... devem ser o tamanho certo! Não te preocupes eu..."  
  
"Mione, deixa-te de coisas! Nós somos amigas! Vá lá, vai lá experimentar!"  
  
Sabine empurrou Hermione para o armário que era bastante grande e tinha espaço para pelo menos três pessoas dentro dele.  
  
"Despacha-te! Estou á espera!"  
  
Hermione suspirou e pensou que para se ver livre dela tinha mesmo que vestir a lingerie...  
  
~*~  
  
Enquanto Hermione estava ocupada a ver como é que se vestia a lingerie, Draco esperava impacientemente pelo resultado do seu plano.  
  
Passados uns minutos (e que pareceram umas horas para Draco) Sabine saiu do quarto de Hermione com um enorme sorriso na sua face.  
  
Draco sorriu em antecipação.  
  
"Então? Conseguiste?"  
  
"Claro que sim! Mas tu duvidavas? Ela caiu que nem uma patinha!"  
  
"Conta-me, como fizeste?"  
  
"Bem, obriguei-a a vestir a langerie e depois disse que queria tirar umas fotos para guardar como recordação. Ela não quis tirar ao princípio mas eu sou muito persuasiva... aqui estão elas!"  
  
Sabine estendeu uma mão a Draco e quando ele ia para as agarrar ela desviou- as.  
  
"Na-na-não Drakie... primeiro a recompensa..."  
  
Draco olhou para Sabine horrorizado. Ela não era nada bonita... o que ele fazia pela sua reputação... Respirou fundo e beijou-a.  
  
Quando ela se foi embora Draco olhou para as fotos e sorriu.  
  
"Esta vai ser a vingança perfeita e vai de certeza recuperar a minha reputação..."  
  
Olhou outra vez para as fotos mas desta vez com mais atenção.  
  
"Bolas, ela é mesmo perfeita!!"  
  
Ficou uns minutos a olhar para a foto e depois pegou numa pena e num pergaminho e começou a escrever o artigo do próximo jornal.  
  
~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~*  
  
Notas de autor: Olá outra vez! Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo! Há muito mais surpresas para o próximo, mas até lá, deixo-vos com uma amostra para ficarem curiosos.  
  
~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~*  
  
"Como é que pudeste dizer todas aquelas coisas sobre mim Granger? Nem sequer sabes se são verdade!"  
  
"Malfoy, eu posso não saber mas tenho quase a certeza que são! Se não tivesse a certeza não as tinha dito!"  
  
"Ai é? Queres mesmo ver como não são verdade Granger? Eu vou-te mostrar..."  
  
Draco agarrou nos seus ténis e descalçou-se. Depois pegou na t-shirt e despiu-a. Em seguida pôs as mãos nas calças e estava prestes a puxar o fecho quando Hermione...  
  
~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~*  
  
Notas de autor2: ok, já chega! Se querem mesmo saber o que vai acontecer a seguir ou porque é que Draco está a fazer isto tudo vejam o próximo capítulo!! Já agora, se tiverem alguma ideia para fotos ou artigos para eles dizerem mal um do outro, mandem-me para o e-mail ou então deixem na review! Adeus!!  
  
Pandora 


	4. Oh não! outra vez não!

Notas de autor: olá meus queridos leitores!! Antes de mais nada queria pedir imensas desculpas pelo atraso na história mas ultimamente tenho andado com um 'bloqueio de escritor' se vocês escrevem tenho quase a certeza de que sabem daquilo que estou a falar... enfim, consegui arranjar alguma imaginação para fazer este capítulo, que foi feito á luz das velas (obrigadão pelo castiçal Biankinha!!!) e a ouvir músicas romanticas (que não são nada o meu género...), por isso não garanto que esteja alguma coisa de jeito. Mas como já falei de mais, vamos aos agradecimentos e logo de seguida á história!  
  
~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~*  
  
"Ah ah! Está perfeito!"  
  
Draco sorriu triunfantemente depois de reler o artigo que tinha escrito sobre Hermione Granger, a 'supostamente' perfeita chefe de turma dos Gryffindor.  
  
Como o jornal da escola só saía ás sextas e ás terças ele guardou o seu artigo cuidadosamente dentro do seu malão olhando uma última vez para a sua preciosa fotografia.  
  
"Boa noite Granger..."  
  
Murmurou enquanto vestia os seus boxers pretos e se enfiava dentro da cama.  
  
~*~  
  
De manhã, Draco estava a ter um sonho que lhe parecia extremamente real. Alguém lhe estava a mexer no cabelo. Não conseguia bem ver a cara da pessoa mas tinha umas mãos macias.  
  
"Hum... sim, continua..."  
  
Ouviu-se uma voz de fundo.  
  
"Pff. Como se valesses alguma coisa!  
  
Splash!  
  
Draco Malfoy estava deitado na cama, encharcado da cabeça aos pés, enquanto Hermione Granger estava com um sorriso muito malicioso (que se parecia exactamente com o de Draco) e com um balde na mão ainda a pingar água.  
  
"Bom dia Malfoy! Como estavas a demorar imenso tempo a levantares esse cu pesado da cama eu tomei a liberdade de te vir acordar!"  
  
Hermione não conseguiu esconder o seu sorriso maldoso de Malfoy.  
  
"Granger, o meu cu não é pesado! É perfeito...! E faz-me o favor de tirar esse sorriso da cara! Isso é uma marca dos Malfoys e só fica bem a mim! Além do mais estás a ficar muito parecida comigo e isso não é nada bom... Já agora, hoje é sábado não sei se sabes?  
  
"Por acaso até sei! Por isso é que te vim acordar!"  
  
"Ah ah, que piada, importas-te de sair do meu quarto? E depressa!"  
  
"Uh, não precisas de gritar comigo seu mauzão!"  
  
Hermione deitou-lhe a língua de fora e saiu do quarto.  
  
Saiu da sala e foi para a torre dos Gryffindor.  
  
Quando entrou na sala comum viu Harry, Ron e as suas namoradas na 'marmelada' no sofá.  
  
"Bolas, porque é que só eu é que não tenho namorado?"  
  
Hermione arrastou-se para fora da sala comum e até aos campos. Sentou-se debaixo de uma arvore e ficou a ver a lula gigante brincar na água.  
  
Estava tão entretida a vê-la e a pensar que nem se apercebeu de uma pessoa que se sentou ao seu lado.  
  
"É lindo vê-la brincar assim na água não é?"  
  
Hermione ouviu alguém dizer e virou-se para ver quem era. Era um rapaz louro com o cabelo pelos ombros, os olhos de um azul claro muito brilhante e com o rosto muito pálido. Tinha um sorriso na face e estava com um ar pensativo.  
  
"Sim, é realmente belo... e tranquilizador..."  
  
"O que está uma rapariga tão bela como tu a fazer ca fora sozinha?"  
  
Hermione corou ligeiramente com o elogio.  
  
"Estava só a pensar... a pensar na minha vida..."  
  
"Sim..., compreendo-te perfeitamente. Faço isso imensas vezes."  
  
Estendeu a mão para Hermione e disse:  
  
"Ainda não me apresentei como deve de ser. Marius. Slytherin."  
  
Hermione apertou-lhe a mão e disse:  
  
"Hermione. Gryffindor. Agora que já sabes que sou dos Gryffindor podes começar a chamar-me nomes e a ignorar-me. Eu não me importo, todos os Slytherin o fazem..."  
  
"Bem, eu não sou um Slytherin normal sabes? Eu posso ser bastante simpático, principalmente para a Hermione, chefe de turma filha de muggles."  
  
"Como é que sabes que eu sou filha de muggles, e não te importas com isso?"  
  
Marius riu-se.  
  
"Eu sei muitas coisas! Claro que não me importo com isso! O sangue não é tudo sabes?"  
  
"Há quem não pense assim... mas, como é que uma pessoa tão simpática como tu acaba nos Slytherin?"  
  
"É da minha família. Eu estaria a desapontá-los se não estivesse nos Slytherin por isso fiz tudo por tudo para ficar nos Slytherin."  
  
"Quem é a tua família? Qual é o teu último nome?"  
  
Marius não chegou a falar pois ouviu-se uma voz penetrante que fez com que Hermione desse um salto.  
  
"Ora, ora! Vejam só quem ele é... Marius, Marius, Marius.... o que andas a fazer com uma sangue de lama? Tenho a certeza que o teu pai não iria gostar disso... não achas?"  
  
"Draco, não vejo mal algum em conversar com uma rapariga tão simpática e tão bela. Aliás, o sangue dela não tem nada a ver com o tipo de pessoa e feiticeira que ela é. Não entendo porque é que te importas tanto com isso..."  
  
"Marius, és uma desgraça para o nome da tua família e para os Slytherin. Granger, só te vim avisar que temos que acabar o jornal até segunda feira. Não te esqueças."  
  
"Tem calma Malfoy. Ainda temos muito tempo para o acabar. Aliás, estava a pensar contratar mais gente para nos ajudar. Assim podíamos fazer mais colunas e fazíamos um jornal muito mais interessante. O que achas?"  
  
"Logo se vê Granger, não tenho tempo para isso agora, estou muito ocupado."  
  
Malfoy virou-lhes as costas e seguiu para o castelo.  
  
"Logo se vê Granger, não tenho tempo..... agh! Aquele Malfoy irrita-me mesmo!"  
  
"Tem calma Hermione, não leves isso tão a peito ok?"  
  
"Tens razão. Ele não vale o esforço!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Harry, onde terá ido a Hermione? Já são horas de jantar e ela ainda não apareceu! Já chega! Vou procurá-la!"  
  
"Ron, tem calma! Ela não deve ter fome, senão já tinha vindo jantar. Ela deve estar na biblioteca."  
  
"Mas Harry! E se ela começou outra vez aquela coisa da libertação dos elfos? Ou pior! Se ela está com o patife do Malfoy?"  
  
"Até parece que não conheces a Hermione, Ron! Achas mesmo que ela ia passar algum tempo sem ser o necessário com ele? Eu não acho. Depois de jantarmos vamos á biblioteca e tenho a certeza que ela estará lá. Não te preocupes!"  
  
"Sim Harry. Tens razão."  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione esteve o resto do dia a conversar com Marius e á noitinha foi á sala comum dos Gryffindor para ir buscar o livro de poções que se tinha esquecido.  
  
Marius acompanhou-a até ao quadro da Dama Gorda.  
  
"Marius, espera só um minuto que eu já venho, depois podes-me acompanhar até á sala dos chefes de turma. Ok?"  
  
"Claro"  
  
Entrou na sala comum sem fazer barulho e quando vinha para se vir embora ouviu uma voz.  
  
"Onde pensas que vais?"  
  
"Ron? O que estas a fazer acordado a esta hora?"  
  
"Estive á tua espera. Onde estiveste Hermione? Aposto que estiveste com o patife do Malfoy não foi?"  
  
"É claro que não estive com o Malfoy! De onde tiraste essa ideia?"  
  
"Ai não estiveste com ele? Então onde estiveste?"  
  
"Estive... uh... estive na biblioteca!"  
  
"Aí sim? Quando? É que eu fui lá e tu não estavas lá. E além do mais perguntei a Madame Pince se já lá tinhas ido e ela disse que ainda não te tinha visto."  
  
"Ron, não tens nada a ver onde é que eu estive, e se eu te estou a dizer que estive na biblioteca só tens é que acreditar! Agora se não te importas vou para o meu quarto e vou-me deitar! Até amanha."  
  
Hermione virou costas e saiu pelo buraco do retrato deixando um Ron especado a olhar para o sitio de onde ela tinha saído.  
  
"Sabes Ron... ela tem razão, não tens que te meter na vida dela..."  
  
Harry estava sentado nas escadas a apoiado com os cotovelos nos joelhos e a olhar para o Ron.  
  
"Eu sei Harry, mas é difícil. Nós praticamente crescemos juntos!"  
  
"Sim Ron, mas ela vai eventualmente trocar-nos por um idiota qualquer. Tens que aceitar o facto."  
  
"Sim... tens razão. A nossa menina está a crescer!"  
  
"Vá Ron, vem para a cama e não penses mais nisso ok?"  
  
Ron acenou afirmativamente e foi para a sua cama.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione e Marius chegaram até ao retrato com a Helen e o Damien.  
  
"Bem... boa noite Marius... vemo-nos amanhã?"  
  
"Certamente Hermione!"  
  
Marius pegou na mão de Hermione e sem desviar os seus olhos dos dela, fez uma vénia e beijou a sua mão cordialmente.  
  
Hermione ficou muito impressionada com o seu cavalheirismo, mas pensando melhor, esta não era a primeira vez que ele a impressionava e ela tinha a impressão que não iria ser a última.  
  
Após beijar a sua mão e após ter deixado uma Hermione muito surpreendida, Marius virou costas e dirigiu-se para os calabouços, para a sala comum dos Slytherin.  
  
Hermione ficou quase um minuto parada até voltar á realidade. Dirigiu-se para o quadro.  
  
"Boa noite Helen, Damien. Espero que não tenham ficado acordados por minha culpa..."  
  
"Claro que não Hermione. Mas... quem era aquele rapaz?"  
  
"Bem Helen, é uma longa história, mas deixa-me dizer-te que ele é muito simpático."  
  
"Sim eu reparei, simpático de mais para o meu gosto!"  
  
"Ora Damien! Não sejas assim, pareceu-me um bom rapaz!"  
  
"Sim Helen, tens razão! Agora se não se importam vou-me deitar, estou um pouco cansada. Boa noite. Amor Vincit Omnia."  
  
O quadro afastou-se para dar passagem a Hermione fechando-se de seguida.  
  
"Helen, não gostei daquele rapaz. Sabes quem é que ele me fez lembrar? O meu primo Marcello!"  
  
"Sim, eu também reparei. Mas temos que ver que Hermione e o Draco não são propriamente um casal, por isso Marius não tem muito a ver com a nossa própria história Damien, mesmo que ele seja parecido com o teu primo."  
  
"Sim, é verdade. Mas a Hermione e o Draco estão a demorar imenso tempo para se juntarem, e agora aparece este Marius... ás vezes pergunto-me: será que eles se vão mesmo juntar? Como nós fizemos?"  
  
"Damien, tens que pensar positivo, além do mais, é o destino! E sabes que ele nunca se engana..."  
  
~*~  
  
Draco estava deitado na cama a ler um livro mas de cinco em cinco segundos estava a olhar para a foto de Hermione em lingerie.  
  
"Porque é que eu continuo a olhar para isto?"  
  
- Porque ela é mesmo BOA!!  
  
"Quê? Quem é que disse isto?"  
  
- A tua consciência estúpido!  
  
"Eu tenho uma consciência?"  
  
- Duhhh! Toda a gente tem! Até mesmo um imbecil como tu! Ouve-me bem: essa rapariga na foto, vive mesmo aqui ao lado, á mão de semear! E tu ainda não fizeste nada com ela porquê???  
  
"Porque eu odeio-a!!! Ai esta o porquê! Agora se não te importas consciência, deixa-me dormir!"  
  
- Mas pensa bem, tu és o Draco Malfoy, o BELO Draco Malfoy! Todas a as raparigas te desejam! E esta é mesmo boa! Vai já lá ter com ela neste instante!  
  
"Pensando bem, até tens razão!"  
  
Draco levantou-se da cama, abriu a porta e foi até á sala comum onde viu Hermione a olhar para a janela com um ar pensativo.  
  
"Granger!"  
  
Hermione olhou para ele Draco e reparou que ele tinha uma t-shirt a dizer 'a tua namorada acha que eu sou bom' mas antes que ela pudesse fazer algum comentário, ele já estava agarrado a ela a dar-lhe um dos seus melhores beijos ao qual Hermione não conseguiu resistir.  
  
Eles estavam tão embrenhados no seu beijo que nem deram por quem estavam a beijar. Passados uns bons minutos, aperceberam-se e separaram-se.  
  
"Ugh, Malfoy! O que é que acabaste de fazer?"  
  
"Granger! O que é que eu fiz? Parecia que estava num transe... ugh!! Granger! Que nojo! Sangue de lama, estou contaminado!!!"  
  
Draco saiu a correr para a casa de banho enquanto Hermione fazia o mesmo. Lavaram os dois os dentes, bem, na verdade, lavaram os dois a língua e foram-se deitar ainda a praguejarem e a chamarem nomes um ao outro.  
  
Hermione ainda estava um pouco espantada e também enojada pois Malfoy beijara-a outra vez, mas desta vez não tinha sido nenhuma aposta ou para salvar alguma reputação... e tinha sido bom... sim, tinha sido um bom beijo... mas ele era o Malfoy!  
  
Malfoy também estava a pensar no beijo e no que o fizera dá-lo. Consciência estúpida! Mas tal como Hermione, ele pensava que tinha sido um bom beijo... mas ela era a Granger!  
  
~*~  
  
De manhã Hermione foi para a sala comum dos Gryffindor para falar com a sua melhor amiga, Ginny Weasley. Ela não tinha parado de pensar no beijo e não tinha dormido quase nada.  
  
Abriu o quadro da Dama Gorda e ainda teve que estar duas horas á espera da Ginny (visto que ainda eram 6:00 da manhã quando ela chegou á sala comum! E num domingo!).  
  
Finalmente avistou a cara ensonada de Ginny a descer as escadas do dormitório.  
  
"Ginny! Finalmente! Preciso falar contigo urgentemente!"  
  
"Bom dia para ti também Hermione! Vá, desembucha."  
  
"Ginny, foi horrível, aliás, foi espectacular, mas eu não queria! Aconteceu! E agora... foi mesmo horrível! Ajuda-me!"  
  
"Hermione, tem calma, daqui a pouco ponho-te a respirar para dentro de um saco de papel! Agora, respira fundo e conta-me o que aconteceu."  
  
"Ginny, o Malfoy beijou-me...! e o pior foi que.... eu gostei!"  
  
"Não te censuro Hermione, ele é mesmo..."  
  
"Não digas! Ele está mesmo no quarto ao lado e eu tenho que resistir á tentação!"  
  
"Pois tens, mas... é difícil resistir á tentação quando a tentação é o Draco Malfoy!"(N/A: eu concordo plenamente! E vocês meninas? Não concordam! ^_~)  
  
Elas não conseguiram acabar a sua conversa pois um Harry e um Ron muitíssimo ensonados estavam a descer a escada para irem tomar o pequeno almoço.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Ron e a sua namorada Parvati estavam sentados á mesa a comer o pequeno almoço e a conversar quando uma coruja aterrou mesmo em frente a Hermione.  
  
"Estranho, ao domingo quase nunca há correio..."  
  
Hermione pegou no embrulho e abriu-o.  
  
Tinha uma rosa pintada de violeta e um pequeno bilhete.  
  
Uma bela flor para uma flor ainda mais bela...  
Marius  
  
Hermione olhou para a mesa dos Slytherin e encontrou Marius a olhar fixamente para ela. Ela sorriu e Marius piscou-lhe o olho.  
  
Ron estava a olhar para Hermione e quando a viu corar tirou-lhe o bilhete da mão.  
  
"Uma bela flor para uma flor ainda mais bela? Mione, quem é este Marius? E porque é que ele te anda a mandar flores?"  
  
Ron quase que tinha gritado por isso a atenção de todos os alunos estava agora na mesa dos Gryffindor, mais precisamente na Hermione e no Ron. Hermione tirou o bilhete da mão de Ron e disse quase num murmúrio.  
  
"Ron, agora não, eu depois explico..."  
  
"Está bem Hermione, mas é bom que ele não seja dos Slytherin!"  
  
~*~  
  
Depois do pequeno almoço Hermione tentou-se esquivar para ir ter com Marius mas Ron e Harry insistiam em que ela não passava tempo suficiente com eles.  
  
"Mione, lembras-te nos nossos primeiros anos? Andávamos sempre juntos, contávamos tudo uns aos outros, mas agora que es chefe de turma não nos contas nada e andas obcecada com o trabalho..."  
  
"Sabes Hermione, o Harry tem razão. Pareces o Percy!"  
  
"Desculpem rapazes... mas tenho andado muito ocupada! Com o jornal e tudo!"  
  
"Hermione, hoje vais passar o dia connosco! Vamos reviver os velhos tempos."  
  
Hermione passou o dia inteiro a jogar xadrez, e ás cartas com eles, desejando que fosse noite para ir ter com Marius.  
  
Depois do jantar Hermione fingiu que se estava a sentir mal e saiu do salão dirigindo-se ao seu quarto, mas antes de sair as grandes portas olhou para Marius que percebeu o sinal e saiu pouco depois de Hermione.  
  
Hermione ainda esperou um pouco á porta do retrato a conversar com Helen e Damien, mas não teve que esperar muito pois Marius apareceu rapidamente.  
  
"Boa noite bela senhora!"  
  
Pegou-lhe na mão e beijou-a como já tinha feito das outras vezes.  
  
"Boa noite Marius. Queres entrar para conhecer os humildes aposentos dos chefes de turma?"  
  
"Claro."  
  
"Amor Vincit Omnia."  
  
Hermione e Marius entraram e sentaram-se confortavelmente nos sofás em frente á lareira.  
  
Estavam a conversar animadamente quando Marius se aproximou de Hermione e lhe acariciou a face.  
  
"Sabes Hermione, es a rapariga mais bonita, inteligente e divertida que eu conheci até hoje."  
  
Hermione sorriu e estava prestes a lhe responder quando se ouviu uma voz familiar.  
  
"Ora Granger, não fiques tão convencida. Ele diz isso a todas!"  
  
"Meu grande amigo Draco. Fico contente que nos tenhas vindo visitar. A que devemos a tua presença?"  
  
"Marius, acredita, eu não vim para vos visitar. Eu vim simplesmente para o meu quarto. Vocês estão simplesmente no meu caminho..."  
  
"Hermione, é melhor eu ir andando..."  
  
"Mas..."  
  
"Até amanhã Hermione."  
  
Marius deu um beijo na face de Hermione e saiu pelo quadro. Ela dirigiu-se a Draco com um ar zangado e disse:  
  
"Mas o que pensas que estas a fazer Malfoy? Não podias ter estado calado!? Bolas... ele estava quase a..."  
  
"Quase a quê Hermione? A beijar-te era?"  
  
Hermione olhou para Draco com um ar de espanto no seu rosto.  
  
"Tu... tu acabaste de me chamar Hermione."  
  
"Não chamei nada!"  
  
"Chamaste sim! Eu ouvi bem!"  
  
"Acho que é melhor ires verificar a tua audição Granger, não está a funcionar correctamente. Agora se não te importas, vou para o meu quarto."  
  
Draco subiu as escadas e entrou no seu quarto fechando a porta com um pouco de força.  
  
"Eu sei que ele me chamou Hermione! Eu ouvi perfeitamente! Primeiro o beijo e agora isto? O que se passa? E porque é que soube tão bem ouvir o meu nome sair dos lábios dele? Ugh, Mione, lembra-te: Malfoy!"  
  
No quarto do Draco:  
  
"O que é que se passa contigo Draco? Porque é que eu lhe chamei Hermione? Eu nem sequer pensei naquilo que disse. Simplesmente saiu... mas ela é a Sangue de lama Granger! É melhor eu não pensar mais nisto. Daqui a pouco vou ter a minha vingança..."  
  
~*~  
  
Segunda feira passou a correr para o Draco pois ele estava ansioso para que saísse o jornal no dia a seguir. Mas para Hermione passou bastante devagar pois passou outro daqueles dias 'não-passas-tempo-suficiente-com-os-teus- melhores-amigos-por-isso-vamos-passar-o-dia-juntos' e ela não pôde ver o Marius.  
  
Depois de jantar ela tentou livrar-se de Harry e Ron ao dizer-lhes que ia acabar o jornal mas eles não a deixaram ir.  
  
Já eram 11:00 horas quando Hermione se conseguiu livrar deles. Como já não tinha tempo para estar com o Marius dirigiu-se á sala comum dos chefes de turma para acabar o jornal.  
  
"Boa noite Helen, Damien."  
  
"Olá Hermione! Não querendo ser indiscreta, posso te fazer uma perguntinha?"  
  
"Claro Helen."  
  
"Bem... de onde é que tu conheces o Marius?"  
  
"Conheci-o no outro dia nos campos da escola. Porquê?"  
  
"Oh, nada. Mas... ele conhece o Draco?"  
  
"Suponho que sim, afinal eles são os dois dos Slytherin."  
  
"Mas ele não é relacionado com ele pois não? Quero dizer, da mesma família?"  
  
"Não, acho que não, acho que eles nem sequer são assim tão bons amigos... mas porquê estas perguntas todas Helen?"  
  
"Nada Hermione, só estou um pouco preocupada contigo..."  
  
Hermione sorriu. "Boa noite. Amor Vincit Omnia."  
  
O quadro abriu-se e Hermione entrou.  
  
"Vês Damien! Este rapaz nem sequer se dá bem com o Draco. Não vejo o porquê de tanta preocupação..."  
  
"Eu também não sei porque estou tão preocupado Helen. É um daqueles pressentimentos, daqueles que te dizem que tens razão..."  
  
~*~  
  
"Finalmente está acabado!"  
  
Hermione espreguiçou-se e bocejou depois de ter estado com o Draco a acabar o jornal.  
  
"Sim, está acabado..."  
  
Draco tinha na face o seu famoso sorriso enquanto se lembrava do artigo que tinha escrito sobre Hermione e da sua tão desejada, doce vingança.  
  
"Bem Granger, vou pôr este corpo fabuloso na cama e dormir o meu sono de beleza. Até amanhã sangue de lama!"  
  
"Sim, até a amanhã seu convencido!"  
  
Quando Draco se levantou Hermione viu que na sua t-shirt estava escrito 'Eu sei que gostas, não o negues!' e na parte de trás estava uma seta a apontar- lhe para a traseira.  
  
Hermione revirou os olhos e foi-se deitar.  
  
Por sua vez Draco esperou mais uma hora e meia antes de ir pôr o seu artigo no jornal com a sua preciosa foto.  
  
Quando acabou de a pôr cuidadosamente no jornal a sua consciência começou a falar-lhe outra vez.  
  
- Yey estúpido! Achas que estás a fazer o que é certo? -  
  
"Quê? Quem? Ah, es tu outra vez.... posso não estar a fazer o que é certo mas vai-me saber bem e a vai recuperar a minha reputação, por isso não quero saber aquilo que tu pensas sua consciência insignificante!"  
  
- Hum, estás a responder de volta! Muito bem! Passares tempo com a Granger anda-te a fazer bem, finalmente aprendeste a responder a insultos como deve de ser! Palmas! -  
  
"Que mal é que eu fiz para ter que aturar isto? Não sei o que foi, mas deve ter sido muito mau!"  
  
~*~  
  
Draco acordou muito bem disposto. Vestiu-se e desceu para o pequeno almoço. Estava ansioso por ver a reacção da Granger.  
  
Sentou-se ao lado de Crabbe e de Pansy que não parava de lhe fazer festas na perna e de se roçar nele. O que normalmente o incomodava bastante, mas hoje ele estava com bom humor.  
  
Viu o trio dourado a chegar e sentarem-se na sua mesa. Mal podia esperar para chegarem as corujas com os jornais.  
  
Finalmente ouviu-se um esvoaçar e elas vieram. Draco nem olhou para o jornal quando a coruja o pousou á sua frente. Olhou para a mesa dos Gryffindor e viu que Hermione estava a ler o jornal calmamente. A qualquer momento... o salão inteiro encheu-se de gargalhadas e Draco também se estava a rir. Mas... estava alguma coisa errada.... eles não se estavam a rir dela, estavam a rir-se dele! Mas...  
  
"Drakie? Isto que esta escrito é verdade?" Pansy tinha parado de se roçar nele e estava um pouco afastada e com um olhar de nojo na sua face.  
  
Draco pegou no jornal e começou a ler.  
  
'Estudantes da escola de magia e feitiçaria de Hogwarts, principalmente as raparigas, tenho tristes noticias sobre o nosso querido e adorado Draco Malfoy... pois é... sinceramente não sei por onde começar... bem, o cabelo dele não é bem louro... até me custa dizer, mas ele é louro oxigenado! Os olhos dele não são daquele azul prateado que tantas raparigas suspiram, são lentes de contacto! Os olhos dele são de um vulgaríssimo castanho escuro... Pois é meninas, mas agarrem-se bem á cadeira porque ainda nem vou em metade... sabem aqueles músculos lindos que ele tem por baixo daquelas roupas sensuais? Pois é... falsos! São de borracha! Mas ainda há mais, ele tem um problema sempre que se descalça... ele cheira mal dos pés! E por último mas certamente não menos importante... isto é um pouco difícil de dizer... o seu instrumento... aquele que dizem que é bem grande... bem, para dizer a verdade, não é assim tão grande! Mas não vou dar mais detalhes sobre isso porque, bem, é horrível! Agora que já vos informei a todos e a todas do Draco Malfoy, espero que tenha cuidado com ele, eu sei que vou ter!  
  
A editora - Hermione Granger'  
  
Draco acabou de ler o jornal e folheou-o á procura do seu tão precioso artigo.  
  
"Estás á procura disto Malfoy?"  
  
Draco olhou para cima e viu a Hermione com um envelope na mão que certamente continha a sua foto e o seu artigo.  
  
"Não me subestimes Draco. Eu não adormeço assim tão depressa. Ouvi-te descer as escadas e fiquei a ver o que andavas a planear. Depois inventar um artigo foi super fácil e trocá-lo ainda mais, porque tu estavas no teu 'sono de beleza'. Quero ver como te safas desta! Fica bem Malfoy! "  
  
Hermione piscou-lhe o olho e deixou-o a olhá-la de boca aberta. Pansy estava a examinar o cabelo de Draco a ver se era mesmo oxigenado.  
  
"Vou-me vingar! A Granger vai pagar! Nem que seja a ultima coisa que eu faça!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Granger! Olha bem para os meus olhos! E para o meu cabelo! Diz-me, de que cor são? O que é que tu vês?"  
  
Draco tinha agarrado na Hermione e tinha-a levado para uma sala de aulas vazia. Encostou-a á parede para que ela não pudesse fugir.  
  
"Bem Malfoy, o teu cabelo é louro...... oxigenado, e os teus olhos são muito provavelmente castanhos, as tuas lentes é que são azuis! O jornal não mente Malfoy!"  
  
"Bem Granger, este mente! Como é que pudeste dizer todas aquelas coisas sobre mim se nem sequer sabes se são verdade?"  
  
"Malfoy, eu posso não saber mas tenho quase a certeza que são! Se não tivesse a certeza não as tinha dito!"  
  
"Ai é? Queres mesmo ver como não são verdade Granger? Eu vou-te mostrar..."  
  
Draco agarrou nos seus ténis e descalçou-se. Atirou a sua capa da escola para o lado e despiu a camisa. Depois pegou nas calças e estava prestes a puxar o fecho quando Hermione...  
  
"Malfoy, para! Eu não quero ver isso."  
  
"Mas vais ver Granger, se um jornal não mente agora vais escrever e dizer que é tudo mentira!"  
  
"Ai vou? Hum, deixa-me pensar... já pensei e a resposta é NÃO! Não vou escrever!"  
  
"É melhor escreveres Granger, já estou de boxers!"  
  
"Ok, ok! Eu escrevo..."  
  
Draco aproximou-se de Hermione, pôs-lhe as mão nos ombros e disse com uma ar ameaçador.  
  
"É bom que escrevas Granger, porque tu destruíste-me mesmo a reputação."  
  
Eles estavam tão perto que se alguém visse a situação pensava que eles se estavam quase a beijar. E foi exactamente o que aconteceu. A sala de aula que eles tinham entrado era a sala de transfiguração. Entraram com tanta pressa que nem se aperceberam.  
  
A porta da sala abriu-se e a turma inteira dos Gryffindor e dos Slytherin entrou, vendo aquela situação tão embaraçosa em que Draco estava de boxers agarrado a Hermione.  
  
"Mas o que se passa aqui!?"  
  
~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~*  
  
Notas de autor: desculpem mesmo a demora do capítulo... eu tenho estado com um estranho 'bloqueio de escritor' o que é bastante mau... mas o mais estranho é que este foi o maior capítulo que eu já fiz até hoje... muito provavelmente esta uma seca e super mal feito, mas tentem compreender... Aqui está um pouco do próximo capítulo...  
  
~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~*  
  
"Draco! Para que é que fizeste aquilo! Sabias que eu andava atrás dela!"  
  
"Porque é que fiz o quê? Eu não fiz nada sequer!"  
  
"Draco, ao menos podias admitir! Eu ainda não posso acreditar que fizeste mesmo isso! Ainda por cima a mim! O teu primo!"  
  
~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~*  
  
Notas de autor2: ok, só estou aqui outra vez para vos dizer para carregarem no botaozinho ali em baixo e deixem uma review, nem que seja só a dizer olá! Obrigada a todos! Oh, já me estava a esquecer! As respostas as vossas reviews!!  
  
Tiphaine.ly - ainda bem que gostas da minha história e que a compreendes, mas não compreenderes alguma coisa diz-me que eu ajudo-te. Eu tive 3 anos de francês, sei falar qualquer coisita... obrigada por leres a minha história! Merci!  
  
Belinha: ya, uma visão engraçada a Mione a cantar =) espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo, é nestas alturas em que eu gostava de ser a Hermione e ter um homem como o Draco despido a minha frente... tenho a certeza que concordas cmg não? ^_~ obrigada pela review!!  
  
Carol: desculpa a demora... sim, eu também adoro! E tal como tu também adoro o Draco! É lindo!! =) obrigada pela review!  
  
Morticia: minha cara! Minha amiga! Minha colega! Minha filha! Etc e tal! Gostas-te do capitulo? Desculpa a demora gaja, mas já sabes a minha situação... obrigada pela review jovem!  
  
Queria também dizer que a ff.net apagou algumas das reviews que eu tive neste capítulo e se eu me esqueci de agradecer a alguém foi por causa disso... desculpem. Queria também agradecer a Laura que me tem deixado reviews por e-mail! Já não vos xateio mais! Xau xau  
  
Pandora 


	5. Notas de autor não é um capítulo, descul...

Notas de autor: Olá a todos! Desculpem mas eu só queria deixar este pequeno aviso para os meus caros leitores.  
  
Eu vou agora de férias por isso vai demorar um pouco a actualizar... desculpem!!! Mas entretanto posso responder ás reviews que me deixaram.  
  
Emma: ainda bem que gostaste do capítulo! Por acaso também gostei dessa parte! =) muito obrigada pela review!  
  
Rita C. Malfoy: Wow, fiquei lisonjeada quando disseste que a minha fic tem qualidade! Obrigada, a sério. Amiga, todas nós queria-mos estar no lugar da Hermione quando ela está com o Draco, ainda por cima se ele estiver praticamente nu! =) Obrigada pela review!  
  
Lessy: Obrigada!  
  
Sarah: Obrigada! Ainda bem que gostaste! =)  
  
Carol: Ainda bem que gostaste do novo personagem, porque eu também gostei mas estava com medo que não gostassem... Obrigada pela review!  
  
Belinha: Pois é, é mesmo mau quando estamos com bloqueios, espero que o teu também passe rápido, o meu já esta mais ou menos =). Eles ficam lindos juntos não é? Eu também acho, só espero que a J.K Rowlling ache o mesmo....  
  
KK-Watson: Obrigada pela review!  
  
Bianka: Obrigadão Biankinha! =)  
  
Pedrinho: Olá! Antes de mais queria agradecer-te por teres tido tempo para deixares uma review tão simpática a uma história que achaste ridícula e pornográfica. Agora minha opinião: se achas a história ridícula, agradecia que não lesses mais, porque se não gostas não vale a pena né? Depois, não a acho nada pornográfica, uma coisa pornográfica seria eles terem sexo no meio do salão, e eles não fizeram nada disso... e a fic está classificada com PG-13 por isso se tens menos de 13 anos vai ler das fic's que estão classificadas PG ou G ok? Se tens mais de treze anos, acho muito estranho que tenhas achado a minha fic pornográfica, mas é a tua opinião e eu tenho que a respeitar. Quanto aos erros ortográficos, só se me escapar um de vez em quando, mas acho que estás a ser completamente injusto ao dizer que a minha fic está cheia de erros! Até porque de acordo com o Português (de Portugal) está certa. E por último, não me venhas dizer para escrever coisas mais decentes porque este é um país livre e eu escrevo aquilo que quiser! Até agora os outros leitores não se queixaram, por isso eu não vou deixar de escrever a minha fic só porque uma pessoa me diz para parar. Até esse dia chegar e nenhum dos meus leitores quiser ler a minha fic eu vou continuar a escreve-la e se tu não queres ler coisas "indecentes" sugiro que vás ler outra fic e deixes a minha na paz dos anjos! Obrigada pela review!!  
  
Notas de autor2: agora que já agradeci a toda a gente queria pedir outra vez imensas desculpas por não puder actualizar durante algum tempo, mas prometo que agora nas férias vou escrever os capítulos em blocos e quando voltar, assim que puder, ponho-os na internet! Muito obrigada pela vossa paciência! Beijos!  
  
Pandora 


	6. Confusões e revelações

Notas de autor: olá a todos!!! Como já sabem fui de férias e não pude actualizar as minhas fics. Mas como prometido é devido, eu escrevi-as num papelinho e assim que tive oportunidade passei-as para o computador e.... tcharam!!! Aqui está o novo capítulo! Deixem reviews ok? =)  
  
Ah! Queria vos avisar também que o meu 'bloqueio de escritor' passou finalmente! Weeeee. Isto significa, mais capítulos muito mais rápido (espero eu!) !!! Eh eh  
  
Mudei o meu nick para Pandora The Vampire porque a ff.net não deixa haver nicks repetidos, por isso eu não podia ficar com o meu adorado nick Pandora, mas de qualquer maneira eu gosto do Pandora The Vampire! Eh eh continuem a chamar-me Pandora que eu gosto mais!  
  
Vamos á história!  
  
~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~*  
  
"Mas o que se passa aqui?"  
  
Hermione afastou Draco com um empurrão enquanto ele, com uma leve cor rosada na sua face, apanhava as roupas do chão e se começava a vestir.  
  
"Professora McGonnagall, eu posso explicar..."  
  
"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, depois das aulas no meu escritório, estão dispensados desta aula."  
  
Hermione baixou a cabeça de modo a esconder as lágrimas que ameaçavam sair. Ela nunca tinha tido uma detenção! Tudo isto era culpa do Malfoy!  
  
Hermione e Draco saíram da sala de aula ainda a corar e , no caso de Hermione, a chorar.  
  
Quando Hermione passou por Ron e Harry eles tentaram falar com ela mas ela fingiu que não os viu e seguiu o seu caminho.  
  
~*~  
  
Á hora de almoço já a escola inteira sabia do que tinha acontecido na sala de transfiguração.  
  
Hermione ia a caminho do grande salão quando foi parada por um grupo de rapazes e raparigas dos Hufflepuf.  
  
"Uau Hermione! É mesmo verdade que andas com o Malfoy? Perguntou Hanna Abbott.  
  
"Bem, que pena que não possa ser eu, mas de qualquer maneira são um casal giro! Inesperado mas giro! E é uma boa maneira de chamar atenção!!" Disse Earnie McMillan.  
  
"De todos os possíveis casais em Hogwarts este é aquele em que eu não punha a mão no fogo! Nunca imaginei!" Afirmou Susan Bones.  
  
Hermione safou-se das perguntas dizendo que não tinha tempo para falar porque ia á biblioteca fazer um trabalho para poções.  
  
"Não precisas inventar desculpas, se vais ter com o Malfoy podes dizer, não é que a escola inteira ainda não saiba...!" Gritou Earnie.  
  
Como Hermione teve que se dirigir para a biblioteca depois da sua desculpa esfarrapada, não pode ir almoçar, ou seja, só adiou a sua conversa com Harry e Ron.  
  
Quem ela não esperava encontrar na biblioteca era Draco que também tinha ido para lá para se refugiar das perguntas das perguntas embaraçosas. Por sorte era hora de almoço por isso não estava lá mais ninguém.  
  
"Malfoy!?" "Granger?!" exclamaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.  
  
"O que estás a fazer aqui?" Disseram os dois.  
  
"Tu primeiro Malfoy."  
  
"Bem, eu... ah... eu não estava com fome e decidi ler um livro. E tu?"  
  
"Não estejas tão espantado de me ver aqui, afinal eu sou a sabe-tudo- Granger. Tenho que vir buscar informação a algum lado não é?"  
  
"Sim..."  
  
"Granger?" "Malfoy?" Disseram ao mesmo tempo.  
  
"uh... a escola inteira pensa que nós namoramos..." disse Hermione. "O que vamos fazer em relação a isso?"  
  
"Talvez se escrevermos no jornal que foi só um engano e inventarmos uma desculpa qualquer o pessoal acredite. Assim não teremos que nos preocupar mais com isso."  
  
"Sim... é capaz de ser uma boa ideia!"  
  
"Claro que é uma boa ideia Granger! As minhas ideias são sempre boas! Até parece que não sabes quem sou: o Bom, o Sexy, o Sedutor, o-...."  
  
"Ugh, pára Malfoy, ou ainda vomito! E olha que eu ainda não comi nada por isso não vai ser bonito!!"  
  
Draco conseguiu esconder um sorriso que estava prestes a sair, um sorriso genuíno, daqueles que ele só fazia quando estava com Narcissa.  
  
"Bem, adeus!" Exclamaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry e Ron tentaram falar com Hermione nas aulas mas ela não estava preparada para falar com eles por isso sentou-se bem longe deles. Para falar a verdade, ela sentou-se bem longe de toda a gente para evitar perguntas e afirmações embaraçosas.  
  
As horas passaram a correr e antes que Hermione pudesse dizer: Hogwarts, já eram horas de ir ter com a professora McGonnagall para o seu castigo...  
  
Quando Hermione entrou no seu escritório já lá estava o Draco.  
  
"Miss Granger, ainda bem que chegou, sente-se."  
  
Mas Hermione manteve-se de pé e disse muito rapidamente.  
  
"Professora McGonnagall, não aconteceu nada, nem ia acontecer, foi só-..."  
  
Eu não quero ouvir explicações. Sente-se Miss Granger."  
  
Hermione corou e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado de Draco. McGonnagall sentou- se na sua cadeira e olhou-os durante um minuto. Depois disse:  
  
"É verdade que eu não estava á espera de ver aquilo que vi hoje de manhã, mas isso pode esperar. O que eu vos quero falar agora é bem pior."  
  
Hermione abriu os olhos um pouco espantada e olhou para Draco para ver a sua reacção.  
  
Ele estava com o seu sorriso 'A la Malfoy' e com os braços cruzados. Estava com um ar de quem tinha coisas bem melhores para fazer do que estar ali, o que era muito provavelmente verdade....  
  
"Eu queria-vos falar disto."  
  
Tirou uns papéis da gaveta e po-los em cima da mesa. Hermione deu um pequeno grito de surpresa quando viu o que era.  
  
Era os jornais que eles tinham editado, bem, não os jornais inteiros, mas recortes de alguns artigos. Mais propriamente dos artigos que ela tinha escrito sobre Draco...  
  
"Miss Granger, eu estava á espera de uma coisa deste género por parte do Mr. Malfoy, mas não de si!"  
  
Hermione baixou a cabeça para esconder as lágrimas. Ela estava devastada... A professora McGonnagall era a sua professora preferida!  
  
"Professora... eu só... eu..."  
  
"Mas eu também tenho as minhas fontes de informação e descobri outra coisa interessante que tem a ver com o Mr. Malfoy".  
  
Pegou num envelope e tirou de lá as fotos em que Hermione estava de lingerie, o que fez Hermione baixar a cabeça ainda mais.  
  
"Eu estive a pensar num castigo apropriado e penso que o melhor seria vocês corrigirem os vossos próprios erros. Miss Granger, na próxima edição de jornal vai desmentir tudo aquilo que disse de Mister Malfoy, salvo seja se tudo for verdade, nesse caso pode deixar estar."  
  
"Uh, professora?"  
  
Draco estava com um ar ansioso e esperou o consentimento da professora antes de continuar.  
  
"Eu acho que deveria ser feita uma edição especial sobre tudo o que ela escreveu sobre mim. Uma entrevista comigo, o que acha professora?"  
  
"Hum, até que nem seria uma má ideia, mas vamos fazer de outra maneira, vamos fazer uma entrevista mútua. Cada um faz perguntas ao outro e nada de ofensivo poderá ser escrito. Sim, é uma boa ideia. Será esse o vosso castigo."  
  
Hermione e Draco levantaram-se e estavam prontos para sair quando:  
  
"Uh, mas não se esqueçam que também vão ser castigados por aquilo que fizeram de manhã. O castigo será com o professor Snape. Na sexta feira as 18:00 horas no escritório dele. Agora sim estão dispensados..."  
  
Draco e Hermione saíram fechando a porta atrás de si. Draco foi para um lado e Hermione para outro.  
  
Como se o dia não lhe estivesse a correr suficiente mal, quando virou a esquina, foi empurrada violentamente contra a parede batendo mesmo com a cabeça e fazendo com que a sua mala caísse no chão espalhando os livros todos no chão.  
  
Quando conseguiu recuperar, mas ainda vendo luzinhas brancas, Hermione conseguiu ver quem eram os seus atacantes.  
  
Pansy Parkinson e o seu grupo de amigas.  
  
Pansy apontou o dedo á frente da cara de Hermione e disse:  
  
"Ouve bem sangue de lama, e não me faças repetir! O Draco é meu e só meu! Não quero que te aproximes mais de um metro dele entendido?"  
  
Apesar da dor que estava a sentir no momento, Hermione fez um sorriso de troça e disse:  
  
"Como se eu fosse prestar alguma atenção ao que uma rapariga com cara de cão me diz! Ou espera, será ao contrário? Um cão com cara de rapa-"  
  
Hermione não conseguiu acabar a sua frase pois foi empurrada de novo contra a parede, e desta vez com muito mais força.  
  
"É melhor que pares com os insultos sangue de lama! Tu não és, nunca foste, nem serás suficientemente boa para andares com o Draco!"  
  
Hermione sabia que não estava em situação de responder de volta mas não se conseguiu conter.  
  
" Como se tu fosses suficientemente boa! Da última vez que vi o Draco estava a insultar-te por lhe teres tocado!"  
  
"Já chega sangue de lama, agora vais pagá-las."  
  
Pansy começou a bater com a cabeça de Hermione repetidamente na parede fazendo com que Hermione ouvisse um zumbido na cabeça e as vozes muito longe. Mas ela não se rendeu e com um empurrão afastou-se de Pansy.  
  
Pansy atirou-se a ela fazendo com que caíssem as duas no chão. Pansy começou a dar estalos em Hermione e Hermione tentou-se defender mas estava muito fraca das pancadas na cabeça.  
  
Hermione estava quase a desmaiar quando ouviu uma voz muito distante.  
  
"O que é que estás a fazer Parkinson!? Pára imediatamente!"  
  
Hermione não ouviu mais nada. Só viu escuridão. Tinha desmaiado.  
  
Ao pé de Pansy e o corpo imóvel de Hermione tinha-se reunido uma multidão bastante grande.  
  
"Draco? Porque é que me estás a mandar parar? Estava-me a saber tão bem!"  
  
Draco chegou ao pé de Pansy bastante furioso e levantou-a do chão só com uma mão.  
  
"Ouve bem Parkinson, e só vou dizer isto uma vez! Se eu te apanho mais uma vez a fazer mal a Hermione és expulsa desta escola! Sabes bem que o meu pai tem mais poder do que o teu, eu sou bem capaz de fazer isso! Agora é melhor que saías da minha frente antes que eu tenha que recorrer á violência, é que eu não bato em raparigas mas posso fazer uma excepção, apesar de tu não passares de uma amostra!"  
  
Pansy saiu a correr e com lágrimas a escorrerem-lhe da face. Nunca ninguém tinha visto Draco tão furioso, principalmente com um Slytherin!  
  
Ginny que tinha ficado muito espantada por Draco ter defendido Hermione, apercebeu-se que Hermione ainda estava estendida no chão a sangrar e foi a correr para a ajudar.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione não se lembrava do que tinha acontecido e quando acordou estava com uma enorme dor de cabeça. Ginny estava ao seu lado.  
  
"Já acordaste bela adormecida? Ainda bem!"  
  
"Ginny? Porque é que eu estou na ala hospitalar?"  
  
"Não te lembras Hermione? Foste atacada pela Pansy Parkinson. O Malfoy salvou-te."  
  
"O Malfoy?"  
  
" Sim, ele defendeu-te, e até ameaçou expulsar e Pansy se ela se voltasse a aproximar de ti!"  
  
"Uau, ele fez isso?"  
  
Ginny acenou afirmativamente.  
  
"Estou aqui há muito tempo?"  
  
"Não, há meia hora talvez... sabes Hermione, ele não parece ser tão mau afinal de contas... e vamos admitir, tu e ele fazem o casal perfeito!"  
  
~*~  
  
Assim que Hermione saiu da ala hospitalar viu-se rodeada de alunos a perguntarem coisas sobre ela e o Malfoy. Hermione não viu Marius uma única vez nesse dia.  
  
Quando ia para a sua sala comum Hermione foi travada por Harry, Ron e Ginny.  
  
"Mione! Já falas-te com o Malfoy não foi? Já andas com ele não é? Eu sabia!!! Vocês fazem um casal tão lindo! Tanto ódio só podia dar em amor mesmo!!" Disse uma Ginny super excitada.  
  
Harry olhou para Ginny e afastou-se um pouco com medo que a sua excitação se pegasse.  
  
"Mione, tens que nos explicar o que se passa! Tu não podes andar com o Malfoy! É completamente errado e ele não passa de um furão voador!!"  
  
Hermione olhou para os dois e em seguida para Ron, já que faltava um padre falar para o sermão estar completo...  
  
Ron abriu a boca para falar mas fechou-a muito depressa. Depois abriu-a outra vez voltando a fechá-la.  
  
Repetiu o ritual três vezes. Parecia um peixe fora de água. Por esta altura já estava muito vermelho e inchado que nem um balão prestes a rebentar.. Respirou fundo e sentou-se nas escadas sem proferir uma única palavra. Ginny voltou a falar.  
  
"Hermione, conta-nos como é que ele se declarou! Aposto que foi super romântico, não como alguém que eu conheço!" disse Ginny olhando para Harry com um ar zangado.  
  
Hermione lembrava-se perfeitamente de como Harry se tinha declarado a Ginny.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Harry tinha saído de um jogo de Quidditch em pleno Inverno e estava encharcado e a pingar lama.  
  
"Olá Ginny, tudo bem? Olha, apostei com o Seamus que se apanhasse a Snitch em menos de cinco minutos que tinha que te pedir em namoro, perdi por isso, aqui estou eu. Como é? Queres namorar comigo ou não?"  
  
Depois sorriu em sorriso de orelha a orelha (um sorriso que lhe dava um ar bastante estúpido..) e esperou a resposta. Mas levou um estalo em vez disso.  
  
Harry tentou outras vezes sempre de maneira desastrada e despreocupada, mas Hermione sabia que Ginny gostava mesmo dele e que iria algum dia ceder, o que acabou por acontecer.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Harry olhou para Ginny com um ar assustado mas quando viu a sua expressão de gozo disse muito rapidamente.  
  
"Não Ginny, nós não queremos ouvir isso de maneira nenhuma! Mione, quero que vás ter com ele e lhe digas que está tudo acabado!"  
  
Hermione não podia acreditar na reacção de Harry! Apesar de ela não namorar com o Malfoy ela tinha o direito de escolher quem quisesse para ser seu namorado!  
  
"Desculpa Harry, mas eu posso andar com quem eu quiser! Não preciso da tua opinião! Se eu quiser andar com o Malfoy não es tu que me vai impedir!"  
  
Ron levantou-se e explodiu.  
  
"HERMIONE HELEN GRANGER! COMO É QUE TU FOSTE CAPAZ DE NOS FAZER UMA COISA DESTAS!! NÃO É A QUESTÃO DE TU NAMORARES, MAS SIM DE QUEM TU ESTÁS A NAMORAR!! É BOM QUE TE EXPLIQUES MENINA!"  
  
"Pessoal, tenham calma, foi tudo um mal entendido! Eu não namoro com o Malfoy!"  
  
Ron continuou a gritar.  
  
"DIZ SÓ UMA COISA HERMIONE, PORQUÊ ELE!? ELE-... tu o quê? Não namoras com ele?"  
  
Hermione acenou afirmativamente fazendo com que Ron respirasse de alívio. Parecia que ia desmaiar. A sua face passou de vermelho para normal e logo de seguida para branco. Sentou-se de novo nas escadas e disse:  
  
"Uau Hermione, nem sabes como essas palavras nos aliviam... eu o Harry e a Ginny estávamos preocupadíssimos, pensávamos que andavas mesmo com ele..."  
  
"Correcção, tu e o Harry estavam preocupados, eu estava muitíssimo contente, aliás, acho que a nossa Mione e o Malfoy fazem um par simplesmente lindo!"  
  
Draco estava a passar ali perto e ouviu a conversa deles. É incrível, mas sempre que existe uma pequena oportunidade de irritar ou de embaraçar os Gryffindor, ele está sempre por perto.  
  
"Ora, ora, se não são os meninos lindos dos Gryffindor! E claro, a minha querida namorada Hermione!"  
  
Ron levantou-se de novo dos degraus da escada novamente vermelho.  
  
"O QUÊ? TU E ELA O QUÊ?"  
  
Draco fez o ar mais inocente do mundo, levou as mãos á boca e disse:  
  
"Upss! Desculpa amor, mas pensava que já lhes tinhas contado a novidade! Desculpem estragar a surpresa, mas sim é verdade, eu e a Mione namoramos...!"  
  
Depois de dizer isto pôs o braço em volta da cintura de Hermione e beijou- lhe a face carinhosamente. Hermione estava muito quieta e de boca aberta como se tivesse acabado de ser petrificada.  
  
Ginny pulava de alegria e gritava com um grande sorriso: "É verdade! É verdade!! Eles namoram!! Mione e Draco sentados numa árvore, B-E-I-J-A-N-D- O- S-E!!"  
  
Harry segurava Ron pelos braços enquanto ele praguejava e ameaçava contra Malfoy. Finalmente Harry falou.  
  
"Hermione, isto não pode ser, tens que fazer uma escolha, ou ele ou nós..."  
  
Hermione acordou do seu transe e libertou-se de Draco.  
  
"Eu não acredito! Como é que vocês me podem obrigar a escolher!? Mesmo que eu andasse com o Malfoy vocês só tinham que aceitar e apoiar a minha decisão! Isto é ridículo! Vou-me embora daqui e só volto a falar com vocês quando me aprenderem a respeitar e a respeitar as minhas decisões!"  
  
Hermione saiu a correr em direcção á sala comum e Draco sorriu maliciosamente para os três restantes Gryffindors e correu atrás de Hermione a gritar.  
  
"Mione, Amor! Espera por mim!"  
  
Ginny olhou para Harry que ainda estava a segurar Ron e disse:  
  
"Ela tem razão sabem? Vocês só têm é que a apoiar..."  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione chegou ao retrato de Helen e Damien e parou de repente. Virou-se para o Draco e disse:  
  
"Ouve lá sua praga, porque é que acabaste de fazer isto? Eu não sou tua namorada e tu sabes bem isso!"  
  
"Granger, Granger, Granger.... eu estou aqui a dar-te uma oportunidade de seres famosa por andares comigo e tu recusas? Tsk, tsk, tsk... não deves estar muito bem da cabeça, qualquer rapariga teria adorado!"  
  
"Ai sim? Então porque é que não vais ter com aquela cadela da Pansy!? Acho que ela adoraria imenso!"  
  
Draco tirou o seu sorriso de troça da face e ficou com um ar muito mais sério e preocupado.  
  
"Escusas de falar dessa pessoa porque eu acabei com qualquer resto de amizade que eu tinha com ela..."  
  
Hermione ficou um pouco espantada com a reacção de Draco porque não sabia do que é que ele estava a falar. Só depois se lembrou do 'salvamento'.  
  
"Uh,... eu não queria dizer... eu..."  
  
Hermione respirou fundo e atirou-se ao pescoço de Draco num abraço apertado. Ficou assim durante uns segundos até que sentiu um calor á volta da cintura. Draco tinha posto os braços á volta dela devolvendo o abraço. Passados uns segundos Hermione sussurrou ao seu ouvido.  
  
"Obrigado."  
  
Draco afastou-a, olhou para os seus olhos castanhos e disse.  
  
"Não foi uma obrigação..."  
  
Levou a mão á face dela e acariciou-a. Hermione fechou os olhos ao seu toque. Draco conduziu a mão até ao queixo dela e elevou-o de modo a que ela ficasse a olhar para ele. Baixou-se muito lentamente sem desviar o olhar. Depois beijou-lhe o pescoço, seguindo para a face. Muito lentamente foi da face para o queixo e do queixo para o nariz. Hermione não conseguia aguentar mais a espera. Agarrou o pescoço de Draco, puxou-o para baixo e pressionou os seus lábios contra os dele num misto de desejo e paixão.  
  
Foi como se o mundo deixasse de existir para eles. Só havia eles os dois e aquele maravilhoso momento em que os seus lábios se uniam e eles eram como um só. Draco explorava as costas de Hermione com as suas mão enquanto Hermione experimentava a sensação de leveza e de suavidade dos cabelos louros de Draco.  
  
Quando o beijo terminou eles olharam-se com estranheza. Os mesmos pensamentos fluíam nas suas cabeças. Um sangue puro e uma sangue de lama que se odeiam aos beijos? Como é que é possível? Não é suposto acontecer, isto é completamente errado!!  
  
Largaram-se quase imediatamente e começaram a gaguejar tentando inventar uma desculpa.  
  
Antes que eles pudessem dizer muita coisa ouviu-se uma voz no corredor.  
  
"Então é verdade não é Draco?"  
  
Draco olhou para o sítio de onde vinha a voz.  
  
"O que é que é verdade?"  
  
"Tu e a Hermione andam juntos não é assim?"  
  
Draco tentou desmentir.  
  
"Não, claro que não. Porque dizes isso, o que é que viste?"  
  
"Oh, nada de mais Draco... nada de mais... apenas... o suficiente... Hermione, importas-te de ir para dentro, eu queria ter uma conversinha com o Draco..."  
  
"Claro que não Marius..."  
  
Hermione disse a password e entrou.  
  
"Draco, para que é que fizeste isto? Sabias que eu andava atrás dela!"  
  
"Para que é que eu fiz o quê? Eu não fiz nada sequer!"  
  
"O mínimo que podias fazer era admitir! Eu ainda não posso acreditar que fizeste mesmo isto! Ainda por cima a mim, o teu primo!! E não tentes desmentir, eu vi bem que tu a estavas a lambuzar toda!"  
  
"Ok, tens razão... contra factos não há argumentos... mas de qualquer maneira tu não serves para ela Marius! Tudo o que tu fizeste até hoje foi desgraçares o nome da família Malfoy!"  
  
"E porque é que eu não sirvo para ela, ó grande Draco, o poderoso?"  
  
"Tu sabes bem porquê por isso não me faças falar! Eu sei bem para onde é que tu vais todas as noites e o que vais fazer! Eu estava lá quando 'aquilo' aconteceu. Se tu não tivesses sido tão descuidado não tinhas manchado o nome da nossa família...!  
  
"E achas que isso a vai impedir de andar comigo!? Ela é diferente Draco!!"  
  
Draco baixou a cabeça, suspirou e disse:  
  
"Eu sei que ela é diferente Marius! Eu sei isso..."  
  
"A discussão fica por aqui Draco, mas lembra-te...: eu não vou desistir, ela ainda vai ser minha!"  
  
"Com ameaças não vais longe Marius, não tenho medo de ti! E tu sabes muito bem que eu quando quero uma coisa, eu tenho-a!"  
  
"Sim Draco, isso é um mal dos Malfoys, mas eu também sou um Malfoy, por isso acautela-te...."  
  
Virou as costas e foi-se embora. Deixando Draco com os seus pensamentos que estavam concentrados numa certa 'sangue de lama' e no que tinha acabado de acontecer. Sem que ele se apercebesse, Helen e Damien sorriam e sussurravam.  
  
"Damien, estamos no caminho certo. Agora que o senhor do mal está a voltar, esperemos que a profecia seja verdadeira, senão todos os nossos esforços para juntar Draco e Hermione foram em vão."  
  
"Sim Helen, mas não deites os foguetes antes do tempo, a festa ainda vem bem longe e não os queiras gastar todos antes dela acontecer... esperemos que seja mesmo deles os dois que a profecia fala."  
  
"Bem, de Hermione temos a certeza que é, agora o Draco.... bem, temos que ter esperança que seja mesmo ele!"  
  
"Mas e este Marius? Será que ele...? Não, não é possível, será?"  
  
"Esperemos que não Damien... esperemos que não..."  
  
~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~*  
  
Agradecimentos aos leitores:  
  
Carol: Não estragaste as minhas férias por me dizeres que eu estava a demorar muito porque eu sei que estava mesmo!!! Desculpa! Espero que tenhas gostado destas surpresas e prepara-te que no próximo capítulo ainda vai haver mais! E mais romance!!! =) obrigada pela review!!!  
  
@n@: oie! Claro que podes traduzir a minha fic! Alias, estou muito contente por alguém ter pensado nisso! Só te quero pedir que quando traduzires, dizeres quem é que escreveu a fic ok? Só para eu ter um pouco de crédito! =) obrigada pela review!!  
  
Claudinha: ola!! É da tua conta sim, e também é da conta de todos os outros leitores porque se há muita gente que não gosta da minha história eu até parava de a escrever, mas como ainda há pessoal simpático (tal como tu) e que gosta da minha fic, eu não a vou deixar de escrever! Ainda bem que adoras as minhas histórias! Fico contente! =) muito obrigada pela review!  
  
Dely_li: Ainda bem que gostaste do capítulo! Aqui está o próximo e espera ter demorado tanto tempo! Bjinhos!  
  
~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~*  
  
Notas de autor: Já está mais um capítulo pronto! Eu sei que este demorou a sair mas espero que tenha valido a pena!!  
  
Que segredo é que Marius estará a esconder? Será assim tão mau?  
  
E que profecia é esta que a Helen e o Damien estavam a falar?  
  
O senhor do mal está a voltar???  
  
Uau, isto está a ficar confuso não acham? Mas confessem lá, está bem interessante não está? (espero que sim...!)  
  
Pessoal, queria-vos dizer que me actualizei e agora estou disposta a novas experiências, ou seja, se quiserem que eu vos avise quando puser um capítulo novo ou uma história nova, é só dizerem isso na review, deixarem o vosso e-mail e já está! Aqui a Pandorinha está sempre a inventar coisas novas! (apesar de não ter sido eu que inventei mas pronto!! =)  
  
Bem, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, por isso deixem uma review tá? Bigada!!! =) Eu sei que vocês deviam estar á espera de ver um pouco do próximo capítulo mas eu não vos vou mostrar! Eh eh, mas posso dizer que no próximo capítulo vai haver o baile de mascarás do Halloween!!! Weeeeeeee! E tenho muitas surpresas para vocês!! Ate láaaaaaaaaa!  
  
Pandora 


	7. A noite de sonhos, ou talvez não Parte1

Notas de autor: oieeeeeeeee! Muito obrigada pelas reviews que me deixaram *faz uma vénia como forma de agradecimento* e lamento informar-vos mas este vai ser o último capítulo que vou fazer desta história, sinto muito mas é mesmo assim........ *tenta esconder o riso mas é incapaz* a sério, desculpem mas não dá mesmo para continuar é que........ *não aguenta mais, rebola no chão á gargalhada* ah, ah, ah, ah!! Estava a brincar!! Eh, eh, eh! Ups!!! *começa a fugir da multidão de leitores zangados!* eu estava a brincar, eu estava a brincar! *olha para trás e vê que eles estão perto de mais* desculpem! A sério!! A séeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee................. *censurado, demasiadas cenas de violência...* *levanta-se ainda zonza e sem alguns dentes...* famos á stoia psoal! *perde os sentidos e cai para o chão*  
  
~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~*  
  
*Pega no microfone e diz*  
  
Nooooooooooooo último episódio de Do Ódio Ao Amor... e Vice Versa!!!!!!! Marius confronta Draco sobre Hermione:  
  
"Draco, para que é que fizeste isto? Sabias que eu andava atrás dela!"  
  
E Draco responde:  
  
"Ok, tens razão... contra factos não há argumentos... mas de qualquer maneira tu não serves para ela Marius! Tudo o que tu fizeste até hoje foi desgraçares o nome da família Malfoy!"  
  
Ao que Marius diz, com um ar ameaçador:  
  
"A discussão fica por aqui Draco, mas lembra-te...: eu não vou desistir, ela ainda vai ser minha!"  
  
*Faz uma dança esquisita e diz:* Irá Draco render-se ás ameaças de Marius e desistir de Hermione? Será que ele gosta mesmo de Hermione? E agora uma pergunta mais difícil? Quem nasceu primeiro, o ovo ou a galinha? *Faz um ar muito sério a olhar para a câmara e pisca muito os olhos* Veremos todas, ou quase todas, estas perguntas respondidas neste novo episódio deeeeeeeeeeeeeeee: Do Ódio ao Amor... e Vice Versa!!  
  
AVISO: Imaginem a pior história que já leram na vida, depois nessa história, imaginem o pior capítulo! Já imaginaram? Pois, este capítulo tá pior... mas estão avisados por isso se quiserem ler estão á vontade..."  
  
~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~*  
  
Hermione acordou um pouco mais tarde do que o habitual pois não tinha dormido muito a pensar no que tinha acontecido na noite anterior. Vestiu-se rapidamente e desceu para a sala comum dos chefes de turma. Draco estava sentado no sofá a olhar para ela que estava a descer as escadas. Ao ver que Draco estava a olhar intensamente para ela Hermione sentiu a sua face a escaldar.  
  
Desceu as escadas rapidamente e passou por Draco sem lhe dirigir a palavra. As memórias da noite passada ainda estavam bem frescas e ela não queria arriscar uma conversa tão cedo. Afinal de contas tudo tinha sido um engano, não é suposto eles andarem aos beijos, apesar de ter sabido muito bem...  
  
Draco pensava da mesma maneira e também não queria iniciar uma conversa tão cedo, mas não conseguia parar de olhar para ela.  
  
Hermione saiu da sala comum e dirigiu-se para o grande salão para o pequeno almoço. Harry, Ron e Ginny já lá estavam quando Hermione chegou.  
  
"Bom dia Mione! Chegaste um pouco atrasada... o que te aconteceu? Costumas chegar tão cedo..."  
  
"Boa dia pessoal. Não aconteceu nada, deitei-me um pouco tarde e não ouvi o despertador, foi só isso, não aconteceu nada de especial comigo e com o Malfoy ontem se é isso que estão a pensar..... ups...."  
  
Harry e Ron pararam de falar de Quidditch, para olhar para Hermione, Ginny parou o garfo a meio caminho da boca e Parvati, que estava sentada no colo de Ron a falar com a Lavander arrebitou as orelhas e disse:  
  
"Olá Hermione! Bom dia! Pareceu-me que tinha ouvido qualquer coisa de ti e o Malfoy, mas não prestei muita atenção, mas diz lá? O que estavas a dizer?"  
  
"Uh... bem, eu e o Malfoy tivemos uma grande discussão ontem á noite sabes! Até a McGonnagall foi lá ver porque é que estávamos a gritar tanto... sim, foi isso!"  
  
Parvati deixou de sorrir e ficou visivelmente chateada e continuou a falar com Lavander, Ron e Harry voltaram á conversa de Quidditch, mas Ginny que conhecia Hermione como a sua palma da mão pousou o garfo, aproximou-se de Hermione e sussurrou:  
  
"Mione, podes enganá-los a todos, mas a mim não me enganas! Tu já me contaste muitas coisas e eu conheço-te como conheço a palma da minha mão. Tu estás a esconder alguma coisa! Vá, diz lá aqui á tua grande amiga Ginny o que se passou."  
  
Hermione sentou-se ao pé de Ginny e disse muito baixinho:  
  
"Tens razão Ginny, eu não te consigo esconder nada mesmo... bem, eu e o Malfoy... bem... ontem nós estávamos a falar, quer dizer a discutir, e depois eu agradeci-lhe de ele me ter salvado da Pansy, e depois ele... depois... bem, nós beijámo-nos..."  
  
Ginny olhou para Hermione com enorme espanto e depois deu uma grande gargalhada.  
  
"Uau Hermione! Mas isso é o melhor que podia ter acontecido!!"  
  
"Não é não Ginny... é o pior... hoje de manhã eu nem sequer tive coragem de olhar para ele! Nem sequer um insulto lhe disse!"  
  
"Mione, isso é amor!"  
  
"Não é nada! De qualquer maneira estou atrasada por isso é melhor eu ir andando. Até logo Ginny!"  
  
Hermione agarrou nos seus livros a saiu a correr. Ginny sorriu e abanou a cabeça.  
  
"Eles amam-se..."  
  
~*~  
  
A primeira aula de Hermione era cuidados com as criaturas mágicas, uma aula que eles tinham com os Slytherin. Ela não esperou por Harry nem por Ron e desceu os campos sozinha até á casa de Hagrid. Ainda não estava ninguém a não ser o Hagrid que estava muito excitado á espera dos seus alunos.  
  
"Hermione! Onde estão o Harry e o Ron? Não 'tão zangados pois não?"  
  
"Oh, olá Hagrid! Não, não estamos zangados, eu é que não estava com muita fome e decidi vir andando. O que vamos fazer hoje Hagrid?"  
  
Assim que Hermione perguntou ao Hagrid o que iam fazer hoje, ele fez um grande sorriso e disse:  
  
"Vais ver, vais ver... ah, já aí vem o resto da turma!"  
  
Hermione olhou para o castelo e viu os Gryffindor e os Slytherin a descerem. Olhou para o Malfoy e viu que a Pansy vinha agarrada a ele. Hermione sentiu um pouco de inveja ao vê-los juntos mas depois lembrou-se que não podia ser inveja pois ela odiava o Malfoy... certo?  
  
"Olhem só a sangue de lama! Coitadinha está tão sozinha... ninguém gosta dela... oh que pena que eu tenho!"  
  
"Cala-te Parkinson."  
  
"Oh, Drakey, não me estragues a diversão outra vez! O que se passa contigo? Porque é que a estás a defender?"  
  
"Não tens nada com isso."  
  
Draco soltou-se de Pansy, passou por Hermione (sem lhe dirigir palavra e sem olhar para ela) e foi ter com Crabbe e Goyle. Hermione ainda estava um pouco surpreendida por Draco a ter defendido, mas esta não era a primeira vez, o que fazia duas vezes numa semana.  
  
'ok, o Malfoy deve estar doente...'  
  
"Turma, hoje a nossa aula vai ser junto ao lago. Sigam-me."  
  
"Nem quero saber o que ele está a planear agora... só espero que não seja nada perigoso..." murmurou Harry enquanto ele e Ron se juntavam a Hermione.  
  
"Desde que não sejam os Explojentos outra vez..." disse Ron.  
  
"Pode ser que seja a lula gigante!" disse Seamus Finnigan "Ora, não estejam assim tão excitados, conhecendo o Hagrid como conheço deve ser alguma coisa com garras, presas afiadas, cospe fogo e quando morde envenena-nos até á morte a quem ele vai chamar de adorável..." disse Hermione enquanto andava lentamente para o lago.  
  
"Uau Hermione! Optimista...!  
  
"Como queiras Ron, mas depois vamos ver quem tem razão..."  
  
Quando já estava toda a gente no lago Hagrid fez um grande sorriso e disse:  
  
"Bem, hoje, vamos ter uma lição sobre umas criaturas do mar, muito dóceis. Só que elas não costumam ter visitas e não gostam muito de falar com estranhos mas eu consegui convence-las a aparecerem para a lição de hoje, mas chega de suspence, hoje vamos ter uma lição sobre.... sereias!"  
  
"AH! Eu disse-te Hermione! Hoje não é nada perigoso!!"  
  
"Uau, eu nem acredito... sereias..." Hermione, tal como o resto da turma olhava de boca aberta para Hagrid mal podendo acreditar nas suas palavras.  
  
"Vou-vos juntar em pares e tudo o que vocês têm a fazer é conversar com elas e tentar descobrir o máximo que podem, depois daqui a duas semanas fazem uma apresentação em frente da turma. Antes de chamar as sereias vou dizer quais são os pares."  
  
Hagrid começou a dizer os pares mas Hermione ainda estava um pouco abalada por ir ter uma aula com sereias para prestar atenção àquilo que Hagrid estava a dizer.  
  
Quando finalmente se compôs, olhou para o lado e viu o seu par a andar em direcção a ela. Um Slytherin louro, com olhos azuis, que ela conhecia bem e com cara de poucos amigos.  
  
"Marius, és tu o meu par?" (N/A: Aposto que estavam todos á espera que fosse o Draco!! ^_^)  
  
Marius não estava a sorrir como habitualmente e tinha um ar um pouco zangado, o que surpreendeu bastante Hermione.  
  
"Sim Hermione... antes de começarmos queria perguntar-te uma coisa que me anda a incomodar um pouco... uh, tu e o Draco... uh...?"  
  
Hermione percebendo onde ele queria chegar com aquela conversa respondeu rapidamente.  
  
"NÃO! Não há nada entre mim e o Draco, nem sequer somos amigos...!"  
  
Marius sorriu.  
  
"Era só isso que eu queria saber..."  
  
"Turma, aproximem-se agora. Vou chamá-las."  
  
Hermione olhou para Hagrid e viu-o pegar numa pequena flauta e a tocar uma bela melodia. Quase sem barulho as sereias vieram ao cimo de modo a que os estudantes as pudessem ver. A sua beleza era imensa. Tinham longos cabelos, umas loiras, outras morenas e até ruivas. Todas usavam jóias nos cabelos, nos pescoços e nos pulsos. Eram muito brancas e a sua pele parecia seda. Obviamente não tinham pernas, tinham umas belas barbatanas no seu lugar. Umas eram prateadas, umas douradas e até havia umas vermelhas, verdes e azuis por mais estranho que isso parecesse. Todas elas eram belíssimas e pareciam muito contentes por ali estarem. Hermione tinha lido nos livros que as sereias além de gostarem muito de brincar, tinham vozes melodiosas e eram muito inteligentes.  
  
"Muito bem, juntem-se ao vosso par e comecem a trabalhar. As sereias viram ter com vocês, entrem na água."  
  
Hermione, Marius e o resto dos estudantes entraram no lago e ficaram á beira onde a água lhes dava pela cintura. Uma bela sereia ruiva com barbatanas prateadas mergulhou na sua direcção. Quando chegou ao pé deles, Hermione viu que tinha uns olhos vermelhos, não daqueles olhos que chegam a ser assustadores, mas sim uns belos olhos vermelhos.  
  
"Olá crianças!"  
  
Tal como Hermione lera, a sua voz era melodiosa e muito suave.  
  
"Uau..."  
  
A sereia sorriu abertamente e falou.  
  
"O meu nome é Serena. Sou a sereia mais velha que vive neste lago, além do meu pai, claro. Como se chamam?"  
  
Hermione ainda a olhava com espanto mas respondeu-lhe.  
  
"Eu chamo-me Hermione e este é o Marius. Tenho a certeza que o Hagrid já lhe explicou porque estamos aqui. Podemos fazer-lhe umas perguntas?"  
  
"Claro que sim."  
  
Hermione e Marius, tal como o resto da turma passaram o resto da aula a fazerem perguntas e a conversarem com as sereias. Elas eram realmente uns seres fascinantes. Eram extremamente bem educados e gentis. Hermione ficou encantada por saber que ainda iria ter outras aulas para conversar com Serena.  
  
Despediu-se de Serena e Marius e foi ter com Ron e Harry para irem almoçar.  
  
~*~  
  
Finalmente tinha chegado sexta feira. Hermione e Draco tinham feito o jornal em que saiu um artigo a dizer que era tudo mentira aquilo que ela tinha escrito nos outros jornais e as respectivas entrevistas. Para a maior parte dos alunos hoje era um grande dia, afinal era quase fim de semana, mas para Hermione e Draco não era um dia nada bom... tinham castigo com o Snape... Hermione sabia bem que iria ser doloroso... pelo menos para ela, já que Draco era o favorito do Snape.  
  
O dia passou muitíssimo depressa. Hermione chegou cedo ao escritório de Snape.  
  
"Professor posso entrar?"  
  
Snape tirou os olhos dos papéis da secretária e disse:  
  
"Miss Granger, chegou cedo, menos cinco pontos para os Gryffindor. Sente- se."  
  
Hermione abriu a boca para falar mas foi interrompida com um leve bater na porta. Draco tinha chegado.  
  
"Oh Draco, ainda bem que chegaste. Vou já dizer-vos qual é o castigo."  
  
"Uh, professor, o Malfoy também chegou cedo, porque é que não lhe tira pontos?"  
  
"Cale-se Miss Granger se não quer perder mais pontos!"  
  
Snape voltou aos seus papeis e passado uns minutos disse.  
  
"Miss Granger, Draco, o vosso castigo vai ser muito simples. Eu tenho neste armário várias poções, só que o armário está demasiado desarrumado e sujo para eu encontrar alguma coisa nesta confusão. O que eu quero que façam é que o limpem e arrumem. Eu volto dentro de três horas."  
  
Snape levantou-se e dirigiu-se até á porta.  
  
"Oh, já me esquecia." Pegou na sua varinha e fez aparecer dois baldes de água e dois trapos. "Não vão puder usar varinhas."  
  
Depois de dizer isto saiu da sala e trancou a porta. Hermione murmurou.  
  
"Isto é totalmente injusto..."  
  
"Isto foi tudo culpa tua sangue de lama!"  
  
"Mas o que é que se passa contigo Malfoy? Umas vezes tratas-me bem outras insultas-me... não te percebo...!"  
  
"Ouve Granger, eu só quero acabar isto depressa para poder ir descansar ok?"  
  
Draco entrou no armário e começou a tirar as poções das prateleiras. Hermione começou a fazer o mesmo e assim que tiraram tudo pegaram nos trapos e começaram a limpar sem falarem um com o outro.  
  
~*~  
  
"Pronto, já está!"  
  
Ao fim de duas horas já estava tudo arrumado e limpo.  
  
"Não graças a ti Granger, se não fosse eu ainda nem sequer tinhas tirado as poções das prat-..."  
  
Hermione agarrou num trapo encharcado e mandou-o mesmo direitinho á cara de Draco.  
  
"Sim Draco, tens razão, se não tivesses dado a FACE, ainda estaria tudo sujo..."  
  
"Vais pagar Granger!"  
  
Draco agarrou no outro trapo e mandou-o a Hermione. Hermione pegou no balde com água e despejou-o mesmo para cima de Draco deixando-o completamente encharcado. Draco pegou no seu balde e fez o mesmo a Hermione. Hermione olhou para o seu balde, viu que já não tinha água e fez um ar desapontado.  
  
"Ah, ah! E agora Granger? O que vais fazer?"  
  
Hermione deitou-lhe e língua de fora e mandou-lhe o balde. Draco desviou-se mesmo a tempo.  
  
"Wow Granger, essa quase que me acertava! Não bastou teres molhado o meu lindo cabelo com essa água nojenta?"  
  
"Ah! Lindo? O teu cabelo nem tem cor!"  
  
"Ao menos o meu cabelo não desafia a gravidade como o de alguém que eu conheço!"  
  
"Já chega!"  
  
Hermione lançou-se contra Malfoy atirando-o ao chão e começou a estrangula- lo. Draco virou-a ao contrário e agora estava ele por cima. Hermione deu- lhe um pontapé, levantou-se e começou a correr mas Draco recuperou depressa e na pressa de a apanhar deitou as cadeiras ao chão e espalhou alguns dos papéis que estavam em cima da secretária. No momento em que ele a apanhou a porta do escritório abriu-se.  
  
Snape olhou para a confusão na sala e de seguida para Draco e Hermione.  
  
"Mas o que é que se passa aqui? Isto está tudo desarrumado!"  
  
Draco escondeu o riso ao ver a cara de Snape e disse num tom engraçado.  
  
"Bem professor, veja pelo lado bom, ao menos o armário está arrumado!"  
  
Hermione teve que se esforçar para esconder o riso. Snape ficou com um ar zangado e gritou.  
  
"Desapareçam da minha frente vocês os dois!! E 50 pontos a menos para os Gryffindor e para os Slytherin!"  
  
Hermione e Draco saíram do escritório de Snape a correr e só pararam á frente da entrada da sala comum. Hermione encostou-se á parede e ainda com a respiração ofegante disse.  
  
"Wow, o Snape tirou pontos aos Slytherin, deve ser uma primeira vez, devia entrar para o Guiness...!"  
  
Draco olhou para Hermione com estranheza.  
  
"Guiness? O que é isso?"  
  
"É um livro onde estão escritos todos os recordes que as pessoas fazem, coisas que nunca foram feitas. Tu podias entrar no livro!"  
  
Draco sorriu, passou a mão pelo cabelo e disse:  
  
"Ai sim? Claro que podia, sou o rapaz mais charmoso que existe e sem dúvida o mais bonito!"  
  
"Eu estava mais a pensar em: o rapaz com o cabelo mais branco do mundo! Ou: o mais arrogante! Ou..."  
  
Draco apontou o dedo á cara de Hermione e disse.  
  
"Hey, já chega Granger!"  
  
Hermione olhou para o dedo do Draco e desatou á gargalhada. Draco bem tentou esconder o seu riso, mas não se aguentou e sem que se apercebesse estava a rir com a Hermione sem saber bem do quê. Ficaram a rir durante algum tempo e quando pararam estavam a olhar muito sérios um para o outro.  
  
"Malfoy? O que é que isto nos faz exactamente? Amigos?"  
  
"Hum, não diria tanto, mas posso afirmar com alguma certeza que já não somos inimigos. Amor Vincit Omnia."  
  
O quadro abriu-se e Draco entrou. Hermione viu-o entrar e subir as escadas para o seu quarto. Ela não sabia bem porquê, mas estava extremamente contente.  
  
"Hermione, não vais entrar?"  
  
Hermione olhou para Helen e disse:  
  
"Sim, vou... estava só a pensar! Boa noite."  
  
Hermione entrou na sala comum e dirigiu-se ao seu quarto para dormir uma bela noite de sono.  
  
~*~  
  
Tudo estava a correr bem para Hermione. Draco e ela estavam a conversar normalmente e já não trocavam insultos, mas ainda se tratavam pelos últimos nomes, os estudos estavam a correr bem, o jornal também, agora que ela e Draco tinham parado com os artigos a dizer mal um do outro.  
  
Devido a todas as aulas de Cuidados com as criaturas mágicas que tinha com o Marius, eles falava-se melhor agora e estavam quase sempre juntos. Depois de imensas aulas a conversar com Serena e a aprender tudo sobre as sereias, tinha finalmente chegado o dia da apresentação. Antes da aula começar Hermione estava sentada junto de Harry e Ron e estava a verificar as notas que tinha feito.  
  
Harry pôs a mão no ombro de Hermione e disse:  
  
"Relaxa Hermione, vai tudo correr bem...!"  
  
Hermione sorriu, Harry era como o irmão mais velho que ela nunca teve. Hagrid começou a chamar os pares.  
  
"Crabbe, Goyle, são vocês."  
  
Crabbe e Goyle levantaram-se, dirigiram-se ao lago e ficaram ao pé da sua sereia, que afinal era um sereio (N/A: Não sei se é assim que se chama a uma sereia do sexo masculino, mas eu não vou passar o tempo todo a dizer 'sereia do sexo masculino, por isso passa a ser sereio ok pessoal? Brigado!!) Tinha imensos músculos e usava um sorriso estúpido na cara. Tinha o mesmo ar de Crabbe e Goyle mas Hermione assumiu que ele fosse um pouco mais esperto.  
  
"Sereias, grunt, grunf gahhh ahh grunt mar. gahh, grunt sereias."  
  
Hermione olhou para Harry, Harry encolheu os ombros e sorriu. Embora a maior parte da turma não estivesse a perceber os grunhidos de Crabbe e Goyle, Hagrid parecia interessantíssimo naquilo que eles estavam a dizer. Quando eles acabaram Hagrid chamou outro par.  
  
"Malfoy, Parkinson."  
  
Malfoy levantou-se e arrastou-se até estar á sua Sereia. A sereia tinha as barbatanas verdes e tinha um longo cabelo louro. Quando ele passou por Hermione ela sorriu-lhe e murmurou 'boa sorte!'. Pansy agarrou-se ao braço de Draco e começou a falar.  
  
"Assereiasvivemnomaresãomuitodóceis!"  
  
Pansy continuou a falar rapidamente sem que Hermione percebesse uma palavra. Draco dizia algumas coisas de vez em quando mas Hermione não prestou muita atenção porque estava a verificar as suas notas. Hagrid chamou outro grupo.  
  
"Ron, Harry."  
  
Harry e Ron levantaram-se, não sem antes ouvirem um 'boa sorte' vindo de Hermione. Harry e Ron também tinham um sereio. Também tinha músculos mas não tantos como o sereio de Crabbe e Goyle. O seu cabelo era negro e desalinhado, muito parecido com o de Harry. Tinha um ar bastante altivo e elegante.  
  
Harry e Ron começaram a falar e Hermione achou que a apresentação estava muito bem feita, apesar de os factos estarem um pouco incompletos, mas devia chegar para uma boa nota. Hagrid chamou outro par.  
  
"Hermione, Marius."  
  
Hermione respirou fundo, pegou nas suas notas e levantou-se. Encontrou Marius pelo caminho e foi ter com Serena. Hermione olhou para Marius e ele acenou-lhe com a cabeça de modo a que ela começasse. Hermione assentiu e começou a falar.  
  
"As Sereias, para os Muggles são seres mitológicos, porém para os Feiticeiros é diferente. Podem-se encontrar sereias em qualquer lago bastante fundo para conter uma grande cidade. Existem vários tipos de Sereias. As mais comuns são muito brancas e belas com barbatanas não muito longas e de cores variadas. "  
  
Hermione e Marius continuaram a falar durante mais algum tempo e foi a apresentação que durou mais tempo. No final da aula Hagrid deu as notas e Hermione teve 100 %. Harry e Ron tiveram 80% o que eles não acharam nada mau e o que deixou Hermione muito contente. Draco e Pansy tiveram 90% o que Hermione achou que se deveu a Pansy ter falado demasiado depressa. Antes de se irem embora, Hermione e Marius foram ter com Serena para se despedirem.  
  
"Serena, só queríamos agradecer a tua ajuda no nosso trabalho. Sem ti nunca teríamos tido uma nota tão boa."  
  
Serena sorriu como habitualmente e depois disse delicadamente.  
  
"Ora Hermione, se não fosses tão inteligente não terias ido muito longe só com a minha ajuda. Já agora, quando me quiseres vir visitar estás á vontade, tu e o Marius."  
  
"Obrigada Serena."  
  
Hermione aproximou-se a apertou a mão de Serena. Marius fez o mesmo, mas mal tocou na mão de Serena ela afastou-se e disse com um ar muito sério.  
  
"Marius, tu... tu não es humano...!"  
  
Hermione olhou para Marius com um ar de curiosidade e voltou a olhar para Serena á espera de um explicação. Assim que Serena ia a falar outra vez Marius agarrou no braço de Hermione e começou a puxa-la para fora do lago.  
  
"Marius, Marius! Pára com isso imediatamente! Estás-me a aleijar!"  
  
Marius não ligava aos protestos de Hermione e continuava a arrasta-la para o castelo. Hermione tentando-se libertar dele caiu no lago ficando completamente encharcada mas Marius nem deu por isso. Quando chegaram ao castelo ele deixou-a na entrada e seguiu para os calabouços para a sala comum dos Slytherin. Hermione ainda gritou por ele.  
  
"Marius! Explica-me o que se passa? O que é que a Serena queria dizer com aquilo? Marius!"  
  
Mas Marius não lhe ligou.  
  
~*~  
  
O primeiro mês de aulas tinha chegado ao fim e no segundo dia de Outubro, ao pequeno almoço, Dumbledore fez um anuncio. Hermione estava sentada ao pé de Harry e Ron e conversava alegremente com Ginny quando ouviram um leve bater no copo. Hermione parou de conversar com Ginny, Harry parou de comer e Ron parou de beijar a Parvati. Dumbledore levantou-se. Toda a atenção dos estudantes residia nele. Ele parecia um pouco cansado, mas fez o seu habitual sorriso.  
  
"Estudantes, lamento interromper o vosso pequeno almoço, mas tenho boas e más notícias para vos dar. As boas notícia são que no dia trinta e um deste mês, em vez de termos só o festim de Halloween, temos também um baile!"  
  
Todas as raparigas deram um gritinho de alegria e começaram a planear no que iam vestir. Quase todos os rapazes pareciam desapontados já que tinham que passar pelo tormento de convidar as raparigas para o baile. É claro que Harry e Ron estavam descansados já que eles tinham namorada. Dumbledore recomeçou a falar.  
  
"Mas, infelizmente nem tudo são boas notícias e eu também estou encarregado de vos comunicar as más... Lamento dizer isto, mas Voldemort está de volta."  
  
Quase todos os alunos tremeram e deram um pulo ao ouvirem o nome de Voldemort e o barulhinho dos murmúrios recomeçou. Hermione olhou para os Slytherin e viu que eles tinham um ar bastante contente, quase todos, Malfoy, Marius e mais alguns não pareciam tão contentes com a notícia.  
  
~*~  
  
"Porque é que o pai não nos informou sobre isto Marius!? Já devíamos saber! O senhor das trevas de volta...! sabes o que é que isto significa não sabes Marius?"  
  
Draco e Marius estavam a murmurar durante a aula de Defesa contra as artes negras. Draco não esperou pela resposta de Marius e continuou.  
  
"Quando nos Graduarmos no final do ano vamos receber a marca negra e vamos ser devoradores da morte! Queres mesmo ser devorador da morte? É que eu não tenho tanta certeza se quero..."  
  
"Porque não Draco? Antigamente só te ouvia dizer: um dia vou ser um grande devorador da morte como o meu pai. E coisas desse género."  
  
"Se fores um devorador da morte vais ter que matar muggles! Ainda não entendeste? Eu não me importo de gozar com muggles e sangues de lama, mas mata-los é diferente Marius... lembra-te daquilo que o meu pai fez..."  
  
"Sim, tens razão... o que vais fazer?"  
  
"Acho que está na altura de mandar uma carta ao meu 'querido' pai..."  
  
~*~  
  
Draco aproveitou enquanto Hermione, Parvati, Lavender e Ginny estavam a fazer o jornal, para escrever a sua carta. Já que ele não era preciso. Todas as raparigas da escola tinham pedido a Hermione para fazer um artigo especial no jornal com fotos de mascaras para usarem no baile dicas de maquilhagem. Como Hermione não ligava muito a isso pediu a Ginny, Parvati e Lavender que a ajudassem. Draco estava sentado na cama a escrever. Quando acabou olhou para a carta e releu-a.  
  
Pai  
  
Dumbledore anunciou hoje que o senhor das trevas tinha voltado. O que mais me intrigou foi você não me ter contado. Eu também lhe queria perguntar se isto significa que no final do ano eu e Marius vamos receber a marca negra.  
  
O seu filho  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Quando acabou de ler, atou a carta á perna da sua coruja e deixou-a voar livremente. Estava feito. Draco tinha sido demasiado cobarde para dizer ao seu pai que não queria tornar-se devorador da morte. Mas pensando melhor, quem seria suficientemente corajoso para dizer ao poderoso Lucius Malfoy isso?  
  
~*~  
  
No sábado seguinte, Draco, Hermione e os oito prefeitos, incluindo Ginny e Colin Creevey, juntaram-se na sala comum dos chefes de turma para planearem o baile. Planearam tudo, desde a decoração, ás músicas que iriam tocar no baile. Quando Hermione estava prestes a dar a reunião por terminada, o quadro de entrada abriu-se e a professora McGonnagall entrou.  
  
"Oh, ainda bem que ainda aqui estão. Só vos vim informar, que o baile será iniciado pelos chefes de turma, ou seja, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, vão treinando porque são vocês que vão dançar a primeira música do baile."  
  
Draco que estava a balançar com a cadeira para trás e para a frente perdeu o equilíbrio e quase que caiu da cadeira. Hermione deixou cair os papéis que tinha na mão. Ginny sorriu.  
  
"Mas professora, porque é que temos que ser nós, não podia ser nenhum dos prefeitos?"  
  
"Mas porquê Miss Granger? Nos últimos dias não tem havido conflitos entre si e Mr. Malfoy, porque é que não podem ser vocês os dois?"  
  
"Porque... professora, não tem havido conflitos mas nós não somos amigos, ainda nos odiamos não é verdade Malfoy?"  
  
Malfoy acenou com a cabeça. Ginny levantou-se, aproximou-se de Hermione e Draco, sorriu e disse.  
  
"Sabes Mione, o ódio não é real, é a ausência do amor..."  
  
McGonnagall não conseguiu disfarçar um pequeno sorriso quando viu a reacção de Hermione e Draco ao que a Ginny tinha dito.  
  
"Miss Weasley tem razão, por isso é melhor se prepararem porque vão dançar a primeira música do baile juntos e ponto final. Boa tarde."  
  
Hermione sentou-se na cadeira e deixou a cabeça bater na mesa. Draco levantou-se e foi para o seu quarto sem mais uma palavra. Ginny aproximou- se de Hermione, passou a mão pelo seu cabelo e disse:  
  
"Tenho a música perfeita para a vossa dança..." E saiu da sala.  
  
~*~  
  
Finalmente tinha chegado o fim de semana de Hogsmead. Todas as raparigas andavam excitadas por poderem ir as compras. Ginny apareceu no quarto de Hermione bem cedo a dizer que ela tinha que ir as compras para comprarem uma máscara para a ocasião. Mas Hermione enrolou-se mais nos lençóis e disse que tinha muito tempo para a comprarem.  
  
"Vá lá Hermione! Vamos! Temos que ir agora que é muito cedo e assim não apanhamos ninguém nas lojas!"  
  
Hermione cedeu aos pedidos de Ginny e vestiu-se muito lentamente. Quando chegaram a Hogsmead, Ginny estava muito contente porque não se via ninguém nas ruas.  
  
"Ahah! Tal como eu previa, ninguém pensou em vir tão cedo ás compras!"  
  
Hermione olhou em volta e bocejou(N/A: aposto que vocês também bocejaram assim que leram isto! Foi ou não foi? Eu bocejei! Lol!). Ginny agarrou-lhe pelo braço e puxou-a até á única loja de máscaras em Hogsmead. Qual não foi a sua surpresa quando entrou na loja e viu que estava a abarrotar de gente.  
  
"Oh não! E eu que tinha quase a certeza que não estaria cá ninguém!"  
  
Hermione bocejou novamente e disse:  
  
"Ginny, vamos voltar para o castelo, vamos demorar horas para escolher, experimentar e pagar os fatos..."  
  
"Não Hermione! Não vamos voltar! Se voltarmos agora todas as mascaras giras vão ser escolhidas e depois acabas por ir ao baile com uma mascara de um palhaço ou de um bobo da corte! É isso que queres?"  
  
Hermione concordou porque estava demasiado sonolenta para discutir mais. Estiveram enfiadas na loja até á hora de almoço. Hermione tinha comprado um vestido do século XVII e uma máscara para tapar a cara.  
  
Ginny comprou uma mini saia que mais parecia um cinto, um top super curto e um blusão de cabedal. Disse que ' iria espetar e pintar o cabelo de verde e usar muitas pulseiras e fios com picos porque Harry disse que se queria mascarar á roqueiro'  
  
Hermione sorriu a pensar na figura que eles iriam fazer mas pensou que ao menos a sua melhor amiga Ginny não seria a única. Esperava ela...  
  
Quando Hermione se estava a despedir de Ginny á frente do retrato da dama gorda, Marius aproximou-se delas.  
  
"Boa tarde Hermione, eu, uh, eu queria falar contigo."  
  
Hermione olhou para Ginny e sorriu dizendo que a via mais tarde. Ela e Marius foram andando até aos aposentos dos chefes de turma.  
  
"O que me querias dizer Marius?"  
  
"Bem, já tens par para o baile Hermione?"  
  
Hermione corou um pouco, afinal ela tinha sido convidada por mais de metade dos rapazes da escola, mas secretamente ela estava á espera de ser convidada por um louro que lhe era muito especial, e esse louro estava a convida-la nesse preciso momento. Hermione acenou negativamente com a cabeça. Marius suspirou de alivio.  
  
"Nesse caso..." Marius parou, fez uma vénia e disse " Concede-me a honra de ser o meu par neste baile, minha bela Dama?"  
  
Hermione sorriu, fez uma pequena vénia e disse.  
  
"Com todo o gosto, cavalheiro!"  
  
Deu o braço a Marius e foram a conversar até á porta de entrada da sala comum dos chefes de turma. Despediram-se e Hermione dirigiu-se para o sofá mais próximo e deu graças a Deus que tinha ido com a Ginny as compras esta manhã, era menos um peso na sua mente. Encostou a cabeça ao sofá e adormeceu instantaneamente.  
  
~*~  
  
"Granger, Granger acorda! Estás a dormir desde a hora de almoço! Acorda Granger!"  
  
Hermione abriu os olhos lentamente para ver o Draco Malfoy á sua frente a gritar para ela acordar.  
  
"Malfoy cala-te! Ainda é cedo! Deixa-me dormir."  
  
"Granger, são dez horas..."  
  
"Por isso mesmo Malfoy, há uma coisa chamada fim de semana que serve para dormirmos até tarde!"  
  
"São dez da noite..."  
  
Hermione deu um pulo do sofá e gritou:  
  
"Porque é que não me acordaste mais cedo?!"  
  
"Eu estou a tentar acordar-te desde a hora de almoço, mas tu dormes que nem uma pedra! E ainda por cima roncas..."  
  
"Não ronco não Malfoy!"  
  
Malfoy revirou os olhos e levantou-se.  
  
"Tu lá sabes Granger. De qualquer maneira, em cima da mesa está um prato de comida e sumo de abóbora para tu comeres." Virou as costas e dirigiu-se para o seu quarto.  
  
"Malfoy! Obrigado por me teres guardado a comida."  
  
Malfoy sorriu.  
  
"Não és assim tão importante para mim para eu me preocupar assim tanto contigo Granger, foram os teus queridos amigos cabeça de cicatriz e companhia que te vieram trazer esse 'petisco'. Boa noite!  
  
Hermione revirou os olhos e foi comer já que estava esfomeada.  
  
Quando acabou de comer dirigiu-se para o seu quarto para ler um pouco antes de dormir já que não tinha muito sono. Quando levantou os lençóis para se deitar viu uma bola de pelo preta e deu um pequeno grito de surpresa. A pequena bola encolheu-se e enfiou-se mais debaixo dos lençóis. Hermione reuniu toda a sua coragem e levantou os lençóis de novo. Quando olhou outra vez para a bola de pelo viu que era afinal um gatinho bebé, alias, era o gatinho que Draco tinha ao colo quando ela lhe tirou a foto que foi publicada no jornal na primeira semana de aulas.  
  
Hermione pegou no gato e começou a fazer-lhe festinhas e a dizer-lhe palavras de consolação já que o pobre animal estava extremamente assustado. O gatinho gostou de Hermione e aninhou-se no colo dela. Hermione decidiu que o melhor a fazer era leva-lo até ao seu dono. Draco.  
  
Saiu do seu quarto e bateu á porta do quarto de Draco. Passado um pouco Draco abriu a porta com um ar ensonado. Estava apenas com uns boxers pretos, o que fez com que Hermione corasse ligeiramente, e o seu cabelo estava completamente desalinhado.  
  
"O que é que tu queres Granger? Eu não dormi a tarde toda, como certas pessoas!"  
  
"Não precisas ser mal educado Malfoy! Tenho uma coisa que te pertence."  
  
Hermione desviou-se revelando o pequeno gatinho. Malfoy pegou no gato e disse:  
  
"Então foi para o teu quarto que ela fugiu! Eu bem que procurei por ela..."  
  
"Ela? Pensava que era um ele... como é que ela se chama?"  
  
Malfoy tirou os olhos da gata e olhou para Hermione.  
  
"O que é que isso te interessa Granger? É outro dos teus esquemas maquiavélicos para pores artigos sobre mim no jornal? É que isso já não resulta."  
  
"Estava a penas a tentar iniciar uma conversa agradável, mas sei quando não me querem por perto. Boa noite!"  
  
Hermione virou-se e começou a dirigir-se para o seu quarto á espera de ouvir a porta de Draco bater. Mas em vez disso o que ouviu foi...  
  
"Tish, o nome dela é Tish..."  
  
Hermione parou e voltou para junto de Draco.  
  
"Tish?"  
  
"Sim, é o diminutivo de Morticia que era o nome da minha irmã."(N/A: Rita! Está é em tua homenagem! É para pagar o Pandorinha da coruja da Hermione na tua história! ; ) eheh!)  
  
Hermione ficou com um ar escandalizado.  
  
"Irmã??"  
  
Draco baixou a cabeça fazendo com que o seu cabelo tapasse os olhos.  
  
"Sim, foi morta á nascença..."  
  
"...Sinto muito..."  
  
Um silencio desconfortável encheu o quarto. Ouvia-se apenas o ronronar de Tish.  
  
"Malfoy, é melhor eu ir andando. Boa noite..."  
  
Hermione virou-se e começou a dirigir-se á porta. Tish saiu dos braços de Draco e parou á frente de Hermione a bloquear-lhe o caminho. Hermione baixou-se e fez-lhe festinhas na cabeça.  
  
"Tish, eu tenho mesmo que ir, o teu dono precisa de descansar e eu também. Mas não te preocupes que eu venho-te visitar." Virou a cara e olhou para Draco. "Se o teu dono deixar." Olhou de novo para Tish, fez-lhe uma festa e saiu de volta ao seu quarto.  
  
~*~  
  
Finalmente o tão esperado dia tinha chegado, 31 de Outubro. Hermione e o resto dos estudantes estavam-se a preparar para o tão esperado baile. Quando Hermione saiu da porta do seu quarto não viu Draco na sala comum e dirigiu-se ao quadro para sair, não sem antes fazer uma festa a Tish que agora andava sempre solta na sala comum.  
  
Quando saiu do quarto deparou-se com Marius que estava mascarado á vampiro. Tinha uma longa capa de seda preta que estava forrada a violeta por dentro. Estava muito pálido, um pouco mais do que o normal já que ele era bastante pálido por sua própria natureza e ostentava um grande sorriso.  
  
Hermione sorriu e deu-lhe o braço dirigindo-se para o grande salão. Quando chegou ás grandes portas, McGonnagall estava lá com o Draco. Draco estava vestido, tal como Hermione, com roupas do século XVII, o que a surpreendeu um pouco. Assim que a viu, McGonnagall foi ter com ela.  
  
"Miss Granger, ainda bem que chegou, não podem entrar por aqui, vocês vão entrar por trás, para iniciarem o baile. Devo dizer que a música que Miss Weasley escolheu é perfeita."  
  
McGonnagall fez um pequeno sorriso e fez sinal para que Hermione e Draco a seguissem. Hermione despediu-se de Marius com um 'até já' e seguiu Draco e McGonnagall. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido a partir daí. Draco e Hermione entraram juntos, a música começou a tocar. Eles começaram a dançar.  
  
'Saying I love you - (Dizer Amo-te)  
  
Is not the words I want to hear from you - (Não são as palavras que eu te quero uvir dizer)  
  
It's not that I want you - (Não é que eu queira que tu)  
  
Not to say but if you only knew - ( Não as digas mas se ao menos soubesses)'  
  
Hermione e Draco estavam a dançar o mais afastado possível um do outro e não articulavam uma única palavra, mas não desviavam o olhar um do outro. Muito lentamente e ao som da música forma-se aproximando.  
  
'How easy it would be to show me how you feel - ( O quão fácil seria mostrares-me como te sentes)  
  
More than words is all you have to do to make it real - (Mais que palavras, é tudo o que tens que fazer para o tornares real)  
  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me - (Então não terias que dizer que me amas)  
  
Cos I'd already know - (porque eu já iria saber)  
  
What would you do, if my heart was torn in two - (O que é que tu farias, se o meu coração fosse despedaçado em dois)'  
  
Draco e Hermione aproximaram-se um pouco mais sem dizerem uma única palavra. Neste momento estavam mais perto do que dois inimigos deveriam estar.  
  
'More than words to show you feel - (Mais do que palavras para te mostrar)  
  
That your love for me is real - (que o teu amor por mim é real)  
  
What would you say if I took those words away - (O que é que dirias se eu descartasse essas palavras)  
  
Then you couldn't make things new (Então não poderias fazer as coisas voltar ao normal)  
  
Just by saying I love you - (só por dizeres eu amo-te)  
  
More than words - (Mais do que palavras)'  
  
Hermione retirou a sua mascara e aproximaram-se muito mais. A atenção de quase todos os alunos estava agora neles devido á sua proximidade, mas eles continuaram a dançar como se o resto do mundo não existisse.  
  
Now I've tried to talk to you and make you understand - (Agora que tentei falar contigo e tentei fazer-te compreender)  
  
All you have to do is close your eyes - (tudo o que tens a fzer é fechar os teus olhos)  
  
And just reach out your hands and touch me - (e estender as tuas mãos, e tocar-me)  
  
Hold me close don't ever let me go - (agarra-me perto de ti e nunca mais me soltes)'  
  
Hermione soltou a sua mão de Draco e passou os seus braços a volta do pescoço dele. Pousou a cabeça no seu ombro e fechou os olhos. Draco pôs os seus braços á volta da cintura da Hermione e enterrou a sua cabeça nos seus cabelos, fechando os olhos.  
  
'More than words is all I ever needed you to show - (Mais do que palavras é tudo o que eu sempre precisei que mostrasses)  
  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me - (Assim não terias de dizer que me amas)  
  
Cos I'd already know - (porque eu já o saberia)  
  
What would you do if my heart was torn in two - (o que é que farias se o meu coração fosse despedaçado em dois)  
  
More than words to show you feel - (Mais do que palavras para te mostrar)  
  
That your love for me is real - (Que o teu amor por mim é real)'  
  
Hermione tirou a cabeça do ombro de Draco ao mesmo tempo que ele tirou a dele do seu cabelo. Olharam-se nos olhos e aproximaram-se mais, se é que era possível.  
  
Tão perto...  
  
'What would you say if I took those words away - (O que é que dirias se eu descartasse essas palavras)  
  
Then you couldn't make things new - ( então não poderias fazer as coisas voltar ao normal)  
  
Just by saying I love you - (só por dizeres eu amo-te)'  
  
Tão perto..  
  
'More than words.'  
  
~*~  
  
O salão tinha sido enfeitado com mascaras, com abóboras, e com diversos enfeites. As mesas estavam dispostas como tinham estado no baile dos três feiticeiros no quarto ano. Harry, Ron, Ginny e Parvati estavam sentados numa mesa.  
  
Harry estava a conversar com Ginny enquanto ela olhava a Hermione e o Draco atentamente. Ron estava a conversar com Parvati.  
  
"Ron querido, não achas que já é tempo de deixares de andar com essa tua amiga Hermione Granger, afinal ela não sabe o que quer! E esta sempre a falar contigo!"  
  
"Parv querida, eu já a conheço desde o primeiro ano e sempre nos demos bem, ela é a minha melhor amiga, a seguir ao Harry. Qual é o teu problema?"  
  
"Bem, é que..."  
  
Eles continuaram a conversar enquanto Harry falava com Ginny, apesar de Ginny não lhe estar a prestar muita atenção. Parvati continuou.  
  
"Ron, a serio, ela não é uma pessoa com que eu queria que tu fosses influenciado! Olha só como ela está a dançar com o Malfoy! Ela é uma..."  
  
Ron não a deixou acabar a conversa pois já estava farto de a ouvir falar mal da Mione. De repente Ginny disse:  
  
"Harry! Eles beijaram-se!"  
  
Harry olhou para Ron e Parvati e disse:  
  
"É normal Ginny, eles são namorados!"  
  
"Não Harry! A Mione e o Malfoy!!!"  
  
~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~*  
  
Notas de Autor: olá!! Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo pois eu adorei faze-lo. Só queria pedir desculpa pela demora mas eu estive com as minhas primas esta semana e não tive muito tempo para escrever...  
  
~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~*  
  
Agradecimentos aos leitores:  
  
Emma: eu sei que neste capítulo não soubeste grande coisa do segredo do Marius nem da profecia, mas ao menos descobrimos que Draco tinha uma irmã... o que mais iremos descobrir... MISTÉRIO!! Lol. Obrigada pela review!!  
  
Carol: não precisas esperar mais, pois aqui está ele! E com 19 páginas do word vejam só! Está grande! Obrigada pela review!!  
  
Belinha: amiga, toda a gente queria ser a Mione não é verdade.. ai, ai... lol! Muito obrigada pela review! Continua a ler!  
  
Rita Malfoy: Tens razão sobre o Harry e o Ron... estou um pouco desiludida com aquilo que fiz, mas espero poder melhora-los no futuro. Só te peço que se lhes encontrares algum defeito que mo digas para eu os poder aperfeiçoar. Muito obrigada pela review e pela tua opinião!  
  
Morticia: amiga!! Espero que tenhas gostado do nome da gata do Malfoy! Foi uma homenagem a ti doida!! Eu sei que tens lido sempre os capítulos e sei muito bem que tu és uma esquecida... um ano contigo faz-me saber essas coisas... lol! Eu compartilho da tua opinião sobre o pedrinho mas pronto... muito obrigada pela review!! Jokas!  
  
~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* 


	8. A noite de sonhos, ou talvez não parte2

Notas de autor: Olá outra vez! Bla bla bla... etc, etc, etc... coisa e tal, VAMOS Á HISTÓRIA!  
  
~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~*  
  
*Pega no microfone e diz*  
  
Noooooooooooooooooo último episódio de 'Do ódio ao amor... e vice versa!' Hermione conheceu Serena a sereia e ela disse que Marius não é humano! Mas se ele não é humano então o que é???? Hermione e Draco tiveram um castigo juntos e com isso oficializaram-se 'não inimigos!' Será que já são amigos??? Draco descobriu que Lord Voldemort voltou ao poder e mandou uma carta ao Lucius. Será Draco demasiado cobarde para dizer ao seu pai que não quer ser devorador da morte??? Hermione descobriu que Draco tinha uma gata chamada Tish que era o diminutivo do nome da sua falecida irmã Morticia! Como será que ela morreu??? Hermione foi ao baile com o Marius mas acabou a beijar o Draco logo na primeira dança... será que foi só um beijo de 'não inimigos' ou foi algo mais??? E por último mas não menos importante, quem irá vencer o Big Brother?????????  
  
AVISO: Imaginem a pior história que já leram na vida, depois nessa história, imaginem o pior capítulo! Já imaginaram? Pois, este capítulo está pior... mas estão avisados por isso se quiserem ler estão á vontade..."  
  
~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~*  
  
Sem que nenhum deles se apercebesse ou sem ser por vontade própria, Hermione e Draco foram-se aproximando ao som da música e sem desviarem o olhar um do outro. Inevitavelmente o pior, ou melhor, depende da opinião, aconteceu. Eles beijaram-se!  
  
Talvez não se tenham apercebido do facto de estarem no meio do salão, sozinhos a dançar com todos os olhos da escola postos neles, mas para eles isso não interessava. Por mais que eles pensem que se odeiam, mais eles se aproximam um do outro...  
  
É claro que eles sabiam bem das consequências daquele beijo em frente de toda a gente, ou talvez nem se apercebessem, mas o que interessa é que eles assumiram que sentiam alguma coisa um pelo outro certo? ... errado...  
  
~*~  
  
"O quê Ginny!?"  
  
Harry voltou-se para a pista de dança assim como Ron, já que ele tinha ouvido o que Ginny dissera. Assim que os viram a beijar levantaram-se e dirigiram-se a eles. Ginny levantou-se atrás deles tentando impedir um escândalo, mas é claro que isso era impossível, pois todos os olhos da escola estavam agora postos neles... e o pior, foi que eles não foram os únicos que se dirigiram para Hermione e Draco... Pansy Parkinson e o seu grupo de amigas iam a caminho....  
  
"Malfoy larga a Hermione imediatamente!"  
  
Como se estivessem a sair de um transe, Draco e Hermione largaram-se e ficaram a olhar um para o outro completamente espantados, o que eles não sabiam era se estavam espantados por se terem beijado, novamente, ou por terem sentido as emoções que sentiram no momento fatídico...  
  
Draco nem teve raciocínio para responder a Harry, e foi quando Pansy falou...  
  
"Sua sangue de lama nojenta! Eu avisei-te para deixares o meu Drakey em paz!"  
  
E sem aviso prévio sacou da varinha e amaldiçoou Hermione. O que aconteceu a seguir foi uma imensa confusão. Ron tirou a sua varinha do bolso e lançou um feitiço para Draco, Harry lançou um feitiço a Pansy, Draco lançou um feitiço a Harry e as amigas de Pansy lançaram feitiços a Ron e a Ginny que só lá estava para dar apoio a Hermione.  
  
Quando os professores chegaram, Draco estava metade furão, metade serpente ("não me consegui decidir qual deles era mais parecido com o Malfoy" Justificou-se Ron), Hermione tinha levado com uma maldição que a transformava mais ou menos num lobisomem, ou seja, estava com garras, pelo por toda a parte e os dentes muitíssimos afiados, a única diferença de o lobisomem é que ela tinha noção do que estava a fazer... ("Ora professor, não há diferença nenhuma!" Disse Pansy), Harry estava com umas coisas esquisitas que pareciam serpentes a brotar-lhe da face, ("Desculpe professor, a varinha saltou-me da mão...!" desculpou-se Draco), Pansy tinha ficado com cabelos por toda a parte e mal se via os seus olhos, ("Só estava a defender a Hermione professor!" argumentou Harry), Ron tinha levado com um feitiço que fazia os pés crescer, e agora tinha os pés do tamanho de abóboras, e não paravam de crescer, Ginny tinha levado com o mesmo feitiço, só que em vez de ser dirigido aos pés tinha sido dirigido ás suas orelhas... ("Com a confusão não sabíamos o que estávamos a fazer professor!" lamentaram as amigas de Pansy.)  
  
O resultado desta imensa confusão, foi passarem todos uma noite na ala hospitalar.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry, Ron e Ginny estavam nas camas do lado direito da ala hospitalar, Draco, Pansy e Hermione estavam nas camas do lado esquerdo. Hermione e Draco ainda não se tinham olhado e muito menos falado desde o pequeno 'acidente'... Pansy não se calava sempre a insultar Hermione e a falar sozinha, sim, porque ela falava com o Draco mas ele não lhe respondia. Hermione tentava adormecer, Draco ouvia o que a Pansy lhe estava a dizer mas tentava ignorar, Harry e Ron já estavam a dormir, Ginny estava quase no mesmo caminho.  
  
Por fim não se ouvia um único barulho na sala, a não ser o ressonar de Ron. Só Hermione e Draco permaneciam acordados tentando resolver as complicadas equações que se tinham formado no momento fatídico do seu beijo. Mas como não eram matemáticos estava a ser um pouco complicado...  
  
'Que burra Mione! Porque é que te deixaste levar pelo seu charme irresistível!? Tu sabes bem que conseguias resistir! Mas não! Aquele olhar sedutor e aqueles lábios lindos... Pára Mione! Já chega de pensar no Drac- no Malfoy o furão voador!'  
  
'Draco... o que te levou a beijar a sangue de lama Granger....?'  
  
- bem sabes o que foi! Estou há montes de tempo a tentar dizer-te que ela é um bom pedaço de carne! Mas tu não me ligas nenhuma! Sabes que mais meu amigo...? acho que te estás a apaixonar pela pequena....  
  
'lá vamos nós outra vez... o quê? Apaixonar-me!? Nem pensar! Os Malfoys não amam! A única coisa que eles gostam é de fama, dinheiro e poder! E eu já tenho isso tudo!'  
  
- Draco não mintas a ti mesmo! Eu sou a tua consciência! Eu sei o que tu estás a pensar! E o que tu estás a pensar é que a pequena sabe tudo mudou muito física e psicologicamente e que estás atraído pela nova Hermione! Isso eu sei! E não o negues! Por isso o melhor que tens a fazer é avançar e tentar conquista-la! Sabes bem que um Malfoy consegue sempre aquilo que quer!  
  
'tens a certeza que tens razão?'  
  
- Claro que sim! Afinal sou a tua consciência...!  
  
'então eu vou confiar em ti! A partir de hoje vou fazer tudo para que a Hermione se apaixone por mim. Eu não gosto dela, mas toda a gente sabe como o Draco Malfoy é com as mulheres e adicionar mais uma á lista só me vai fazer bem!'  
  
- Ai ai... este rapaz nunca sabe quando é que está apaixonado...  
  
« isso talvez se deva ao facto de ele nunca se ter apaixonado verdadeiramente...!»  
  
- Quê, quem?? Quem disse isso?  
  
« A consciência da consciência do Draco, ou seja, a tua consciência seu idiota...! »  
  
- ..................Hum ............................. Isso existe??  
  
~*~  
  
No dia seguinte, graças aos cuidados da Madame Pomfrey todos estavam completamente curados e normais, apesar de Draco ainda falar um pouco 'á cobra' ou seja fazia ssssss em quase todas as frases, de Hermione ainda ter os dentes um pouco pontiagudos e de Ron ainda ter os pés um pouco maior que o normal...  
  
Draco estava a arranjar um plano para conquistar Hermione enquanto ela estava um pouco mais preocupada a tentar encontrar Marius para se desculpar pelo seu comportamento na noite anterior. Quando o encontrou já era quase noite e ele dirigia-se para os campos. Hermione seguiu-o gritando o seu nome. Ele parou e olhou para ela com um ar aflito.  
  
"Hermione? O que fazes aqui tão tarde?"  
  
"Tarde? Ainda nem são nove horas... Marius, precisava mesmo falar contigo... Desculpa ter-te arruinado a noite ontem... é que... sabes... foi... "  
  
Marius aproximou-se de Hermione, que brincava freneticamente com as mãos de tão nervosa que estava, e pôs-lhe a mão no ombro.  
  
"Mione, não há problema... eu compreendo..."  
  
Hermione parou de brincar com as mãos e deu um pequeno sorriso.  
  
"Eu sabia que havias de compreender!"  
  
"Claro Hermione, há sempre o próximo baile!"  
  
Hermione sorriu e abraçou-se a Marius.  
  
"Obrigada..!"  
  
Marius estava um pouco inquieto e abraçou-a com relutância... não é que ele se importasse de estar abraçado a Hermione, mas era mesmo muito tentador... O seu pescoço nu mesmo ao pé da sua boca... dos seus dentes... o cheiro... o sangue... era tudo muitíssimo tentador... a sua boca abriu-se levemente... muito perto... o pescoço... a artéria... aproximou-se um pouco mais... o cheiro... NÃO!  
  
Marius largou Hermione repentinamente e afastou-se pelo menos um metro. Tapou a cara com as mãos e deu um grito de frustração.  
  
"PORQUÊ???? Argh!! Hermione, vai para o castelo... por favor...!"  
  
Hermione aproximou-se um pouco tentando compreender o que se passava com ele.  
  
"Mas... Marius estás bem? O que se passa?"  
  
"VAI PARA O CASTELO!!"  
  
Hermione recuou uns passos pois Marius avançava para ela de forma ameaçadora.  
  
"Marius... por favor o que se passa?"  
  
Marius parou, contorceu-se, virou-se para a floresta e correu para lá deixando Hermione completamente estupefacta no meio dos campos a olhar para o vazio...  
  
~*~  
  
Draco depois de muito pensar decidiu por o seu plano em acção. Iria falar com Hermione agora. Saiu do seu quarto com o seu melhor perfume, o seu melhor sorriso, umas calças de ganga pretas e uma t-shirt preta que dizia 'hoje é o teu dia miúda!'. Dirigiu-se ao sofá onde Hermione relia o seu livro 'Hogwarts: uma história' ainda a pensar naquilo que se tinha passado com o Marius, e sentou-se á sua frente a olhar para ela. Hermione sentindo- se observada olhou para ele á espera que ele disse-se alguma coisa.  
  
Draco sorriu profundamente e disse:  
  
"Não te incomodes comigo beleza, podes continuar a ler!"  
  
Hermione olhou para ele estranhamente e disse:  
  
"Estás bem Malfoy?"  
  
Draco sorriu e encostou-se no sofá olhando para ela calmamente. Hermione olhou para ele uma última vez.  
  
"Ok.... estranho..."  
  
Levantou-se e saiu da sala comum dirigindo-se para o seu quarto deixando Draco a sorrir especado no sofá.  
  
"Mas o que é que eu fiz de mal?"  
  
- idiota, não é assim que tens que conquistar as miúdas! Tens que saber daquilo que elas gostam e estares mais próximo delas e preocupares-te com os seus problemas e principalmente ouvi-las! Não é chegar ao pé delas sorrir e esperar que elas caiam para os teus braços!  
  
'Mas isso sempre resultou até agora!'  
  
- então parece que está na hora de experimentares umas tácticas novas parceiro! Porque aqui a menina enciclopédia não é como as outras!  
  
~*~  
  
Draco não teve que esperar muito até decidir uma nova maneira de se aproximar de Hermione pois no dia seguinte ouviu uma conversa entre Ginny e ela. Mas ele não apanhou a conversa do principio, o que levou a muitas confusões...  
  
Hermione estava a conversar com Ginny sobre aquilo que tinha acontecido com Marius.  
  
"... E depois ele fugiu para a floresta e deixou-me ali especada a olhar para ontem! Achas isto normal?"  
  
Ginny deu outra dentada na sua sandes que estava a tomar para o pequeno almoço e disse:  
  
"talchvez elex seja nhuns lobsms..."  
  
"Agradecia que engolisses o que tens na boca antes de falares Ginny... " Disse Hermione sarcasticamente.  
  
"Talvez ele seja um lobisomem!"  
  
"Lobisomem? Penso que não Ginny... o professor Lupin era um lobisomem e pelo trabalho que tivemos que fazer quando o Snape estava a dar aulas aprendemos a distinguir os lobisomens, não acho que ele seja um deles... mas o que será que lhe deu??"  
  
"Hermione, vamos falar de outra coisa... Ah! Já sei! Draco Malfoy...."  
  
Ao ouvir o nome de Draco, Hermione recordou-se do beijo no dia do baile e todos aqueles estranhos sentimentos e emoções voltaram... sentiu a sua face a ficar vermelha e desviou o olhar da Ginny...  
  
"Não há nada para falar sobre esse tópico Ginny..."  
  
Ginny sorriu levemente. Tinha tocado num tópico muito sensível.  
  
"Mione, vá lá! Não me venhas dizer que não gostaste do beijo! O Draco é o rapaz que todas as raparigas querem!"  
  
"Pode ser Ginny, fisicamente... mas eu acho o Marius muito mais atraente... quer dizer... fisicamente nem por isso, mas é uma pessoa muito mais interessante..."  
  
"Mione estás bem? Tens que me dar muitas razões para eu acreditar nisso..."  
  
"Eu posso fazer isso!"  
  
Foi neste momento em que Draco chegou ao salão e, como quem não quer a coisa, passou pela mesa dos Gryffindor e apanhou um pouco da conversa das duas.  
  
"Vejamos, com o Marius podes falar de tudo e mais alguma coisa que ele tem sempre qualquer coisa interessante para falar, é extremamente gentil e é um autentico cavalheiro, admite Ginny, o Marius é o tipo de pessoa com quem todas as raparigas querem passar o resto da vida! É daquele género de homens que te leva o pequeno almoço á cama e te deixa adormecer nos seus braços todas as noites..."  
  
Draco ouviu isto e dirigiu-se á mesa dos Slytherin um pouco irritado... Marius tinha-o derrotado... ele podia ter vencido a batalha, mas a guerra não iria vencer! Draco pensou e achou a solução... iria ser o perfeito cavalheiro para Hermione. Iria agir como Marius e assim conquistaria Hermione! Perfeito...  
  
Talvez não houvesse confusão se no momento a seguir Marius não tivesse passado pela mesa dos Gryffindor e ouvido outra conversa de Ginny e Hermione...  
  
"Uau Hermione... "  
  
"Mas Ginny... eu tenho que admitir que Draco também é bastante irresistível... tem aquele ar sedutor e tem assim um aspecto de 'bad boy' que eu adoro... sabes Ginny, tenho que admitir que adoro aquele olhar de 'eu sou o maior e toda a gente me odeia'. Sim, Draco é definitivamente um rapaz que todas desejam..."  
  
A confusão começou neste momento... Marius ouviu isto e como também queria conquistar Hermione decidiu agir como o Draco...  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione pegou num livro muggle que ela adorava e dirigiu-se para os campos para ler tranquilamente. Era o que ela mais adorava, estar sentada á beira do lago a ler um belo livro só com a companhia da lula gigante e das cigarras e os grilos que cantavam para ela.  
  
Sentou-se debaixo de uma árvore, pegou na sua varinha e fez o prático feitiço de 'Lumus', já que era de noite, e abriu o seu livro. 'Romeu e Julieta' de Shakespeare. Já o tinha lido mais de 20 vezes, só que isso fazia com que ela ainda gostasse mais dele...  
  
O que ela mais adorava era ler em voz alta, e ali como não tinha ninguém perto decidiu fazer isso. Ela mal precisava olhar para o livro pois já sabia as falas de cor.  
  
" Oh! Romeu, Romeu! Mas porque és tu Romeu? Renega o teu pai, o teu nome; ou se o não quiseres fazer, jura apenas que me amas e deixarei eu de ser uma Capuleto.  
  
É apenas o teu nome que é meu inimigo; tu és tu mesmo e não um Montecchio. E que é um Montecchio? Não é mão, nem pé, nem braço, nem rosto, nem qualquer outra parte que pertença a um homem. Oh! Sê qualquer outro nome! O que é que existe num nome? Aquilo a que nós chamamos rosa teria o mesmo perfume embora lhe déssemos outro nome! Assim, Romeu, ainda que não se chamasse Romeu, conservaria a mesma perfeição que agora possui. Romeu, renuncia ao teu nome, e em vez dele, que não faz parte de ti mesmo, apodera- te de mim!  
  
Acei-..."  
  
Hermione foi interrompida por uma voz masculina.  
  
"Aceito. Chama-me apenas teu amor, e far-me-ei de novo baptizar. De ora avante nunca mais serei Romeu."  
  
"Quem és tu que, assim protegido pela noite, vens surpreender o meu segredo?"  
  
"Eu não sei que nome hei-de pronunciar para te dizer quem sou. O meu nome, querida santa, eu próprio o odeio, por ser para ti um inimigo. Se eu o tivesse escrito, rasgá-lo-ia."  
  
"Os meus ouvidos não escutaram uma centena de palavras pronunciadas por esta voz, e contudo eu reconheço-a. Não és tu Draco Malfoy?"  
  
Draco saiu de trás da árvore de modo a ser visto pela luz que provinha da varinha de Hermione.  
  
"Ei, isso não está no livro!"  
  
Hermione sorriu.  
  
"Pois não, mas como é que tu sabes? Não és um famoso sangue puro? Pensava que livros muggles eram proibidos..."  
  
"E são, mas eu gosto de quebrar as regras..."  
  
Draco andou um pouco mais e sentou-se ao pé de Hermione a olhar para o reflexo da lua que brilhava nas águas calmas do lago  
  
"Shakespeare sabia bem o que escrevia quando escreveu Romeu e Julieta... todos os obstáculos podem ser ultrapassados em nome do amor... mesmo que isso signifique a morte... não achas Hermione?"  
  
Hermione deu um pequeno salto de surpresa quando ouviu o seu nome ser dito por Draco.  
  
"Malfoy, estás bem? Não me estás a tratar mal e estas a ser gentil e trataste-me pelo meu primeiro nome! Só isso já chega para dizer que estás estranho..."  
  
"Estou bem, apenas percebi que te tratei mal todos estes anos e quis remediar isso, afinal, não há nenhuma razão para sermos inimigos, sabemos bem que isso não leva a nada bom. Por exemplo, se as duas famílias, Capuleto e Montecchio não fossem inimigos, Romeu e Julieta não precisariam de se ter suicidado para que o seu amor sobrevivesse... o que eu estou a tentar dizer é que não vale a pena sermos inimigos quando podemos ser algo mais que isso..."  
  
"Sim, tens razão, podemos ser amigos!"  
  
Draco sorriu. Não era bem isso que ele queria dizer...  
  
Passaram umas boas três horas a falarem os dois de coisas sem importância alguma. Hermione ponderava porque é que Draco estava a ser tão gentil para ela e Draco ponderava porque raio é que ele se estava a sentir muitíssimo atraído por esta rapariga e porque é que se sentia tão bem com ela ao seu lado. Por fim Hermione olhou para as horas e decidiu que eram horas de se irem deitar.  
  
Draco acompanhou-a até á porta do seu quarto. Hermione abriu a porta e entrou. Voltou-se para Draco e disse a sorrir:  
  
" Boa noite! Boa noite! A despedida é uma tão doce tristeza que continuarei a dizer boa noite até que seja manhã..."  
  
Draco sorriu ternamente, o que não era costume e disse:  
  
" Que o sono desça aos teus olhos e a paz ao teu coração. Bem quisera eu ser sono e paz para tão deliciosamente repousar."  
  
Hermione ia a fechar a porta, mas arrependeu-se a saiu outra vez para fora do quarto. Aproximou-se de Draco e beijou-lhe a face. Sorriu levemente e entrou para dentro do quarto ainda a pensar como era fantástico que Draco soubesse todas as falas do seu adorado livro.  
  
Draco dirigiu-se ao seu quarto ainda a sorrir. Pegou na Tish e sussurrou:  
  
"Está quase nas minhas mãos... quando a tiver posso-me livrar dela depois. Será mais uma para a minha lista de conquistas... está no papo..."  
  
Tish voltou a sua cabeça para Draco e fez, o que lhe pareceu, um olhar desaprovador. De seguida saltou do seu colo e saiu pela porta entreaberta dirigido-se para frente da lareira na sala comum.  
  
~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~*  
  
* Pega no microfone e diz: *  
  
Noooooooooooooooooo próximo episódio de 'Do ódio ao amor e vice versa'! Marius vai ter com Hermione e mostra o 'bad boy' que há dentro dele! Hermione vai a Hogsmead com Draco, ou será com Marius? Não esperem, é com os dois!! Como irá ela lidar com a situação!? Ron acaba com Parvati porque chegou um novo professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas, ou será antes uma professora que toda a gente em Hogwarts conhece bem??? Harry confessa a Hermione que vai pedir a Ginny para fazer qualquer coisa que todas as mulheres sonham fazer com o homem que amam! Será que Hermione concorda com isso? Para mais surpresas não percam o próximo capítulo!!  
  
~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~*  
  
Agradecimentos aos leitores:  
  
Carol: oi! Desculpa se demorei de mais para escrever este capítulo, mas teve que ser... espero que tenhas gostado deste! Deixa review ok? =)  
  
Belinha: Amiga! Olá! Aqui está o outro capítulo como te prometi, eu sei k não saiu no fim de semana, mas saiu na segunda feira, o que não é mau!! Obrigada pela review! Beijokas  
  
Emma: Obrigada pela review!! Espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo e por favor deixa uma review! =)  
  
Rita Wood: Eu não sabia se te havia de responder em inglês ou em Português já que deixaste a review em inglês, mas pensei que já que tinhas lido a fic em Português também podias ler a review em Português! =) ah! E não te preocupes porque o Ron não vai ficar com a Parvati! Eu também não gosto muito dela mas tinha que o por com alguém, agora vai aparecer outra pessoa e ele vai ficar com ela... ou talvez não! Vais ter que esperar para ver =)  
  
Rita Malfoy: Ainda bem que gostaste da introdução, eu estava um pouco maluka e apeteceu-me escrever coisas doidas! Lol isso agora do Marius... por este capítulo eu acho que já percebeste o que é que ele é, mas eu não to vou confirmar porque gosto de deixar as coisas em suspance.... lol Obrigada pela review!  
  
Daniela: Oie! Ainda bem que estas a gostar da fic!! Espero que a continues a ler! Beijokas e obrigada pela review!  
  
Morticia: Tish! Miguinha! Eu sei que tu adoras cenas chocantes! Por isso no capítulo anterior lembrei-me de ti duas vezes! No nome da gata e no beijo! Lol brigada pela review! Beijokas  
  
Bianka: Biankinha!! Ola! Brigada pela review sua doida!! =) beijokas !!  
  
~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~*  
  
Notas de autor: Olá, olá pessoal!! Eu sei que este capítulo foi muito pequeno... mas foi o que deu para fazer! Eu tenho andado muito ocupada porque começou a escola... e como não queria que vocês estivessem muito tempo á espera deste capítulo decidi posta-lo agora, mas o próximo capítulo já vai ser maior, não se preocupem! Deixem uma review ok pessoal?? Beijokas!  
  
Pandora 


	9. E eles choraram

Notas de autor: Olá pessoal! Primeiro que tudo queria desculpar-me pelo atraso significativo deste capítulo mas tenho duas boas razões. A primeira foi que tive cheia de testes, mas mesmo assim ainda ia escrevendo... mas o pior aconteceu... o meu PC avariou e o capítulo foi-se!! Por isso tive que escrever tudo de novo... desculpem... mas eu sei k vocês compreendem.!!  
  
~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~*  
  
* Pega no microfone e diz *  
  
Noooooooooooo último episódio de Do ódio ao amor... e vice versa! Hermione e Draco beijaram-se no meio do baile fazendo com que Harry, Ginny, Ron, Pansy e as suas amigas fossem ao pé deles e os amaldiçoassem, resultando numa miscelânea de feitiços e fazendo com que todos passassem uma noite na ala hospitalar. Hermione foi ter com Marius para se desculpar e ele teve um comportamento muito estranho e fugiu para a floresta deixando uma Hermione muito espantada no meio dos campo.... porque terá Marius agido assim??? Draco ouviu uma conversa de Ginny e Hermione sobre Marius e decidiu agir mais como ele para poder conquistar Hermione, mas ele sói a quer conquistar para aderir mais uma beldade á sua lista de conquistas certo? Bem, pelo menos isso é o que ele diz... mas acontece que Marius ouviu uma conversa semelhante mas em relação ao Draco o que fez com que ele decidisse agir como o nosso Draco para conquistar a nossa Hermione... Quando Hermione estava a ler o seu livro de Shakespeare tranquilamente nos campos foi surpreendida pela voz de Draco que também sabia a s falas do livro de cor... é claro que isso valeu alguns pontitos para ele na consideração de Hermione! =P mas porque é que Tish fez má cara ao Draco quando ele lhe pegou? Será que ela pressente o porquê de Draco querer conquistar a nossa Mione?? Estas e outras perguntas serão respondidas neste capítulo, por isso não percam:  
  
Doooooooooooooooooooo ódio ao amor... e vive versa!! Episódio 8....  
  
~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~*  
  
Os dias estavam a correr extremamente bem para a Hermione pois ela agora dava-se ás mil maravilhas com Draco e por muito que ela não o quisesse admitir estava a sentir-se bastante atraída por ele.  
  
Finalmente tinha chegado a sexta feira! Todos os alunos estavam contentes pois este fim de semana eles iam a Hogsmead fazer compras. Hermione ouviu o despertador, desligou-o e preparou-se para um dia bem longo, começando logo com História da Magia... uma aula para adormecer, bem, não para Hermione claro!  
  
Normalmente ela e Draco iam juntos para o grande salão, mas desta vez ela não esperou por ele. Vestiu-se, penteou-se e pegou nos livros. Desceu as escadas e saiu da sala comum desejando um bom dia aos dois ocupantes do quadro de entrada.  
  
Quando estava a frente das enormes portas do grande salão, e mesmo quando as ia a empurrar para entrar...  
  
BUMP!  
  
"Mas o que...?"  
  
"Desculpa Granger, mas agora estou com pressa! Fica bem linda!"  
  
Hermione estava estatelada no chão e olhou para o rapaz que a tinha acabado de derrubar.  
  
"Mas quem...? não pode ser... Marius?"  
  
Quando se levantou e olhou de novo para ver se era mesmo ele já não conseguiu ver nada pois ele já tinha desaparecido.  
  
"Naa, não podia ser ele!"  
  
Hermione sacudiu o uniforme e preparou-se para empurrar as portas outra vez.  
  
BUMP!  
  
"Eu não acredito! Outra vez!!!??"  
  
Hermione estava outra vez estatelada no chão a olhar para três raparigas dos Ravenclaw do terceiro ano.  
  
"Para onde é que ele foi?"  
  
"Oh não, desapareceu!"  
  
"Viste para onde é que ele foi?" Perguntou uma rapariga loura a Hermione.  
  
"Onde é que foi quem?" perguntou Hermione já com a paciência quase a esgotar-se.  
  
"Aquele rapaz louro lindo dos Slytherin!!"  
  
Hermione riu-se.  
  
"Claro, tinha que ser... o Draco certo?"  
  
"Não! Esse já está ultrapassado! O Marius!!"  
  
Hermione abriu a boca e olhou espantada para as três raparigas. Elas sorriam e esperavam ansiosamente pela resposta. Hermione incapaz de pronunciar uma palavra apontou para a direcção onde Marius tinha ido e quando as raparigas saíram aos gritos ela abanou a cabeça e murmurou:  
  
"Ok...!"  
  
Hermione achou o comportamento das três raparigas um pouco estranho. Não é que ela não achasse o Marius giro, muito pelo contrário, mas Marius não era o tipo de rapaz que tem um grupo de fãs sempre atrás dele. Deixando isso para trás, Hermione aproximou-se das portas e empurrou uma vez com o dedo indicador. Como não aconteceu nada, ela entrou e foi-se sentar no seu lugar habitual na mesa dos Gryffindor.  
  
~*~  
  
Depois de almoço Hermione, Harry e Ron estavam á porta da sala de aula de Snape nos calabouços á espera para ter aula. Harry e Ron estavam a falar de Quidditch e a ler a revista que vassoura? enquanto Hermione ouvia com aborrecimento aquilo que eles diziam.  
  
Quando o Ron falava numa finta que Hermione achou particularmente chata, Ela sentiu uns braços fortes a abraçarem-na na cintura e um suspiro no seu ouvido.  
  
"Olá Granger! Tiveste saudades minhas?"  
  
Hermione soltou-se do Slytherin louro e pronunciou com espanto:  
  
"Marius? O que se passa?"  
  
Marius sorriu. Hermione olhou bem para ele. Estava com o seu uniforme escolar, mas a gravata estava desapertada dando-lhe um ar rebelde. O seu cabelo, normalmente solto, estava agora amarrado desmazeladamente com uma fita de veludo preto e com algumas farripas de cabelo a cairem-lhe para os olhos. Em vez da capa normal do uniforme, Marius usava um grande casaco preto até aos pés, forrado a veludo violeta por dentro. E ostentava um grande sorriso sedutor.  
  
"Estás... estás diferente...!"  
  
Marius sorriu. Olhou para Harry e Ron e murmurou com um tom malicioso.  
  
"Então Weasley, a ver se arranjas uma vassoura que te seja acessível? Ah, pois... parece que este ano não têm nenhuma só com meio cabo e que seja a menos de cinco Galeões... porque não pedes ao teu namorado Potter para te emprestar a dele? Ouvi dizer que é bastante rápida..."  
  
Ron tirou os olhos da revista e olhou para Marius com um ar raivoso. Harry guardou a revista junto dos seus livros e aproximou-se de Ron, Hermione já se preparava para os separar mas não foi necessário pois Ron apenas vociferou:  
  
"Quem és tu e o que pensas que sabes da minha vida?"  
  
Marius fez um sorriso bastante parecido com o de Draco.  
  
"Sei o suficiente Weasley. E a única coisa que precisas saber de mim é que sou o teu pior pesadelo..."  
  
Marius piscou o olho a Hermione e seguiu para a sala de aula enquanto Harry segurava Ron, e Hermione olhava para Marius com um ar bastante desconfiado. 'O que o terá feito mudar tanto de atitude? Ele antes não se metia com uma mosca e agora vem atacar o Ron e o Harry? Tenho que descobrir o que o fez mudar tanto...' pensou Hermione.  
  
Quando Hermione ia a entrar para dentro da sala de aula, Ron pegou-lhe no braço e tanto ele como Harry ostentavam expressões bastante sérias.  
  
"Mione, precisamos de ter uma palavrinha contigo..."  
  
"Força Ron, desembucha."  
  
"Mione, quando aquele tal de Marius te mandou aquele bilhetinho, eu perguntei-te quem ele era, mas como não disseste nada não quis voltar a ser chato e perguntar-te outra vez, também, para falar a verdade não achei que fosse necessário. Mas depois deste pequeno 'incidente', eu e o Harry exigimos saber quem é este tal de Marius!"  
  
"Sim, e porque é que ele nos tratou assim!?"  
  
Hermione olhou de Harry para Ron e de Ron para Harry. Respirou fundo e contou-lhes tudo o que sabia sobre Marius, menos aquele pequeno encontro á beira da floresta proibida onde ele agiu estranhamente.  
  
"Mione! Esse Marius é dos Slytherin! E porque é que te dás com ele? Viste bem como ele nos tratou? Se está nos Slytherin não te deve tratar de maneira muito diferente!"  
  
"Não, isso não é verdade! Ele está diferente! Ele não era assim, ele era meigo e bondoso! Ele mudou! Aliás... tudo está a mudar..." Hermione disse a última frase mais para ela do que para os seus dois amigos. "O Marius a agir como um Slytherin horroroso e o Draco a agir como um cavalheiro..."  
  
Hermione estava a juntar os pontos nos 'is' e estava-se a aperceber que alguma coisa não estava bem, mas Ron, sempre o impulsivo, cortou-lhe a linha de raciocínio.  
  
"Draco? Draco? Desde quando é que tu o tratas por Draco!?"  
  
Hermione que estava imersa nos seus pensamentos e não se apercebeu que tinha chamado o que fora o seu pior inimigo pelo primeiro nome, olhou espantada para Ron.  
  
"Uh... bem Ron, ele está muito diferente, ele não é o mesmo a sério! Mas... é melhor irmos indo antes que o Snape resolva tirar-nos uma soma graúda de pontos..."  
  
Harry apanhou o braço de Hermione e disse-lhe firmemente olhando-a nos olhos.  
  
"Hermione, é bom que penses bem naquilo que estás a fazer. Lembra-te do que o Malfoy nos fez no passado e lembra-te bem da família dele! Lembra-te que todos os Slytherin são escória e não vale a pena meteres-te em alhadas por causa deles!"  
  
Depois de dizer isto entrou para a sala de aula seguido por Ron. Hermione pensou bem naquilo que Harry lhe dissera, respirou fundo e entrou na sala de aula.  
  
~*~  
  
Á noite Hermione estava sentada no sofá da sala comum a ler um livro, e Draco estava a seu lado a fazer festas na Tish, mas Tish não parecia lá muito contente com isso. Draco tinha acabado de lhe fazer uma festa na barriga quando ela miou e saltou para o colo de Hermione aterrando mesmo em cima do livro que ela estava a ler.  
  
"Não sei o que se passa com a Tish... está muito estranha não achas Draco?"  
  
Draco encolheu os ombros pois para falar a verdade não estava lá com muita vontade de falar sobre o comportamento de Tish, e ficou a olhar para a janela de onde se via o reflexo da lua nas águas límpidas do lago. Hermione deitou Tish ao lado dela e continuou a sua leitura.  
  
BANG, BANG!  
  
Hermione tirou os olhos do livro e olhou para Draco sobressaltada. Tish deu um pulo e aterrou suavemente no chão, escondendo-se debaixo do sofá mais próximo. Draco olhou para todos os lados tentando perceber de onde vinha o barulho.  
  
BANG, BANG!  
  
"HERMIONE! Abre a porta! Sou eu o Harry!!"  
  
Hermione olhou para Draco alarmada e depois para a porta.  
  
"Já... já vai Harry!! Só um minuto!" depois disse numa voz mais baixa a Draco, "Draco, por favor, vai para o teu quarto!"  
  
Draco fez um ar indignado  
  
"Desculpa!? Eu estou aqui bem! Se o cabeça de cicatriz não me quer ver aqui ele que não apareça por cá! Isto é a nossa sala comum!"  
  
Hermione fez um beicinho e começou aos pulinhos (o que era bastante cómico, não fosse a situação em que se encontrava) e disse á beira do desespero:  
  
"Draaaaaco!!! Vá lá... só desta vez... "  
  
BANG, BANG! HERMIONE!!!  
  
Draco olhou para Hermione e pela primeira vez, não a conseguiu contrariar. Abriu a boca para falar mas só saiu um som abafado. Sorriu e subiu as escadas pesarosamente. Hermione, após se certificar que Draco já se tinha fechado no quarto, foi a correr abrir a porta a Harry que já estava a ficar impaciente e não parava de bater.  
  
"Harry! O que fazes por aqui a esta hora?"  
  
"Mione, preciso falar contigo." Disse Harry enquanto entrava e olhava para todos os lados.  
  
Hermione olhou nervosamente para a porta de Draco mas ela estava bem fechada. "Claro Harry, senta-te."  
  
Harry sentou-se no sofá mais próximo e Hermione sentou-se a seu lado ainda um pouco nervosa. Harry olhou para ela, respirou fundo e disse:  
  
"Mione, tu sabes o quão eu gosto da Ginny não sabes?"  
  
Hermione acenou que sim com a cabeça, respirando fundo por Harry não estar a ter uma conversa sobre Draco.  
  
"E sabes que eu faria tudo por ela não sabes?"  
  
Hermione acenou novamente.  
  
"Bem, eu estava a pensar pedir-lhe para.... bem... tenho medo que ela diga que não e.... não sabia com quem falar, preciso de uma opinião feminina e tu és a minha melhor amiga, Mione preciso da tua ajuda! Achas que deva... achas que deva pedir á Ginny para-..."  
  
A palavra de Harry foi cortada por uns passos pesados na escada.  
  
"Hermione olhou para cima e viu Draco a descer as escadas. Levantou-se de repente e tentou fazer sinais a Draco para ele sair dali. Ele olhou para Harry, e depois para Hermione e disse rispidamente.  
  
"Não te preocupes cabeça de cicatriz, já estou de saída, vim só buscar a minha gata..."  
  
Harry, que não tinha intenções nenhumas de dirigir a palavra ao Draco, respondeu com o mesmo tom de voz ríspido:  
  
"Claro, a tua gata... eu sei bem qual é, aquela que saiu na primeira página do jornal certo? Pois, já percebi que não consegues dormir sem ela... já me disseram que quem tem medo compra um cão, mas neste caso parece que foi um gato..."  
  
Malfoy ficou com um ar zangado e correu contra Harry. Hermione que tinha ficado um pouco embaraçada com a referência do artigo do jornal que ela tinha escrito, depressa recuperou e foi separar os dois rapazes.  
  
"Já chega! Não acham que já estamos todos um bocado fartos destas brigas infantis?? E Draco a Tish está debaixo do sofá!"  
  
Harry olhou para Hermione com um ar furioso por ela ter chamado Draco ao Malfoy e Draco olhou para ela um pouco desapontado por ela ter estragado a sua diversão, já que bater ao Harry era uma das coisas que ele mais gostava de fazer, é claro que Harry dava uma boa luta, mas mesmo assim era o que ele mais gostava...  
  
Draco limpou a o canto da boca que estava a sangrar e Harry fez o mesmo no nariz. Hermione só se sentou quando Draco voltou para o seu quarto e depois perguntou ao Harry como se nada se tivesse passado.  
  
"O que estavas a dizer Harry?"  
  
Harry nem se sentou. Olhou para Hermione e murmurou.  
  
"Amanhã falo contigo..."  
  
E saiu sem mais uma palavra. Hermione, que se tinha levantado de novo, afundou-se no sofá e suspirou pesadamente. Crookshanks que tinha entrado quando Harry tinha saído pelo retracto, saltou para o colo de Hermione e aninhou-se nela.  
  
"Olá desaparecido! Por onde tens andando?"  
  
Crookshanks ronronou enquanto Hermione lhe fazia festas atrás da orelha.  
  
~*~  
  
Finalmente sábado! Hermione levantou-se bem disposta e arranjou-se. Tinha combinado com Draco ir a Hogsmead dar uma volta. Mas assim que saiu da sala comum para ir tomar o pequeno almoço Marius estava á sua espera. Estava encostado á parede e ostentava um sorriso bastante sedutor. Hermione não se conseguiu conter e olhou-o de cima a baixo a observar cada centímetro.  
  
Ele desencostou-se e aproximou-se dela.  
  
"Olá Granger! Tudo bem?"  
  
Hermione acenou que sim com a cabeça.  
  
"Eu estava a pensar, não queres ir comigo a Hogsmead hoje?"  
  
Hermione ia dizer que sim mas depressa se lembrou que já tinha combinado com Draco.  
  
"Oh, desculpa Marius, mas eu já combinei ir lá com o Draco..."  
  
Marius não pareceu nem um bocadinho desapontado. Sorriu e disse calmamente.  
  
"Granger, é fácil, vens comigo e não vais com ele."  
  
Depois fez um sorriso que derreteu Hermione. Ela inspirou bem fundo e fez uma coisa que talvez se fosse arrepender mais tarde.  
  
"Ok, Marius. Eu vou contigo."  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione não teve coragem de dizer ao Draco que ia com o Marius porque ela queria tanto ir com os dois... em vez de ir com ele directamente para Hogsmead, decidiu dizer-lhe para se encontrarem no três vassouras.  
  
Saiu da sala comum e foi-se encontrar com Marius que estava á espera dela á porta de Hogwarts. Ele fez-lhe um dos seus melhores sorrisos e foram o resto do caminho a conversar.  
  
Quando lá chegaram, Hermione olhava nervosamente para todos os lados a ver se encontrava o Draco, mas ele não estava á vista. Ela e Marius entraram numa loja de livros ali perto.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco estava sentado numa mesa do três vassouras a beber uma cerveja de manteiga quando sentiu uma mão no seu ombro. Virou-se com um sorriso a pensar que era a Hermione e exclamou:  
  
"Mione... estavas a dem-... Pai!?"  
  
Lucius estava atrás de Draco ainda com a sua mão no ombro do seu filho. Tinha uma longa capa preta e o seu cabelo, da cor do seu filho mas mais comprido, estava solto e cai-lhe pelos ombros. Ostentava um ar majestoso, como sempre e tinha um sorriso estampado no rosto, que logo se desvaneceu quando ouviu Draco chamar-lhe 'Mione'.  
  
"Mione? Espero, para o teu bem, que isso tenha sido uma alcunha amorosa para a nossa adorada Pansy, certo?"  
  
Draco ainda estava demasiado surpreso para o seu por o seu pai estar ali para responder.  
  
"Uh... bem..."  
  
Lucius sentou-se á frente de Draco.  
  
"Bem, mas eu não vim aqui para falar disso. Eu vim para te responder á carta que me mandaste..."  
  
A carta... Draco já se tinha esquecido da carta que mandará a seu pai.  
  
"Bem... a razão por eu não te ter dito, nem a ti nem ao teu primo Marius da volta do Senhor das Trevas, é muito simples... esses lacaios do Dumbledore andam a interceptar cartas, e se apanhassem a carta que eu te ia mandar, associavam-me logo a um devorador da morte e estaria na prisão antes que pudesse dizer não fui eu!"  
  
Lucius tinha baixado a sua voz para um murmúrio.  
  
"E não me venhas com perguntas ridículas sobre a marca negra! Sabes bem que a vais receber, tu e o Marius, no dia em que se graduarem! Sempre te disse isso desde que eras pequeno. Bem, eu vou andando que eu sou um homem muito ocu-..."  
  
Lucius foi interrompido por uma voz feminina que se aproximara da mesa.  
  
"Draco, desculpa o atraso eu só estava... Mr. Malfoy!"  
  
Lucius olhou para Hermione e logo de seguida para Draco com os olhos a arder de fúria.  
  
"Miss Granger..." disse com desprezo. Voltou-se para o seu filho e murmurou "Draco, estou á tua espera lá fora, e não te demores...!"  
  
Draco olhou para seu pai e já sabia o que lhe esperava... olhou para Hermione e disse raivoso.  
  
"Tinhas que aparecer agora!"  
  
E saiu do três vassouras para ir ter com o seu pai.  
  
Hermione sentou-se na mesa onde Draco e Lucius tinham estado e suspirou pesadamente.  
  
~*~  
  
"O que é que estava a sangue de lama ali a fazer? E mais importante, porque é que ela te chamou Draco? E já que vais explicar isto tudo porque não me explicas também porque é que lhe chamas Mione??"  
  
Draco e Lucius tinham ido para um beco onde nunca ia ninguém. Draco olhou para Lucius. Ele estava com um ar bastante assustador. Num súbito ímpeto de coragem, Draco respondeu-lhe.  
  
"Se tem mesmo que saber, ela estava ali para ir ter comigo! Nós íamos dar uma volta juntos como amigos! Sim, ouviu bem, amigos! E já agora Pai, eu não quero, nem vou ser um devorador da morte e não é o pai que me vai obrigar!"  
  
Draco virou costas para se ir embora antes que o seu pai se enfurecesse com ele mas era um bocado tarde para isso.  
  
"Crucio."  
  
Draco contorcia-se no chão, enquanto Lucius ostentava a varinha na mão.  
  
"Nenhum filho meu se vai dar com sangues de lama. Não te quero ao pé dela ouviste bem!?"  
  
Draco ainda se contorcia no chão mas jurou para si mesmo que não iria gritar. A dor era tão forte que parecia que lhe estava a penetrar nos ossos. Só lhe apetecia gritar, mas não iria dar essa satisfação a seu pai. Lucius retirou o feitiço. Draco levantou-se do chão com muito custo.  
  
"E não me venhas com essas tretas de não seres um devorador da morte porque vais ser um de nós. E não te esqueças que eu tenho as minhas fontes de informação, por isso se te aproximas mais dessa sangue de lama nojenta já sabes o que te vai acontecer."  
  
Lucius virou costas a Draco e desmaterializou-se. Draco olhou para o sítio de onde o seu pai tinha saido e disse ainda com imensas dores.  
  
"O pai não manda em mim! Eu não vou ser um devorador da morte.... Nunca!!"  
  
~*~  
  
No segunda feira, Draco acordou bem cedo porque queria fazer uma surpresa a Hermione. Foi até as cozinhas de Hogwarts e trouxe tudo aquilo que precisava. Abriu a porta de Hermione bem devagarinho e entrou pé ante pé. Pousou o tabuleiro que tinha nas mãos e olhou bem para ela.  
  
Hermione estava tapada com os lençóis até ao peito e estava com os braços de fora, um por cima da cabeça e outro em cima dos lençóis. A sua face estava ligeiramente virada para a direita e tinha um ar extremamente pacifico. Draco conseguia ver que o seu pijama era violeta e era de manga curta. Afinal ainda não estava assim tanto frio.  
  
Draco olhou para ela e pensou o que é que ele estava ali a fazer... ele nunca se tinha dado a tanto trabalho por uma rapariga, era só fazer-lhes um belo sorriso e elas estavam no papo, e se alguma por acaso não quisesse, ele não se importava e seguia para outra... o que é que esta rapariga tinha de tão especial? E porque é que uma visão dela a dormir tão profundamente o estava a incomodar tanto...? não era suposto ser assim! Ela é uma sangue de lama! O Draco Malfoy não se podia dar a tanto trabalho por uma sangue de lama!  
  
Olhou para Hermione mais uma vez e depois para o tabuleiro. Pensou no seu pai... pensou naquilo que ele lhe dissera. Ele não ia continuar a fingir. Iria ser novamente o temido Draco Malfoy e não se iria aproximar mais da sangue de lama... ele não podia fazer isto! Ele não podia ser simpático para ela! Ele não a podia conquistar! Ela seria apenas uma mancha na sua lista de conquistas!  
  
Draco virou as costas e saiu do quarto de Hermione.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione ouviu o despertador tocar. Virou-se, desligou-o e levantou-se ainda meio ensonada. Esfregou os olhos e olhou em volta. Havia qualquer coisa que não estava bem...  
  
Foi até á sua secretária e viu o tabuleiro que estava lá em cima. Não tinha nenhum bilhete nem nenhum nome a dizer quem o tinha levado. Mas só uma pessoa tinha acesso ao quarto de Hermione. Draco.  
  
Ao pensar em Draco, Hermione esboçou um pequeno, mas genuíno, sorriso. Ele estava tão mudado... para melhor claro! Mas Hermione limitava-se a pensar quanto tempo é que a sua simpatia iria durar...? e o que lhe teria Lucius dito depois do três vassouras?  
  
Olhou para a pequena rosa violeta que Draco tinha posto junto á comida. Sorriu. Abriu a porta e desceu as escadas para ir ter com ele. Nem se deu ao trabalho de trocar de roupa ou de se pentear, fez apenas um pequeno feitiço para lavar a cara e desceu.  
  
Draco estava sentado a ouvir música com um diskman muggle. Tinha os olhos fechados e os pés em cima da mesa. O seu cabelo estava puxado para trás com gel mas com pequenas farripas a cairem-lhe para os olhos. Estava vestido com o uniforme da escola mas ainda sem gravata e sem capa, a camisa estava um pouco aberta mostrando o seu corpo musculado.  
  
Hermione aproximou-se dele e parou na frente dele. Draco estava de olhos fechados e não a viu. Hermione aproximou-se, tirou-lhe um phone e sussurrou- lhe ao ouvido de uma forma sedutora:  
  
"Obrigada pelo pequeno almoço...!"  
  
Draco abriu os olhos vagarosamente e pensou 'Ok, é agora...'  
  
"Desculpa Granger? Achas que eu te ia levar o pequeno almoço ao quarto?"  
  
Hermione estranhou o comportamento de Draco.  
  
"O quê? Estas bem Draco?"  
  
"Não me chames Draco, Granger. Não te dei essa confiança!"  
  
Hermione deu um passo para trás, enquanto Draco guardava o diskman e se levantava.  
  
"Mas Draco..."  
  
Draco limitou-se a olhá-la com desprezo. Abanou a cabeça e saiu da sala comum.  
  
"Oh não... voltou a ser o Draco de sempre..."  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione foi para as aulas um pouco triste com a súbita mudança de Draco. Quer dizer, uma parte dela estava triste, mas outra dizia que assim era melhor... Hermione não fazia ideia porque, mas gostava imenso da parte má do Draco... atraia-a.  
  
Harry encurralou-a antes de ela ir tomar o pequeno almoço e foram os dois falar para um canto sossegado do castelo.  
  
"Mione, precisava falar contigo. Não acabei a conversa depois de termos sido rudemente interrompidos pelo Malfoy..."  
  
Hermione que estava incapaz de sorrir, nem olhou para ele e murmurou "Hum."  
  
"Mione, o que é que tens, estás bem?"  
  
Hermione olhou para Harry e ele pode ver os seus olhos aguados e a sua expressão triste. Ele abraçou-a e deixou-a chorar no seu ombro o tempo que foi preciso. Passados uns minutos, Hermione tirou a cabeça do ombro de Harry e limpou as lágrimas com um ar determinado.  
  
"Mione, se contares a alguém o que se passa és capaz de ficar mais aliviada..."  
  
Hermione respirou fundo.  
  
"Bem Harry, acho que te posso contar, mas por favor, não contes ao Ron! Ele ficaria furioso!!"  
  
Harry disse que sim e Hermione começou o seu relato.  
  
"... e a partir de hoje ele mudou... ficou outra vez como era, o Malfoy de sempre... e o pior é que eu não me importo que ele seja assim, mas desde que... desde que goste de mim... que eu signifique alguma coisa para ele..."  
  
"Mione, se ele ficou assim contigo por alguma razão foi, mas não te preocupes, vai ficar tudo bem. Se quiseres eu tenho uma conversinha particular com ele!" disse Harry enquanto arregaçava as mangas.  
  
Hermione riu-se. Sentia-se muito melhor.  
  
"Não é preciso Harry. Bem, o que me querias contar!?"  
  
"Bem, uh... pois... a Ginny... uh, eu não sei se ela aceitaria... Hermione... eu estava a pensar... quando nos graduássemos, eu queria, acho que seria bom... bem..."  
  
"Desembucha homem! Estas aí a enrolar!" disse Hermione com um meio sorriso.  
  
"Eu estava a pensar pedir para ela casar comigo quando nos graduássemos.... mas não sei o que dirá e por isso queria saber a tua opinião, como vocês são as melhores amigas..."  
  
Hermione ficou surpresa com a revelação do Harry e mandou um grito histérico.  
  
"A sério Harry? Mas isso é maravilhoso! aposto que ela não vai hesitar em dizer que sim! Força Harry!"  
  
Harry ficou muito mais aliviado ou ouvir a reacção da sua amiga. Depois seguiram os dois para a aula de Defesa contra as artes negras. Quando iam a meio do caminho, Draco veio ter com Hermione.  
  
"Granger, preciso falar contigo."  
  
Harry olhou para Draco desconfiado. Hermione olhou para Harry e disse que ficava bem. Harry seguiu para a aula.  
  
"O que queres Dra- Malfoy?"  
  
"Eu só queria dizer que não quero manter mais nenhum laço de amizade contigo e quero estar o mais afastado de ti o possível. Entendido?"  
  
"Não precisavas ser tão bruto... mas sim entendido..."  
  
Draco fez o seu melhor sorriso malévolo e seguiu para a sua aula, mas logo de seguida o sorriso desvaneceu-se. Apesar de a Hermione lhe dar cabo dos nervos de vez em quando, ele achava-a uma grande amiga... ou seria algo mais...?  
  
~*~  
  
Ron foi ter com o Harry preocupado.  
  
"Então pá? Por onde andaste? Não te vi no pequeno almoço, já estava a ficar preocupado... e onde está a Mione?"  
  
Harry ia responder, mas Parvati foi mais rápida.  
  
"Mor, não te preocupes mais com essa rapariga! Ela só de ta problemas, e aliás, acho que ela anda demasiado contigo. Eu-..."  
  
Ron largou Parvati e afastou-a.  
  
"Não tens nada que me dizer o que fazer com os meus amigos! Estou farto de ti! Estás sempre a dizer mal da Mione! Está tudo acabado!"  
  
Depois de dizer isto entrou na sala de aula mal humorado mas ainda ouviu Parvati a soluçar.  
  
Sentou-se numa mesa ao fundo da sala, como habitualmente, e Harry, Que entrou logo a seguir foi-se sentar ao pé dele.  
  
"Então, onde está a Mione?"  
  
"Uh... bem... o Malfoy ficou a falar com ela.."  
  
Ron virou o pescoço tão rápido para Harry que quase que ficou com um torcicolo.  
  
"O quê? Com o Malfoy?"  
  
Harry disse que sim e Ron praguejou bem alto, o que vale é que o professor Lupin ainda não tinha entrado. Ron olhou muito atentamente para a porta á espera de ver Hermione a entrar e a ver se ela vinha acompanhada. Estava tão inclinado na cadeira que parecia que não havia ninguém ao lado de Harry.  
  
Ouviu-se um professor a entrar pela outra porta. O barulhinho das pessoas a falar cessou. Ron não desviou o olhar da porta.  
  
"Bom dia meninos. Lamento mas o vosso prrofessorr não virrá darr a aula hoje nem nas prroximas semanas. O dirrector Dumbledorre pediu-me que o substitui-se. Porrtanto sou a vossa nova prrofesorra de defesa contrra as arrtes negrras."  
  
Ron inclinou-se mais um pouco, mas... aquela voz, aquela pronuncia. Virou a cabeça para ver quem era a professora. Aquele longo cabelo louro... mas é... BUMP! Ron caiu da cadeira.... !  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione apesar de estar um pouco triste, achou que não valia a pena pensar mais no assunto do Draco. Apressou-se a ir para as aulas. Bateu á porta e entrou.  
  
"Desculpe professor Lupin, é que eu-...."  
  
Hermione ficou a olhar para a nova professora. E depois olhou para Ron que estava estendido no chão a olhar para ela.  
  
"Onde está o professor Lupin?"  
  
"Miss Grrangerr cerrto? Estáva agorra a explicarr isso á turrma. Sente-se se faz favorr."  
  
"Claro, uh... Professora Delacour...."  
  
Hermione foi para a mesa que estava á frente de Harry e Ron, e sentou-se ao lado de Neville.  
  
Olhou para trás. Harry estava com uma expressão divertida no rosto. Ron estava a olhar para Fleur com um ar embasbacado e Hermione podia jurar que ele se estava a babar.  
  
~*~  
  
Finalmente o dia tinha chegado ao fim. Hermione seguiu para a sua sala comum determinada a ter uma conversa séria com Draco.  
  
Quando lá chegou ele não estava nos sofás. Hermione foi até ao quarto dele e bateu á porta. Não houve resposta. Ela entrou na mesma.  
  
«I hear... a voice saying "don't be so blind". (Eu ouço. uma voz a dizer "Não sejas tão cego" It's telling me all this things. (Está-me a dizer todas estas coisas.) That you would probably hide. (Que tu provavelmente esconderias) »  
  
"Draco, eu queria..."  
  
Draco estava deitado em cima da cama, vestido com as calças do uniforme mas sem camisa. O seu cabelo estava despenteado. Ele tinha os braços atrás da cabeça e fitava o tecto indiferentemente.  
  
"Malfoy. Nada de Draco, eu já te avisei Granger!"  
  
« Am I your one and only desire... (sou eu o teu único desejo...) Am I the reason you breath... (sou eu a razão porque tu respiras...) Or am I the reason you cry... (ou sou eu a razão porque choras...) »  
  
"Ugh! Mas porque é que es assim para mim? Porque é que mudaste de repente! Estávamos tão bem!"  
  
"As coisas mudam Granger... habitua-te..."  
  
Draco continuava deitado e a fitar o tecto. Parecia que a tristeza o estava a invadir.  
  
« Always... always... always... always... always... always... always... (Sempre.) I just can't live without you. (eu não consigo viver sem ti)»  
  
"Sim, mudam, mas não mudam tão depressa quanto isso! Tu és um miúdo mimado e insuportável e eu odeio-te!"  
  
Hermione virou as costas. Draco levantou-se.  
  
« I love you... I hate you. (Eu amo-te. eu odeio-te.) I can't get around you... (Não consigo estar perto de ti) I breath you... I taste you. (Eu respiro-te. Eu saboreio-te.) I can't live without you... (Não consigo viver sem ti.) »  
  
"Não sou não Granger, e tu sabes bem isso!"  
  
"És sim! Tudo o que queres o papá arranja! Se isso não é ser mimado então não sei o que é! É só tu pedires e tens tudo de bandeja posta! A vida não é assim Draco! Se queres alguma coisa tens que lutar por ela!"  
  
Hermione estava agora a gritar e já se tinha voltado para o Draco outra vez. Pequenas lágrimas escorriam-lhe pela face.  
  
« I just can't take anymore... (Eu não consigo aguentar mais.) This life of solitude... (Esta vida de solidão.) I guess that I'm out the door. (Acho que estou for a da porta.) And now I'm done with you... (E está tudo acabado.) »  
  
"Pará de me chamares Draco! E não metas o meu pai ao barulho!"  
  
"Tu nunca irás mudar pois não...?"  
  
Hermione virou costas e saiu do quarto de Draco.  
  
« I feel... like you don't want me around. (Sinto-me...como se não me quisesses por perto...) I guess I'll pack all my things. (Acho que vou fazer as minhas malas) I guess I'll see you around... (Acho que te vejo por aí...) It's all been bottled up until now... (Tudo esteve reprimido, até agora...) »  
  
"Espera!"  
  
Hermione parou.  
  
"Eu sei que tens razão... eu sou mimado... mas nem tudo é um mar de rosas! Se tu soubesses como o meu pai me trata não estarias a dizer nada disto! Tu não sabes como são as coisas Hermione!! Se tu estivesses como meu pai por um só dia desejarias logo morrer... por isso não me trates como um fraco e um miúdo mimado porque eu não o sou!!"  
  
Draco mantinha agora a cabeça baixa e o seu cabelo tapava-lhe os olhos. Tinha os punhos cerrados e o seu peito subia e descia á medida que ele respirava ofegantemente.  
  
« As I walk out your door... (Enquanto ando para for a da tua porta.) All I hear is the sound... (Tudo o que consigo ouvir o som.) Always... always... always... always... always... always... always... (Sempre.) I just can't live without you. (eu não consigo viver sem ti)»  
  
Hermione voltou a entrar para o quarto de Draco. Olhou para ele. Apesar de estar escuro conseguia ver dois traços de lágrimas a escorrerem-lhe pela face. Sentiu pena dele. É claro que ela imaginava como seria a vida na mansão dos Malfoys, só que nunca pesou que Lucius fosse tão mau.  
  
Aproximou-se dele e afastou-lhe o cabelo dos olhos. Limpou-lhe as lágrimas com a mão.  
  
"Desculpa..."  
  
« I love you... I hate you. (Eu amo-te. eu odeio-te.) I can't get around you... (Não consigo estar perto de ti) I breath you... I taste you. (Eu respiro-te. Eu saboreio-te.) I can't live without you... (Não consigo viver sem ti.) »  
  
Draco afastou-a rispidamente.  
  
"Não preciso da tua piedade Granger! Afasta-te de mim!"  
  
"Draco não sejas assim, eu sei que não queres mesmo dizer o que estas a dizer!"  
  
« I just can't take anymore... (Eu não consigo aguentar mais.) This life of solitude... (Esta vida de solidão.) I guess that I'm out the door. (Acho que estou for a da porta.) And now I'm done with you... (E está tudo acabado.) »  
  
"Quero sim Granger! Desaparece! Eu odeio-te..."  
  
"Não, não odeias..."  
  
Hermione aproximou-se de Draco que estava ajoelhado no chão com as mãos a tapar a face. Tish andava ali por perto.  
  
Hermione abraçou Draco e ele pousou a cabeça no seu ombro abraçando-a fortemente.  
  
« I love you... I hate you. (Eu amo-te. eu odeio-te.) I can't live without you... (Não consigo viver sem ti.) I left my head around your heart... (Deixei a minha cabeça perto do teu coração...) Why would you tear my world apart... (Porque é que tu destruirias o meu mundo.)  
  
Passaram a noite assim, nos braços um do outro. A tentar curar as suas mágoas... não sabendo se no dia seguinte voltariam a ser amigos... inimigos... conhecidos... ou quem sabe... algo mais...  
  
« Always... always... always... always. (Sempre.) »  
  
~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~*  
  
Notas de Autor: Bem, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Ah, e a música é: Saliva - Always. PESSOAL: NOTA IMPORTANTE NO FINAL! LEIAM! =P  
  
Aqui está algumas das coisas que irão acontecer no próximo capítulo:  
  
Noooooooooo próximo episódio de 'Do ódio ao amor... e vice versa!' Slytherin e Gryffindor confrontam-se num jogo de Quidditch de cortar a respiração!  
  
Hermione vai ter com Serena e tem uma pequena conversa sobre Marius. Será que ficamos a saber o que é Marius afinal?  
  
Haverá alguma química entre Draco e Hermione depois desta pequena cena?  
  
E com quem irá Ron ficar??  
  
Verão estas perguntas respondidas no próximo episódio de 'Do ódio ao amor... e vice versa!'  
  
~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~*  
  
Agradecimentos aos leitores:  
  
Morticia: Tish!! Miga! Sabes bem que também adorei a cena de Shakespeare!! Sou uma romântica incurável não é? Lololol claro que não!! =P bigada pela review! Beijokas!  
  
Rita Malfoy: Ainda bem que gostaste do capítulo! Espero que também tenhas gostado deste! Eheh! Ah, e espero que tenhas gostado de ver o Marius como um bad boy! =P brigada pela review!! Jokas  
  
BenficaGirl: Olá!! Ainda bem que estás a gostar! A opinião dos leitores conta muito! =P agora diz-me... gostaste do Marius assim?? =P ehehe, obrigada pela review e bjinhos!!  
  
Belinha: miga! Oias! Aqui está o tão esperado capítulo! Espero que tenhas gostado! =P continua a deixar reviews e a mandar mails! Beijokas!  
  
Annie The hip hop girl: olá! Sou Portuguesa com muito orgulho! Lol =P ainda bem que gostas das músicas! Espero que tenhas gostado desta, não sei se a conheces mas é muito fixe, ah! E espero que gostes de Evanescence porque eu vou usar duas músicas deles para os próximos capítulos. Ainda bem que estás a gostar da minha fic! Continua a deixar reviews!! Beijokas!  
  
~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~*  
  
Notas de autor: Pessoal, queria pedir uma coisa, preciso mesmo muito da vossa opinião!!! A pergunta é:  
  
COM QUEM É QUE AXAM QUE O RON DEVE FICAR:  
  
a)Fleur Delacour  
  
b)Parvati Patil  
  
c)Pansy Parkinson  
  
d)Padma Patil  
  
e)Outra rapariga de Hogwarts (digam o nome)  
  
f)Uma nova personagem (Digam nome e características)  
  
g)Com ninguém  
  
Eu já tenho mais ou menos uma ideia com quem ele irá ficar, mas eu queria saber a vossa opinião... respondam please!!! Brigada!  
  
Pandora 


	10. Quidditch

Notas de autor: ola pessoal!! desculpem o atraso na fic... mas acho que vcs já estão habituados né?? Ah, e peço imensa desculpa se este capítulo estiver muito pequeno e não tiver nada de interessante... mas eu quis postar um capitulo na net antes de ir de férias por isso foi feito um pouco á pressa... de qualquer maneira deixem review ok?? =P  
  
~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~*  
  
* Pega no microfone e diz *  
  
Noooooooooooooo último episódio deeeeeee: Do ódio ao amor... e vice versa!!  
  
Hermione viu Marius no seu lado Bad boy e sabem que mais...? ela até gostou... Harry fez uma visita nocturna a Hermione para lhe perguntar uma coisa sobre Ginny mas foi interrompido por Draco e andaram os dois á bulha até Hermione os separar... Hermione foi a Hogsmead com Marius mas prometeu encontrar-se com Draco no três vassouras, só que quando lá chegou.... Lucius estava lá... ele tinha estado a ter uma conversinha com Draco e quando a Mione chegou, Lucius saiu e Draco foi atras. O resultado foi Draco apanhar com uma das maldições imperdoáveis e ser proibido de falar com Hermione. Quando Hermione foi falar com ele, ele tratou-a mal e não deu sinais de querer iniciar mais alguma conversa amigável. Harry falou outra vez com a Mione mas agora sim conseguiu dizer-lhe o que queria fazer; casar- se com Ginny quando se graduassem. Ron, Harry e Hermione, na sua aula de Defesa contra as artes negras depararam-se com uma nova professora. Fleur Delacour. Hermione foi falar com Draco á noite e a única conclusão a que chegaram foi que se sentiam bem nos braços um do outro, e assim ficaram toda a noite...  
  
AHHHHHHH é verdade! Axo que vcs gostavam de saber com quem é que Ron vai ficar, já que eu vos fiz esta pergunta no final do capítulo anterior certo? Então, a vencedora ééééééééééééééé: ........................................................... não vos quero estragar a surpresa por isso esperem para ver!! =P  
  
~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~*  
  
Draco Malfoy foi acordado quando leves raios solares que vinham da janela entreaberta lhe batiam no rosto. Não abriu os olhos. Sentia-se extremamente bem, o que não era normal, e não sabia porquê...  
  
Estava um pouco arrepiado. Não estava tapado e conseguia perceber que estava sem camisa. Não se atrevia a abrir os olhos... sentiu um peso um pouco estranho no peito. Uma leve comichão. Parecia-lhe cabelos... mas não podia ser... sentia uma mão no seu peito. Estava alguém deitado com ele na cama. Alguém que tinha uma pele bastante macia... como é que ele sabia? Estava abraçado a essa pessoa. Mas espera... cama? Ele não se lembrava de se ter deitado ontem...  
  
Aliás... ele não se lembrava dos acontecimentos de ontem... ainda não abriu os olhos... apesar de estar confuso sentia-se bem e tinha medo que se abrisse os olhos, fosse acordar e se apercebesse que tudo não passava de um sonho.  
  
Inspirou bem fundo. Um leve odor a canela (N/A: Ice, ma men!! Tks por me ajudares aki!! Ehehe **) provinha dos cabelos da pessoa que estava ao seu lado. Arriscaria-se a abrir os olhos??  
  
Hermione Granger acordou com um estranho sentimento de felicidade. Um forte odor masculino pairava no ar. Forte mas bastante agradável. Ela estava com a cabeça em cima do peito de um rapaz e ele estava a agarra-la com bastante força. Um abraço possessivo. Lentamente, os acontecimentos da noite passada vieram-lhe á cabeça.  
  
« "Desaparece Granger! Eu odeio-te...! "  
  
"Não, não odeias..." »  
  
A sua discussão com Draco passou-lhe rapidamente á frente dos olhos. Abriu os olhos vagarosamente. Estava destapada. A perna de Hermione estava entrelaçada com a perna de Draco. A cabeça dela estava pousada no forte peito dele e a sua mão estava junto á cabeça. Os braços possessivos de Draco abraçavam Hermione e a cabeça dele estava encostada á dela. Eram tão perfeitos juntos que quase pareciam um só ser.  
  
Virou lentamente a cabeça para cima. Uns belos olhos cinzentos olhavam-na de volta. Draco podia sentir a respiração de Hermione a acelerar. Ele fez um pequeno sorriso para a acalmar... um pequeno sorriso. Já que sorrir não era o forte de Draco. Ela acalmou um pouco.  
  
Hermione fez tenção de se levantar para se ir embora mas Draco ainda a abraçava com força. Sem tirar o sorriso da cara proferiu:  
  
"Obrigado..."  
  
Hermione não compreendeu.  
  
"Obrigado por quê?"  
  
Perguntou num murmúrio.  
  
"Por me apoiares quando mais preciso..."  
  
~*~  
  
Desde o momento em que acordou, Hermione não conseguiu parar de pensar noutra coisa... Draco. Estava por todo o lado! Quando menos o esperava encontrar, lá estava ele! E além do mais não lhe saia da cabeça...  
  
O seu toque... o seu olhar... o seu abraço possessivo... o sorriso nos seus lábios... PÁRA MIONE! Controla-te!  
  
Pela primeira vez na vida, Hermione não estava a prestar atenção nas aulas, alias, nem sabia bem aquilo que estava a fazer... era suposto a sua poção estar transparente mas em vez disso estava de um verde escuro... nem o Neville tinha a poção tão diferente do esperado.  
  
Mas Hermione não estava a reparar naquilo que estava a fazer por isso tanto lhe interessava se a poção estivesse verde ou cor de rosa. Sentiu que alguém a observava. Olhou para trás. Uns belos olhos cinzentos estavam a olhar para ela e um sorriso bastante maldoso saudava-a.  
  
O Slytherin louro aproximou-se dela. Deu-lhe um leve beijo na face.  
  
"Acho que te esqueceste de acrescentar asas de morcego á tua poção..."  
  
De seguida pegou num punhado de asas de morcego e acrescentou á poção de Hermione que depressa ficou transparente. O Slytherin louro aproximou-se outra vez de Hermione sem desviar o olhar. Acariciou-lhe a face.  
  
"Vê se tomas um pouco mais de atenção... fica bem Granger..."  
  
Depois Marius voltou para ao pé do seu caldeirão onde ficou a mexer a sua poção sem tirar os olhos de Hermione.  
  
Ele ainda estava a agir estranhamente... mas talvez... talvez este fosse o lado real do Marius e o lado sentimental e simpático que ela vira não passasse de uma representação...  
  
"Miss Granger é suposto mexer a poção de três em três minutos até ela ficar branca mas não a vejo mexer um músculo há mais d cinco minutos! 10 pontos a menos para os Gryffindor!"  
  
~*~  
  
Á hora de almoço Harry, Ron e Ginny não falavam de outra coisa senão do jogo de Quidditch contra os Slytherin que iria ser no próximo sábado. Depois de Angelina ter saído da equipa Harry passara a capitão dos Gryffindor. Ginny era beater.  
  
Hermione não estava a prestar muita atenção á conversa deles pois ainda não tinha parado de pensar nos braços fortes e no belo sorriso de Draco.  
  
"Mas Ginny! Não podes dar com os bastões aos jogadores dos Slytherin, por muito que isso me agrade!"  
  
"Mas Harry! Eles fazem-nos o mesmo senão pior! se eles o podem fazer eu também o faço!"  
  
"Sabes Harry... a Ginny tem razão!" disse Ron.  
  
Harry revirou os olhos.  
  
"Mione... tu que és a racional diz aqui á Ginny que o que ela está a pensar fazer é incorrecto..!"  
  
Hermione estava a olhar para o jarro de sumo de abóbora com os olhos vidrados nem ouviu a pergunta de Harry.  
  
"Hello? Hermione??" Harry abanou a sua mão em frente á face de Hermione. Ela nem pestanejou... Harry olhou para Ron e para Ginny. Ginny que estava um pouco mais a par da situação olhou para a mesa dos Slytherin e viu o Draco com o mesmo ar que Hermione. Só que ele ainda mostrava alguns sinais de vida... estava a remexer na comida com o garfo.  
  
Ginny decidiu que estava na hora de outra conversinha com Hermione.  
  
~*~  
  
Marius, que estava sentado ao lado de Draco, fez o mesmo que Ginny. Olhou para Draco e de seguida para Hermione. Estavam os dois num estado de profunda letargia. Marius sorriu maliciosamente.  
  
"Então caro primo, como tens passado?"  
  
Draco não lhe respondeu e continuou a brincar com o seu garfo nos ovos mexidos. Marius decidiu uma abordagem diferente. Olhou para Hermione e aproximou-se mais de Draco.  
  
"Aposto que ela estava bem saborosa na outra noite... para te ter deixado neste estado... ela anda muito fogosa não é?"  
  
Draco levantou-se de rompante e deu um murro a Marius sem saber bem porque é que o tinha feito...  
  
~*~  
  
Por esta altura já Ginny tinha ido com Hermione para os campos e estavam agora sentadas debaixo de uma árvore.  
  
"Vá lá Mione. Conta lá á amiga o que se passa..."  
  
Hermione respirou fundo e contou a Ginny tudo o que se tinha passado na noite anterior. A discussão, o desabafo de Draco e por fim o ter acordado esta manhã nos seus braços.  
  
"Ginny, não sei porquê, mas soube tão bem estar nos braços dele... sabes aquela sensação que te diz que pertences mesmo àquela cena? Foi isso..."  
  
Ginny sorriu. Compreendia perfeitamente a amiga. Já tinha passado por imensas situações dessas com o Harry.  
  
"Mione, eu até podia dizer imensas coisas nesta situação, tais como, vocês estão completamente apaixonados ou foram feitos um para o outro, mas não é isso que eu acho que tu precisas de ouvir neste momento... Mione, tudo o que te posso dizer é: Dá tempo ao tempo...!"  
  
~*~  
  
Marius sangrava do seu lábio cortado. Draco estava enraivecido. Não sabia muito bem porque é que se tinha virado contra Marius.  
  
Achava que estava completamente confuso e irritado em relação aos sentimentos que estava a ter sobre Hermione. Tanto pensava que a odiava como que queria estar com ela nos braços. Era insuportável! Uma miscelânea de sentimentos contraditórios as voltas na sua cabeça. Um turbilhão de sentimentos que teimavam em confundi-lo.  
  
Pansy que se tinha voltado para Marius desde que ele se tornara popular, deu um grito histérico ao ver o sangue e começou a ajudá-lo.  
  
Marius levantou-se sem desviar os olhos de Draco. Draco estava pronto para a luta. Ainda não tinha soltado toda a sua raiva. Quando se preparava para agir, sentiu uma mão no ombro.  
  
"Acho que já chega Mr. Malfoy..."  
  
Draco virou-se para trás. Severus Snape encarava-o com um olhar severo.  
  
"O director pediu-me para o levar ao gabinete dele. Siga-me."  
  
Draco agarrou na mochila e seguiu-o. Marius limpou o sangue com a manga da camisa. Pansy soltou um grito abafado de espanto.  
  
"Oh! Marius, ainda agora tinhas um corte horrível no lábio! Como é que sarou tão depressa?"  
  
~*~  
  
"Ginny... acreditas no destino??"  
  
Ginny olhou para o céu pensativa e viu que estava com ar de que ia chover... demorou alguns minutos a responder. Parecia estar a ponderar a sua resposta.  
  
"Sim Hermione... acredito. Penso que temos um caminho traçado e uma pessoa destinada só a ti... tudo aquilo que fazemos está predestinado. Mas... também penso que podes mudar o teu destino... porque não? Desafiar as leis da natureza..."  
  
Hermione olhou para o céu pensativa. Pareceu-lhe ver uma nuvem em forma de uma serpente... ou seria um dragão?  
  
"Sim..."  
  
~*~  
  
Draco parou á frente á estatua que dava acesso ao gabinete de Dumbledore. Snape falou.  
  
"Goma de ranho..." falou como se despreza-se o que tinha acabado de dizer. Draco entrou, mas Snape não o seguiu. Quando chegou finalmente ao cimo da escadaria, ouviu vozes familiares, uma era de Dumbledore e a outra... era de Lucius. Bateu á porta.  
  
"Entra Draco, estava á tua espera."  
  
Draco abriu a porta e entrou. Lucius envergava um manto preto e como sempre tinha um ar bastante altivo. Estava sentado em frente a Dumbledore.  
  
"Ah sim... Draco. O Lucius tinha uns negócios a tratar comigo e depois perguntou-me se podia roubar uns minutinhos do teu tempo para falar contigo. Bem, eu deixo-vos sozinhos."  
  
Dumbledore levantou-se com um ar cansado mas sempre com um grande sorriso no rosto. Saiu e fechou a porta.  
  
"Pai..." Cumprimentou Draco.  
  
"Draco, como tens passado? Espero que tenhas feito como eu te disse e te tenhas afastado da sangue de lama."  
  
"Sim pai..." Draco controlava-se para não se enfurecer com o seu pai como se tinha enfurecido com Marius.  
  
"Eu só te queria dizer que espero que ganhes o jogo de Quidditch... se sabes o que é bom para ti! E sabes bem que qualquer oportunidade de humilhar os Gryffindor é bem vinda..."  
  
"Sim pai..." Draco proferia as palavras com os dentes cerrados.  
  
"Bem, penso que é tudo... oh! Tenho imensa pena Draco, mas terás que passar o natal em Hogwarts. Eu vou fazer uma viagem de negócios e a tua mãe vai-me acompanhar."  
  
Draco queria dizer que já tinha idade suficiente para estar em casa mas tinha a sensação que se falasse de mais tudo o que conseguiria fazer era insultar o seu pai... o que não era muito bom...  
  
"Sim pai..."  
  
"Pelo amor de Deus Draco! Diz algo mais do que sim pai! Não es nenhum idiota! Vá, podes ir embora, eu vou esperar pelo Dumbledore, tenho mais uns assuntos para tratar com ele.."  
  
Draco virou as costas ao seu pai e saiu.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione tinha ponderado sobre os seus sentimentos em relação a Draco, mas continuava bastante confusa... sentia-se bem quando estava com ele, mas por outro lado ele tinha-a tratado mal durante todos estes anos... bem, na realidade nunca a tinha tratado tão mal como tratava o Harry e o Ron, mas isso talvez se devesse ao facto de ela ser rapariga.  
  
Depois das aulas Hermione foi directa para a sua sala comum sem sequer jantar... não tinha fome. Deitou-se no sofá em frente á lareira e fitou o tecto.  
  
Não sabia se Draco estava no seu quarto ou não... para falar a verdade, talvez nem quisesse saber... Não soube quanto tempo ficou a fitar o tecto. Tish e Crookshanks estavam aninhados em frente á lareira. O retracto abriu- se.  
  
Draco entrou. Estava encharcado e enlameado, tinha as vestes de Quidditch e trazia uma vassoura na mão. Hermione olhou para ele sem saber o que dizer. Tudo o que se lembrava de dizer era que adorava o seu olhar, o seu cheiro, o seu toque.... mas tudo o que disse foi:  
  
"Então, o treino, correu bem?" a voz saiu-lhe fraca e tremida. Draco olhou para ela com os seus olhos penetrantes. Hermione estava com um ar tão adorável... os seus olhos castanhos fitavam-no, as suas mãos brincavam uma com a outra nervosamente. Até o seu cabelo ligeiramente desalinhado era adorável.  
  
Tudo o que Draco queria era aproximar-se, tocar-lhe, beijar os lábios que ela mordia de tão inquieta que estava. Mas tudo o que fez foi seguir para o se quarto e no cimo das escadas responder-lhe que o treino tinha corrido bem.  
  
~*~  
  
Finalmente tinha chegado o grande dia! Era o dia do jogo Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Hermione acompanhou Harry, Ron e Ginny para o pequeno almoço. Por mais jogos que tivessem ganho e por mais defesas que Ron fizera, ele ainda ficava muito nervoso com os jogos.  
  
Harry e Ginny estavam completamente estavam completamente á vontade. Hermione tentava estar alegre, mas na verdade o facto de Draco não lhe falar á alguns dias incomodava-a. Estava também estranhamente confusa, pois tanto queria que Harry apanhasse a Snitch para que toda a sua equipa ficasse contente, como queria que Draco apanhasse a Snitch para poder ver novamente um sorrido genuíno nos seus lábios.  
  
Olhou para a mesa dos Slytherin. Draco falava com Crabbe. Desviou o olhar. Porque é que não conseguia tirar o Slytherin louro da cabeça?  
  
~*~  
  
O jogo estava prestes a começar. As equipas começaram a sair. Como Lee Jordan já não estava na escola, agora o comentador oficial era Colin Creevey. Ele gritava:  
  
"E Slytherin a sair! Á frente o capitão da equipa Draco Malfoy!"  
  
Ouviu-se um grande aplauso vindo das bancadas dos Slytherin e uns grandes 'Buu' do lado das outras equipas. Colin continuou.  
  
"A seguir os beaters da equipa, Crabbe e Goyle... pessoalmente nem sei como é que as vassouras aguentam com eles."  
  
"Colin!" Ameaçou a professora McGonnagall.  
  
"Os chasers da equipa: Zabini, Nott e McNair, seguidos da keeper Field!"  
  
A equipa dos Slytherin montou nas vassouras á espera que saísse a equipa dos Gryffindor. Colin continuou.  
  
"E agora a equipa dos Gryffindor! Vá lá pessoal, um grande aplauso! Está a sair o capitão da equipa Harry Potter, seguido do keeper Weasley, atrás os beaters Ginny Weasley e Creevey! Manson, Banning e Lowery são so chasers."  
  
Os jogadores montaram nas vassouras, Madame Hooch apitou e lá foram eles. Hermione estava sentada na bancada a olhar atentamente o seeker da equipa adversária.  
  
"Manson com a bola, passa para Lowery que vai tentar o golo, prepara-se para lançar e... AU! Aquilo é falta! Nott agora com a bola, passa para Zabini que avança com um ar determinado e... É BEM! Uma bludger bem direccionada de Ginny Weasley acertou em cheio em Zabini, o que fez com que ele perdesse a bola.!"  
  
Harry olhava para um lado e para o outro á procura da pequena bola dourada. Draco fazia o mesmo. Hermione olhava atentamente das bancadas. Não se estava a sentir nada bem. Pensou que talvez o pequeno almoço lhe tivesse caído mal, mas depois lembrou-se que não tinha tomado pequeno almoço. Abanou a cabeça, respirou fundo e endireitou-se no assento.  
  
A pontuação encontrava-se 10-10 e os Gryffindor estavam prestes a marcar um penalty por uma falta de Crabbe. Draco aproximou-se de Harry.  
  
"Então Potter, estas preparado para perder?"  
  
"Isso era o que tu querias Malfoy!" Harry rodeou os postes de marcação e festejou quando Ron defendeu uma quaffle de Zabini.  
  
Hermione estava cada vez pior. seria dos nervos? Ela não fazia ideia... estava tonta e via tudo desfocado. Respirou fundo novamente e levantou-se. Ficou á beira da bancada. Olhou para baixo. A altura provocou-lhe mais tonturas. Ela nunca tinha sido grande fã das alturas.  
  
Olhou para o céu onde se podia distinguir a pequena figura de Ginny a dar com o bastão na cabeça de McNair para o impedir de marcar. As tonturas pareciam não querer abandoná-la!  
  
Estava agora 50-30 e os Slytherin lideravam. Draco aproximou-se novamente de Harry.  
  
"Eh eh! Potter, estamos a ganhar, agora é só eu apanhar a Snitch e o campeonato esta no papo!"  
  
"Pois é Malfoy, mas essa é a parte difícil..."  
  
Hermione respirava muito rápido e mantinha os olhos fechados. Sentia o estômago ás voltas e a cabeça muito leve. Mal sentia as pernas! Mas tinha que fazer um esforço! Abriu os olhos. Precisava ver o jogo! Eram só os nervos!  
  
"Sabes Malfoy, eu apanho qualquer coisa quando estou montado numa vassoura!" Harry sorriu e seguiu rapidamente para a direita onde a Snitch brincava com o ar. Draco seguiu Harry com bastante velocidade.  
  
Na bancada oposta, Hermione estava apoiada na beira da bancada. Não via nada e sentia-se enfraquecer. Tentou sentar-se mas as suas pernas não lhe obedeciam! Sentiu que ia a cair, fechou os olhos.  
  
Draco tinha os olhos postos na Snitch! Harry ia á sua frente lançado. Draco seguia-o bem de perto sem desviar o olhar. Um súbito grito e um movimento nas bancadas opostas chamaram-lhe a atenção. Um corpo em queda livre. Aquele cabelo castanho! Hermione!  
  
Virou a vassoura e seguiu para lá sem pensar duas vezes. Apanhou a figura magra com os seus braços fortes. Afagou-lhe a face.  
  
"Hermione estás bem?"  
  
"E Potter apanha a Snitch! Gryffindor vence!!"  
  
Colin Creevey gritava a plenos pulmões, mas era o único já que o resto da multidão fixava o olhar no estranho casal.  
  
Draco guinou a vassoura em direcção ao castelo. Harry aproximou-se com um ar preocupado.  
  
"Hermione? Mas o que?"  
  
Draco olhou para Harry com ódio espalhado no rosto. Depois olhou para a Snitch que brilhava na mão de Harry.  
  
"Com que então apanhas qualquer coisa quando estás montado numa vassoura? Pensava que valorizavas mais a vida da tua amiga do que ganhar um jogo estúpido!"  
  
Draco avançou a toda a velocidade para o castelo com Hermione nos braços. Ela não estava nada bem. Ia levá-la a Madame Pomfrey. Harry estava estupefacto a olhar para o pontinho minúsculo que se afastava cada vez mais. Ron e Ginny aproximaram-se nas suas vassouras.  
  
"Ele mudou..."  
  
Ginny e Ron assentiram com as cabeças sem desviarem o olhar do castelo.  
  
~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~*  
  
Notas deu autor: pois, tenho que me desculpar... eu sei que no último capítulo disse que iria ser neste que iam saber o que era Marius afinal! (isto é se alguém ainda tiver dúvidas...) só que afinal não vai ser este... =P é só para o próximo! E também queria dizer que esta foi a primeira vez que eu escrevi um partida de Quidditch, por isso se estiver muito mal não levem isso muito a peito... =P acho que é tudo!!  
  
No próximo capítulo:  
  
Aí sim iremos finalmente descobrir quem, ou o que, é Marius realmente!  
  
Hermione e Draco começam a ficar cada vez mais íntimos;  
  
Hermione vê uma cena que não era suposto ver... como será que isso vai afectar a sua relação com Draco? E que cena é essa?  
  
Essas e outra perguntas serão respondidas no próximo capítulo deeeeeeeeeeeeeee: Dó ódio ao amor.... e vice versa!!!!  
  
~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~*  
  
Notas de autor: desculpem mas neste capítulo não vai haver agradecimentos aos leitores pk eu vou-me agora embora para Tomar e não tenho mt tempo... além disso tenho k estar a usar o pc da sala... bem, beijokas e deixem review!!!  
  
Pandora 


	11. Reconciliação! ou não

Notas de autor: ARO ARO!! Ppl! Sorry plo atraso... eu já digo isto em tdas as fics...-_- mas pronto! Este capitulo ta uma beca estupido mas espero sinceramente que gostem!! E deixem review... isso tb era bom! Lol kiss kiss  
  
~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~*  
  
* Pega no microfone e diz *  
  
Noooooooooooooo último episódio deeeeeee: Do ódio ao amor... e vice versa!!  
  
Draco e Hermione acordaram nos braços um do outro, o que já se está a tornar um hábito! Não se conseguiram controlar durante o dia pensando um no outro, estavam a dar em doidos!!! Marius falou com Draco e acabou por levar um soco pois disse algo k não devia ter dito sobre a Mione... e o Draco nestes dias não anda pa brinkadeiras!! Draco teve uma conversinha com o seu pai onde ele lhe disse que tinha de passar o natal em hogwarts pois ia em viagem d negócios. Aweeeeeeeeeeee xegou finalmente o grande dia! Era o jogo de quidditch: Sly vs Gry Gryffindor acabou por ganhar o jogo mas a que custo? Hermione caiu das bankadas e enkanto harry corria para a snitch draco corria para hermione. Tomou-a nos braços e correu para o castelo...  
  
~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~*  
  
"Madame Pomfrey!!"  
  
Os gritos de Draco ecoaram nas paredes vazias do castelo.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey!"  
  
Draco deu um pontapé na porta da ala hospitalar e deitou Hermione numa das camas.  
  
"MADAME-...."  
  
"Para de gritar rapaz! Estou aqui! O que foi? Não devias estar com os teus colegas a jogar aquele jogo estúpido onde há sempre alguém que se aleija e passa aqui umas belas férias comigo?"  
  
Draco olhou para Madame Pomfrey incrédulo. Ela devia ser a única pessoa em Inglaterra a não gostar de Quidditch. Desviou-se e apontou para Hermione que estava em cima da cama.  
  
"Ela caiu das bancadas. Eu apanhei-a antes dela chegar ao chão, mas ela não acorda! Não sei o que se passa..."  
  
Madame Pomfrey ficou com um ar preocupado e foi ter com Hermione. Viu-lhe o pulso e escutou o seu coração. Depois foi ao armário e tirou de lá uma poção enquanto Draco assistia ansioso.  
  
Depois de Madame Pomfrey ter feito Hermione engolir a poção, ela abriu os olhos e sentou-se lentamente.  
  
"O que se passou? Onde estou..?" olhou para Madame Pomfrey e de seguida para Draco. Madame Pomfrey contou-lhe o que Draco lhe tinha dito que tinha acontecido.  
  
"E foi isso. Miss Granger, há quanto tempo é que não come?"  
  
"Er... axo que não almocei ontem... nem jantei... nem tomei o pequeno almoço hoje.."  
  
Madame Pomfrey foi ao seu gabinete e trouxe um tabuleiro com um jarro de sumo de abóbora, um prato de torradas e ovos mexidos com bacon. Tinha também uma maçã e uma pêra. "Quero isso tudo comido minha menina!"  
  
Hermione arregalou os olhos ao olhar para o tabuleiro e ia a dizer qualquer coisa mas foi interrompida por Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"E só sais daqui quando esse prato estiver limpo!"  
  
Draco olhou para Hermione, aliviado por ela estar acordada, e esboçou um sorriso. Hermione retribuiu o seu sorriso com um muito fraco e envergonhado e começou a comer. Parou de repente e olhou para Draco muito séria.  
  
"Obrigado..."  
  
"Só fiz a minha obrigação... nunca te iria deixar cair, quer fossemos amigos ou inimigos... és demasiado preciosa para te perder..." Draco disse a última frase num murmúrio.  
  
Hermione olhou para Draco durante alguns segundos e depois começou a comer pois não sabia o que dizer. Draco também estava um pouco inquieto por isso decidiu mudar de assunto.  
  
"Então, porque é que não comeste estes dias todos Hermione?"  
  
Hermione pousou o garfo e fitou o prato. Parecia ponderar a sua resposta.  
  
"Eu... eu tenho andado um pouco distraída... tenho imensas coisas na minha cabeça... eu..."  
  
Draco agarrou a face de Hermione com as duas mãos e olhou-a nos olhos. Aproximou-se. O coração de Hermione bateu mais depressa. Estavam extremamente perto... Draco inclinou-se um pouco mais, sem nunca quebrar o contacto visual. Estavam mesmo muito perto... mas...  
  
A porta da ala hospitalar abriu-se. Harry, Ron e Ginny entraram. Ron vinha á frente com a face vermelha, Harry tinha um ar bastante preocupado e Ginny trazia um sorriso nos lábios, mas franzia as sobrancelhas de preocupação.  
  
Draco olhou o trio que o fitava friamente (menos Ginny que estava com um sorriso mais alargado), e levantou-se para sair da ala hospitalar. Largou a face de Hermione e deixou que a sua mão tocasse levemente na mão de Hermione. Depois passou pelo meio de Harry e Ron, dando um forte encontrão a Harry, e depois saiu.  
  
Hermione olhou para os seus amigos sem saber o que dizer. Ginny correu até Hermione e abraçou-a.  
  
"Oh Mione!! Que susto que nos pregaste!! Se não fosse o Malfoy tu poderias..."  
  
Ginny calou-se pois Ron olhava-a furioso. Hermione decidiu mudar de assunto.  
  
"Então Ginny, porque é que estas com esse ar tão satisfeito?"  
  
Ginny esboçou um grande sorriso e tirou do bolso um pedaço de pano com desenhos de pequenos Trolls dando marradas com o bastão uns nos outros.  
  
"O que é isso Ginny?" Perguntou Hermione com um meio sorriso nos lábios.  
  
"Oh nada! Apenas um bocado dos boxers do Crabbe!"  
  
Ginny deu uma grande gargalhada enquanto Harry abanava a cabeça em sinal de desaprovação, mas com um grande sorriso nos lábios. Ron teve dificuldade em manter o seu ar de irritado e logo os quatro amigos estavam a dar umas boas gargalhadas revelando uma grande cumplicidade que já não mostravam há algum tempo.  
  
Draco estava á porta com a sua vassoura na mão a olhar para os quatro amigos. Abanou a cabeça fitando o chão e retirou-se para a sua sala comum.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione passou três dias na ala hospitalar pois Madame Pomfrey queria assegurar-se que ela comia bem para ficar mais forte.  
  
Harry, Ginny e Ron foram visitá-la diariamente e passavam grande parte do seu tempo com ela. Nos dias de aula traziam-lhe apontamentos e trabalhos de casa.  
  
O Draco não apareceu uma única vez...  
  
~*~  
  
Na quarta feira de manhã, Madame Pomfrey deixou Hermione sair da ala hospitalar, mas só depois de ter tomado um almoço reforçado e de ter prometido que nunca mais iria faltar a nenhuma refeição.  
  
Dirigiu-se ao grande salão para ir ter com os seus colegas Gryffindors. Quando entrou no salão o silencio apoderou-se da sala. Todas as faces estavam viradas para ela. Algumas raparigas cochichavam em voz baixa. Hermione olhou em volta e passou o seu olhar na mesa dos Slytherin.  
  
Draco não se encontrava lá. Marius piscou-lhe o olho e sorriu sedutoramente. Hermione sentiu a sua face a arder. Caminhou para a mesa dos Gryffindor sem desviar o olhar dela. Não queria olhar para Marius de novo... teve a sensação de que ele lhe estava a ler a mente. Sentiu-o lá! Foi bastante estranho. Cumprimentou Harry, Ron e Ginny e sentou-se ao pé de Ron.  
  
"Bom dia Mione!"  
  
"b'dia.."  
  
Hermione olhou em volta, um grupo de raparigas dos Hufflepuff estavam a olhar para Hermione e uma delas disfarçou bastante mal quando desviou o olhar de Hermione e acabo por entornar o seu jarro de sumo de tão atrapalhada que ficou.  
  
"Ok... o que se passa? Porque é que está tudo a olhar para mim?"  
  
Hermione olhou para Harry que baixou a cabeça e de seguida para Ron que fez o mesmo. Hermione olhou para Ginny, ela pousou o garfo e respirou fundo.  
  
"Hermione não te contámos antes pois queríamos que tu melhorasses. Como é que eu te hei de dizer isto..." Ginny levou a mão á cabeça "Er... o Malfoy salvou-te certo? Bem... toda a gente pensa que vocês têm um caso! E ele tem andado desaparecido, toda a gente pensava que ele estava na ala hospitalar contigo.... acho que todos estavam á espera que vocês entrassem por aquela porta montados num cavalo branco de mãos dadas e super felizes..."  
  
Ginny disse tudo aquilo rapidamente, talvez com falsa esperança de que entrasse a 100 e saísse a 200 da cabeça da Mione... mas é claro que isso não aconteceu...  
  
"O quê? Mas e se eu tivesse mesmo um caso com ele? O que é que toda a gente tinha a ver com isso? Estou farta desta gente cusca e mesquinha!"  
  
Hermione, sem se aperceber, tinha-se levantado e gritado tudo aquilo. Sentiu a sua face a arder de vergonha e raiva. Estava totalmente furiosa! Furiosa com todos os que estavam presentes a olhar para ela, furiosa com Draco que tinha desaparecido, mas principalmente, estava furiosa com ela mesma...  
  
Saiu de rompante do salão e dirigiu-se aos campos. Ela ficava sempre mais calma quando estava ao ar livre. Respirou fundo. Não poderia voltar já para dentro...  
  
Foi até ao lago. Sentou-se a olhar a água. Viu a água a mover-se estranhamente e de seguida umas barbatanas. Sereias! Hermione sorriu.  
  
"Serena, és tu?"  
  
Uma bela serei ruiva com barbatanas prateadas emergiu da água com um sorriso nos lábios.  
  
"Ola Hermione!" Hermione sorriu. "O que se passa?" Hermione contou tudo o que ia na sua mente, desde o desaparecimento de Draco até á estranha sensação que teve quando olhou para Marius.  
  
"Bem Hermione... quanto ao Draco temo que não te possa ajudar... mas quanto ao Marius... eu já te quis dizer uma vez Hermione... ele não é humano!"  
  
"Então... então o que é?"  
  
"Ele é... um Vampiro..."  
  
~*~  
  
Draco estava enfiado no sei quarto a ouvir o seu diskman e a fitar o tecto indiferentemente. Porque é que ele se continuava a sentir estranho em relação á Hermione? Parte dele dizia que era amor, mas não podia ser! Draco nunca tinha amado ninguém! A não ser a sua irmã... mas isso já tinha sido há tanto tempo que ele já não se lembrava da sensação...  
  
~*~  
  
"Um Vampiro?"  
  
"Sim Hermione, e ele também é um Malfoy! Ele é o primo do Draco..."  
  
"Não..."  
  
"Sim Hermione! É verdade..."  
  
Hermione baixou a face fitando o chão indiferentemente. Pensamentos como 'porque é que ele nunca me disse que era um Malfoy?' ou 'porque é que o Draco nunca me disse que ele era primo do Marius!?' passavam pela sua cabeça.  
  
Lágrimas ameaçavam cair dos seus olhos castanhos. Saiu em direcção ao castelo murmurando um pequeno adeus a Serena.  
  
Entrou dentro do castelo com intenção de ir para as aulas, mas a sua cabeça estava noutro lado e os seus pés levaram-na até á sala comum.  
  
"Oh! Hermione estás bem querida?"  
  
Hermione acordou do seu estado hipnótico e fitou os dois moradores do quadro que se encontrava á entrada da sala comum.  
  
"Hmm... olá Helen, Damien..."  
  
"Não devias estar nas aulas Hermione?"  
  
"Sim, mas não me estava a sentir lá muito bem... Amor Vincit Omnia."  
  
O quadro afastou-se revelando uma abertura na parede que dava para uma sala comum que Hermione tão bem conhecia. Ela entrou e dirigiu-se para o seu quarto batendo com a porta. Enterrou a face na almofada e soltou as lágrimas há muito contidas...  
  
~*~  
  
Draco ouviu um grande estrondo. Levantou.se e olhou em volta parecia uma porta a bater... mas Hermione não podia já estar de volta! E se estivesse de certeza que estaria nas aulas!  
  
Abriu a porta do seu quarto e parou em frente á porta de Hermione. Levantou a mão preparado para bater. Mas não se decidiu se o devia fazer ou não...  
  
Acabou por voltar para o seu quarto pronto para ouvir de novo o seu diskman.  
  
~*~  
  
BANG BANG! "Hermione Granger!! Abre esta porta imediatamente!!" BANG BANG!  
  
Ginny batia freneticamente no retrato, mas Hermione estava trancada no seu quarto e não queria ver ninguém! Não mexeu um músculo para ir abrir a porta á amiga. Draco também não tinha intenções de ir abrir a porta, principalmente á amiga excitada de Hermione...  
  
BANG BANG! "HERMIONE!"  
  
Ouviu-se umas pessoas a gritarem com Ginny e depois o bater cessou. Hermione respirou fundo e enterrou de novo a cabeça na almofada.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hermione sou eu! Abre a janela imediatamente!" Não houve resposta. Ginny estava montada na sua vassoura e batia levemente na janela.  
  
"Hermioneeeeee..... HERMIONE!!" BANG BANG!  
  
Ginny começou a bater com mais força. "HER-MI-O-NE!!! BANG PAFT! Paft?  
  
A janela encontrava-se aberta e Ginny tinha acabado de dar um murro na pessoa que a abriu...  
  
"AUCH! Weasley para que é que foi isso? Quarto errado sua miúda idiota!!"  
  
Malfoy estava com a mão na face sobre o sítio onde Ginny o tinha atingido.  
  
"Gee.. Desculpa Malfoy! Não tenho culpa que tenhas aberto a janela no momento em que eu ia bater...! belo timing sim senhore!"  
  
Malfoy disse um palavrão e no momento em que ia a fechar a janela a Ginny entrou.  
  
"Bem.. já que aqui estou porque não temos uma pequena conversinha?"  
  
Malfoy respirou fundo e bateu com a janela fazendo com que os vidros se partissem.  
  
"Grrr... o que queres Weasley? Reparo..."  
  
"Bem," disse Ginny enquanto se sentava na cama de Draco. "o que eu queria mesmo era saber aquilo que sentes em relação á Mione..."  
  
Draco perfurou Ginny com o seu olhar malévolo. Ginny nem sequer pestanejou. "Não tens nada a ver com isso Weasley...!"  
  
"AHA! Então sempre há alguma coisa!!"  
  
Ginny levantou-se de rompante apontando um dedo a Draco e sorrindo triunfantemente. Draco olhou para o dedo espetado de Ginny e de seguida para ela.  
  
"Weasley... saí!"  
  
Ginny ficou uns segundos a olhar para Draco, sentou-se com um ar determinado e disse:  
  
"Eu só saio deste quarto quando tu me responderes!"  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione estava no seu quarto a fitar o tecto indiferentemente quando ouviu a porta do quarto de Draco a abrir. Draco gritava:  
  
"E nunca mais apareças aqui sua miúda irritante! Arruinaste o meu sono de beleza! Queres chatear os outros, força! Mas não venhas falar comigo sobre assuntos idiotas!"  
  
BANG!  
  
Hermione ouviu a porta a fechar e de seguida a abrir-se de novo.  
  
"E leva isto contigo!!" BANG! Silêncio...  
  
"Gee... também te amo Malfoy..."  
  
Toc, toc. "Mioneeeeeeeee!!" nada. Hermione não conseguia arranjar forças para se levantar.  
  
"Vá lá porquinho! Abre esta porta senão eu vou soprar até que ela caía!!"  
  
Hermione não moveu um músculo.  
  
"Hermione Granger!!" TUM  
  
Ginny mandou um pontapé na porta que se abriu, ou melhor, voou... Hermione virou-se para fitar Ginny.  
  
"Tu nunca desistes pois não...?"  
  
Ginny fez um enorme sorriso. "Nop!" andou até á cama onde Hermione estava deitada. "Então linda, o que tens?"  
  
Hermione sentiu as lágrimas nos olhos e virou-se para o outro lado.  
  
"Mione, vá lá..."  
  
"Hermione fungou. Ginny ficou mais impaciente. "Mione! Conta-me o que se passa contigo! A coisa que eu mais detesto é ver uma amiga sofrer e não puder fazer nada para a ajudar! Por isso é melhor que comeces a falar já minha menina!!"  
  
Hermione ficou silenciosa durante uns momentos, depois sentou-se na cama e olhou a sua melhor amiga nos olhos.  
  
"Ginny... sabes... o Marius não é quem nós pensamos que é... ele.. ele não é humano... ele é um vampiro!"  
  
Ginny abriu os olhos não querendo acreditar na sua amiga.  
  
"Mas não fica por aí Ginny... ele é primo de Draco..."  
  
"Ginny abriu ainda mais os olhos. "O quê? Ok... a noticia de ele ser vampiro já era má o suficiente! Mas ele ser primo do Malfoy! Bem isso é chocante... estás bem Mione?"  
  
Hermione virou a cara e fungou de novo, deixando que lágrimas silenciosas lhe escorressem pela face...  
  
Ginny olhou para Hermione e beijou a sua cabeça gentilmente como uma mãe faz á sua filha. Pegou na sua vassoura e saiu a voar pela janela.  
  
Hermione permaneceu assim o resto da noite.  
  
~*~  
  
Nos dias seguintes Hermione não foi ás aulas alegando que ainda não se sentia bem. Não saiu do quarto nenhuma vez. Ginny trazia-lhe comida todos os dias, não querendo que lhe acontecesse o mesmo que tinha acontecido no jogo de Quidditch.  
  
Draco era visto nas aulas mas não falava com ninguém e ás horas da refeição não aparecia no salão. Chegou o fim de semana, em cada sala comum estava afixado um papel para os alunos escreverem o seu nome se queriam ficar para o natal. Como este ano iria haver o baile de natal, imensas pessoas estavam a assinar o papel para permanecerem em Hogwarts.  
  
Draco tinha sido o primeiro Slytherin a assinar, não que ele quisesse, mas o seu pai tinha sido bem claro quanto a isso. Não lhe apetecia ficar na escola e assistir a um baile completamente parvo onde iria ver a Hermione com u m vestido lindo que iria fazer com que ela ficasse mais linda, o que o iria por a pensar nela e o iria por ainda mais louco do que aquilo que ele já estava.  
  
Não parava de pensar nela de dia e de noite sonhava com ela. Estava completamente louco por ela? Definitivamente... não o sabia explicar mas estava completamente doido por tudo aquilo que ela fazia.  
  
A menina inocente do 1º ano tinha desaparecido e esta Hermione fascinava- o... estava totalmente apaixonado sim podia afirmar isso. Por mais que o quisesse negar era impossível...  
  
Para além disto tudo não lhe apetecia ir comprar um manto novo... não que o do ano passado não lhe servisse, mas um Malfoy tinha de ir sempre bem arranjado se ia fazer uma aparição em público. O fim de semana passou a correr. Hermione decidiu ir ás aulas na segunda feira mas andava imensamente deprimida.  
  
Ginny passou o dia com ela a tentar convence-la a enfrentar o seu problema. Hermione concordava com ela, apesar de não o admitir, mas enfrentar o problema significava que teria de falar com Draco e com Marius... e ela não estava minimamente preparada para o fazer.  
  
Passou os três dias seguintes neste estado. Mal falava para as pessoas, não participava nas aulas e estava sempre com a cabeça na lua numa total letargia. Draco estava na mesma situação que Hermione, e apesar de eles terem várias aulas juntos, não se dignavam a olhar um para o outro nem sequer a dirigirem a palavra, apesar de lá bem no fundo ser tudo aquilo que eles mais queriam fazer.  
  
Sim, a Hermione também estava completa e perdidamente apaixonada por Draco, mas tal como ele não o queria admitir.  
  
Na quinta feira durante uma aula de transfiguração, a professora McGonnagall notou a letargia dos dois jovens e fez algo drástico para os 'acordar'.  
  
"Muito bem, vão juntar-se a pares e praticar este feitiço nos animais que se encontram á vossa frente. Ah, não tão depressa Mr. Weasley! Eu faço os pares..."  
  
E claro, Hermione ficou com Draco. Nenhum dos dois se levantou para ir ter com o outro. Ficaram os dois sentados na cadeira sem se mexerem.  
  
"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, não estão á espera que o trabalho se faça sozinho pois não?"  
  
McGonnagall olhou para Draco com o seu olhar severo que tantos alunos receavam e ele não teve outro remédio senão ir ter com Hermione.  
  
Sentou-se ao lado dela mas não abriu a boca. Ele tinha feito o esforço de se levantar, não iria ser ele o primeiro a falar. Aliás... ele nem sabia bem porque é que Hermione estava a agir assim para ele... mas desconfiava que os seus amigos Potty e Weasel tenham sido os culpados desta mudança súbita...  
  
Hermione mexeu-se na cadeira inconfortavelmente e tentou iniciar uma conversa com Draco.  
  
"Er... humm... bem, o que temos de fazer basicamente é transfigurar esta pulga num morcego certo?"  
  
"Hum hum..."  
  
Draco não queria falar. Tinha receio que se abrisse a boca lhe contasse tudo o que sentia por ela e tudo o que lhe queria fazer naquele momento. Passaram a aula toda a fazer o que era pedido e a falar somente aquilo que era necessário sem nunca se olharem nos olhos e sem nunca se tocarem. Talvez tivessem receio de não se saberem controlar...  
  
A aula pareceu durar uma eternidade até finalmente acabar. Hermione apressou-se a sair e quando pensava que já estava bem longe de Draco sentiu uma mão no seu braço e um choque que lhe percorreu a o corpo todo como um arrepio.  
  
Draco encostou-a contra a parede de modo a que ela não pudesse fugir e fitou-a nos olhos sem pestanejar.  
  
"Hermione, diz-me o que se passa! Porque é que nós estamos assim? Porque é que não me falas!? Foi o Potty e o Weasel que te proibiram?"  
  
Hermione virou a cara e tentou conter as lágrimas que lhe eram tão frequentes nestes últimos dias.  
  
"Responde-me Hermione! Por favor..."  
  
Hermione olhou-o nos olhos e as lágrimas contidas soltaram-se finalmente...  
  
"Tu mentiste-me Draco... aliás, ocultaste-me a verdade..."  
  
Draco afastou-se um pouco de Hermione. "o quê?"  
  
"Tu... tu és primo do Marius! E ele é um vampiro! Tu não me contaste isso! Deixaste-me ali a formar uma amizade com uma pessoa que podia ser perigosa para mim!"  
  
"Não Hermione! Ele não é perigoso! Pelo menos para ti... ele foi mordido há pouco tempo, mas ele sabe controlar-se! Ele nunca te iria fazer mal..."  
  
"Mas mesmo assim podias ter-me dito que ele é teu primo! Oh... nem sei porque estou zangada! Isto é uma idiotice pegada!"  
  
Hermione virou costas a Draco e começou a correr em direcção á torre dos Gryffindor. Draco correu atrás dela e agarrou-a pela cintura, virou-a e disse-lhe enquanto passava a mão suavemente pela sua face.  
  
"Hermione... tens razão... eu devia ter-te contado. Mas tu mudaste tanto que eu fiquei baralhado com tudo o que estava a sentir em relação a ti e não consegui pensar em mais nada..."  
  
Draco sorriu e beijou Hermione carinhosamente. Hermione respondeu ao seu beijo e aqueles momentos pareceram durar uma eternidade. Hermione sorriu e depois olhou para o seu relógio alarmada.  
  
"Ai! Tenho de ir! Vou ter aritmância e não posso chegar atrasada!"  
  
Hermione deu um beijo rápido a Draco e um belo sorriso e correu para a sua aula. Draco sorriu. Pôs os braços atrás da cabeça e seguiu preguiçosamente para a sua aula. O dia estava a começar bem para ele...  
  
~*~  
  
Os dias estavam a correr bastante bem para Draco e Hermione, apesar de ela adiar a sua conversa com Marius cada vez mais. Hermione e Draco cada vez que se viam trocavam beijos apaixonados e despedidas demoradas quando tinham aulas em salas diferentes.  
  
A relação deles era ainda um segredo para toda a comunidade escolar menos para Ginny a quem Hermione tinha contado quase imediatamente.  
  
Passavam horas agarrados na sala comum a ler um livro, a conversar, a fazer festas a Tish e Crookshanks, a olhar o fogo que ardia lentamente na lareira ou apenas permaneciam nos braços um do outro e desfrutavam o silêncio da sala e calor humano que partilhavam. Estavam realmente felizes.  
  
Chegou o fim de semana. Quase todos os alunos iam a Hogsmead fazer compras, principalmente porque o baile de Natal se estava a aproximar e tinham de comprar os vestidos e mantos.  
  
Hermione levantou-se cedo e muito bem disposta. Ia-se encontrar com Ginny á porta do castelo para irem comprar os seus vestidos. Hermione vestiu-se, penteou-se e guardou a varinha seguramente no bolso do manto. Saiu do quarto e encostou o ouvido á porta do quarto de Draco.  
  
Não havia barulho. Ainda devia estar a dormir. Abriu a porta devagarinho e entrou. Draco estava a dormir tapado até á cintura com um cobertor e estava em tronco nu.  
  
Hermione aproximou-se e deu-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios. Afastou-se para sair mas Draco agarrou-a pela cintura e puxou-a para cima dele.  
  
"Onde é que pensas que vais?" sussurrou Draco ao ouvido de Hermione. Hermione sorriu,  
  
"Vou com a Ginny comprar o nosso vestido para o baile..."  
  
Draco beijou a face de Hermione levemente. "Então depois vejo-te lá..."  
  
~*~  
  
"Estas bem feliz hein Hermione?"  
  
Ginny e Hermione voltavam das compras. Tinham comprado as duas dois belos vestidos.  
  
O vestido de Hermione era preto, comprido até aos pés, mas com uma racha que vinha bem até cá acima... o vestido tinha uma pequena abertura no peito, que não mostrava demais mas era bastante sensual. Não tinha mangas e atava-se simplesmente no pescoço. Hermione tinha comprado uma capa preta para tapar as costas já que estava um bocadinho de frio.  
  
O Vestido de Ginny era violeta e também era até aos pés. Não tinha alças e tinha umas luvas violetas que chegavam até um palmo abaixo dos ombros. Tinha também comprado uma enxarpe preta, para tapar os ombros.  
  
Hermione sorriu para a sua amiga.  
  
"Ai Ginny.. acho que estou apaixonada!"  
  
Ginny revirou os olhos. "Como se eu não soubesse isso..."  
  
As duas amigas voltaram ao castelo e despediram-se á entrada da torre dos Gryffindor. Hermione seguiu para a sua sala comum ansiosa para ver o Draco. Ela não o tinha visto em Hogsmead por isso estava com imensas saudades.  
  
Disse boa tarde a Helen e Damien e de seguida entrou. Subiu as escadas e pousou as suas compras no chão do quarto. Em seguida foi a correr para o quarto do Draco. Bateu á porta levemente mas não houve resposta.  
  
"Estranho... ele não pode estar a dormir ainda..."  
  
Abriu a porta e entrou devagarinho. O quarto estava bastante escuro. Hermione pegou na varinha e acendeu algumas velas que estavam perto dela.  
  
Quando se aproximou da cama deu um grito de pavor.  
  
"Draco! Draco acorda estas bem?"  
  
Draco estava deitado aos pés da cama desmaiado e bastante ensanguentado. Hermione ajoelhou-se a seu lado e deu-lhe pequenas chapadas na cara para ele acordar, mas não parecia estar a dar resultado.  
  
"Oh Draco! Por favor acorda!"  
  
"Ele não vai acordar tão cedo minha querida Hermione..."  
  
"Marius! Foste tu que fizeste isto?"  
  
"Sim Hermione... fui eu. Creio que fui um pouco longe de mais, mas ele estava a oferecer bastante resistência  
  
Hermione sentiu as lágrimas a escorrerem pela sua face...  
  
"Porquê? Porque é que fizeste isto?"  
  
"hmm... boa pergunta! Vim aqui para te ver e como não estavas cá decidi divertir-me um pouco..."  
  
Hermione olhou para Marius com fúria espelhada no seu rosto. Como é que ele podia estar a dizer aquilo com toda a naturalidade?  
  
"Divertires-te um pouco? Achas piada àquilo que fizeste?"  
  
Marius fez um sorriso bem sedutor e olhou para Draco que ainda se encontrava inconsciente.  
  
"Hum.. sim! Acho que até ajuda na decoração... isto estava tudo tão... morto...!"  
  
Hermione pegou na varinha e apontou-a a Marius. "Saí já deste quarto e não voltes!"  
  
Marius nãos se mexeu. "Tsk, tsk, tsk... pesei que agora que já sabes aquilo que eu sou terias um pouco mais de respeito..."  
  
Hermione olhou para Marius não sabendo o que ele estava a falar... "O quê?" depois lembrou-se daquilo que tentará esquecer durante toda a semana e que a tinha atormentado até então. Marius é um vampiro... recuou um pouco receosa, mas baixou a varinha. Marius sorriu.  
  
"Marius... o que é que queres de mim?"  
  
Marius encolheu os ombros. "Nada. Vim só ver como estavas, agora que sabes aquilo que eu sou... bem, vou andando, não te quero incomodar mais...."  
  
Marius mandou um leve beijo a Hermione e saltou pela janela aberta. Hermione fitou a janela durante uns segundos e depois correu para ao pé de Draco. Tentou de tudo mas ele não se mexeu. Sentiu mais lágrimas a escorrerem-lhe pela face. Deu-lhe um leve beijo na testa e saiu do quarto a correr. Ia ter com Ginny. Ela iria saber o que fazer...  
  
Foi até á torre dos Gryffindor e não descansou enquanto não encontrou a sua amiga. Arrastou-a para o quarto de Draco e olhou a sua amiga com a falsa esperança que ela soubesse porque é que ele se encontrava assim. Ginny examinou Draco e viu que ele tinha duas pequenas perfurações no pescoço.  
  
"Hermione, disseste que foi Marius quem lhe fez isto?"  
  
"Sim Ginny..."  
  
"E Marius é um vampiro certo?"  
  
Hermione acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.  
  
"Mione, receio que o Draco tenha sido mordido pelo Marius..."  
  
~*~  
  
"Não sei o que aconteceu Madame Pomfrey, só sei que ele perdeu muito sangue! Talvez tenha sido mordido por algum animal... por favor faça alguma coisa!"  
  
"Muito bem Miss Granger... penso que uma poção restauradora seja o suficiente. Só espero que ele não tenha sido mordido por nenhum lobisomem... não o venha visitar Miss Granger, ele precisa de descanso. Quando estiver curado eu mando-o ir ter consigo."  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione estava a ler um livro na varanda do seu quarto apenas á luz de três velas violeta que emanavam um cheiro doce e calmante. Não ouviu a porta a abrir nem uma figura solitária a aproximar-se dela.  
  
Draco parou uns passos antes de alcançar Hermione. Respirou fundo e continuou a sua caminhada até alcançar o seu destino. Pôs os braços á volta de Hermione que estremeceu e deixou cair o livro com o susto. Beijou-lhe o pescoço suavemente. Hermione soltava lágrimas de alivio por ter Draco de volta. Abraçaram-se, beijaram-se e passaram a noite juntos a olhar as estrelas no céu e a ver o sol nascer no horizonte...  
  
~*~  
  
Harry, Ron e Ginny discutiam quem iria ganhar o jogo de Quidditch do próximo sábado, se os Ravenclaw se os Hufflepuff. Hermione não estava a prestar muita atenção á conversa deles, aliás, ela nem estava com intenções de ir ver o jogo! Tinha combinado ficar com Draco na sala comum, já que não se podiam ver durante as horas de aulas, pois queriam manter em segredo a sua relação, restavam-lhe estes dias em que toda a comunidade escolar se juntava para ver um jogo de Quidditch e eles podiam estar juntos o tempo que quisessem.  
  
Quando o grande dia chegou finalmente, Hermione foi com Harry, Ginny e Ron até ao campo de Quidditch, mas veio-se embora antes do jogo começar dizendo que não se estava a sentir lá muito bem. É claro que Ginny sabia que Hermione ia ter com Draco ou nunca a teria deixado sair sozinha.  
  
Hermione correu até ao castelo pois estava ansiosa por ver Draco. Subiu as escadas três degraus de cada vez e quando estava quase a chegar.... deu de caras com o Draco a beijar a Pansy apaixonadamente....  
  
«I watched you change and never new that you would be like all the rest you were so true, too good to be true, i trusted you and fell apart again» ( Vi-te mudar e nunca soube que serias como todos os outros eras tão verdadeiro, tão bom para seres real, confiei em ti e despedacei-me de novo)  
  
Hermione sentiu lágrimas escorrerem pela sua face. O seu coração acelerou e as suas pernas enfraqueceram... Draco largou Pansy com um ar confuso e empurrou-a contra a parede. Foi ter com Hermione e olhou-a sem saber o que dizer.  
  
«I can not change the fact, that you're not coming back» so depressed I'm your slave» (Não posso mudar o facto, de tu não voltares mais Tão deprimida, sou tua escrava)  
  
"Eu... Hermione, não é nada daquilo que estas a pensar!"  
  
Hermione abanou com a cabeça. Os seus cabelos castanhos ondularam com o movimento. As lágrimas escorreram com mais abundância.  
  
"Eu... eu pensava que tu estavas diferente! Pensava que tinhas mudado! Mas devia ter previsto que tudo isto era bom demais para ser verdade..."  
  
Draco avançou para Hermione e pousou a mão no seu ombro. Hermione desviou- se...  
  
«Betrayed me, you're not the one to be trusted with my love betrayed me, you're not the one who should be trusted with my love» (Traiste-me não és aquele que deve ser confiado com o meu amor)  
  
"Mione... eu..."  
  
Paft! Hermione deu um estalo a Draco e começou a gritar bastante irritada.  
  
"Tu nunca gostaste de mim! Eu fui apenas uma curte! Um passatempo! Odeio- te!"  
  
Paft! Outro estalo. Draco nem se mexeu...  
  
"És um hipócrita!" Paft! "Nojento!" Paft! "Horrivel!" Paft!  
  
Por esta altura já Draco tinha a face vermelha. Hermione chorava cada vez mais.  
  
"Eu odeio-te Draco Lucius Malfoy! Nunca mais te quero ver na minha vida!"  
  
Hermione tentou dar-lhe outro estalo mas Draco foi mais rápido. Agarrou-lhe a mão e puxou-a contra si pela cintura.  
  
"Hermione, não fui eu que fiz aquilo! Quer dizer... fui! Mas estavam-me a controlar Hermione! A serio!"  
  
Hermione tentou soltar-se mas não conseguiu. Levantou a mão esquerda e tentou dar-lhe outro estalo. Mas Draco agarrou-a e olhou-a nos olhos com um ar sério.  
  
"Hermione, eu já te disse isto uma vez e vou dize-lo de novo.... tu és muito fácil de controlar..."  
  
Draco passou a mão pela face de Hermione. Ela desatou aos murros no seu peito e disse entre soluços e lágrimas:  
  
"Porque é que estás a fazer isto Draco!? Eu odeio-te... eu odeio-te tanto!!"  
  
Draco olhou para Hermione com um meio sorriso e disse:  
  
"Mione, existe uma linha muito fina entre o ódio e o amor..."  
  
Aproximou-se de Hermione e beijou-a lentamente. Ela ao principio respondeu ao seu beijo pois os seus sentimentos por ele falaram mais alto, mas logo as imagens que tinha presenciado uns minutos atrás passaram pela sua cabeça e ela largou Draco.  
  
Lançou-lhe um olhar de dor e foi a correr para o seu quarto.  
  
«I had to leave so I could breath, I hate to fight, that's not what I want you were so true, too good to be true, I trusted you and fell apart again» (Tive que fugir para puder respirar, detesto lutar, não é isso que eu quero eras tão verdadeiro, tão bom para seres real, confiei em ti e despedacei-me de novo...)  
  
"Hermione!!" Draco correu atrás dela.  
  
Pansy olhava para Draco que corria atras de Hermione.  
  
"Parece que não resultou..."  
  
"Oh não Miss Parkinson... penso que resultou melhor que aquilo que eu esperava..." "Bem... pelo menos o Imperius no Draco resultou bem! E a estúpida sangue de lama ficou chateada com ele!"  
  
"Hum hum... agora levante-se do chão Miss Parkinson! Só os elfos domésticos e os sangues de lama é que se devem esfregar nesse chão imundo!"  
  
"Sim Mr. Malfoy...!"  
  
Pansy levantou-se do chão e foi para a sua sala comum.  
  
~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~* ~^~^~^~*  
  
AWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE mais um feito!!! Bem... se o proximo capitulo demorar, don't worry... já sabem cm é k eu sou!! =)  
  
Minha gente os agradecimentos:  
  
Formiguinha: 'la nina! Obrigadão pla review continua a ler okix? Kiss kiss  
  
Bianka: ola ola!! E parabens again (escrevi isto ainda as 23:33 por isso inda conta!! Lol) bigada pla review nina!! Beijokas  
  
Rachel: obrigada!! Continua a ler!  
  
Ice: LUV!!!!!!!!!!!!! @@@@@@@@@@@@ lol brigaduh pla review!! E pla ajuda no outro capitulo... a da canela... já sei k foi á mt tempo mas ponto! Wuv ya! LOL  
  
Lu_spíndola: aiiiiiii brigaduh!! =) desculpa a demora no capitulo... -_- beijokas!  
  
Morticia: Tish, babe! Tks pla review!!! Kiss kiss (casa cmg! LOLOLOL)  
  
BenficaGirl: ola!! Eu tb prefiro k eles estejam bad boys! Ihih mt obrigada pla review! Beijokas gandes e continua a ler!  
  
Belinha: ulah nina!!! Brigadah pla review! Olha nina, inda não mandaste nenhum mail poix não? É k s mandaste eu apaguei-o sem krer!! :S bem, beijokas gands!!  
  
Carol: brigadah pla review! Continua a ler!  
  
Annie the hip hop girl: ola!!! Brigadah pla review! As musikas d evanescence k estou a pensar usar são My Immortal e Taking over me, apesar d não ter a certeza s vou msmo usar a taking over me... tenho k ponderar mt bem essa situação...  
  
Maíra Granger: aiii! Obrigadah pelos elogios!! =) continua a ler!!beijos  
  
Emma: obrigadah nina!! Continua a ler!! Ihih kiss kiss 


	12. Baile de Natal!

Notas de autor: ola gente!! Bem, o meu pc andou uns tempos marado e fikei sem net e dps ligava-s e desligava-se por tudo e por nada, mas pronto, agora está bom e eu estou de volta! Aqui está o capitulo! Espero que gostem!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pega no microfone e diz   
  
Noooooooooooooo último episódio deeeeeee: Do ódio ao amor... e vice versa!!  
  
Draco levou Hermione para a ala hospitalar para a tratar e depois andou desaparecido durante uns tempos. Hermione foi desabafar com a serei Serena e ela contou-lhe que Marius era um vampiro. Ginny tentou ir falar com Hermione mas entrou na janela errada e foi parar ao quarto do Draco de onde foi expulsa por querer saber de mais. Conseguiu finalmente entrar no quarto certo e Hermione contou-lhe que Marius era um vampiro. Depois da aula de transfiguração em que tiveram de fazer um trabalho juntos, Draco encurralou Hermione e decidiu falar com ela. Falaram e decidiram namorar. Hermione e Ginny foram comprar os mantos para o baile e quando voltaram encontraram Draco caído no chão ferido por Marius. Levaram-no á madame pomfrey e ele logo ficou bom. Hermione foi ter com Draco deparou-se com uma imagem que não estava bem á espera. Draco estava a beijar a Pansy.... draco tentou explikar que não tinha sido ele e que estava a ser controlado, mas Hermione não ouviu. Lucius foi falara com pansy e disse-lhe k o seu plano estava a resultar...

---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hermione espera! Por favor ouve-me!"  
  
"Acho que já ouvi o suficiente Malfoy!"  
  
Hermione entrou no seu quarto e fechou a porta estrondosamente trancando-a por dentro.  
  
Draco deu um grito de frustração e um murro na porta de Hermione. "Estas a portar-te como uma criança de três anos Hermione! Tens de me ouvir!"  
  
"Não Malfoy! A criança no meio disto tudo és tu! Se não querias estar comigo era só dizeres! Não precisavas de andar a lambuzar aquela vaca da Pansy!"  
  
"Agh!! Hermione compreende! Estavam-me a controlar! Eu não fiz isso porque quis!"  
  
"Sim, a única coisa que te estava a controlar era essa coisa que carregas dentro das calças e que tanto adoras!"  
  
"A minha varinha?" disse Draco com um meio sorrido tentando fazer com que Hermione se acalmasse.  
  
"Agh! Esquece! Saí daqui Malfoy, deixa-me estar em paz!" disse Hermione entre fungos e assoadelas.  
  
Draco ia falar mas achou que já tinha feito mal o suficiente por um dia só. Foi para o seu quarto e deitou-se a fitar o tecto. Estava confuso... quem é que o queria enfeitiçar para beijar a Pansy? Quem é que iria ganhar alguma coisa com isso? Depois descobriu... Marius...  
  
Só ele o poderia ter feito! Ele queria a Hermione! E ele sendo um vampiro tinha o poder de o controlar certo? Mas desta maneira? Draco deu um murro na almofada.  
  
"Não vais ganhar Marius! Não vais!"  
  
"E porque não querido primo?"  
  
Draco olhou em volta mas não viu ninguém. "Marius?"  
  
"Aqui em cima Draco..." Draco olhou para cima e viu Marius pendurado no tecto como que um morcego, e com um grande sorriso na face.  
  
"Porque é que eu não vou ganhar?"  
  
"Porque ela nunca vai olhar para ti da mesma maneira Marius... tu és um vampiro! Podes-me controlar para beijar a Pansy as vezes que quiseres, podes fazer com que ela me odeie... mas de ti ela nunca irá gostar!"  
  
"Controlar-te para beijares a Pansy? Porque é que eu haveria de fazer isso? Bolas primo... não te desejo tanto mal..."  
  
"Queres dizer que não foste tu que me controlaste?"  
  
"Nem faço a menor ideia do que estas a falar..."  
  
"Então quem... mas o que estás aqui a fazer afinal?"  
  
Marius andou do tecto para a parede lateral e depois para o chão. Sentou-se na cama de Draco e sorriu para ele.  
  
"Só vim pedir desculpas pelo que te fiz no outro dia... não estava em mim... sabes que ás vezes..."  
  
"Eu sei Marius... mas diz-me, tu mordeste-me certo?"  
  
"Sim.." Disse Marius desconfortavelmente.  
  
"Então... eu vou-me transformar naquilo que tu és? Num vampiro?"  
  
Marius virou as costas a seu primo. "Não Draco... não vais."  
  
"Mas porquê? Tu foste mordido e transformaste-te!"  
  
"Sim Draco, mas tu não bebeste o meu sangue, por isso não te transformarás."  
  
"Então... queres dizer que bebeste o sangue de quem te fez isto de livre vontade?"  
  
Marius fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Virou-se e encarou Draco com um grande sorriso.  
  
"Sim! Sabes, era ela mesmo linda... e tinha o sorriso mais bonito que alguma vez vi!"  
  
"Bebeste o sangue dela só por ser bonita? Estás a gozar..."  
  
"Não!" e fez o maior sorriso do mundo.  
  
Mas era mentira. Marius tinha sido obrigado a beber o sangue da vampira que o mordeu... lembrava-se perfeitamente o quão horrível tinha sido...  
  
---------------------FLASHBACK---------------------  
  
"Soltem-me! O que vão fazer? Parem!"  
  
Marius estava a ser arrastado para uma masmorra. Estava escuro e apenas duas tochas iluminavam a sala redonda. Seis figuras estavam presentes naquela sala.  
  
Dois homens fortes seguravam Marius pelos braços enquanto os prendiam a umas algemas que estavam penduradas no tecto. Dois vultos encontravam-se nas sombras a fitá-lo. Um alto e com uma postura de rei, um ar extremamente altivo, e outro vulto de um homem baixo, gordo e desajeitado.  
  
Ao lado deles, uma figura muito magra estava sentada numa cadeira de braços. Tinha aspecto de ser uma criança, e se não o era, tinha o tamanho exacto de uma. Todos os homens estavam cobertos com mantos e capuzes que lhes tapavam a face.  
  
Uma figura feminina aproximou-se. Era esbelta e elegante e ao caminhar parecia que deslizava. Tirou o manto e sorriu para Marius. Ele pode ver como ela era bela. Ela abriu um pouco o sorriso e ele pode ver os seus caninos afiados.  
  
O homem alto aproximou-se dela e segredou algumas palavras. Marius ouviu um pouco do que ele disse reconheceu a sua voz...  
  
"Mina, tens de o transformar. É necessário à profecia! Não falhes!"  
  
Era Lucius...  
  
"Não falharei!"  
  
Ela aproximou-se. Marius tentou soltar-se. Os dois homens seguraram-no. Ela enterrou os seus dentes afiados na tenra carne do jovem Malfoy e sugou-lhe o sangue quente que tanto a exaltava.  
  
Sugou tudo até à última gota. A única necessária. Abriu o seu pulso com a unha afiada e aproximou-a da boca de Marius. Deixou as pingas vermelhas caírem nos lábios quase brancos de Marius. Ele esforçava-se para resistir, mas estava com falta de sangue e não tinha forças...  
  
Passados poucos segundos, ele deixou de resistir... o líquido vermelho era demasiado saboroso... era irresistível! Os homens soltaram-no e ele agarrou o pulso de Mina e bebeu... bebeu... bebeu até ela o empurrar contra o chão. Ele contorceu-se! A dor tinha começado... a dor eterna...  
  
---------------FIM DO FLASHBACK-----------------  
  
Marius respirou fundo. Nunca tinha dito ao seu primo o que Lucius lhe fizera... nem o tencionava fazer. Sorriu amigavelmente.  
  
"Então eu vou andando primo... estás obviamente com problemas de mulheres e eu não quero atrapalhar os teus pensamentos!"  
  
Dirigiu-se á janela e saltou. Draco deitou-se. Respirou fundo e adormeceu em cima dos lençóis passado pouco tempo. Marius decidiu ir fazer uma visita à janela do lado.  
  
Hermione estava deitada a pensar em como se podia ter apaixonado por Draco. Ela sabia que ele a iria acabar por magoar! Está na natureza dos Malfoy's! Oh que burra que ela tinha sido!  
  
Marius olhava-a pela janela. Não queria entrar. Não a queria perturbar. Contentava-se apenas em fitá-la... adorava a maneira como ela abanava a cabeça enquanto pensava no erro que tinha cometido ao apaixonar-se por Draco; adorava a maneira como ela se mexia na cama sem encontrar uma posição confortável; adorava a maneira como uma lágrima solitária percorria a sua face lisa; adorava a maneira como ela limpava a lágrima com um ar de extrema frustração;  
  
Adorava a maneira como os seus caracóis castanhos roçavam no seu pescoço... a maneira como o seu coração batia, a maneira de ela ser... deu um grito de frustração e saltou para p chão correndo até à floresta para se alimentar de alguma criatura.

--------------------------------  
  
"Então primo? Já tens os problemas de saia resolvidos?"  
  
Draco remexeu nos ovos com o garfo e fez um grunhido que indicava que ainda não os tinha resolvido.  
  
"Adorava ajudar-te primo, mas hoje é o último dia de aulas e logo vou-me embora no comboio."  
  
Draco olhou para Marius. "Mas não vais ficar para as férias de Natal? O Lucius disse que ia em viagem de negócios! Provavelmente vai ter com Voldemort..." disse Draco num murmúrio enquanto massajava o seu braço direito.  
  
"Sim primo, e vai, mas ele não precisa saber que eu não passei as férias aqui em Hogwarts! Preciso sair daqui! Beber sangue humano, brincar com as vítimas antes de as conduzir para a morte! Já estou farto de beber sangue de criaturas da floresta."  
  
Draco olhou para o seu primo espantado, o seu lado maligno estava cada vez mais a dar de si... voltou-se de novo para os ovos mexidos pensando numa maneira de conquistar Hermione novamente...  
  
O dia passou depressa já que os professores não conseguiam manter os alunos quietos. Só na aula de Snape e McGonnagall eles acalmaram e trabalharam.  
  
No final do dia poucos alunos saíram da escola para passar o Natal em casa. Marius foi um deles. Harry, Ginny, Ron e Hermione ficaram pois queriam ir ao baile que se realizava dentro de 4 dias, no dia 25.  
  
Quando Hermione saiu do salão depois de jantar, Draco seguiu-a. Queria falar com ela. Encurralou-a num dos imensos corredores do castelo e pôs os braços á volta dela enquanto a empurrava suavemente contra a parede, ela lutou para se soltar sem nunca olhar para os olhos dele, com medo dos seus próprios sentimentos.  
  
"Hermione ouve-me por favor!"  
  
"Malfoy já te disse que não quero ouvir nada do que tens a dizer! O que vi bastou-me! Agora larga-me!" Hermione contorceu-se e tentou soltar-se.  
  
"Não Hermione! Por favor, dá-me outra oportunidade!"  
  
Hermione parou de lutar para se soltar e olhou finalmente nos olhos de Draco. Proferiu com um olhar triste e magoado, os seus olhos brilhantes e auguados, á beira das lágrimas.  
  
"Tu já tiveste a tua oportunidade..."  
  
Draco largou Hermione e olhou-a sem saber o que dizer. Ela fitou-o mais uns segundos e deixou que duas lágrimas percorressem o rosto. Depois afastou-se a correr.

------------------------------  
  
"Diz-me Parkinson! Como é que tu arranjaste maneira de me controlar?"  
  
"Drakie querido, eu não te estava a controlar! Tu beijaste-me por vontade própria!" Pansy avançou para Draco e passou a mão pelo seu peito. "Não o queres repetir fofinho?"  
  
Draco olhou para Pansy que estava a piscar muito os olhos como se achasse que aquilo a levaria a algum lado, e empurrou-a para cima do sofá.  
  
"Uhhh! É mesmo assim que eu gosto... fortes, maus e brutos!"  
  
Draco revirou os olhos. "Ouve Parkinson, é melhor que me digas quem foi, ou como o fizeste, ou então..."  
  
"Ou então o quê Malfoy? Vais chamar a tua sangue de lama para nos contaminar? Ainda não percebeste que já não és respeitado na casa dos Slytherin!?"  
  
Draco deu uma estalada na face rosada de Pansy que deu um pequeno grito de espanto.  
  
"Nunca, mas nunca mais fales dela dessa maneira! Tu não vales nem metade do que aquilo que ela vale! Tu não passas de uma amostra que quer ser gente..."  
  
Draco virou as costas e saiu da sala comum deixando para trás uma Pansy completamente desolada.

-----------------------------  
  
Nos dias seguintes Draco tentou meter conversa com Hermione mas ela estava tão magoada com ele que nem se dignava sequer a olhá-lo.  
  
Ela passava os dias fechada no quarto a chorar e quando saía não passava tempo nenhum no castelo, dando por vezes longos passeios pelos campos e junto ao lago, e chegando até a aventurar-se pela floresta dentro, mas nunca muito longe e nunca sem varinha!  
  
Ginny estava desesperada. Não sabia o que fazer para animar a sua amiga... decidiu ir falar com o Draco. Como já sabia a password da sala comum, não lhe foi difícil entrar nos aposentos do jovem Slytherin  
  
Bateu á porta do seu quarto e Draco, pensando que era Hermione, abriu-a imediatamente.  
  
"Ah... és tu Weasley..."  
  
"Estavas á espera de quem? Pai Natal? Só daqui a uns dias Malfoy..."  
  
"Ah ah! Que engraçada... se tens mesmo de saber estava à espera que fosse a tua amiga Hermione..."  
  
"Oh Malfoy.. é bom que esperes sentado... porque ela não vai aparecer..."  
  
"Mas... oh bolas!..." Draco voltou a entrar no quarto e foi até à janela e olhou um pequeno pontinho que passeava junto ao lago. "Hermione..."  
  
"Ouve Malfoy, para a teres de volta o que tens de fazer é descobrir quem te controlou para beijares aquela coisa..."  
  
Draco virou-se para olhar a pequena ruiva nos olhos. "Julgas que eu ainda não tentei isso!? O que pensas que tenho andado a fazer?" perguntou irritado. Depois acalmou o tom de voz. "Mas, espera lá.. tu acreditas em mim?"  
  
"Claro que sim Malfoy! Tu e a Hermione estão destinados a ficar juntos! Bem, o que tens de fazer a seguir é arranjar um plano para a teres de volta, e eu acho que já sei a maneira perfeita..."  
  
Ginny aproximou-se de Draco e disse-lhe algo ao ouvido. Draco abriu muito os olhos. "Uma música? Weasley... estas consciente que isso vai arruinar completamente a minha reputação..?"  
  
"Sim Malfoy... mas também vai fazer com que a Hermione volte para ti! Agora diz-me.. o que é mais importante? A Hermione ou a tua reputação?"  
  
Draco olhou de novo a figura solitária que percorria imensos espaços verdes que rodeavam o castelo. "Está bem... eu faço-o..."

------------------------  
  
Faltavam agora três dias para o Natal. Draco já não sabia o que fazer para descobrir quem é que o tinha controlado... é obvio que a Pansy não lhe ia dizer nada...  
  
Na noite do dia 23, Draco sentou-se debaixo de uma árvore a pensar em mais maneiras de descobrir o culpado. Ouviu um barulho perto de si e ergueu-se, sacando da varinha.  
  
"Quem está aí?"  
  
"Baixa isso Draco, sou eu, o Marius..."  
  
Draco baixou a varinha enquanto observava Marius que saia de trás de uma árvore.  
  
"Marius? Mas o que estas aqui a fazer? Não ias passar as férias fora? Morder gente, brincar com as vítimas, vê-las sofrer, essa tretas toda?"  
  
Marius sentou-se ao lado de Draco e fitou as estrelas.  
  
"Bem, sim... mas eu precisava de ter contar uma coisa que ouvi... eu fui a casa, porque supostamente não estava lá ninguém certo? Errada... quando entrei ouvi vozes nas masmorras. Voldemort estava lá... eles estavam a ter uma reunião e tu eras o tema principal Draco...!"  
  
Draco olhou o seu primo estranhamente. "Eu? Mas porquê?"  
  
"Bem, eu não percebi muito bem Draco. Eu não podia lá ficar muito tempo ou seria descoberto... mas era qualquer coisa sobre uma profecia... eles falaram sobre ti e a Hermione... Draco, foi o teu pai que te controlou para beijares a Pansy! Não sei o que aquela profecia contém, mas o que quer que seja não funciona se vocês estiverem juntos..."  
  
Draco olhou para o seu primo com um ar pensativo. De que profecia estariam eles a falar...?  
  
"Obrigado por me avisares Marius..." disse Draco enquanto sorria ao seu primo. Marius retribuiu o sorriso.  
  
"De nada... bem, eu vou andando." Levantou-se. "Ainda tenho alguns dias de ferias e quero aproveita-los bem!"  
  
Marius apertou a mão do seu primo e desapareceu da vista dele num instante. Draco pensava no que Marius lhe acabava de dizer. Tinha de descobrir qual era a profecia... mas primeiro teria de conquistar Hermione de novo...

--------------------------------  
  
Finalmente o dia do baile tinha chegado. Hermione decidiu ir sem par, Harry ia com Ginny e Ron tinha tentado convidar Fleur para o acompanhar. Ela mostrou-se bastante interessada, mas não aceitou pois disse que parecia mal uma professora ser vista com um aluno num evento escolar.  
  
Então Ron fez o mesmo que Hermione e decidiu ir sozinho. Ia engatar todas as raparigas que lá se encontrassem sem par.  
  
Hermione estava um pouco triste, mas Ginny tentava anima-la. Entraram os quatro no grande salão e sentaram-se numa mesa redonda. Draco tinha entrado a seguir a eles e vinha sozinho. Tinha um ar bastante sério.  
  
Ron olhou para Fleur e acenou-lhe. Ela acenou de volta e chamou-o com um gesto. Ron olhou para os amigos e sorriu. "ehehe, parece que já tenho par para a noite!"  
  
Harry revirou os olhos e as raparigas sorriram. Ron levantou-se, ajeitou o manto e foi ter com Fleur. Pôs o seu sorriso mais sedutor e disse:  
  
"Olá, olá professora..." ela sorriu.  
  
"Orra Ron, pode-me trratarr porr Fleur!" Ron sorriu de novo e aproximou-se mais. "Tudo bem... Fleur. Hmm, vejo que não trouxe par, pensaste no mesmo que eu? Assim poderíamos encontrar-nos sem levantar suspeitas! Ehehe!  
  
"Er,.. não Ron, eu trrouxe parr, aliás, foi porr isso que te chamei! Bill, Bill! Chega aqui porr favorr!"  
  
"Bill?" Ron largou o seu sorriso sedutor e trocou-o por um ar de incredibilidade. Abriu muito os olhos ao ver o seu irmão mais velho aproximar-se. Bill deu um abraço a Ron e depois pôs o braço à volta da cintura da Fleur.  
  
"Então Ron? Tudo bem? Já conheces a Fleur não é?"  
  
Ron não conseguiu articular uma palavra. Murmurou qualquer coisa incompreensível e um adeus ao casal e de seguida foi ter com os seus amigos. Sentou-se, praguejou muito alto e deu um murro na mesa.  
  
"Que se passa Ron?" perguntou Harry.  
  
"Aquele #$% do meu irmão anda com a minha Fleur!"  
  
"A tua Fleur? Ela não é tua Ron..."  
  
"Podia ser Hermione! Não fosse aquele Weasley imbecil! Idiota sem miolos!"  
  
"Acalma-te Ron! Ela é demasiado velha para ti! E além domais, acho que ela e o Bill fazem um par adorável! Ficaram tão embaraçados quando os encontrei no três vassouras! Ihih"  
  
"Então tu já sabias Ginny?" Ron levantou-se para encarara a sua irmã mais nova.  
  
"Bem, sim..."  
  
Ron levantou-se, praguejou novamente e disse que se quisessem falar com ele que ele se encontrava junto das cervejas de manteiga e do ponche!  
  
O baile começou e Harry e Ginny levantaram-se para dançar. Um Ravenclaw do sexto ano pediu Hermione para dançar mas ela recusou e disse que não se sentia lá muito bem.  
  
Olhou para Ron. Ele estava a jogar um jogo de bebidas e tinha um ar bastante divertido. Estava acompanhado por uma rapariga de cabelos negros e com um manto verde que Hermione não conseguia identificar por ela estar de costas.  
  
Draco não estava em nenhuma das mesas. Devia estar a lambuzar a Pansy! Pensou Hermione enquanto dava um pontapé na mesa. Olhou para Harry e oara Ginny a dançar enquanto ouvia a música que estava a tocar e se lembrava dos momentos que passou com Draco.  
  
«I still catch your face, painted on my heart, carved upon my soul, etched upon my memmory baby!»  
  
«Ainda apanho a tua face, pintada no meu coração, cravada na minha alma, pregada na minha memória amor!»  
  
Levantou-se e foi ter com Ron para ir dançar com ele já que estava a ficar extremamente aborrecida e estava a achar que ele já tinha bebido de mais.  
  
Quando lá chegou viu quem era a rapariga com quem ele estava a jogar o jogo de bebidas. Pansy Parkinson!  
  
Hermione parou e olhou para Ron horrorizada. Ele nem notou que ela estava ao pé dele.  
  
"Então fofa, mais uma bebida?"  
  
"Manda vir! Ihih!"  
  
Hermione decidiu afastar-se antes que desse um murro a cada um e voltou a sentar-se. Prestou de novo atenção à música que tocava e suspirou profundamente.  
  
«And I've got your kiss, still, burning on my lips! The touch of her fingertips, is left so deep inside of me baby!»  
  
«E ainda tenho o teu beijo, a arder nos meus lábios! O toque dos seus dedos, permanece dentro de mim amor!»  
  
Hermione nem deu pela música acabar. Harry e Ginny sentaram-se de novo. Harry levantou-se novamente e disse que precisava de ir à casa de banho. Hermione aproveitou a ocasião para contar a Ginny que Ron estava com a Pansy. Ao que ela respondeu que só lhe fazia bem embebedar-se de vez em quando, mesmo que fosse com a Pansy.  
  
Hermione olhou em volta. Draco ainda não estava à vista... Colin Creevey, o Dj de serviço pegou no microfone mágico e anunciou:  
  
"Senhoras e senhores, professoras, professores, director e convidados, um grande momento está prestes a acontecer hoje, agora, neste mesmo momento! Um acontecimento que deixará aqueles que têm o coração mais frio derretidos com o romance! Senhoras e senhores, sem mais demoras, apresento-vos o único, o maior, o melhor, o grandiosoooooooooooooo Harry! Potter!"  
  
Harry saiu de trás das cortinas um pouco envergonhado e encarou o público que batia palmas e assobiava, ansiosos por ver o que iria acontecer. Ginny olhava-o com um ar incrédulo e perguntava a Hermione o que se passava.  
  
"Não faço ideia Ginny!" respondeu Hermione com um sorriso. É claro que ela sabia! Ela mesma dera a ideia a Harry. Era uma coisa que ela gostava que lhe fizessem.. mostrar em frente de toda a gente o amor que sentem um pelo outro...  
  
As palmas cessaram. Harry pegou no microfone mágico e gaguejou um pouco.  
  
"Er, olá amigos! Bem, eu estou aqui para vos anunciar uma coisa! Eu- er... bem, vocês sabem que eu e a Ginny já namoramos há algum tempo e..."  
  
"Anda lá com isso pá! Não tenho a hic! noite toda! hic!" Ron estava agarrado a Pansy e a uma cerveja de manteiga. Harry olhou Ron por uns momentos e depois prosseguiu.  
  
"Uh... certo! Bem, eu queria anunciar que me vou casar!" ouve alguns gritos de excitação e alguns de frustração. Ginny estava paralisada a olhar para Harry.  
  
"Uh, isto é! Se aquela amável senhora de cabelos ruivos aceitar o meu pedido!" Harry sorria.  
  
Desceu do palco e dirigiu-se a Ginny. Todos os olhos do salão estavam postos nele. Ele levou a mão ao bolso e tirou uma pequena caixa. Abriu-a e retirou um fio que tinha as iniciais H e G entrelaçadas. (N/A: sim, não estavam à espera do típico anel pois não?)  
  
"Ginny, eu sei que isto não é um anel, mas eu quis dar-te algo diferente e original porque sei que adoras coisas diferentes." Harry pegou na mão de Ginny e pousou o fio nela. "Casas comigo Ginny?"  
  
Ginny tinha os olhos encharcados em lágrimas e estava com um ar de extrema felicidade, mas também de alguém que não consegue articular uma só palavra. Abanou a cabeça afirmativamente. "S-sim Harry!"  
  
Harry sorriu e levantou-se. Ele e Ginny abraçaram-se e beijaram-se apaixonadamente. Havia uma imensa agitação no salão. Palmas e assobios.  
  
Hermione limpou uma pequena lágrima no canto do olho. Ron levantou o copo e gritou:  
  
"Muito bem Harry! Trata-a bem! Vou fazer o mesmo que tu irmão! Vou beijar o que mais amo no mundo!"  
  
Pansy sorriu. Ron olhou para a Pansy e largou-a! Olhou para o seu copo de cerveja de manteiga com um ar apaixonado e beijou-a apaixonadamente. Pansy pôs as mãos na cintura e gritou:  
  
"Hey! Não é justo!"  
  
Ron largou a cerveja e olhou para Pansy.  
  
"Oh, eheh, desculpa lá fofa! Foi da emoção!"  
  
Agarrou Pansy de repente, ele deu um grito histérico de surpresa e beijou- a! O salão todo ficou a olhar mas depressa desviou a atenção para o palco. Colin falava novamente.  
  
"Bem, ainda não estamos em Fevereiro e já parece que estamos no S. Valentim! Pois é pessoal! O momento romântico ainda não acabou. Temos mais uma surpresa!"  
  
Colin afastou-se. Draco saiu de trás das cortinas. Estava com um ar determinado. Agarrou no microfone e olhou para Hermione enquanto tentava ignorar os murmúrios da multidão e os olhares penetrantes.  
  
"Hermione, esta és para ti, por favor.. perdoa-me..."  
  
A música começou a tocar e para o espanto de todos, Draco começou a cantar! (N/A: ok, é tempo de outras notinhas. É assim, eu sei que isto não tem nd a ver com o Draco e que provavelmente vou ser linxada por vcs leitores, mas na altura até me pareceu uma boa ideia, apesar de agora estar um pouco incerta nesta parte mas pronto... se correr mal so espero que o esqueçam depressinha! E se não gostarem peço já desculpas adiantadas... bem continuando..)  
  
«I'm not a perfect person, as many things I wish I didn't do. But I continue learning, I never meant to do those things to you. And so I have to say before I go, that I just want you to know»  
  
«Não sou uma pessoas perfeita, há muitas coisas que eu desejava não ter feito. Mas continuo a aprender, nunca tencionei fazer-te aquelas coisas. Por isso devo dizer antes de ir, que só quero que saibas»  
  
«I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be, a reason to start over new, and the reason is you!»  
  
«Encontrei uma razão para mudar quem eu costumava ser, uma razão para começar de novo, e a razão és tu!»  
  
Draco saiu do palco e encaminhou-se para a Hermione sem nunca quebrar contacto visual. Os Slytehrins olhavam Draco com um ar espantado que depressa deu lugar a um olhar zangado. O resto das equipas estava bastante espantado com a demonstração de afecto de Draco mas a maior parte sorria.  
  
«I'm sorry that I hurt you, It's something I must live with everyday. And all the pain I put you through, I wish I could take it all away, And be the one who catches all your tears, That's why I need you to hear!»  
  
«Desculpa se te magoei, é algo com que eu tenho que viver todos os dias. E toda a dor que te fiz passar, quem me dera puder afasta-la, E ser aquele que agarra todas as tuas lágrimas, É por isso que preciso que ouças!»  
  
«I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be, a reason to start over new, and the reason is you!»  
  
«Encontrei uma razão para mudar quem eu costumava ser, uma razão para começar de novo, e a razão és tu!»  
  
Draco parou ao pé de Hermione que permanecia paralisada a olhar para ele. Algumas pessoas dançavam e outras observavam apenas o próximo passo de Draco.  
  
«I'm not a perfect person, I never meant to do those things to you, and so I have to say before I go, that I just want you to know!»  
  
«Não sou uma pessoas perfeita, nunca tencionei fazer-te aquelas coisas, e por isso tenho de dizer antes de ir, que só quero que saibas»  
  
Draco passou a mão pela face de Hermione e limpou-lhe uma pequena lágrima. Ela tremeu e fechou os olhos.  
  
«I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be, a reason to start over new, and the reason is you!»  
  
«Encontrei uma razão para mudar quem eu costumava ser, uma razão para começar de novo, e a razão és tu!»  
  
Draco afastou-se de Hermione e dirigiu-se para a porta principal do salão sem olhar para trás.  
  
«I've found a reason to show, a side of me you didn't know a reason for all that I do, and the reason is you!»  
  
«encontrei uma razão para mostrar, um lado de mim que tu não conhecias, uma razão para tudo aquilo que faço, e a razão és tu!»  
  
Draco terminou a canção e olhou Hermione uma última vez. Deixou cair o microfone e saiu pela porta. O salão estava parado e fitar o sítio por onde ele tinha desaparecido.  
  
Hermione continuava paralisada. O seu coração estava a bater a mil à hora e a sua respiração estava ofegante.  
  
Ginny pôs-lhe a mão no ombro e sussurrou a única palavra que ela precisava de ouvir.  
  
"Vai!"  
  
Hermione levantou-se de repente e saiu pela mesma porta por onde Draco tinha saído. Olhou em volta para os corredores e bateu o pé com frustração. Não sabia para onde ir. Fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e decidiu ir para a direita.  
  
Correu e saiu do castelo acendendo a sua varinha para iluminar o caminho. Encontrou Draco encostado a uma árvore a fitar o céu estrelado. Aproximou- se.  
  
"Bela noite hein?"  
  
Draco virou-se para Hermione e sorriu levemente. "Sim..." ela aproximou-se um pouco mais.  
  
"Sabes Draco, a canção foi-..."  
  
"Estúpida!" "Maravilhosa!" disseram os dois em uníssono..  
  
"Eu adorei Draco... sei que o que fizeste arruinou a tua reputação e sei que o fizeste por mim Draco, e estou feliz!"  
  
Draco sorriu. "Ainda bem que gostaste, eu-..."  
  
Draco foi interrompido por um beijo ardente e cheio de paixão. Ele pôs os braços na sua cintura e beijou-a de volta. Ela afastou-o de repente e disse num tom sério mas com traços de brincadeira:  
  
"Não me podes cantar uma música sempre que nos zangarmos!"  
  
Draco sorriu, brincou com uma madeixa do cabelo da Hermione e disse: "Tens razão... mas há sempre a hipótese de tocar guitarra, ou fazer um sapateado e quem sabe ballet!"  
  
Hermione sorriu e beijou Draco novamente. Afastou-o de novo. "E sabes, não é..."  
  
Draco calou Hermione com outro beijo. O casal beijava-se apaixonadamente debaixo da árvore dos amantes. Era assim que se chamava ao grande Carvalho que continha inscrições de todos os casalinhos de Hogwarts.  
  
A lua iluminava-os e as estrelas sorriam-lhes. O mundo parecia brilhar e tudo estava bem! Um vulto moveu-se nas sombras. Será que estava tudo realmente bem? Ou o pior ainda estaria para vir?

--------------------------------------------------  
  
Notas de autor: bem, já está, espero que tenham gostado, apesar do Draco ter saído do seu caracter habitual e eu estar um pouco desiludida com isso, mas o que já está já está, e isto vai ajudar com o resto da história!  
  
Quem era afinal aquele vulto que observava Draco e Hermione no seu momento romântico?  
  
Saberemos isso no próximo capítulo (ou não lol) e muito mais coisas, como a história de Morticia (finalmente!) e o que diz a profecia! Ehehe  
  
Bem, ao menos neste capítulo ficámos a conhecer um pouco mais da história do nosso vampiro favorito! Ehehe, bem gente, deixem review e até ao próximo capítulo!!  
  
Pandora


	13. A profecia

**Notas de autor:** ola gente!! Desculpem lá o atraso na fic, mas já sabem como é que eu sou.. ehehe ;) bem, não vos xateio mais, leiam e deixem review!! Kiss kiss

* * *

Draco e Hermione encontravam-se deitados debaixo do grande carvalho a olhar as estrelas. Estavam silenciosos mas palavras não eram necessárias para que se entendessem mutuamente. Era um silencio confortável.  
  
Tinham as mãos dadas e grandes sorrisos na face. De vez em quando olhavam- se e liam o que ia na mente um do outro, apenas pelo olhar... Hermione quebrou o silencio nocturno com um suspiro. Draco passou-lhe a mão pelo cabelo e ela sorriu.  
  
"As estrelas estão lindas hoje..."  
  
Draco concordou e beijou-a apaixonadamente. Estavam felizes...  
  
- - - - - -  
  
Ouviu-se um estrondo, uma porta a bater. Passos apressados ecoavam no corredor vazio e um arfar constante seguia-os. Outra porta a bater, mais passos. O barulho cessou por um momento e ouviu-se bater suavemente na porta. Uma voz grossa falou do lado de dentro.  
  
"Entre..."  
  
Um homem com um aspecto sujo e desgrenhado entrou. Estava suado e respirava com dificuldade.  
  
"Mestre...! Mestre eu vi-os! Ele estava com ela! Debaixo de uma árvore! Estavam juntos...! Eles fizeram as pazes!"  
  
O homem continuava a respirar com dificuldade e olhava o seu mestre assustado. O Mestre levantou-se, andou em volta na sala e levou a mão ao queixo. Olhou o homem que lhe havia trazido as noticias.  
  
"Hmm... muito bem... volta ao teu trabalho. Quero mais informações. Convoca os outros devoradores da morte para uma reunião. Vai!"  
  
"S-sim Mestre! Vou a caminho!" olhou o seu Mestre uma última vez antes de sair a correr pela porta.  
  
O Mestre sentou-se de novo e arregaçou a manga do seu manto. Tocou-a e falou.  
  
"Senhor, tudo está a correr como planeado. Poderemos executar o seu plano a qualquer momento." Ficou uns momentos silencioso a olhar o nada e depois exclamou: "Sim Senhor!"  
  
Retirou a mão do braço, onde se via claramente a marca negra e saiu pela porta.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
Draco e Hermione já não precisavam de esconder o que sentiam um pelo outro, andavam pela escola juntos, de mãos dadas e abraçados. É claro que muita gente não gostava do que via, principalmente os Slytherins e Ron.  
  
E isso notou-se um dia ao almoço. Hermione estava sentada ao pé de Ginny e não tirava os olhos de Draco. Ginny estava com um enorme sorriso na face pois estava muito contente pela sua amiga!  
  
Ron e Harry entraram pela porta do salão e sentaram-se em frente a Hermione tapando-lhe completamente a visão de Draco. Ela olhou-os estranhamente e viu que Ron estava com um ar furioso.  
  
"Hermione! O que pensas que estas a fazer?"  
  
"A tomar o pequeno almoço Ron, que pergunta mais idiota..."  
  
"Não Hermione! O que pensas que estas a fazer com o Malfoy?"  
  
"Ah isso!" Hermione largou o garfo e levou a mão ao queixo. Fez um ar pensativo. "Hmm, acho que se chama namorar Ron... é o que as pessoas fazem quando estão apaixonadas...!"  
  
Ron deu um murro na mesa, o que fez Hermione dar um salto.  
  
"Eu sei como se chama e porque o fazem! Mas não acredito que estejas apaixonada pelo Malfoy! Ele é o inimigo!"  
  
"Ai sim! Da última vez que te vi estavas aos beijos com a Pansy Parkinson! Porque é que tu podes e eu não?"  
  
Ron gaguejou um pouco não sabendo o que dizer.  
  
"Mas.. uh.. hmm.. eu estava bêbedo!! Tenho uma desculpa!"  
  
"Oh Ron por favor!" Hermione levantou-se e pegou no livro que tinha trazido para se entreter. "Cresce um pouco e pára de agires como uma criança!" virou-se e começou a andar para as portas, mas parou a meio caminho e andou para trás. Olhou Ron nos olhos e disse calmamente.:  
  
"Ouve Ron... já alguma vez estive enganada?"  
  
Ron baixou a cabeça e fitou o chão. "Não..."  
  
Hermione pôs uma mão no seu ombro e ele olhou para ela. "Então por favor Ron... confia em mim... eu sei o que estou a fazer... o Draco mudou! Ele está diferente! Ron... tudo o que te peço é que me apoies... por favor..."  
  
Ron suspirou. "Eu... eu não posso Hermione..." levantou-se e saiu do salão.  
  
Hermione fitou o banco no lugar onde ele tinha estado sentado e sentiu uma lágrima escorrer-lhe pela face. Ginny levantou-se para confortar Hermione mas Draco chegou primeiro. Afagou-lhe o cabelo e perguntou se ela estava bem. Ela disse que sim e os dois começaram a dirigir-se para as portas do salão. Draco virou-se para trás.  
  
"Vejo-te por aí Potter, Weasley..."  
  
Harry e Ginny ficaram espantados por este comentário e tudo o que fizeram foi acenar um adeus. Hermione deu a mão a Draco.  
  
"Obrigada.... por tentares Draco..."  
  
Ele sorriu e beijou a sua mão. Juntos subiram para a sua sala comum onde passaram a tarde juntos.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
Hermione levou a sua rainha para a frente do rei de Draco.  
  
"Xeque Mate!"  
  
Draco olhou os bonecos mágicos enquanto a rainha de Hermione fingia que apertava a mão ao rei e o empurrou para fora do tabuleiro espetando-lhe a espada de seguida.  
  
"Bolas Hermione! Ainda não te ganhei uma vez... e eu que pensava que sabia jogar xadrez..."  
  
Hermione sorriu, levantou-se e sentou-se ao colo de Draco. "E sabes Draco... só que eu sou melhor que tu!"  
  
Enquanto eles estavam no seu "momento romântico" Tish saiu do quarto de Draco e saltou para o colo de Hermione a ronronar.  
  
"Hey Draco... ainda não me contaste a história da tua irmã Morticia..."  
  
Draco baixou a face e fitou a sua gata enquanto lhe fazia uma festa por trás das orelhas.  
  
_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh_ (queria que soubesses que adoro a maneira como sorris)  
  
_I wanna hold you high and steal your_ _pain away_ (Quero segurar-te bem alto e roubar a tua dor até que ela desapareça)  
  
Hermione olhou-o nos olhos e viu que estavam repletos de tristeza. Passou a mão pelo seu cabelo que de momento se encontrava sem gel e beijou-lhe a testa suavemente.  
  
"Tudo bem Draco... não precisas contar."  
  
Hermione sorriu. Draco suspirou e endireitou-se na cadeira enquanto Hermione deitava a cabeça no peito de Draco. Ele fitou o tecto. Estavam os dois silenciosos. Hermione brincava com o botão da camisa de Draco e ele continuava a fitar o tecto enquanto passava a mão pela barriga de Hermione quase inconscientemente.  
  
Ele suspirou de novo e levou a mão ao bolso das calças tirando o que parecia ser um pedaço de papel bastante velho e amachucado. Hermione endireitou-se no colo dele e fitou-o não sabendo o que ele iria fazer a seguir.  
  
Ele abriu o papel e entregou-o a Hermione. Era uma fotografia!  
  
_I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well_ (eu guardo a tua fotografia; sei que me ajuda)  
  
_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_ (Quero segurar-te bem alto e roubar a tua dor.)  
  
Na fotografia estava Draco com uma menina que não devia ter mais do que dois anos. Tinha o cabelo comprido louro e uns olhos de um azul tão claro que quase pareciam brancos.  
  
A menina sorria e acenava e de vez em quando dava beijos no irmão. Draco olhava a menina com um sorriso como Hermione nunca tinha visto na face dele. Ela parou de olhar para a fotografia e fitou Draco.  
  
"Ela era linda..."  
  
_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_ (Porque estou despedaçado quando estou sozinho)  
  
_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_ (e não me sinto bem quando não estás cá.)  
  
Draco olhou para a fotografia e sorriu levemente.  
  
"Sabes, era eu que cuidava dela... a minha mãe só se importava com jóias e roupas... o Lucius... bem... acho que não preciso dizer como ele é..."  
  
Hermione ouvia atentamente as palavras de Draco enquanto lhe fazia pequenas caricias no cabelo.  
  
"Mas eu não me importava... eu gostava de tratar dela. Ela gostava muito de mim... acordava-me todas as manhãs a dizer que queria ir brincar... e adormecia sempre na minha cama..."  
  
Draco fitava ainda a fotografia amachucada com o mesmo sorriso. Um sorriso nostálgico.  
  
"E ele tinha que estragar tudo!"  
  
Os olhos de Draco faiscaram de raiva e Hermione sentiu o seu coração a bater mais forte. Draco amachucou a fotografia ao cerrar os punhos, talvez sem pensar no que estava a fazer. Hermione levantou-se e ajoelhou-se á frente de Draco.  
  
"Draco! O que se passa Draco?"  
  
Mas ele não a ouvia... estava noutro lado!  
  
_You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore_ (Desapareceste, não me sentes mais)  
  
"Ele tinha de a matar! Odeio-o!!"  
  
Draco levantou-se e deu um murro na parede que se encontrava atrás do sofá. Hermione deu um pequeno grito e agarrou a mão de Draco que se encontrava agora ensanguentada. Olhou a mão preocupada e depois passou a mão pela face de Draco.  
  
"Oh Draco... já passou... já passou..."  
  
Hermione abraçou-o e continuou a dizer palavras de conforto. Draco parecia ter voltado ao normal.  
  
_The worst is over now and we can breathe again_ (O pior já passou e agora podemos respirar novamente.)  
  
_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_ (Quero segurar-te bem alto, tu roubas a minha dor.)  
  
Ele enterrou a cabeça nos cabelos castanhos de Hermione e inalou o cheiro do seu champo. Cerejas... fechou os olhos e ficaram assim no seu próprio mundo durante uns segundos.  
  
Draco sentou-se novamente no sofá e deixou que Hermione se sentasse novamente no seu colo.  
  
"Eu odeio o Lucius, Hermione..."  
  
_There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight_ (Ainda há tanto para aprender, e não resta ninguém para lutar)  
  
_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_ (Quero segurar-te bem alto e roubar a tua dor.)  
  
"Nem sabes quantas vezes é que eu já pensei em matá-lo! Mas... eu não sou forte o suficiente..."  
  
Hermione queria confortá-lo. Mas sabia que se o fizesse só iria piorar as coisas. Em vez de o fazer, pegou na mão de Draco e com um toque de varinha limpou o sangue e fechou os cortes. Draco continuou.  
  
"Ele.. ele matou-a.... porque ela era filha de um Muggle..."  
  
Hermione parou de olhar para a mão de Draco e fitou-o espantada.  
  
"Um Muggle?"  
  
"Sim... pelos gritos que ouvi quando o Lucius descobriu, a minha mãe diz que estava bastante arrependida, mas só o fez porque Lucius andava muito distante... não quis ouvir o resto..."  
  
Hermione permaneceu calada á espera que Draco continuasse.  
  
"Ela só tinha dois anos quando ele a matou... a minha mãe, apesar de não ter dado a devida atenção à Tish, nunca conseguiu perdoar o Lucius pelo que ele fez..."  
  
Draco lutava contra uma lágrima que teimava em sair.  
  
_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open_ (Porque estou despedaçado quando 'abro')  
  
_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_ (E não me sinto forte o suficiente)  
  
"Quando cheguei da Diagon Alley, lá estava a minha mãe a chorar aos pés do Lucius... ele olhava-a com desprezo... já calculava o que se tinha passado... corri até ao quarto da Tish mas ela.... ela não estava lá..."  
  
Draco continuava a falar com bastante dificuldade. Deu um murro no braço do sofá.  
  
"Odeio-o!!"  
  
_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_ (Porque estou despedaçado quando estou sozinho)

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_ (E não me sinto bem quando não estas cá.)  
  
"O Lucius manteve o casamento porque a nossa família não se podia dar ao luxo de ter que suportar um escândalo... e para manter as aparências..."  
  
Draco não conseguiu prender a única lágrima solitária que escorreu pela sua face, mas só permaneceu lá durante uns segundos. Ele limpou-a logo de seguida. Hermione disse-lhe palavras de conforto e abraçou-o... um abraço eterno...  
  
_You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore_ (Desapareceste, não me sentes mais...)  
  
- - - - - -  
  
No dia seguinte os alunos que foram para casa nas férias de Natal estavam a regressar à escola. Vinham bastante agasalhados e a tremer. Tinham os mantos cheios de flocos de neve, mas apesar disso tudo estavam com um ar bastante feliz!  
  
Durante o jantar, Hermione sentou-se ao pé de Ron e tentou falar com ele, mas ele não lhe ligou nenhuma. Hermione continuava a insistir mas ele nem se dignava a olhar para ela...  
  
Levantou-se e saiu do salão. Harry tencionava ir atrás mas Ginny não o deixou.  
  
"Deixa-o Harry... ele precisa de estar sozinho... talvez se aperceba de que o que está a fazer não o vai beneficiar..."  
  
Ron andou pelos campos durante algum tempo e depois regressou ao castelo. Ia a subir para a sua sala comum quando ouviu uns risos. Seguiu na sua direcção e viu Draco e Hermione. Parou e encostou-se à parede a observá- los.  
  
"Talvez eu esteja a ser demasiado duro para a Hermione..."  
  
"Não, não estás fofo!" disse uma voz feminina.  
  
"Pansy?"  
  
Ela olhou para ele e sorriu. Depois olhou para o casalinho novamente.  
  
"Eles não devem estar juntos... estás a fazer a coisa certa!"  
  
"Hmm.... não sei..." Ron fez uma cara estranha e olhou para a Pansy. "Mas o que é que estas aqui a fazer?"  
  
Ela olhou para Ron e passou a mão no seu peito sedutoramente.  
  
"Bem... depois daquela noite no baile... eu estava a pensar se não querias... bem... tu sabes!"  
  
Ron olhou para Pansy. ".............................. o quê?..........................."  
  
"Tu sabes! Não te faças de desentendido...!"  
  
"Estás bêbeda outra vez?"  
  
"...... não....."  
  
"Então desaparece da minha frente Pansy!"  
  
Pansy suspirou e deu um passo para trás de Ron.  
  
"Bem fofo, quando mudares de ideia sabes onde me encontrar!"  
  
Sorriu, piscou-lhe um olho, e para muito espanto de Ron, deu-lhe um Tau (N/A: uma palmada pa quem não sabe... coff) no rabo! E depois seguiu caminho para a sua sala comum ainda a rir.  
  
"Mas que raio!"  
  
"Ron! O que estás aqui a fazer?"  
  
Ron olhou para a Hermione e depois novamente para o sitio para onde a Pansy tinha ido.  
  
"Nada Mione!" voltou-se de novo para Hermione e sorriu. "Continua o que estavas a fazer! Adeus!"  
  
Dito isto foi para a sua sala comum. Hermione ficou a olhar o sitio por onde ele tinha desaparecido por alguns segundos.  
  
"Estranho..."  
  
Draco agarrou a mão de Hermione e foram juntos para a sala comum. Sentaram- se no sofá e ficaram um tempo aninhados ao pé da lareira a conversarem. Quando era meia noite decidiram que estava na hora de se irem deitar pois no dia seguinte começavam as aulas.  
  
Deram um beijo de boas noites e foram-se deitar. Draco estava à quase uma hora a tentar adormecer, mas não tinha sono. Tentou contar Muggles a saltarem a vedação, tentou ler, virou-se várias vezes na cama, foi até à janela... mas nada resultava...  
  
Levantou-se e abriu a porta levemente. Saiu do quarto e ficou uns minutos em frente à porta de Hermione, ponderando se devia ou não entrar...  
  
Respirou fundo e pôs a mão na porta empurrando-a levemente.  
  
Hermione estava a dormir profundamente no seu quarto. A janela estava entreaberta e as cortinas oscilavam com a leve brisa da noite. A lua estava tapada com as nuvens fazendo com que a única iluminação fosse a que provinha das poucas velas acesas.  
  
Draco entrou sem fazer barulho. Aproximou-se de Hermione e olhou-a com desejo. Sentou-se na cama. Reparou em como a leve brisa da janela fazia com que pequenas farripas do seu cabelo castanho ondulassem suavemente numa espécie de dança silenciosa.  
  
Passou a mão pela sua face macia. Ela não se mexeu. Inclinou-se levemente e beijou-a. um beijo carinhoso e livre de emoções. Ela mexeu-se, mas não acordou. Porém, esboçou um sorriso.  
  
Draco continuou . Passou a mão pelo pescoço de Hermione partindo depois para o peito, fez uma pequena dança com os dedos neste ponto tão sensível e desceu para a barriga. Estava a explorar cada centímetro do seu corpo e os seus olhos mostravam sede de conhecimento.  
  
Lá fora, a lua começava a aparecer. As nuvens estavam a afastar-se e pequenos raios de luar entravam agora no quarto de Hermione, misturando-se assim com a luz que emanava das velas acesas.  
  
Hermione abriu os olhos levemente. Não pareceu espantada com a presença de Draco. Talvez esperasse uma aparição destas há já algum tempo. Pousou a sua mão na dele e olhou-o nos olhos.  
  
Esboçou um pequeno sorriso. Foi todo o incentivo que Draco precisou para continuar a sua exploração. Palavras não eram necessárias. Hermione parou Draco. Olhou-o nos olhos e passou as mãos pelo seu cabelo louro suavemente.  
  
Draco esperava encontrar traços de indecisão ou medo nos olhos de Hermione, mas tudo o que viu foi desejo e paixão. Ela beijou-o. Plantou alguns beijos carinhosos na sua face e de seguida mordiscou-lhe as orelhas e o pescoço, lenta e sensualmente.  
  
Os seus olhares cruzaram-se de novo. Paixão e ansiedade dominavam. Desejavam-se mutuamente e o momento estava prestes a chegar. Sem quebrar contacto visual, Draco desapertou os botões da camisa do pijama de Hermione e tirou-a levemente.  
  
Hermione estava arrepiada e estremecia ao toque de Draco, mas isso não a parou. Despiu a camisola dele e passou as mãos pelo seu peito. Beijaram-se novamente. A paixão e a ansiedade dominava cada vez mais e a espera estava a enlouquece-los.  
  
Draco beijou o pescoço de Hermione, enquanto as suas mãos se atarefavam com a mola do sutiã dela. Terminaram de se despir mutuamente enquanto faziam pequenas caricias um ao outro. O momento tinha chegado.  
  
Os seus corpos uniram-se num só. No quarto a luz da lua misturava-se com a luz das velas e brincavam silenciosamente com as sombras sobre a silhueta do jovem casal. Os sons da noite misturavam-se com os sons de paixão que inundavam o quarto que há uns minutos se encontrava em silencio...  
  
Por fim, a rotina de sons foi quebrada com um grito de puro prazer. A lua escondeu-se e a escuridão ocupou o lugar da luz no quarto. A noite ficou novamente silenciosa, apenas a respiração ofegante dos dois corpos cansados quebrava a sua estranha monotonia.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
A luz do brilhante sol de Inverno penetrava pela janela do quarto de Hermione iluminando todo o seu interior.  
  
Hermione esta com a cabeça pousada no peito nu de Draco e ele abraçava-a possessivamente. Draco abriu lentamente os olhos e olhou em seu redor. Olhou para Hermione e sorriu. Passou a mão pelos cabelos castanhos dela e ficou uns momentos a brincar com eles.  
  
Ela acordou e sorriu para ele.  
  
"Bom dia dorminhoca."  
  
"Bom dia Draco."  
  
"Sabes... está na hora de nos levantarmos... hoje é dia de aulas..."  
  
Hermione abraçou Draco enquanto bocejava e se mexia na cama. "Não me apetece..."  
  
Draco fez um ar espantado.  
  
"A Miss Hermione Granger não quer ir para as aulas? Estou espantado!"  
  
Hermione riu-se.  
  
"Não é isso! Eu quero ir para as aulas... mas não quero sair daqui!"  
  
Draco sorriu. "E como é que queres fazer isso?"  
  
Hermione olhou para Draco e levantou-se com o lençol enrolado ao seu corpo.  
  
"Pronto! Já estou de pé! Satisfeito?"  
  
Draco olhou Hermione estranhamente.  
  
"Não precisavas de ter falado assim..."  
  
"Saí do meu quarto Draco..."  
  
Draco ficou a olhar para Hermione espantado mas não a queria contrariar. Enrolou o outro lençol à cintura e saiu do quarto. Hermione andou até à porta e fechou-a. Encostou-se a ela e fitou o outro lado do quarto.  
  
"Mas o que é que me deu...? Ele não fez nada..."  
  
Abanou a cabeça e vestiu-se. Draco fez o mesmo no seu quarto, ainda a estranhar a atitude de Hermione. Quando saiu do quarto, preparado para ir para as aulas, viu Hermione sentada no sofá a olhar para ele.  
  
Ela levantou-se assim que o viu e começou a mexer as mãos nervosamente.  
  
"Draco... eu... eu não sei o que se passou há pouco... eu não sei..." Aproximou-se de Draco e respirou fundo. "Desculpa Draco..."  
  
Draco olhou Hermione que fitava o chão nervosamente.  
  
"Hermione... as desculpas não se pedem, evitam-se!"  
  
Dito isto saiu da sala comum sem sequer olhar para trás. Hermione afundou- se no sofá sem saber o que se estava a passar com eles... num dia tudo estava bem... no outro....  
  
Levantou-se determinada e saiu da sala comum para ir para as aulas. Draco, enquanto caminhava, pensava exactamente no mesmo que Hermione tinha pensado há pouco.  
  
"Porque é que eu lhe respondi assim? Porque é que eu não aceitei as desculpas? Mas o que é que se passa??"  
  
Por fim, Draco chegou até à sua primeira aula do dia, Cuidados Com as Criaturas Mágicas. Passado uns segundos, chegou Hermione com um ar triste.  
  
"Au! Estúpido pisaste-me o pé!"  
  
"Ai é? Quem te mandou meteres o pé debaixo do meu estúpido?"  
  
"Duhh!! O meu já cá estava!"  
  
Draco olhou para o lado e viu que Crabbe e Goyle estavam a discutir. Respirou fundo e foi separá-los.  
  
"Hey! Já chega! São os dois estúpidos! Acabou a discussão....!"  
  
Crabbe e Goyle olharam para Draco e pararam de discutir. Mas a calma da manhã foi quebrada com mais discussões.  
  
"Harry!!!" Ginny vinha a descer os campos para vir ter à cabana do Hagrid.  
  
"Ginny? Não devias estar nas aulas?"  
  
"Não mudes o assunto Harry! Sabes muito bem porque é que eu estou aqui!!"  
  
Harry olhou a pequena ruiva com um ar aparvalhado.  
  
"Não Ginny, não sei! Porque é que estas aqui?"  
  
"Harry James Potter!! Não me olhes com esses olhos de carneiro mal morto! Eu vi bem que ao pequeno almoço estavas a olhar a Fleur com aqueles olhos de 'quero-te comer!!' eu vi!"  
  
"Desculpa Ginny? Eu nem sequer vi a Fleur ao pequeno almoço! Ela nem estava lá!"  
  
"Ah ah!! Apanhei-te! Se sabes que ela não estava lá é porque estas à procura dela!!"  
  
Hermione tentou separá-los mas foi em vão. Draco olhou em volta e viu que a maior parte da turma estava a discutir.  
  
"Mas que raio...? o que é que se passa hoje?"  
  
Hagrid chegou com uma criatura estranha na mão. Parecia um cão, mas era muito maior e tinha um ar muito mais feroz. Tinha espinhos a saírem das costas e dentes bastante afiados.  
  
"Turma! 'ste é o Poochie! Hoje ele vai ensinar-vos a correr... e é se querem viver!"  
  
Hagrid soltou o enorme 'cão' que começou a correr atrás de vários alunos. Os alunos gritaram e fugiram dele. Passaram a aula toda assim...  
  
Draco e Hermione não podiam deixar de pensar que tudo estava um pouco estranho hoje! Toda a gente estava a discutir, os professores estavam mal dispostos, Peeves andava a mandar gelo pelas costas dos alunos, e como se não bastasse, andava também a mandar balões de água a toda a gente.  
  
Os quadros estavam mal humorados e muitos deles discutiam com o quadro do lado. Tudo estava de pantanas! Até o amável e sempre alegre Professor Flitwick estava de mau humor e obrigou-os a fazerem um exercício bastante difícil e só puderam sair da sala quando o conseguiram fazer bem.  
  
Draco e Hermione ainda não se tinham falado. Sem fazerem de propósito, foram os dois para a sala comum ao mesmo tempo. Pararam em frente ao quadro da Helen e do Damien e ficaram a olhar um para o outro. Hermione falou primeiro.  
  
"Sabes Draco, não precisavas ter sido tão bruto comigo!"  
  
"Tu é que começaste Hermione! Não sei se te lembras!"  
  
Os dois começaram novamente a discutir e Helen olhou Damien preocupada.  
  
"Oh não... está a acontecer... a profecia..."  
  
"Sim Helen... parece que sim... temos que lhes contar..."  
  
"Sim..."  
  
Hermione e Draco pararam a discussão quando ouviram Helen e Damien chamarem por eles.  
  
"O que foi!?!" gritaram os dois ao mesmo tempo para os ocupantes do quadro.  
  
"Draco, Hermione, se pararem de discutir um pouco nós temos uma coisa importante para vos contar."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
"Sigam-nos, dentro da sala comum há um quadro de uma paisagem onde pudemos falar mais confortávelmente."  
  
Hermione e Draco seguiram-nos para dentro da sala comum e ficaram à espera que eles aparecessem em algum quadro. Quando eles apareceram no quadro ao lado do sofá, eles sentaram-se, preparados para ouvir o que quer que fosse que Helen e Damien tinham para lhes dizer.  
  
"Bem, como havemos de começar... há muitos anos atrás, eu e o Damien, tal como vocês, andávamos sempre ás turras! Não nos podíamos ver e cada vez que o fazíamos acabava sempre em discussão. Eventualmente apaixonamo-nos..."  
  
Damien falou.  
  
"Mas antes, Helen conheceu o meu primo, Marcello... ele apaixonou-se por ela e fez tudo para nos separar... mas é claro que nada disso resultou! O nosso amor era demasiado forte para isso."  
  
Helen sorriu para Damien e continuou a narrativa.  
  
"Antes de Marcello desaparecer para sempre da nossa vida, ele fez um profecia... pura e unicamente porque tinha ciúmes de Damien. Esta profecia era dirigida aos nossos descendentes. A vocês os dois..."  
  
Hermione olhou os dois espantada. Damien continuou.  
  
"E a profecia dizia que se eu e Helen permanecêssemos juntos, os nossos descendentes, vocês, iriam sofrer por nós. Iriam-se apaixonar e por fim consumariam a vossa paixão... como o fizeram ontem."  
  
Hermione fitou o chão e corou um pouco enquanto Draco se mantinha indiferente.  
  
"E o que é que isso tem de mal?"  
  
Helen sorriu para Draco, um sorriso fraco e continuou.  
  
"Aí é que está o problema Draco... após terem consumado a vossa paixão, desencadeariam a serie de problemas que a profecia fala... não repararam em como toda a gente andava à bulha hoje? Como todos estavam mal dispostos e mal humorados?"  
  
Hermione e Draco assentiram com a cabeça.  
  
"E isso foi só hoje... se continuarem assim, poderá ser muito pior... e não será só dentro de Hogwarts, toda a comunidade mágica será afectada... Draco, Hermione, pessoas poderão morrer!"  
  
"Mas porquê? Não entendo!"  
  
"Porque o meu primo assim o quis Hermione... ele sabia que nós sempre estivemos do lado dos 'bons', por isso fez com que se vocês se apaixonassem, todos os que estavam do lado do bem sofressem! Ficariam alterados... podendo matar-se..."  
  
"Oh não... podemos fazer alguma coisa para parar a profecia?"  
  
Helen olhou para Damien e deram os dois as mãos.  
  
"Mione... há uma saída... para que a profecia seja anulada, terás que te separar de Draco..."  
  
Draco levantou-se e falou.  
  
"Mas nós não estivemos o dia todo juntos por causa das consequências dessa profecia estúpida! E não houve melhoras! Toda a gente estava à bulha!"  
  
"Não me deixaste terminar Draco... Marcello também tem um descendente... por isso, para anular a profecia, a Hermione tem que se separar de ti e.... e juntar-se ao descendente de Marcello..."  
  
Hermione levou a mão à boca e olhou os dois Deuses horrorizada. Draco sentou-se a seu lado e pôs o braço por cima dos seus ombros.  
  
"E... e quem é o descendente de Marcello?" perguntou timidamente.  
  
Helen respirou fundo. "O Marius..."

* * *

**Notas de autor:** olaaaaaaaaa! Pois é, mais um capitulo feito! Ihih aiii queria pedir desculpa por no último capitulo não ter agradecido aos leitores mas esqueci-m completamente!! :S:S por isso cá vai!  
  
**- Agradecimentos -  
**  
**Maíra Granger:** obrigada!!! Espero que estejas a gostar! Beijos

**Célia Sofia:** ola nina!! Ai! Obrigada pelos elogios!! Bjokas gands!

**Firiten:** ola!! Ainda bem que estas a gostar! ;) bem, agora já sabes qual é a profecia, mas será que esta profecia é única? Será que há mais? Será que esta está incompleta? Não percas o proximo episódio porque nos tb naooooo! Bjokas!

**Anitta Black:** ola nina! Pois... demorou um pouco! :S desculpa! Mas espero que valha a pena a espera! Ehehe bjs!!

**Belinha:** ola menina!! Lol ainda bem que estas a gostar dos capitulos! Muahaha axo que a fic deve estar quase no fim... lol mais uns tres ou quatro... axo eu! Nem eu sei vê lá! LOL bjusss

** Neo00:** GAJO BOM!!! LOL aki está ele! Prontinho, só pa ti! E com um tau e td! Cm tu krias! S bem k na foi o draco a dar á mione, mas temos que ter alguma dignidade não é? LOL bjokassss

**GWEASLEY:** ola!!ainda bem que gostaste da minha fic! Fico sempre feliz quando gostam dela! Ehehe e sim! Sou portuguesa! Ehehe bjokas e continua a ler!!

**Bianka:** ola biankinhaaaaaaa!! Ai k eu tenho mta pena d nao ir ver o Harry potter ctg!! Buahhh! Bem, para nos curar as mágoas ká está mais um capitulo! Lol bjokas!

**Formiguinha:** ola nina!! Olha é assim, eu estava a pensar em por o my immortal na fic, mas mudei de ideias! Espero que não t importes! Ehehe bjokas!

**Biity:** ihih tou feliz que tenhas estado a tarde toda colada nisto! Lol espero que tenhas gostado! Beijokas

**Trinity C. Malfoy:** ola! Brigada pla review nina!! Bjs!

**Rita-Granger:** ola!ahh ainda bem que gostaste da cena do draco cantar! Estava com medo que na gostassem... bem, continua a ler e a deixar reviews! Bjokas!

**Delyli:** ola! Eu tb gosto mt do Marius! Ehehe bjokas e obrigada pela review!!

**Ritxxinha:** hey girl! Aloo, axo k foste tu k m deixast a review com trinity c. Malfoy, mas cm nao tenho a certeza vai agradecimentos separados! Lol brigada pela review! Bjs!!

**HermioneGrange:** girllllll é vdde! GENTE LEIAM ESTES CAPS! LOL O CARVALHO DO OUTRO CAPITULO É DA HERMIONEGRANGE! ESTA BACANA A QUEM EU ESTOU A AGRADECER! Pronto, tá dito! LOL bem nina já ka ta o cap! Na precisas d me matar! LOL bjokasssss  
  
**Notas de autor:** é vdde pessoal, vou **sexta feira de ferias**, por isso não vou actualizar tao cedo!! Beijos pa tds e boas ferias!!


	14. A outra face

**Notas de autor:** bem... isto já s está a tornar um hábito, pedir desculpas no inicio d cada capitulo por ter demorado a actualizar! Mas pronto... desculpas pormenorizadas encontram-se no final do capítulo para quem tiver interesse em ler... por isso sem mais delongas apresento-vos mais um capítulo deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee: do ódio ao amor... e vice versa!

* * *

**No último capítulo:**

"Não me deixaste terminar Draco... Marcello também tem um descendente... por isso, para anular a profecia, a Hermione tem que se separar de ti e.... e juntar-se ao descendente de Marcello..."  
  
Hermione levou a mão à boca e olhou os dois Deuses horrorizada. Draco sentou-se a seu lado e pôs o braço por cima dos seus ombros.  
  
"E... e quem é o descendente de Marcello?" perguntou timidamente.  
  
Helen respirou fundo. "O Marius..."

**uhhhhhh! Como irá Draco reagir ao saber que o seu primo é o descendente de Marius e que Hermione terá que se juntar a ele para acabar com a profecia???**

* * *

"O quê?"

Hermione gritou. Draco tirou o braço de cima de Hermione.

"Sim Hermione... o Marius... penso que ele sabe da profecia... talvez devas falar com ele Hermione..."

Draco levantou-se irritado e começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

Helen olhou para Damien e ambos se despediram do casal.

Hermione continuou a olhar para o quadro, agora vazio, e permaneceu calada e com uma expressão pensativa no rosto. Apenas a sua respiração ofegante, as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair e as suas mãos trémulas mostravam movimento.

Draco parou e olhou Hermione com um ar furioso.

"Então para que esta parvoíce acabe tens que me abandonar certo? Tens que ir ter com o palhaço do Marius e fingir que não se passou nada entre nós?"

Draco gritava. Rugia como um leão, dava murros nas mesas e pontapés em tudo de tão enraivecido que se encontrava.

Estava louco de ciúmes. Sabia que Hermione faria tudo para "salvar a humanidade"! sabia que o seu conto de fadas tinha terminado. E no fim Marius tinha conseguido aquilo que sempre desejara...

Hermione manteve-se quieta. Não queria abandonar Draco.. Não podia! Tinha-se entregado a ele por completo! Mas não podia deixar que a profecia continuasse a actuar...

Poderia haver mortes! E isso era inaceitável! Draco continuava a refilar.

"Agora vais ter com o Marius e entregares-te a ele e vivem felizes para sempre! Está certo! O "mauzão" tem sempre aquilo que merece!"

Draco começou a praguejar. Hermione levantou-se e dirigiu-se a Draco olhando-o nos olhos. Tentou falar mas não conseguia encontrar as palavras certas.

"Draco... sabes bem quais são os meus sentimentos por ti... sabes que eu daria a minha vida por ti! Mas..."

"Mas vais-te entregar ao Marius não é? Vais vender-te a ele apenas porque um quadro idiota inventa uma profecia para nos separar! Vais ficar com ele apesar de não o amares! Aproveitares-te da fortuna dele! Fazeres de rameira dele não é? Admite Hermione! Vais fazer um papel de-..."

Hermione deu uma valente chapada ao Draco! Tinha os olhos encharcados em lágrimas que ela não deixava cair.

"Não te atrevas a dizer isso Draco...! sabes que não é verdade!"

Draco afastou-se furioso continuando a barafustar. Esfregava a face magoada. Ele sabia que o que estava a dizer não era verdade! Mas estava zangado e magoado e queria magoa-la tambem!

"Eu digo aquilo que eu quiser Granger! E sabes que mais?"

Draco levou a mão ao bolso e tirou uns quantos galeões que lançou aos pés de Hermione. Olhou-a com desdém e vociferou

"Isto deve chegar para o tempo que estiveste comigo... vais, diverte-te com a tua nova sedução!"

Hermione deixou as lágrimas caírem livremente. Não tinha mais força para lutar... a pessoa que ela esperava que a compreendesse sempre, que a amasse incondicionalmente estava a tratá-la como uma pura diversão...

Uma prostituta... sim.. era isso que ele lhe estava a chamar!

Hermione tomou coragem e enfureceu-se com Draco novamente.

"Estás a ser extremamente cruel Draco!"

"Não Granger... estou apenas a ser realista!"

O sorriso trocista estava de volta... o Malfoy estava de volta...!

"Acorda Draco! Pensas que eu te quero deixar! Pensas que estive contigo só porque é giro andar com o rapaz mais rico e mais belo de Hogwarts? Bem, pensa melhor Draco! Se eu quisesse fama tinha andado com o Harry há já muito tempo!"

Draco olhava Hermione sem saber o que dizer.

"Tu não consegues compreender pois não...?"

Ele queria compreender! Queria estar com ela! Apoiá-la sempre! Ajudá-la nestes maus momentos! Mas não conseguia... estava louco... os ciúmes tinham-se apoderado dele e ele não lhes conseguia resistir!

Não sabia o que responder a Hermione... não queria mais abrir a boca! Só a iria ofender e não era isso que ele queria fazer! Oh não! Tudo menos isso! Olhou-a novamente, ainda irritado e saiu porta fora. Desolado... despedaçado...

Hermione afundou-se no sofá, lavada em lagrimas sem saber mais o que fazer. Tudo dependia dela...

"Hermione, o que tens, nem pareces tu! E onde está o Draco hein?"

Ginny perguntava a Hermione enquanto se servia das saborosas panquecas que estavam no prato á sua frente cobertas de mel.

Hermione suspirou e fitou o seu prato vazio com os olhos vidrados. O seu pensamento estava noutro lado. Não sabia o que fazer... deveria voltar para Draco e ignorar a profecia? Ou deveria acreditar no que Helen e Damien lhe havia dito e juntar-se a Marius?

Era bastante complicado...

"Ginny...? não achas que está tudo muito calmo esta manhã?"

Ginny olhou para Hermione e acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. "Porquê?"

"Nada..."

Talvez a profecia fosse mentira... Hermione olhou para as portas do salão e viu Draco a entrar. Ele não olhou para a mesa dos Gryffindor e sentou-se no fundo da grande mesa dos Slytherin, completamente isolado.

Tudo estava calmo... Hermione tinha esperanças que se mantivesse assim durante o resto do dia. Se tal acontecesse, ela ia falar com o Draco e dizer-lhe que não se iria juntar a Marius! Ficaria com ele!

Ao ter este pensamento, Hermione sorriu! Sim, era isso! Nada iria acontecer até ao fim do dia! Sorriu novamente e tirou duas grandes panquecas para o seu prato.

"Draco! Ainda bem que te encontrei! Preciso falar contigo! Por favor Draco, ouve-me!"

Draco parou de subir as escadas e encostou-se à parede fria à espera do que a Hermione tinha para lhe dizer, mas não lhe dirigiu a palavra.

"Draco.. eu... eu quero ficar contigo! Não aconteceu nada de mal hoje! Acho que a profecia não era verdadeira..."

Hermione esperou que Draco lhe falasse mas ele não o fez.

"Draco... por favor fala para mim!"

Draco olhou Hermione e sorriu. Não o sorriso Malfoy que Hermione tinha presenciado no dia anterior, mas um sorriso genuíno, verdadeiro. Abriu a boca para falar mas um barulho de explosão impediu-o.

Os dois dirigiram-se até à entrada do castelo, onde se encontravam os professores com as varinhas em riste e o olhar nos campos.

Hermione dirigiu-se à professora McGonnagall.

"Professora! O que se passa?"

"Miss Granger? O que faz aqui? Pensava que todos os alunos se encontravam no salão... oh... são os devoradores da morte! Eles escaparam de Azkaban e dirigem-se para cá! Vão para o salão! Lá estarão seguros!"

A professora encontrava-se um pouco insegura, e com um ar cansado. Hermione dirigiu-se com Draco para o salão, acompanhados pelo simpático professor Flitwick. Assim que entraram as portas fecharam-se novamente. As quatro grandes mesas de equipas não estavam no salão. Tinham sido substituídas por sofás e puffs para os alunos se sentarem.

As janelas estavam num tom baço. Tinham sido enfeitiçadas para não se quebrarem. Ali os alunos estavam seguros.

Hermione olhou em volta mas não conseguiu encontrar os seus amigos. Sentou-se no chão e encostou-se no sofá mais próximo. Levou os joelhos ao peito e abraçou-os, pousando a cabeça nos braços.

Suspirou pesadamente. Já não sabia no que acreditar... este dia tinha corrido tão bem... e agora isto! Seria da profecia? Tinha de falar com Helen e Damien. Levantou a face e olhou em volta. Draco estava sentado no sofá com um ar pensativo.

Ela sentou-se ao lado dele.

"Draco... tenho de falar com a Helen e com o Damien..."

"Hermione.. não sei se será o melhor nesta altura..."

"Draco por favor...!"

Draco levantou-se. Deu a mão a Hermione, que a agarrou prontamente, e levantou-a.

"Não vai ser fácil sair daqui Draco... as portas estão fechadas! As janelas estão enfeitiçadas..."

"Hermione, tem que haver uma porta das traseiras... há sempre uma algures!"

Draco dirigiu-se ao canto do salão. Sim, lá estava, uma porta. Mas também estava trancada... Hermione aproximou-se e tentou um feitiço para a abrir. Ela nem se mexeu. Draco derreteu a fechadura com um feitiço e deu um pontapé na porta que se abriu.

Hermione sorriu para Draco. Entraram os dois e fecharam a porta. Agora restava encontrar o caminho para a sala comum....

"Harry não viste a Mione? Não a encontro em lado nenhum!"

"Não Ron... não sei dela!"

As portas abriram-se. Os professores entraram e fecharam as portas. Dumbledore subiu para o seu lugar na mesa dos professores. Todos os alunos o olhavam. Uns estavam assustados, outros com um olhar distante e ainda uns com um ar corajoso e prontos para lutar.

"Como sabem," começou Dumbledore com uma voz cansada. "Os devoradores da morte estão a atacar Hogwarts... os Dementors revoltaram-se e deixaram Azkaban. Não sei se eles estão aqui só para destruírem, ou se querem algo mais... mas não se preocupem, aqui estão seguros... por enquanto..."

Dumbledore sentou-se sem mais explicações. Lá fora os barulhos de explosões e de gritos ecoavam.

"É por aqui Hermione!"

Por fim chegaram até á sala comum.

"Helen! Damien!"

Hermione chamou os ocupantes do quadro. Draco olhava em volta à procura de algum movimento suspeito.

"Hermione, não nos podemos demorar..."

Helen e Damien apareceram.

"Hermione! O que fazes aqui?"

"Helen, por favor, diz-me... os devoradores estão aqui por causa da profecia?"

"Sim Hermione... é verdade..."

"Oh não..."

Hermione sentiu as pernas enfraquecer e sentou-se no chão. Era tudo culpa dela... sentiu as lágrimas a aproximarem-se. Draco agarrou-a pelo braço e levantou-a.

"Temos que sair daqui Hermione!"

"Vocês não vão a lado nenhum!"

Draco olhou para o sítio de onde vinha a voz. Eram três devoradores da morte! Tentou sacar da varinha mas dois deles agarraram-no pelos braços.

Hermione assistia à cena horrorizada.

"Draco!"

"Já o agarrámos chefe! Ehehehe!"

""ptimo... agora levem-no para o salão, para que todos o vejam morrer!"

"Não!! Draco não!!"

Hermione levantou-se a gritar, mas foi impedida pelo terceiro devorador que lhe deu um pontapé no estômago. Hermione encolheu-se agarrada ao estômago. Olhou para Draco que tentava libertar-se, mas sem sucesso...

Levantou-se cheia de dores e lágrimas nos olhos quando viu o terceiro devorador a seguir os outros.

"Helen! O que é que eu faço!?" disse entre respirações ofegantes.

Hermione estava apavorada.

"Mione, tens que ir ter com o Marius... é a única solução..."

"Mas... o Draco não vai compreender! Vou magoá-lo!"

"Hermione, tens de o magoar... magoa-o para o salvares!"

Hermione fitou o chão e levantou-se decidida. Tinha de salvar Draco! Correu até ao salão. Entrou e olhou em volta.

Dois devoradores agarravam Draco e fitavam Dumbledore que se encontrava de pé, com os punhos apoiados na mesa, fitando-os também.

"O que querem de nós?"

"Oh bem... nada de mais, talvez começar por governar Hogwarts, e depois pouco a pouco o mundo! Muahahahah!"

Hermione olhou em volta à procura de Marius. Não o conseguia encontrar!

"Mas para começar, podemos degolar este pequeno traidor!"

Dumbledore pôs a mão na varinha, pronto para atacar.

"Na na na na não... nem penses nisso! Antes de conseguires atacar já ele estará morto!"

Hermione olhou á volta freneticamente. Finalmente encontrou Marius encostado à parede a observar a cena sem nenhuma emoção visível na sua face. Aproximou-se dele, mas não sabia o que fazer!

"Er... Marius!"

Ele olhou para ela e sorriu, o seu característico sorriso á la Malfoy.

"Olha... que engraçado ver-te por aqui! Não devias estar a suplicar aos devoradores que não matassem o teu namoradinho?"

Havia chegado a altura de Hermione agir. Tinha que pôr todas as suas emoções para trás e agir indiferentemente.

"Namoradinho? De que falas? O Draco já não me interessa... é apenas um traidor mesquinho... e eu não gosto deles assim..." Hermione tentou fazer um sorriso sedutor, mas nos seus olhos transparecia tristeza por ter dito tais coisas de Draco. Mas Marius não notou...

Aproximou-se de Marius e fitou-o nos olhos. Passou a mão pelo cabelo dele.

"Perigosos, mauzões e sem sentimentos... esses sim...!"

Marius desencostou-se da parede e olhou Hermione nos olhos esperando o seu próximo passo. Draco, no fundo da sala, tentava soltar-se dos devoradores da morte, mas todo o seu esforço era em vão. Olhou em volta e viu Hermione.

Ela aproximou-se de Marius ainda mais... prestes a beijá-lo...

"Não Hermione!! Não faças isso!"

Gritou Draco. Houve um barulho de vozes no salão e todos os alunos se viraram para encontrar Hermione. Ela olhou para Draco e hesitou em beijar Marius, mas ele agarrou-a pela cintura e pressionou os seus lábios frios contra os lábios dela.

Errado... tudo lhe parecia errado! Era suposto ela estar nos braços do Draco a olhar o infinito! Não estar a beijar o primo dele no meio do salão!

Os devoradores da morte largaram Draco e desapareceram pela porta principal antes que Dumbledore pudesse fazer alguma coisa para os apanhar. De repente tudo voltou ao normal. A escola estava livre de perigo!

A profecia era verdadeira...

_Ouvi dizer que o nosso amor acabou_

_Pois eu não tive a noção do seu fim._

Marius olhou Hermione e sorriu enquanto passava a mão pela sua face. Draco permanecia no mesmo sitio onde os devoradores da morte o tinham deixado, perplexo, imóvel, desolado...

_Pelo que eu já tentei eu não vou vê-lo em mim _

_Se eu não tive a noção de ver nascer um homem._

Hermione também o fitava. O coração estava magoado... mas a sua face mantinha um sorriso triunfante. Tinha que o manter.... tinha de manter esta fachada se queria que a escola se salvasse. Mas...

Ate quando...?

_E ao que eu vejo tudo foi para ti _

_Uma estúpida canção que só eu ouvi_

Draco continuava a fitar o seu primo e a sua namorada. Assombrado por diversos pensamentos, sofrimento, culpa por se ter deixado apanhar pelos devoradores da morte, ódio, ciúmes...

_E eu fiquei com tanto para dar e agora, não vais achar nada bem _

_Que eu pague a conta em raiva..._

Mas principalmente... raiva! Estava louco com os ciúmes! Dirigiu-se a Marius e separou-o dos braços de Hermione. Olhou-o nos olhos, levantou a mão preparado para lhe bater. Marius mantinha o seu sorriso de escárnio.

_E pudesse eu pagar de outra forma_

"Dá-me o teu melhor murro Draco. Eu nem me vou mexer! Afinal de contas... ainda saio a ganhar..."

_E pudesse eu pagar de outra forma_

"Fico com a Hermione, não fico mal visto e ainda fico feliz por seres castigado pela McGonnagall..."

_E pudesse eu pagar de outra forma_

"Por isso... força..."

Marius levantou o queixo para o provocar. Parecia que queria que Draco estivesse enraivecido! Tinha gozo em vê-lo assim, derrotado...

Hermione não sabia o que fazer! Queria que Draco desse o murro a Marius, mas tinha que manter o seu papel...

* * *

"Mestre! Mestre conseguimos! A sangue de lama ficou convencida da profecia e foi ter com Marius. Penso que Draco esta agora com eles, enraivecido!"

Uma figura alta, sentada num cadeirão olhou o quadro que se encontrava ao seu lado.

"Muito bem Helen... penso que serás recompensada!"

"Obrigada senhor...!"

"Volta para Hogwarts!"

O homem levantou-se. Pegou na sua bengala que tinha uma pequena cobra no topo, ajeitou a sua capa preta e os seus longos cabelos louros e desmaterializou-se.

_Ouvi dizer que o mundo acaba amanha,_

_E eu tinha tantos planos p'ra depois_

Apareceu num sitio escuro, em frente a uma lareira. Um leve fogo ardia e só se ouvia o crepitar das chamas e um arrastar leve de uma grande cobra que se encontrava aos pés do cadeirão.

"Senhor... tudo está a correr como planeado. se continuar assim, terá os seus poderes mais cedo do que espera e poderemos cultivar a destruição no mundo novamente!"

Ouviu-se um respirar pesado e uma gargalhada fraca.

_Fui eu quem virou as páginas, na pressa de chegar até nós _

_Sem tirar das palavras seu cruel sentido_

"Sim... sim! Eu sinto-o! Estou a sentir-me mais forte Lucius... muito mais forte! O teu rapaz sempre vai ser útil para alguma coisa..."

Lucius fez uma profunda vénia.

"Sim Mestre! Só tenho pena que tenhamos que acabar com ele por causa daquela sangue de lama... ele tinha dado um bom devorador..."

"É verdade Lucius... mas em compensação o teu sobrinho está a dar-nos jeito! Veremos como ele se safa agora..."

* * *

"E então Draco, estás á espera do quê?"

Draco olhava o seu primo furioso. Queria tanto aviar-lhe um bom soco! Mas por um lado sabia que não o deveria fazer... afinal Hermione fora ter com ele de livre vontade... tudo por causa de uma estúpida profecia!

_Sobre a razão estar cega, resta-me apenas uma razão _

_Um dia vais ser tu, e um homem como tu, como eu não fui_

Draco baixou o braço.

"É toda tua Marius... ganhaste..."

_Um dia vou-te ouvir dizer_

Hermione olhou Draco chocada. Não esperava que ele desistisse dela tão facilmente!

_E pudesse eu pagar de outra forma _

_E pudesse eu pagar de outra forma_

Olhou-o desolada. Marius sorriu e deu uma gargalhada alta. Draco virou-se para trás enraivecido e de punho no ar.

_E pudesse eu pagar de outra forma _

Marius nem teve reacção. Draco foi demasiado rápido. Sem que desse conta já estava estendido no chão a sangrar do lábio.

_Sei que um dia vais dizer_

Hermione levou a mão á boca e olhou Draco espantada. Ele não a olhou de volta... ela procurava o seu olhar para tentar fazer algum sinal, alguma forma de lhe dizer que tinha sentimentos por ele e que não o tinha trocado por livre vontade, mas ele fugia daquelas órbitas castanhas que o assombravam...

_E pudesse eu pagar de outra forma _

_E pudesse eu pagar de outra forma_

Virou as costas e saiu do salão, seguido por vários olhares dos alunos presentes, mas só um olhar parecia permanecer colado a si...

Hermione...

_E pudesse eu pagar de outra forma_

Draco chegou ao seu quarto e atingiu tudo o que tinha à mão, paredes, quadros, portas, desfez a almofada, partiu vidros e espelhos, virou a cama ao contrário e arrancou os cortinados das janelas. Quem entrasse no seu quarto diria que tinha passado por ali um furacão.

Foi até à janela e fitou o jardim silenciosamente. E lá estavam eles... Marius e Hermione, juntos...

* * *

"Ainda bem que decidiste abandonar o Draco, Hermione."

"hmm..."

Hermione não sabia o que dizer. Tinha saudades de Draco, pensava nele e quando olhava para Marius desejava que fosse ele que ali estivesse... tinha aprendido a viver com ele e agora não podia passar sem ele...

Marius pôs um braço à volta de Hermione ela afastou-se. Marius parou e olhou para ela desconfiado.

"Erm.. desculpa Marius mas..."

"Tudo bem Hermione... eu sei porque é que estás comigo, eu sei da profecia..."

Hermione sorriu interiormente. Se ele sabia da profecia então tudo era mais fácil! Poderia dizer-lhe que ainda amava Draco e que queria estar com ele! Sim, era isso!

"Hermione, a profecia era falsa... foi tudo um esquema... para te capturarmos!"

* * *

Draco virou a cara da janela. A última coisa que queria ver era aqueles dois! Suspirou e pensou no que tinha feito. Pensou em como tinha tratado Hermione no principio do dia. Ela não o merecia...

Tinha que ir pedir desculpa... precisava de pedir desculpa... por muito que lhe custasse!

Arranjou a cama e deitou-se um pouco nela. Iria esperar até Hermione aparecer...

Draco acordou de repente. Não sabia quanto tempo tinha adormecido. Levantou-se e dirigiu-se para a porta passando pelos vidros partidos e livros espalhados pelo chão. Respirou fundo e encarou aporta de Hermione que se encontrava fechada.

Bateu levemente e esperou resposta.

Bateu novamente. Nada... encostou o ouvido à porta mas não ouviu nenhum movimento. Abriu-a levemente e olhou em volta. Não estava ninguém no quarto.

_A cidade está deserta e alguém _

_escreveu o teu nome em toda a parte_

Saiu do quarto e foi à procura de Hermione pelo castelo. Tudo estava deserto. Olhou para o relógio. Já passava das três da manhã. Ela não poderia estar perdida no castelo!

Procurou torre a torre, mas não a encontrou. Será que estava na torre dos Gryffindor? Para isso teria que esperar pelo amanha...

Voltou á sala comum e olhou o quarto de Hermione. Subiu e entrou novamente.

_Nas casas, nos carros,_

_Nas pontes, nas ruas..._

Porque é que ela não estava ali? Algo lhe dizia que ela também não se encontrava na torre dos Gryffindor. Estava preocupado... não confiava no Marius!

Deu um murro na almofada que se encontrava em cima da cama. Algo caiu de cima da almofada. Algo que ele não tinha visto.

_Em todo o lado essa palavra repetida ao expoente da loucura _

_Ora amarga, ora doce..._

Era um pedaço de pergaminho...

_Ela é minha... e tu nunca a irás voltar a ver...._

_Marius_

Ele tinha-a levado....!

_Para nos lembrar que o amor é uma doença _

_Quando nele julgamos ver a nossa cura..._

* * *

**Música: **_Ornatos Violeta – Ouvi dizer_

**Agradecimentos:**

**Belbute: **gajo da minha bitch!! Olha fikei assim :o kom a tua review!! Bigada, es um kido a serio, mas na concordo ctg... a JK tem mt mais jeito pa isto! Oo lol bigadaaa beijos!

**Neo: **amor meuuuuuu!! Opa nem sei o k te dizer, falo ctg tds os dias! Bem, obrigada pela review, e eu sei que este capítulo estava a demorar mas pronto, eu sei que tu esperas! Ehehe espero que gostes pk sinceramente eu axo k ta mt mau msmo... :/ Luv u!!

**Formiguinha: **bem, ká está o Marius, ehehe. Brigada pela review! Bjus

**Hermionegrange: **ou devemos dizer... WickedAleena! PPL LEIAM AS FICS DESTA JOVEM!! Kando ela as postar keu na sei s ela já pôs alguma coisa :x BITCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Obrigada pla review sua doida! Beijossssss pa minha bitch favorita!!

**Maira Granger: **obrigada pela review, espero que agora tenhas entendido um pouco mais da profecia.

**Belinha: **migaaaaaa!! Inda hj deixei uma review na tua fic a dizer k ia escrever pa minha e olham ká esta ela! Dito e feito! Ehehe bem espero que gostes deste capitulo pk eu na gosto nada dele... bleh... mas pronto! Opa na tenho mais pa t dizer... lol beijos miga!!

**Slayer Malfoy: **obrigada pela review!! Olha, desculpa não ter lido ainda a tua fic :S mas não tenho lido nada nem escrito quanto mais.. mas prometo que assim que tiver tempo vou ler ok? ;) beijosssss

**Bianka: **Biankinha!!! Olaaaaaaaaa! Aiii ainda tenho aqui a carta pa t mandar, mas inda não tenho envelope... culpa a minha mae!! LOL bem gaja, brigada pla review! E eu sei que demorei mas pronto... mais vale tarde que nunca! XD bjusssss (já não t vejo á tomates!! XD)

**Lady Lethal: **ehehe, não faz mal que não tenhas deixado ainda nenhuma review, só o facto de leres já é gratificante, se bem que se não m deixarem reviews eu não sei que estão a ler mas pronto! Tu percebeste! Ehehe. Eu não li ainda a tua fic... :S é o mesmo caso que ali a Slayer Malfoy, não tenho lido nada :S mas eu vou ler! Prometo! ;) beijos e obrigadaaaaaaa

**Ginny: **Obrigada pelas reviews! ;) espero que continues a acompanhar a fic! Ehehe bjus

**Notas de autor: **Agora sim, desculpas como deve ser... bem, primeiro tive de ferias, mas dps podia ter escrito né? E foi o que eu fiz, mas passado um tempo, quando estava a reler aquilo que tinha escrito, desiludi-me completamente e achei que estava uma porcaria, desculpem a expressão... nem sabem quantas vezes refiz este capitulo... :S mas pronto, apesar de estar mau já está no ar... por isso vão lendo e deixem as vossas opiniões!! Ehehe beijos!!

Pandora 


	15. Cemitério dos Riddle

**Notas de autor:** bla bla bla... atraso cm sempre... n m matem ok? sorryyyyyy

**No último capítulo:**

Marius confessou a Hermione que a profecia era falsa e que tinha sido um esquema para a capturarem. Draco leu a nota que Marius deixou. O que irá ele fazer agora??

* * *

"Não!! Que idiota! Como é que eu pude acreditar nisto!?" Draco rasgou o bilhete em pequenos pedaços e tal como fizera no seu quarto, destruiu tudo aquilo que podia destruir.

"Hermione!" como que acordando de um sonho, Draco apercebeu-se que Hermione estava em perigo. Correu o mais rápido que podia até ao jardim do castelo, onde vira Hermione pela última vez.

Eram quase quatro da manhã. Estava uma noite cerrada e o frio entranhava na pele e atingia até os ossos. Draco tremia enquanto corria até ao jardim. Fumo branco saia-lhe da boca mas rapidamente se misturava com o espesso nevoeiro da noite, que era acompanhado por leves gotas de água que caiam suavemente.

O jardim estava coberto com uma névoa espessa, Draco não via mais do que um palmo á frente do seu nariz.

"Lumos!"

A ponta da varinha iluminou-se, mas isso não alterou minimamente a visão de Draco. o jardim continuava envolto num lençol branco, que se adensava cada vez mais, e que fazia com que Draco desesperasse cada vez mais...

"Bolas! Que idiota! Que imbecil!! Porquê Draco? Porquê!!"

Draco lançava as palavras para o ar, precisava de desabafar, sentia que a culpa era dele. Olhou para o chão. Que era a aquilo? Um anel? Sim! Um anel com o brasão dos Malfoy. Marius estivera ali! Com a Hermione!

Draco olhou em frente. Aquele caminho conduzia à floresta negra. Só poderiam ter ido por ali.

Draco avançou, receava que Marius estivesse a praticar alguma das suas loucuras em Hermione, em plena floresta, rodeado de perigos. Mas o maior perigo para Hermione era Marius! Acelerou o passo.

Se não estivesse tão receoso por Hermione, Draco teria reparado que um Malfoy nunca deixaria uma pista tão descuidada... Marius queria que Draco o seguisse...

* * *

**(algumas horas antes)**

"Hermione, a profecia era falsa... foi tudo um esquema... para te capturarmos!"

Hermione parou e olhou Marius horrorizada.

"Ma... mas! Marius, só podes estar a mentir!" Hermione estava aterrorizada, conhecia o poder dos Malfoy, o poder de Marius... tentou fazer-se de forte. "A Helen e o Damien nunca me iriam enganar!!"

Marius lançou a cabeça para trás e da sua boca emergiu uma gargalhada sonora, uma gargalhada maléfica que arrepiou Hermione e que a fez recuar.

"Rapariga tola!" agarrou Hermione pelo braço e começou a puxa-la em direcção à floresta "como é que podes ser tão incrédula ao ponto de pensar que toda a gente diz a verdade?"

Hermione tentava não tropeçar nas pedras e ramos que se encontravam no caminho acidentado. A sua respiração estava ofegante e sentia os olhos a encherem-se de lágrimas que ela não iria derramar. O seu braço doía devido à força com que Marius a estava a puxar.

"A tua mãe nunca te ensinou que existem meninos maus que te podem corromper a alma?"

Riu-se novamente. Hermione começava a odiar a sua gargalhada.

Marius parou, tirou o seu anel do dedo e lançou-o para o chão de modo a que ficasse visível.

Hermione olhou para trás para o castelo.

"Draco..."

* * *

Draco embrenhou pela floresta sem saber muito bem que caminho havia de seguir. Certamente que Marius não tinha ido pelo carreiro, era demasiado fácil. Olhou em volta. Viu uma gravata dos Gryffindor pendurada numa das árvores mais próximas. Agarrou-a e apertou-a entre os dedos.

"Marius.... vais pagá-las!!"

* * *

**(ainda algumas horas antes...)**

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione... tsk tsk tsk..."

"Não digas o meu nome tantas vezes, pode-se gastar!"

Ela não pretendia desafiá-lo, mas a frase saiu-lhe quase sem pensar. Estava a sentir uma raiva a crescer dentro dela e não a conseguia controlar! Mas, seria apenas raiva ou viria acompanhada pelo medo...?

Marius não ligou ao tom de desafio, ou então decidiu ignora-lo.

"Hermione, tens de aprender a confiar menos nas pessoas... olha o meu primo por exemplo, tinhas-lhe tanto ódio, como é que de repente lhe tens um amor incompreensível? Tanto quanto sei, ele pode estar a enganar-te!"

"Marius, não me vais convencer com essa conversa da treta! Eu confio muito mais no Draco do que alguma vez confiei em ti ou vou confiar! Confio tanto no Draco como no Harry e no Ron! E isso é dizer bastante não achas?"

Bolas! E lá estava ela outra vez! A desafiar o Marius... isto ainda lhe ia custar a vida... Ele aproximou-se de Hermione e sem dizer uma palavra arrancou-lhe a gravata do pescoço. Pendurou-a na árvore mais próxima e continuou a arrastar Hermione pela floresta dentro.

* * *

Draco seguiu pelos caminhos laterais da floresta, onde o mato estava calcado, indicando que alguém tinha lá passado recentemente, enquanto imagens assustadoras lhe assolavam o pensamento.

Não queria imaginar o que Marius poderia estar a fazer a Hermione, era demasiado doloroso... apressou o passo.

* * *

**(sim sim, já sabem, umas horas antes!)**

"Marius por favor, deixa-me ir! O que vais fazer comigo?"

Ele nem pestanejou, continuando a arrastar Hermione pelo braço, apertando-o de tal maneira que já estava dormente.

"Marius! Responde-me!" Hermione começava a desesperar, não sabia o que fazer, já não se importava como tom de desafio na sua voz, precisava de respostas. "Responde-me sua criatura horrorosa!!"

Marius rosnou, cansado de toda a conversa inútil, parou bruscamente e agarrou Hermione pelos ombros. Fitou os seus olhos castanhos. Ela estava bastante assustada. Marius tinha os olhos vermelhos e os seus caninos afiados estavam mais salientes. Hermione tentou recuar mas Marius não a deixou.

"Sua rapariga tola..."

Lançou-se para a frente, repentinamente, e sem aviso prévio, cravou os dentes afiados no pescoço branco de Hermione que deu um leve gemido de dor. Ela levantou os braços e empurrou-o, arranhou-o, beliscou-o e bateu-lhe tentando fazer com que ela a largasse, mas todos os seus esforços eram em vão.... ele não se mexia.

Hermione sentiu que a força lhe faltava nas pernas e nos braços e parou de resistir. Sentiu o seu corpo desfalecer e deixou-se cair nos braços de Marius. Ele continuava com os dentes enterrados na carne macia e agarrava Hermione firmemente. Uma mão na cintura e outra no pescoço.

Hermione respirava muito lentamente. Tinha os olhos fechados. Sentia a sua consciência a abandona-la, mas ao mesmo tempo mantinha-se consciente. Já não sentia dor... sentia-se leve, muito leve...

* * *

Draco chegou a uma clareira na orla da floresta, olhou em volta mas não encontrou nada. Não havia nem um traço de Hermione.

"Augh!!" Draco, enervado, socou uma árvore que se encontrava perto dele. Um pergaminho amarrotado caiu de um pequeno buraco da árvore, acompanhado por uma pequena bolota.

Draco agarrou no pergaminho e leu-o:

_Tenho a Hermione num sitio não tão seguro para filhos de muggles... se a queres de volta VIVA apanha a bolota e vem ter comigo... Caro Primo....!_

Draco amachucou o papel e agarrou na bolota determinado.

* * *

Marius largou Hermione que caiu no chão numa posição deveras desconfortável... limpou a boca á manga do manto.

"Não... não podes morrer ainda... eles querem-te viva! Precisam de ti viva!"

Hermione queria fazer perguntas, precisava de ouvir respostas! Mas não conseguia falar, só conseguia pensar... afinal quem eram eles? Porque precisavam dela...? Marius falou.

"Fica quietinha Hermione, tenho que escrever um bilhete para o meu querido primo! Bwahahah!"

Quietinha? Como queria ele que ela se mexesse? Não conseguia falar, mal conseguia ver, quanto mais mexer um músculo!!

"Pronto, agora o teu namoradinho vai seguir-nos ate onde eu quero..."

Marius meteu o bilhete que tinha escrito num buraco da árvore mais próxima, junto com uma pequena bolota, e pegou em Hermione. Afagou-lhe o cabelo e falou-lhe ao ouvido.

"Sabes, eu posso tirar-te desse sofrimento... assim que tudo estiver terminado, posso tornar-te como eu! Serás imortal!!"

Marius sorriu para Hermione, contente com a sua ideia.

* * *

Draco sentiu a floresta a girar à sua volta, as árvores misturavam-se numa grande mancha verde. Aterrou de pé. Olhou em volta. Ao que parecia encontrava-se num cemitério escuro e desleixado.

Conseguia ver os contornos negros de uma pequena igreja muito longe, à sua esquerda.. do lado direito erguia-se uma colina que tinha uma bela casa antiga na encosta.. Draco olhou em volta. O cemitério estava totalmente silencioso e fantasmagórico.

Deu dois passos para a frente, já com a varinha em riste e olhando em volta e tropeçou numa pedra dura.

"Ufff!"

Era uma lápide.

"Lumos!"

Inclinou a varinha para a lápide para ver o que estava escrito. TOM RIDDLE. Então aquela casa ao fundo da colina... era a casa dos Riddle que o seu pai tanto lhe tinha falado.

"Voldemort..."

"E o rapaz leva a bicicleta!! Palmas por favor, palmas!"

Ouviu-se várias gargalhadas sonoras que se sobrepunham à gargalhada maléfica de Marius. Draco ficou tão distraído com a lápide que nem se apercebeu dos vários devoradores da morte que o rodeavam.

Apertou a varinha na sua mão direita e fitou Marius sem receio.

"Onde está a Hermione?"

O circulo de devoradores da morte apertou-se mais contra Draco. Marius, que se encontrava também dentro do circulo, andou à volta de Draco com um ar pensativo.

"Hmm.... eu podia dizer-te... mas acho que não queres saber...!"

Draco levantou-se e apertou mais a varinha. As unhas da mão esquerda enterravam-se violentamente na carne branca e imaculada. A raiva crescia dentro de si e o receio pela saúde de Hermione aumentava.

* * *

A uns metros do cemitério, nos jardins da casa dos Riddle, encontravam-se três homens e uma serpente.

"Parece que tudo está a correr como planeado senhor."

"Sim Lucius... sinto-me casa vez mais forte! O teu filho tem muita raiva acumulada! Nem quero pensar no que ele faria se te apanhasse desprevenido! Ehehe..."

Lucius mexeu-se desconfortavelmente. Pettigrew agarrava na grande serpente com um ar enojado e estava repleto de suores frios. Voldemort sorria.

"O teu sobrinho vai ser bem recompensado Lucius... mas agora, está na hora de alguém fazer uma aparição na cena... Mostrem-lhe a rapariga! Quero sentir a raiva dele a crescer...!!"

Dois homens pegaram em Hermione que estava branca como cal, com o cabelo desalinhado e cheio de folhas. Tinha apenas a sua camisa branca, que agora estava muito suja, a tapar o seu corpo. Tinha os olhos lavados em lágrimas e sangue a escorrer-lhe do pescoço. Estava com um ar miserável... decerto que Draco se iria enervar se a visse assim... mas afinal, era isso mesmo que Voldemort queria!

* * *

"Marius! É bom que me digas onde ela está!!" aproximou-se dele e apontou-lhe a varinha ao pescoço. "antes que sejas feito em pedaços....!"

Todos os devoradores levantaram a varinha e apontaram-na ao Draco, que não se mexeu um milímetro.

Marius sorriu. "Muito bem, tragam-na...! mas não digas que não te avisei priminho!"

Dois devoradores da morte afastaram-se, dando passagem àqueles que traziam Hermione nos braços. Lançaram-na para os pés de Marius. Ela mal se aguentava de cabeça erguida mas fitou Draco.

Ele viu nos olhos dela um horror como nunca tinha visto naquelas belas órbitas castanhas... ela estava apavorada...

"Hermione!"

Draco lançou-se para a frente, mas três devoradores foram mais rápidos que ele e seguraram-no de modo a que ele não pudesse fazer nada. Estava impotente...

Marius sorria. _'isso... solta a tua raiva... mostra-nos o que tens escondido! O meu mestre vai gostar... bwahahah....' _

"Então, priminho, agora que já a viste, já podemos tratar de assuntos mais sérios. Sabes, o teu pai e o nosso senhor estão muito zangados contigo...! mas... estão dispostos a conceder-te a absolvição... se assim o desejares!"

Draco ainda fitava Hermione horrorizado, tinha que a tirar daqui! Tinha de a salvar!! Ela não ia aguentar muito mais! Torceu-se para se soltar, mas mais um devorador saiu do circulo de modo a que Draco permanecesse no seu lugar. Marius continuou.

"Tudo o que tens a fazer, e eu acho que é muito simples mesmo, é.... matar a Hermione!"

Marius sorriu maliciosamente. Draco olhou para Marius com desprezo.

"Nunca irei descer ao teu nível Marius!! És um canalha e sabes disso! Nunca iria magoar a mulher que amo!"

"Peço palmas para ele, por favor, foi um discurso bonito e sincero...! sim senhor! Estou comovido!" Marius fingia limpar as lágrimas que não lhe escorriam enquanto batia palmas. "BWAHAHAHAH! Tens muita lábia tu! Mas se tu não a matas.... então matamo-la nós! E de seguida vais tu!"

Marius fez sinal a um devorador da morte que lhe trouxe uma pequena faca afiada com o brasão dos Riddle impresso no cabo negro. Passou a faca no seu dedo e deixou que o sangue escorresse.

Olhou para Draco e lambeu o sangue levemente. "Hmm.... vez como corta Draco? Então vê melhor..."

Aproximou-se de Hermione, que se encontrava agora de pé entre dois devoradores da morte que a seguravam pelos braços e aproximou-lhe a faca da face. Ela soltou um pequeno gemido. Marius passou a faca suavemente pela sua face e desceu pela camisa, que rasgou violentamente com a faca, deixando-a aberta.

Draco contorcia-se e gritava para Marius parar. Mas ele não parou. Desceu com a faca para a barriga de Hermione e fez um pequeno golpe. Hermione gemeu e contorceu-se de dores. Mais lágrimas escorriam dos seus olhos já inchados.

"Pára Marius!!! Como podes ser tão cruel?? PARA! Mata-me a mim!! Mas deixa-a viver!!!"

Draco conseguiu soltar-se de dois devoradores e tentava chegar a Hermione, mas mais devoradores saltaram para o parar. Draco estava descontrolado! Dava murros e pontapés a todos os que se punham à sua frente. Mas não conseguiu chegar até ela... os devoradores depressa o controlaram.

* * *

"Ah Lucius... sim! Sinto-me forte! Muito forte! Já não me sentia assim há anos! Só mais um pouco... estou quase pronto!! Bwahahahahahaha!!"

Lucius sorriu enquanto via a cena de longe. Sim, Marius era um orgulho... e era seu filho!

* * *

**Notas de autor:** ok, mais uma vez peço desculpa a todos os que lêem a minha história, mas vocês já me conhecem!! Ehehe. Acho que conheceram o cemiterio onde eles se encontram, é o que apareceu no CDF onde Cedric morreu. Bem, de qualquer maneira, espero que gostem deste capítulo, eu acho que não está muito mau! vamos aos agradecimentos?

_**Agradecimentos:**_

**TeTe:** aqui está o capitulo! espero que gostes!

**PaulaRavenclaw:** :o choraste? Wow! Lol estou feliz que tenhas gostado, a serio! espero que também tenhas gostado deste capítulo!

**Ritxxinhha:** tia sobrinhaaaaaaa!! Olaaaaaaa!! mt obrigada pla review, espero que gostes das pequenas reviravoltas que este capítulo deu!

**BelinhaZpears:** migaaaaaaa! Oh yeah... no princio a helen n era pa ser traidora nem nd k se pareça, mas gostei da maneira como fikou! bigada pla reviewwww

**Maira Granger:** brigada pela review!!

**Lilibeth:** brigada!!

**Belbute:** :o keres cenas preversas seu badalhoko? Lolol isso so no salao da net hog! XD brigada pla review!!

**Ginny:** obrigada pela review!! :P

**Hermionegrange:** minha bitch fofaaaaaaaa!! Brigada pla review sua doida! E ká esta o teu capitulo! N m batas mais pronto! eu sei k é pekeno mas já da pa t acalmar!

**Slayer Malfoy:** brigada pela review linda!! beijusss

**Neo00:** aweeeee ka esta o capitulo!! epa, n há taus nem nd dessas cenas... mas pronto! eu sei k vais gostar! Pk kem manda sou eu! :P beijuss

**Notas de autor:** axo k não m eskeci d ninguem!! :x s m eskeci manifestem-s! LOL bem, na tenho mais nd a dizer... a não ser... DEIXEM REVIEWS!! bjuuuuu


	16. A batalha final – Repercussões futuras

**Notas de autor: **Bem, como sempre, peço imensa desculpa pelo atraso significativo na fic, mas estava msmo com imensos problemas para conseguir safá-los do meio de tantos devoradores:x espero sinceramente que gostem pk, como sabem, é o último capítulo! Notas finais no fundooooooo!

* * *

_**No último capítulo:**_

Draco contorcia-se e gritava para Marius parar. Mas ele não parou. Desceu com a faca para a barriga de Hermione e fez um pequeno golpe. Hermione gemeu e contorceu-se de dores. Mais lágrimas escorriam dos seus olhos já inchados.

"Pára Marius! Como podes ser tão cruel? PARA! Mata-me a mim! Mas deixa-a viver!"

"Ah Lucius... sim! Sinto-me forte! Muito forte! Já não me sentia assim há anos! Só mais um pouco... estou quase pronto! Bwahahahahahaha!"

Lucius sorriu enquanto via a cena de longe. Sim, Marius era um orgulho... e era seu filho!

* * *

Capítulo 15: A batalha final – Repercussões futuras

Draco contorcia-se o mais que podia para se soltar dos devoradores da morte, mas todos os seus esforços eram em vão, era impossível soltar-se.

Marius olhava-o com um sorriso malicioso espelhado no seu rosto branco.

"Já chega Marius! Não a tortures mais! Não vês que ela já sofreu o suficiente?"

Hermione estava muitíssimo fraca. Estava branca que nem cal e os seus olhos tinham perdido todo o seu brilho. Marius fitava-a agora.

"É realmente uma pena ter de matar algo tão belo," Aproximou-se mais dela e passou a mão pelo sei cabelo despenteado. "Tão perfeito," Aproximou a sua face à dela, os seus narizes muito perto. "Tão inocente..." Encostou os seus lábios frios aos de Hermione que não tinha forças para o afastar.

Draco enervava-se cada vez mais. Contorceu-se, deus pontapés e socos a todos os que o rodeavam. Finalmente conseguiu livrar-se dos devoradores da morte. Estava muito perto de Marius, mas...

"CRUCIO! Pára onde estás rapaz!"

Draco caiu no chão, contorceu-se de dores mas não gritou. Tal como tinha sido ensinado a fazer...

"Muito bem Lucius! Parece que o teu rapaz está bem ensinado..."

Lucius Malfoy olhava o seu filho com desdém mas, com um pequeno sorriso orgulhoso no rosto.

"Sim, afinal sempre há alguma coisa de jeito nesta semente reles!"

Lucius baixou a varinha e ordenou aos devoradores da morte que agarrassem Draco. Voldemort dirigiu-se a Marius. Pôs-lhe a mão no ombro orgulhosamente e ele ajoelhou-se aos pés do seu mestre.

"Muito bem Marius... vê-se que és bem filho do teu pai."

Marius olhou para Lucius. "Sim, tem toda a razão senhor."

Voldemort passeou-se entre os seus subordinados e Marius levantou-se e colocou-se novamente junto de Hermione.

"Ainda bem que tomaste o lugar do imbecil do teu irmão na noite de núpcias dele." Sorriu maldosamente para Lucius. "Se não o tivesses feito, este rapaz poderia ter saído como o Draco..."

Caminhou até junto de Draco e olhou-o superiormente. "Se bem que ele mostrava ser muito promissor..."

Draco trocava olhares com Voldemort, Lucius e Marius com uma raiva imensa espelhada no seu rosto e um fogo que poderia iluminar a noite escura por detrás dos seus olhos.

"Mas agora... agora ele está muito mole! Era capaz de ajudar velhinhas Muggles a atravessar a passadeira se elas lhe pedissem! Pff... vamos lá ver como é que ele se aguenta ao ver a sua namoradinha morrer!"

Voldemort levantou a varinha e apontou-a a Hermione. Draco gritou o mais alto que podia. Sentia que estava no limite. Não aguentava mais! Lágrimas de puro ódio e raiva escorriam-lhe pela face.

Gritou com toda a força que possuía e, lentamente, toda essa força desapareceu e ele caiu de joelhos no chão.

Mas o grito permanecia no ar. Não, não era o seu grito. Era Voldemort quem gritava agora!

A sua figura lançava uma luz ofuscante e ele parecia imensamente alto. Poderia se dizer até que parecia algo divinal. Algo com uma energia omnipotente que só com um gesto poderia destruir um mundo inteiro.

Essa energia provinha de Draco... Voldemort apoderou-se da energia dele e fundiu-a com a sua. Era agora praticamente invencível!

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah! Agora sim! Sou o senhor do mundo, nada me pode parar!"

Parou de rir mas o seu sorriso permanecia no rosto. Um sorriso deveras assustador e poderoso. Aproximou-se de um dos vários devoradores da morte que o rodeavam maravilhados e agarrou-lhe o pescoço com uma só mão.

Facilmente, levantou-o do chão e apertou-lhe o pescoço com força até se ouvir um sonoro "clack". Lançou, novamente, uma enorme gargalhada de satisfação e atirou o corpo para o chão.

Todos os devoradores se afastaram assustados e receosos que fossem os próximos.

Voldemort ria que nem um louco. Novamente, uma luz amarela brilhante emanava do seu corpo. O resto dos devoradores afastavam-se perante tal espectáculo.

Draco, que tinha sido abandonado pelos devoradores, levantou-se lentamente e caminhou, quase sem forças, em direcção à sua varinha.

"Não... penses... que... será... tão fácil... Voldemort!"

Voldemort encarou Draco que o fitava com a varinha em riste.

"O quê? Mas tu ainda mexes?" Olhou para os devoradores que o rodeavam e riu-se à gargalhada. Eles depressa se juntaram. "Olha que bom! Assim podes assistir ao meu triunfo! Para começar..." Levou a mão ao queixo e fez um ar pensativo. "Já sei, vou acabar com a sangue de lama e contigo! E de seguida todos os sangues de lama e Muggles do mundo! Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!"

Voldemort deu um pontapé no estômago de Draco que caiu de joelhos e depois aproximou a varinha de Hermione.

"Avada..."

Hermione fechou os olhos.

"Ke-..."

"Não!"

Marius lançou-se contra Voldemort e mandou-o ao chão.

"Não podes fazer isso! Disseste que ela iria ser minha! Tu prometeste!"

Com um gesto de varinha, Voldemort levantou Marius do chão.

'_Leva-a daqui Draco, salva-a!'_

Draco olhou eu volta. Tinha ouvido uma voz, mas ninguém estava a falar com ele. A voz soava-lhe na cabeça.

'_Vai Draco! Do que estás à espera? Eu distraio-os! Leva-a daqui!'_

Draco finalmente compreendeu. Marius estava a falar com ele telepaticamente. Uma habilidade que adquiriu com a sua nova forma, certamente.

Sentindo a confusão de Draco, Marius tentou falar-lhe outra vez enquanto lutava contra as forças de Voldemort.

'_O meu manto!' _

Draco olhou para o chão perto de Hermione onde se encontrava o manto de Marius, abandonado.

'_É um botão de transporte. Agarra nela e foge. Eu distraio o Voldemort!'_

Draco anuiu e arrastou-se até Hermione. Ela tremia. Draco tirou o seu manto e colocou-o por cima dela.

"Hermione, vai falar com Dumbledore. Ele saberá o que fazer. Eu vou ter contigo mais tarde, não te preocupes."

Hermione não entendia, como é que era suposto ela sair daqui? O que é que ele estava a falar?

"Agarra o manto Hermione... e não te esqueças," Draco agarrou a face dela, que mostrava confusão, e encostou a sua testa à testa dela. "Não é preciso dizer adeus porque eu vou voltar ok? Vamos ser felizes Mione... prometo!"

Beijou-a levemente e sorriu.

"Ma... mas...?"

Draco forçou Hermione a agarrar o manto e de seguida levantou-se determinado.

Hermione sentiu o mundo a girar. O manto era um botão de transporte! Mas ela não queria abandonar o Draco!

Mas agora era impossível voltar atrás... aterrou rudemente na ala hospitalar de Hogwarts. Madame Pomfrey estava a arrumar uma das camas que acabara de ser desocupada quando viu a morena a aterrar.

"Cruzes credo!"

Deu um grito de surpresa e correu para a amparar. Hermione murmurava algo incompreensível. Madame Pomfrey deitou-a numa das camas e correu a buscar alguns frascos com poções.

"Pobre menina! O que te aconteceu? Estás quase sem sangue! Pobre, pobre menina!"

"Dum... Dumbledore!"

Como que se a tivesse ouvido, o Professor Dumbledore entrou pela Ala Hospitalar adentro com um ar de extrema preocupação.

Voldemort atirou Marius contra uma pedra, o que fez com que ele sangrasse levemente do canto da boca.

Levantou-se com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios e limpou o sangue demoradamente. De seguida sacudiu o pó da sua roupa e arranjou a sua camisa. Depois, enquanto atava novamente os seus cabelos foi andado em direcção a Voldemort.

"É só isso que consegues fazer velhadas? Pff... sinceramente pensei que tivesses mais poder..."

Voldemort rosnou e virou-se para Lucius, irritado.

"És um idiota Malfoy! Um imbecil e um inútil! Não consegues produzir um filho que seja leal! Tratarei de ti depois... agora vou acabar com este miserável!"

Marius lançou uma gargalhada para o ar gélido da noite.

"Não penses que será tão fácil, Voldemort!"

"Acabem com ele!" gritou Voldemort, furioso.

Vários devoradores da morte cercaram Marius, preparados para acabar com ele. Mas esqueceram-se de uma coisa... Marius é um vampiro... ele é imortal!

Todos os seus ataques eram inúteis contra o louro que ria que nem um louco.

"Stupefy!"

Um dos devoradores caiu ao chão paralisado. Marius olhou em volta.

"Draco? O que estás aqui a fazer? Não te mandei embora? Onde está a Hermione?"

Draco mantinha a varinha em riste e o olhar nos devoradores da morte. Estava de costas para Marius e encontrava-se, tal como ele, no centro de vários devoradores.

"Não te preocupes, ela está em segurança. Apanhou o botão de transporte. Mas o que te faz pensar que eu obedeço às tuas ordens?"

Marius sorriu.

"És louco Draco!"

"Talvez..."

Novamente os devoradores atacaram os dois louros que formavam então uma aliança de modo a que os pudessem derrotar.

"Professor Dumbledore, por favor! Tem de enviar alguém, ou melhor, tem de ir lá ter! O Draco está em perigo!"

Hermione já estava completamente restaurada e, apesar de ainda se encontrar na cama, protestava veemente contra Dumbledore que ainda se encontrava na Ala Hospitalar em vez de ir salvar o Draco.

Dumbledore tinha um ar bastante pensativo e um pouco ausente, era como se estivesse ali, mas não estivesse. O que era provavelmente verdade. De repente, voltou à realidade e olhou Hermione com uns olhos carinhosos, tal como um pai olha para uma filha.

"Hermione... temo que já não posso fazer nada pelo Draco... mas vou enviar Aurors para ver se o encontram. Descansa um pouco..."

Passou a mão levemente pela cabeça de Hermione e saiu. Hermione não podia acreditar no que Dumbledore lhe dissera! Ele dera a entender que Draco poderia estar morto! Isso não era possível, certo?

"Não... não pode ser... não!"

Madame Pomfrey preparou uma poção calmante e obrigou Hermione a tomá-la, já que ela estava a entrar em ponto de histerismo.

Lágrimas escorriam pela face de Hermione e, apesar de ela querer acreditar com todas as forças que Draco continuava vivo, parte dela assegurava-lhe que ele não tinha sobrevivido para contar a história. Era uma sensação dolorosa e ela não conseguia suportar a dor.

Calmamente, a poção começou a fazer efeito e Hermione dormiu um sono sem sonhos e sem preocupações. Preocupações essas que, com certeza, voltariam quando ela acordasse.

Uma semana passou e, finalmente, os Aurors tinham desistido de encontrar Draco. Quando comunicaram a Hermione que o corpo de Draco não tinha sido encontrado, uma pequena esperança cresceu de novo dentro dela, mas depressa se apercebeu que Draco podia estar a ser torturado até à morte num dos esconderijos dos devoradores.

Ela não sabia o que fazer. Tinha-se habituado a ter Draco por companhia e agora, sem ele, encontrava-se só. Todos os seus amigos tentavam anima-la mas ela encontrava-se sempre triste e a pensar onde estaria Draco naquele momento.

Se ele estivesse a ser torturado, como poderia ela estar contente? A única maneira de Hermione ter um sorriso na face seria com o Draco a seu lado...

Draco acordou num sítio completamente estranho. Estava numa enorme cama, num quarto escuro. Levantou-se dolorosamente e dirigiu-se à janela. Abriu os grandes cortinados vermelhos escuros e deixou que o sol o atingisse com todo o seu esplendor.

Não sabia como tinha ido ali parar, mas, já que estava vivo, mais valia aproveitar e sorrir um pouco ao sol.

Reparou que tinha alguns cortes e nódoas negras por todo o corpo, mas nada de muito grave.

De repente, a porta abriu-se e Marius entrou. Tinha um ar cansado mas permanecia com o sorriso de marca dos Malfoys espelhado no rosto.

"Marius! Como é que eu vim aqui parar?"

Marius sentou-se na cama dolorosamente.

"Eu trouxe-te. Bem vindo à minha humilde mansão... ehehe."

Draco olhou em volta. Tudo tinha um aspecto esplendoroso e maravilhosamente belo. Várias peças de mobiliário eram forradas a ouro e, os cortinados de veludo pesado davam um ar extraordinário ao quarto, que, por si só, era enorme.

Se o quarto era daquele tamanho, Draco não conseguia imaginar o resto da casa.

"Mas... como é que nos safámos...?"

Marius sorriu um pouco.

"Tu quase que não te safaste... eu sou imortal... acho que isso responde à tua pergunta. Eu levei com imensas maldições só para te safar dali!" Marius apontou o dedo a Draco. "Acho que me deves uma mano!"

Draco riu-se um pouco e sentou-se num banco perto da janela.

"Quanto tempo estive inconsciente?"

"Oh... quase nenhum... por volta de uma semana!"

Draco deu um pulo do banco.

"Uma semana? Hermione deve estar extremamente preocupada comigo!"

Draco começou a entrar em pânico.

"Tenho que ir ter com ela Marius! Não podemos ficar aqui!"

Marius levantou-se e colocou uma mão no ombro de Draco.

"Não podemos Draco..." baixou a cabeça. "Os devoradores da morte andam à solta, e andam à nossa procura... seria demasiado arriscado sair daqui agora e fazer uma viagem enorme até à Inglaterra."

Draco olhou Marius estranhamente.

"Até à Inglaterra? Mas, não estamos em Inglaterra?"

Marius abanou a cabeça.

"Não Draco... Tive de te trazer até aqui, para longe dos devoradores... estamos na Roménia..."

"Mas... mas disseste que esta era a tua mansão! Pensei que ainda estivéssemos na Inglaterra, ou, quanto muito, na Escócia!"

"Erm... pois... de qualquer maneira, agora a mansão é minha..." Marius coçou a cabeça nervosamente.

Draco podia adivinhar que Marius não tinha comprado a mansão... os seus donos deveriam estar nalguma divisão do quarto, meras carcassas vazias do precioso liquido vermelho.

Draco sentou-se, derrotado.

"Quanto tempo temos de ficar aqui?"

Marius sentou-se também.

"Talvez... dois, três meses... até as coisas melhorarem um pouco e os devoradores abrandarem a sua busca."

Draco suspirou e levou as duas mãos à cabeça. Marius tomou isto como a sua dica para sair. Murmurou um pequeno adeus a Draco e saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Como é que era suposto ele aguentar dois, três meses, bolas! Possivelmente até quatro ou cinco, sem ver Hermione? Era impensável... mas tinha fazer o que Marius aconselhava. Era o mais seguro.

Se ao menos tivesse uma varinha para poder entrar em contacto com Hermione, de alguma maneira! Mas não... e não poderia ir à cidade pois, como aprenderia mais tarde, não havia nenhuma cidade de feiticeiros ali perto e, se havia, estava bem escondida...

Marius não possuía nenhuma coruja ali e Draco não conseguia comprar nenhuma pela mesma razão que não conseguia encontrar uma varinha. Porque razão Marius não agarrara pelo menos uma varinha! Como poderia ele ter sido tão estúpido?

Talvez pelo facto de ter estado mais preocupado a tentar salvar-lhe a vida...

Passaram-se seis meses. Toda a gente dava Draco como morto, menos Hermione. Tinha havido um serviço fúnebre, há alguns meses, em honra dele mas Hermione não havia comparecido. Ela acreditava ainda, com a pouca força que lhe restava, que Draco continuava vivo.

Afinal de contas ele tinha-lhe prometido que voltava...

A escola terminou um pouco mais cedo do que o normal pois Dumbledore queria treinar os seus alunos mais aptos para serem Aurors, já que a necessidade deles aumentava de dia para dia.

Hermione tinha resignado a oferta de Dumbledore para ela se juntar e encontrava-se em casa. Passava os dias sem nada que fazer, a olhar uma fotografia de Draco. Sabia que não deveria estar assim e que devia seguir em frente, mas alguma coisa lhe dizia que ele ainda estava vivo!

Estava um dia mau. Chovia torrencialmente e enormes relâmpagos iluminavam o céu com as suas magnificas cores. Hermione estava sentada à janela com os joelhos encostados ao peito e com os braços em volta deles.

Olhava a janela apaticamente e a sua face iluminava-se cada vez que um ribombava um trovão e, logo de seguida aparecia o relâmpago. Tinha a sua casa completamente às escuras, já que era de noite, e não se ouvia um único som.

Hermione suspirou e estendeu as pernas. Encostou a testa ao vidro gelado e suspirou novamente.

"Onde é que estas...?"

_Toc Toc_

Alguém bateu à porta. Hermione levantou-se lentamente para a abrir. O que ela mais queria era ignorar as batidas, mas sabia que não o podia fazer pois já o tinha tentado e uns dias depois tivera de arranjar uma porta nova já que Ginny era de medidas extremas.

Abriu a porta e sorriu levemente para a sua amiga. Deixou que ela entrasse.

"Hey Hermione! Tudo bem? Vim trazer as tuas compras."

A ruiva dirigiu-se á cozinha e começou a arrumar as coisas nas prateleiras e no frigorifico. Hermione sentou-se numa cadeira na cozinha e fitou a sua amiga indiferentemente.

Suspirou.

Ginny virou-se para a amiga.

"Ai Hermione! Não aguento mais isto!" Aproximou-se dela, agarrou-a pelos ombros e abanou a pobre rapariga.

"Faz alguma coisa Hermione! Odeio ver-te assim! Ele morreu! Não é tão importante! Segue em frente!"

Ginny levou as mãos à boca após ter proferido aquelas palavras. Hermione sabia que Ginny só a queria "acordar" do seu estado, mas não gostou do que ouviu. Ginny começou a pedir desculpas.

"Hermione desculpa! Eu não queria dizer aquilo! Desculpa Hermione, eu-..."

Hermione levantou-se.

"Acho que seria melhor voltares noutra altura Ginny."

Ginny baixou a cabeça e passou pela amiga em direcção à porta. Tinha conseguido com que ela reagisse, mas não queria que fosse desta maneira...

Murmurou um pequeno adeus e mais uma desculpa e saiu.

Hermione enterrou-se novamente na cadeira e deixou que as lágrimas escorressem livremente.

Tudo lhe pareceu tão real agora que Ginny o dissera. Sim, muito provavelmente Draco estava morto... abandonado nalgum descampado, já meio decomposto com alguns abutres e corvos a picarem-lhe a carcassa seca.

Não... ela não podia desistir dele... mas não aguentava mais a solidão! Ele estava morto... e ela tinha de enfrentar os dias seguintes de cabeça erguida...

_Toc toc_

Hermione não se queria levantar desta vez. Era, muito provavelmente, Ginny, lavada em lágrimas a pedir perdão por ter dito palavras tão rudes à sua melhor amiga. Não valia a pena... ela já estava perdoada!

Hermione não a queria ver agora... precisava de estar só...

Afastada do mundo... afastada de tudo e todos...

_Toc toc toc toc_

Hermione levantou-se de repente e abriu a porta, furiosa.

"Ginny eu disse-te que-..."

Hermione caiu de joelhos no chão pois as suas pernas não arranjaram força para a suportar. As lágrimas que tinham parado de cair momentaneamente, escorria novamente.

"Dra... Draco..."

Sim, Draco estava de volta. Tinha a barba por fazer, o que lhe dava um ar mais velho, e o seu cabelo estava ligeiramente mais comprido e desalinhado. Agora parecia-se realmente com Marius.

Tinha o manto um pouco rasgado e estava completamente ensopado da chuva que caía sem parar.

Sorriu para Hermione que o olhava abismada.

"Então... vais-me deixar entrar ou nem por isso?"

Hermione deu um pulo e saltou para os braços de Draco abraçando-o fortemente. Ele devolveu-lhe o afecto da mesma maneira.

Beijaram-se como não o faziam há muito. As saudades que tinham sentido durante todos estes meses estavam demonstradas nestes pequenos gestos e afectos que os dois partilhavam de momento.

"Hermione..." Draco passou a mão pelo cabelo húmido de Hermione. "Tive imensas saudades tuas..."

"Eu sabia! Eu sabia que ias voltar para mim! Ninguém acreditava mas eu sabia Draco!" pousou a cabeça no peito dele e fechou os olhos. "Eu sabia..."

Draco beijou a testa de Hermione carinhosamente e deixou que a sua cabeça descansasse sobre os cabelos molhados dela.

"Nunca mais te vou deixar Hermione..."

Nada importava mais naquele momento. Apenas os dois amantes que se tinham finalmente reencontrado. Não importava que os devoradores andassem à solta ou que não houvessem Aurors suficientes.

Não importava que a chuva estivesse a cair torrencialmente por cima deles e que, muito provavelmente, fossem apanhar uma constipação e ficassem de cama os dias seguintes. Caramba, muito provavelmente não iriam sair da cama nos dias seguintes com ou sem constipação...

Marius observava-os de longe, um sorriso enorme espelhado no seu rosto. Estava feliz pelo ser irmão... se bem que parte de si desejava estar no seu lugar, mas sabia que isso era impossível... então, contentou-se com um último olhar e um último adeus murmurado ao vento e saiu de encontro à chuva, procurando algo que não saberia se iria encontrar novamente, mas enquanto isso...

Havia sempre o precioso sangue...

**FIM!**

* * *

**Notas de Autor: **Ugh! Que fim tão estúpidoooooooooo! Paaaaaa! Odeio finais felizes! Não sei escrever disto! Estive para matar o Draco mas axei que vcs me iam arrancar a cabeça por isso decidi neste final... está horrível mas pronto! Sorry por alguma coisita!

**Outro assunto:** Agora vou só terminar a minha fic do Naruto em inglês e de seguida vou ver se traduzo mais alguns capítulos da "Com a escuridão surgirá a luz" que já não lhe toco a muito tempo. Masssssssssss! A seguir, tenho duas fics preparadas com o nosso casalinho favorito! Draco e Mioneeee! Aweeee por isso, vão estando atentos que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, eles estarão no ar! Ihih

E agoraaaaaa o momento tão esperado (ou n...) os **agradecimentos** aos maravilhosos, espantosos, excelentes, divinais, encantadores, formosos, perfeitos, deslumbrantes, assombrosos, e tudo e tudo... LEITORES!

A minha **Kati **que me atura tds os dias... pobre, pobre Kati... lol. Pa babe, sbs k te amo!

**Mione03: **Obrigadaaaaa! Espero que tenhas gostado do último capitulo! eu tentei adicionar-te no msn mas não consegui :S faz assim, manda-me um mail para: com o teu mail do msn que eu dps adiciono-te ok?

**Ana Jully Potter: **Muito obrigada pela review! Como vês, o Marius afinal não é assim tão mau espero que tenhas gostado!

**BelinhaZpears: **Ola migaaaa! Aieeee ainda não respondi ao teu mail :x é o k vou fazer dps d por isto na net! Lol muito obrigada por todo o teu apoio nesta fic e por tdas as nossas conversas via mail! oh bolas... pus toda a gente a odiar o pobre do Marius! oh bem, espero que agora já gostem mais dele! Lol beijokasssss

**M4rt1t4h: **Olaaaaaa! Pronto, estão os dois juntinhos e tudo acabou bem! apesar de ser um final estúpido e horroroso mas pronto... espero que tenhas gostado do final! beijokas e obrigada pelas reviews!

**Ginny: **Obrigada! Espero que tenhas gostado!

**Lina Witch: **Muito obrigada pelas reviews! Ainda bem k gostaste da fic! Pena que já tenha terminado né:P mas vão haver outras! Obrigada por teres lido e gostado!

**MiaGranger28: **olaaaaaa! Antes de mais nd, desculpa por não ter lido ainda tuas fics:x mas vou ler assim k arranjar um tempinho ok? Bem, obrigada por todas as reviews! Espero que tenhas gostado!

**Mel: **Ai... desculpa ai a demora do capítulo! Mas espero que tenha valido a pena! Muito obrigada pelas reviews!

**Firiten: **Ahum... antes de mais nd mt obrigada/me cora. Lol! Paaaaa a JK é mt melhor! É que nem keiras comparar! Lol. Agora é assim, isto é dps da OdF pk eles já estão no setimo ano, mas axo k tinha iniciado esta fic antes do livro sair (n m lembro! Foi há tanto tempo! Rotfl) por isso o estado do Voldy é mt fraco! Lol :S axo k com este capitulo deu pra perceber mas pronto, ele precisava da energia do Draco pa ficar mais forte e tal! Eu sei, estúpido... mas ya! Lol bem contribuinte, mt obrigada por tdas as reviews e apoio!

**Tia Sobrinha Pitah: **Antes de mais nd... PiTaHx PoWaH! Rotfllllll! Bem tri, mt obrigada pelas reviews e pelo encorajamento, espero que tenhas gostado!

**Hermionegrange: **BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH! Te amo sua louca! ká está o ultimo cap desta fic... snif snif... ah bem! Outra virão no seu lugar! Lolol. Espero que tenhas gostado bitch! tks por td!

**Neo00: **olaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Cá está o tão desejado cap! espero que gostes pk ya.. ta mt fatela msmo! Mas prontoooooo... bah! Cm tu és um grande fã (rotfl) n t importas!

E PRONTOOOOOOOO! Xegamos ao final! Quero agradecer tb a toda a gente k deixou review e que eu n mencionei (só mencionei as do capitulo 14). MUITO OBRIGADA A TODOS PELAS MARAVILHOSAS REVIEWS E POR TODO O APOIO E CARINHO PRESTADOOOOOOOOOOO! Aweeeeeeee

E como já estou a ficar mt emocional e isto já está mt grande, retiro-me! Espero ver-vos a todos numa próxima fic! Muito obriga por td novamente!

/Pandora Distribui beijos para toda a gente! AGARREM! LOL bjusssssssssss, té à proxima!

Pandora


End file.
